Absurde mésentente
by chtimigirl
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand le dialogue est impossible, que le silence est le plus fort ? Que se passe t-il quand la fuite est le seul recours, que le désespoir est ce qui reste ? Slash T/J saison 4
1. Prologue

_Me revoici enfin avec une nouvelle fic NCIS bien entendu et encore slash (je suis tombée dedans, désolée pour celles qui n'aiment pas). _

_-_

_Je compte sur vous, amies lectrices, pour laisser vos coms, c'est la nourriture des auteurs, ils nous permettent de connaître vos opinions, critiques et louanges ; ils nous aident à nous améliorer. Alors n'hésitez pas, qu'ils sont bons ou mauvais, ils font partie du jeu de la publication d'une œuvre. Du moment que vous restez corrects dans vos appréciations, elles seront les bienvenues._

-

-

_Note de l'auteur : _

_-_

_1) Cette histoire est totalement et radicalement différente de ma précédente « Il était un papillon ». Elle ne comporte aucune véritable enquête. Elle sera également plus courte. _

_2) Sur cette fic, les chapitres sont de longueur inégale suivant le sujet traité. Donc les posts seront variables, soit un ou deux chapitres, je verrai suivant la demande._

_3) J'ai repris les quelques infos que l'on connaît de la vie de Tony au fil des épisodes. Dans cette fic, je n'ai pas cherché à faire de Tony un superman. Je n'ai pas inventé ses dispositions, j'ai simplement accentué un peu leur caractère. _

_- Il sait danser (voir épisode 1.08 « Fausse piste »)_

_- Il a pris des cours de dessin (voir épisode 1.09 « Mort vivant »)_

_- Il joue du piano (voir épisode 3.12 « Prisonniers »)_

_- Il sait nager en apnée (voir épisode 5.07 « Requiem »)_

_-_

_**Mais après tout, qui dit fiction dit bien imagination… donc je peux prêter aux personnages des qualités ou des défauts qui ne sont pas apparents dans la série.**_

_-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-

_NCIS – ABSURDE MESENTENTE (2009)_

_Que se passe t-il quand le dialogue est impossible, que le silence est le plus fort ? Que se passe t-il quand la fuite est le seul recours, que le désespoir est ce qui reste ? Rien ne va plus entre Tony et Gibbs, la rupture est là et les deux hommes ne savent pas y faire face._

_Saison : seconde moitié saison 4 _

-

-

_Prologue_

-

_Il ne pouvait y croire, après tant d'années, il ne lui restait rien de ce qui avait été leur amour, rien ou si peu en fait que ça ne valait plus la peine de le noter. Trois ans qu'ils avaient franchi un cap décisif dans leur relation, trois ans qu'ils avaient décidé que leur amour était plus fort que les préjugés, trois ans qu'ils avaient placé leur bonheur avant leur travail. Et depuis deux ans, ils vivaient pratiquement ensemble conservant cependant chacun leur logement, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver._

-

_Ils avaient su garder une attitude digne au travail, personne ne savait qu'ils se fréquentaient en dehors, personne ne pouvait soupçonner qu'ils entretenaient une relation charnelle lorsqu'ils refermaient la porte de sa maison, personne et surtout aucun de leurs collègues ne pouvait deviner qu'ils étaient plus que des amis. La vie leur avait offert une chance inouïe de connaître le bonheur et ils l'avaient saisi après bien des conjectures. _

-

_La décision de s'adonner à leur amour n'avait pas été facile à prendre pour deux hétérosexuels tels qu'eux deux. Ils ne pouvaient pas concevoir nourrir de tels sentiments envers un autre homme, ce n'était pas dans leur nature ou plutôt c'était si bien enfoui en eux qu'ils n'osaient pas se l'avouer. Il avait fallu un douloureux événement pour leur faire comprendre que la vie était trop courte et que tout pouvait arriver à tout moment. Alors, ils avaient sauté le pas._

-

_Durant des mois, ils avaient simplement commencé par nouer des contacts plus fréquents en dehors du boulot, se connaître avait été la première étape. Les sorties s'étaient peu à peu multipliées leur permettant de s'apprécier plus intimement. Ils s'étaient mutuellement découverts, partageant leurs moments de liberté avec leur compagnon. Ils avaient osé les premiers baisers seulement deux mois après leur première sortie, les contacts physiques s'étaient peu à peu établis au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans leur relation. _

-

_Leur première nuit ensemble fut chaste, quelques baisers, quelques caresses furent échangés avant de partager le même lit. La première douche commune fut un instant inoubliable, la découverte du corps de l'autre fut fabuleuse. Le premier rapport se fit à la suite d'une journée particulièrement pénible, les deux hommes avaient envie d'oublier les horreurs qu'ils avaient vues. Ils s'étaient enlacés pour se réconforter puis l'étreinte avait dérivé vers des caresses sensuelles puis finalement, ils avaient fait l'amour._

-

_Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre avec timidité et maladresse d'abord, tendresse et passion ensuite, exaltation et frénésie enfin. Chacun d'eux avait donné et reçu, offert et partagé, deux corps différents qui n'en avaient plus fait qu'un et étaient redevenus ensuite deux, deux cœurs qui avaient battu à l'unisson, deux âmes tourmentées qui s'étaient apaisées. Deux hommes qui s'étaient enfin trouvés et avoués leur amour malgré la souffrance et la mort._

-

_Puis les jours, les semaines et les mois avaient passé, tantôt lentement et tantôt rapidement. Ils ne s'autorisaient aucune fantaisie au travail, restant strictement professionnels mais avec des gestes et des expressions qu'eux seuls savaient déchiffrer. Leurs liens devenaient de plus en plus forts et étroits à tel point que l'aîné finit par accueillir le cadet chez lui pour être encore plus proches. _

-

_Vivre à deux avait demandé des efforts, des concessions, des compromis de la part des deux hommes. Chacun eut à cœur de ne pas décevoir l'autre, chacun prit sur lui de s'améliorer, d'établir des bases saines. Et durant plus de deux ans, leur cohabitation fut harmonieuse, elle connut plus de hauts que de bas. Un bonheur qu'ils avaient eu à cœur de protéger et de faire durer, ils avaient accepté que chacun puisse avoir un jardin secret et que parfois, des moments de solitude leur étaient nécessaires et quelquefois salutaires. Ensuite, c'est avec plaisir qu'ils célébraient leurs retrouvailles._

-

_Ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais, la désinvolture du cadet était compensée par le sérieux de l'aîné, les caractères se contrebalançaient parfaitement. Ils avaient su pimenter leur vie par une curiosité et un intérêt constants. Chacun apportait quelque chose à l'autre et cet équilibre préservait l'unité de leur couple. Ils vivaient ainsi ce que bien des couples dits « normaux » avaient du mal à instaurer dans leur propre existence. _

-

_Puis un jour, une catastrophe et l'un d'eux ne put sortir indemne de la situation explosive créée par un terroriste. Il avait suffi d'un instant pour que tout bascule dans l'horreur. Les jours et les semaines suivantes furent douloureuses pour le plus jeune. Pires furent les mois suivants quand il se retrouva seul à tourner en rond dans son appartement tandis que son aîné avait préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter la réalité, chose inconcevable mais qu'il avait fait._

_-_

_Une seule chose le sauva, le travail. Tout comme son mentor, il avait trouvé refuge dans son travail, premier arrivé et dernier parti, quand il quittait le bureau. Il y dormait plus souvent qu'il ne regagnait son domicile. Il avait dû remonter le moral de ceux qui étaient restés médusés par le départ inopiné de leur chef. Mais qui l'avait épaulé, lui ? Personne n'avait songé à lui offrir soutien et réconfort._

-

_La vie se chargea de les ramener l'un vers l'autre. Après quelques ratés et des explications indispensables, ils reprirent finalement le chemin de la vie ensemble. La route était pavée de bosses mais également de plats. Il fallait bien pardonner aussi pour parvenir à avancer de nouveau. Ils avaient si peu de chances de traverser la vie sans autres heurts, leur métier ne les épargnait pas non plus. _

-

_Ils pensaient, peut être à tort, que ce qu'ils avaient construit puis reconstruit défierait le temps, qu'ils étaient partis pour finir leur vie à deux, vieillir l'un auprès de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la nature reprenne ses droits et que l'un d'eux quitte ce bas monde. Ils avaient simplement oublié, ou voulu oublier, que le monde tournait toujours autour d'eux et qu'ils en faisaient partie. Ils avaient voulu croire que rien ne pouvait venir perturber la bulle qu'ils s'étaient acharnés à reconstruite et évertués à protéger. _

-

_Et un jour, le monde des humains normaux les rattrapa à nouveau._

-

_Le train de la vie dérailla pour eux, un simple grain de sable dans la belle mécanique et tout dérapa. Qui fut le plus affecté par cette défaillance ? Aucun des deux n'aurait pu le dire puisque chacun garda le silence sur ce qui le perturba. Comment deux êtres qui savaient si bien faire parler les gens avaient pu rester muets sur leur tourment au point que tout bascula à cause de leur silence ?_

-

_Aucun ne put admettre qu'il avait été traumatisé par une perte douloureuse qui ne s'était jamais cicatrisée, aucun ne put tolérer d'avoir eu un moment de faiblesse passagère mais perceptible par d'autres, aucun ne s'était relevé de ce choc de comprendre qu'il était faillible comme tout être humain. Ils avaient trop longtemps présenté une façade de solidité, de force qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à encaisser le fait qu'ils étaient aussi fragiles._

-

_L'aîné avait donc commencé à délaisser le cadet, le rendant en partie responsable de cet état de fait alors qu'au contraire, il était sa force. Le plus jeune avait simplement eu le tort d'assister à sa déchéance provisoire, chose inadmissible pour lui. Il voulait à tout prix garder le contrôle, montrer qu'il était un roc inébranlable, qu'il était le roseau qui plie mais ne rompt pas. _

-

_Il n'avait pas su voir que le cadet avait eu besoin de son soutien, qu'il recherchait sa force, sa chaleur, sa présence apaisante, son réconfort. Il n'avait pas soutenu son autre moitié. Il avait condamné le junior à se débattre seul pour refaire surface, pour retrouver le chemin de la paix intérieure, pour accepter qu'il était semblable aux autres avec ses forces et ses faiblesses même si elles étaient bien cachées. _

-

-

_Et voilà donc pourquoi, en l'espace de quelques jours, tout volait en éclat. Ils ne se parlaient plus, n'arrivaient plus à échanger trois mots, ils cohabitaient dans le silence. Ils ne se voyaient qu'au travail, discutant uniquement travail et le soir, même les retrouvailles au lit ne leur apportaient plus rien. Et finalement, les nuits à dormir en solitaire devenaient monnaie courante pour l'un comme pour l'autre. _

-

_A deux, ils étaient forts ; seuls, ils devenaient faibles._

-

_Ils avaient choisi de s'ignorer au lieu de se rapprocher. Advint alors ce qui devait arriver…_

-

-

Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours si ce prologue vous a mis l'eau à la bouche.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Séparation inévitable

Malgré le peu de coms laissés par les très nombreux lecteurs, je poste le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il remportera votre adhésion pour m'encourager à poster le reste. Bonne lecture quand même.

.

.

.

_**Chapitre 1 : Séparation inévitable**_

.

_Tony n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Gibbs ne lui parlait plus comme auparavant. Les remarques blessantes ou vexantes étaient légion au travail, elles n'étaient pas toujours fondées et étaient faites en public pour bien l'humilier. Il ne comptait plus les regards compatissants de ses collègues, bien heureux de n'être pas la cible de Gibbs. _

.

_Comme à domicile, l'ancien marine l'ignorait de plus en plus, les heures s'écoulaient lentement et douloureusement pour l'italien qui ne savait comment corriger la situation. Alors, il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Gibbs ne semblait pas vouloir discuter, il se renfermait et s'isolait de plus en plus dans sa cave, ponçant sans cesse son foutu bateau._

.

_Ce soir-là, l'italien décida donc de forcer les choses, il fit ses valises et laissa là son compagnon taciturne. Il prit sa voiture et retourna à son appartement qu'il avait, bien heureusement, conserver et qu'il réintégrait de temps en temps, le temps d'une ou de plusieurs nuits. Il reprit vite ses marques malgré les quelques mois qu'il avait passé chez son compagnon. La première nuit fut dure quand même, dormir seul sans son compagnon à proximité ne lui était plus habituel. _

.

.

_Le lendemain, Gibbs entra dans l'espace des bureaux tout en posant les yeux sur Tony, ce dernier lui tournait le dos et vidait son bureau. Cette vision prit Gibbs de court et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il comprit aussitôt que si lui-même n'avait pas pris les devants, Tony en avait eu le courage pour deux. Il ne pouvait que l'en admirer d'avoir su prendre une décision et de s'y maintenir pour la mener jusqu'au bout._

.

_Les deux hommes furent face à face lorsque Tony pivota, le carton dans les mains. L'italien passa à côté de lui sans commentaire lorsque soudain Gibbs lui attrapa le bras d'une poigne ferme. Tony se dégagea d'un geste brusque et voulut reprendre sa progression hors de l'espace mais son boss lui barra le passage._

.

· _**Qu'est ce que tu fais, Tony ? **_

· _**Ca ne se voit pas ? Je quitte ton équipe, Gibbs.**_

· _**Et tu vas où comme ça ? Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?**_

· _**Tu le sais mieux que n'importe qui, je pense**_ _répondit Tony d'un ton amer. __**Désolé mais là, je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. **_

· _**Du travail ? Où çà ? Tu as décidé de reprendre ton boulot de flic, c'est ça, hein !**_

· _**Tu n'y es pas du tout, Gibbs**__**.**_

.

_Et avant que Gibbs ne puisse poser une nouvelle question, une voix se fit entendre derrière eux._

.

· _**Agent DiNozzo, je vous attends pour un briefing. Il est temps de composer votre équipe .**_

· _**Oui, Madame le Directeur, j'arrive tout de suite.**_

· _**Ton équipe ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? **__rugit Gibbs furieux._

· _**Ce n'est pas une histoire, Agent Gibbs, votre agent a mérité et obtenu une promotion. Il est désormais en charge de sa propre équipe.**_

.

_A cette annonce, Gibbs resta un moment interdit, la bouche ouverte sans prononcer un mot._

.

· _**Et je peux savoir où il est muté **__? se décida t-il enfin à demander, soufflé par cette information._

· _**Nulle part, il reste ici à Washington **__révéla la Directrice__**.**_

· _**Et comment se fait-il que je ne suis au courant de rien ? Il me semble qu'en tant que son chef d'équipe, j'aurais dû être avisé **__gronda Gibbs très mécontent._

· _**Il n'y avait aucune raison de vous en avertir tant que l'Agent DiNozzo n'avait pas pris sa décision de rester ou de partir.**_

· _**Non, en effet, c'était mieux de me mettre devant le fait accompli **__maugréa l'agent senior._

· _**En un sens, oui. J'ai évité ainsi vos récriminations, Agent Gibbs **__constata t-elle._

· _**Pourquoi… ?**_

· _**Parce qu'il le mérite largement.**_

· _**Ou parce qu'il a été si obéissant à vos ordres, Madame la Directrice **__la contra t-il._

· _**Je vous prie de rester poli, Agent Gibbs. DiNozzo a fait plus qu'obéir aux ordres, il les a suivis **__réfuta t-elle._

· _**Oui, en mettant sa vie en danger pour satisfaire votre caprice **__répondit-il en colère._

· _**Ca suffit, Agent Gibbs. Je ne vous dois aucune explication, ni aucune excuse. L'Agent DiNozzo prend ses nouvelles fonctions aujourd'hui et ceci n'est pas discutable **__dit-elle fermement en prenant l'italien par le bras pour l'escorter jusqu'au bureau directorial._

.

_Durant cet échange, Tony était resté muet, comme étranger, comme si cette discussion ne le concernait pas. A aucun moment, il ne croisa le regard de Gibbs qui, pourtant, tenta de le faire. _

_Abasourdi, l'ancien sergent regarda les deux personnes monter les marches et disparaître à sa vue sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Il resta un instant devant le bureau, à présent vide, de son agent. Il passa la main sur le meuble comme si ce simple geste pouvait lui faire comprendre l'attitude de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à regagner son propre bureau. Il lui semblait que faire un pas dans cette direction, c'était accepté ce qui arrivait et il s'y refusait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier les faits._

.

_Il ne verrait plus Tony lui sourire depuis son bureau, il ne l'entendrait plus faire des commentaires intelligents ou parfois idiots, il ne pourrait plus lui mettre une tape sur la tête (sa façon à lui de le toucher), il ne pourrait plus lever les yeux et tomber dans le regard émeraude, il ne pourrait plus échanger un sourire avec lui. Tout çà était terminé. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait gérer ce manque de l'italien, ce vide cruel qui allait s'installer immanquablement au fil du temps. _

.

_« Mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi cette inertie de ma part ? Aurais-je réussi à sauver notre couple si j'avais pris la peine de me tourner vers lui ou était-ce déjà trop tard ? Il faut que je parle à Tony, oui, il le faut mais est-ce que je suis encore en mesure de le faire changer d'avis ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Bon sang, quel bordel toute cette histoire ! » pensa le leader de l'équipe première, une équipe qui se désagrégeait brusquement avec le départ de son bras droit._

.

_L'ancien marine ne décolérait pas. Que Tony l'ait quitté, il pouvait le comprendre, encore qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir fait dans son dos, mais qu'il quitte ainsi son équipe, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il savait bien qu'il avait été invivable depuis plusieurs semaines, qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort pour réconforter Tony, pour le rassurer non plus, qu'il était un vrai bâtard mais jamais il n'aurait pu supposer le perdre ainsi. Même si c'était pour le plus grand profit du jeune homme, une promotion et sa propre équipe ne se refusent pas, il ne tolérait pas que tout ça se soit fait sans que la directrice ou l'italien n'aient pris la peine de l'en informer._

.

_Est ce que tout allait vraiment si mal entre eux pour que son agent n'ait pas jugé opportun de lui faire part de son éventuel départ ? Bon sang, qu'est ce qui avait déclenché tout ça ? Qu'est ce qui leur était arrivé ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu les signes avant coureurs d'une telle catastrophe ? Il savait juger les gens pourtant, c'était indispensable dans son métier et là, il n'avait pas vu venir quoi que ce soit. Est ce parce que Tony était directement concerné qu'il avait fait l'impasse sur les signes ou est-ce parce qu'il avait délibérément choisi de tout ignorer pensant à tort que c'était passager ?_

.

_Fort était de reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas su gérer la situation, il avait préféré laisser les choses en l'état se disant que le temps parviendrait certainement à aplanir les difficultés. Oui mais voilà, Tony n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre et avait pris les devants en décidant de choisir une autre voie, celle de la fuite. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir d'avoir choisi de mettre fin à une situation inextricable même s'il l'avait fait sans le consulter._

.

_Et si lui n'arrivait pas à avaler la pilule, que dire de ses collègues ? Ils n'avaient pas non plus soupçonner quelque chose. Dans le cas contraire, chacun d'eux y serait allé de son commentaire. Ziva n'aurait pas manqué de le railler sur son départ, le taxant de lâche sans doute pour les abandonner de cette façon. McGee n'aurait pas fait de commentaire aussi dur mais il aurait sans doute dit quelque chose. _

.

_Et Abby , qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire pour expliquer le départ de Tony ? Elle ne serait pas tendre avec Gibbs, lui imputant sûrement la faute, lui disant qu'il n'avait sans doute pas été à l'écoute de son agent. Ou alors, elle le savait déjà ! Peut être que Tony lui avait fait des confidences, ils étaient si grands amis, plus que de simples collègues, plus que de vagues équipiers, ils avaient toujours eu de si grandes affinités et des secrets par rapport aux autres membres de l'équipe depuis l'arrivée de l'ancien flic. _

.

_Il en était de même de Ducky. Le vieil homme appréciait beaucoup Tony. Le jeune homme savait être attentif à ses histoires, il avait su faire face avec gentillesse aux caprices de sa mère lors de cette terrible enquête où Ducky avait failli mourir. Il avait réconforter le légiste lors du départ de Gibbs après son coma. Il avait d'ailleurs remonté le moral de toute l'équipe, Jenny le lui avait dit, il avait su faire face et tenir la barre. _

.

_Il avait fait du bon boulot, du très bon boulot même, il était normal qu'il soit récompensé. Mais de là à piloter sa propre équipe, il l'en savait capable, il l'avait formé pour çà, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter qu'il en soit finalement ainsi. Il s'était tellement habitué à l'avoir près de lui, à pouvoir le regarder et le toucher à l'occasion. Là, c'en était fini de l'âge d'or de son équipe. Tony parti, il allait tant lui manquer. _

.

_C'était comme si le soleil disparaissait, comme si la lumière était moins brillante. Il était comme un aveugle qui perdait son seul point de repère, un homme qui égarait sa boussole, son cap, son port d'attache. Oui, Tony était son phare, sa balise qui lui indiquait toujours l'endroit où trouver son réconfort. _

.

_Il aimait tellement travailler avec l'italien. Au fil des années, il avait développé une telle osmose entre eux que parfois un seul regard leur suffisait pour se comprendre. Cette faculté s'était encore accrue lorsqu'ils avaient partagé plus qu'un travail, lorsque leurs vies privées s'étaient rejointes et mêlées, lorsque leur amour s'était épanoui et renforcé au fil du temps et des épreuves traversées. _

.

_Il soupira et regarda avec nostalgie le bureau qui lui faisait face. Puis la colère le prit soudain à tel point qu'il fit voler tout ce qui se trouvait sur son propre bureau. Seul l'ordinateur fut épargné par cet accès de rage incontrôlé. Bon sang, il avait mal et il ne pouvait pas exprimer ouvertement cette douleur, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire montre de ses sentiments réels à l'égard du départ de son agent, trop de monde se poserait des questions. Lui qui avait à peine dévoilé son chagrin à la mort de Kate, il ne devait pas laisser paraître que cette fuite, il ne pouvait appeler ça autrement, lui broyait le cœur. _

.

_Il allait devoir faire un immense effort sur lui-même s'il voulait reconquérir son homme. Parler mais surtout s'expliquer ne serait pas facile, pire ce serait même plutôt une torture puisqu'il n'excellait pas dans cet exercice. Il devait parvenir à exprimer ses doutes et ses craintes, ses rancœurs et ses angoisses mais surtout montrer à Tony qu'il avait des faiblesses, qu'après tout, il était humain même si d'aucuns pensaient le contraire. _

.

_La tâche s'avérait ardue tant il appréhendait de ne pas savoir lui faire comprendre que son attitude n'était pas dirigée vers son agent mais plutôt vers les ignominies qu'ils côtoyaient au fil de leurs enquêtes. Que parfois, la coupe était pleine et que devoir faire face sans jamais montrer ses véritables peurs était une gageure. _

.

.

Voilà un premier chapitre un peu court mais qui sera bientôt suivi du prochain si vous êtes partant pour la suite.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Réactions mitigées

_**Chapitre 2 : Réactions mitigées**_

.

_Comme Gibbs l'avait supposé, ces équipiers furent intrigués par l'absence de Tony alors que l'horloge murale marquait dix heures. Ziva fut la première à demander de ses nouvelles sans pour autant insister trop, ni avoir de réponse de la part de leur chef. Elle finit cependant par faire le tour du bureau de son collègue et surprise sans doute, se mit à ouvrir les tiroirs pour les découvrir vides._

.

_Elle osa se planter devant le bureau de Gibbs, les bras croisés, attendant que ce dernier veuille bien lever les yeux. Sans aucune réaction de la part de son patron, elle se pencha et posa les mains sur le meuble._

.

· _**Je peux savoir pourquoi le bureau de Tony est vide, Gibbs ? **__questionna t-elle._

· _**Vous n'en avez aucune idée, Ziva ? Parce que moi, je n'ai pas été informé**_ _souffla t-il._

· _**Non, je ne sais rien. Il n'a rien dit, ni même laissé entendre. Il a été muet comme une raie sur ce sujet.**_

· _**Comme une carpe, Ziva, muet comme une carpe **__rectifia machinalement le leader._

· _**Une raie, une carpe, quelle importance, c'est toujours un poisson. Et là n'est pas la question. Tony a t-il donné sa démission ? Vous devez être au courant, vous êtes le patron **__souligna l'israélienne._

· _**Demandez donc à votre chère amie, la directrice Shepard, elle vous en dira sûrement plus que moi.**_

· _**Euh ! Patron, Tony n'a jamais laissé entendre qu'il voulait partir **__nota McGee, venu se joindre à la conversation._

· _**Ah non ! Vous en êtes sûr, McGee. Il n'aurait pas fait de commentaire à ce sujet en passant, sans insister, par hasard **__fulmina leur chef._

· _**Non, aucun, pa… patron. Il n'a pas dit qu'il souhaitait changer de poste sinon il vous en aurait informé.**_

· _**Je suis peut être le chef de cette équipe mais on dirait que certains l'ont oublié **__cracha Gibbs._

.

_Puis, faisant fi des questions de ses subordonnés, il se leva et indiqua simplement qu'il avait besoin d'un café. Il prit la direction de l'ascenseur sous le regard ébahi de Ziva et Tim. Une fois les portes refermées, il se passa la main sur le visage, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Après tout, ce n'était pas son rôle d'informer les deux fédéraux que leur collègue avait été promu. Il laissait volontiers cette tâche à la directrice, il n'allait pas lui enlever le plaisir de le leur annoncer._

.

_Quand à Ziva et Tim, ils fulminaient tous deux, l'attitude de leur patron ne leur semblait pas du tout normale._

.

· _**Qu'est ce qui lui prend, aujourd'hui ? Et où est passé Tony ? Bon sang, c'est quoi cette histoire. Je sens comme une ardoise qui va nous tomber sur la tête **__gronda la jeune femme._

· _**Une tuile nous tomber sur la tête, Ziva et pas une ardoise corrigea Tim. Et je suis de ton avis, c'est pas normal.**_

· _**Une ardoise, une tuile, c'est la même chose, c'est toujours une chose qui tombe. Et de toute façon, on s'en fiche. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec Tony. Je vais aller de ce pas voir la directrice, elle nous donnera une explication. Tony a dû l'informer.**_

· _**Tu crois que c'est prudent de se renseigner directement auprès de la direction.**_

· _**Et qui veux tu qui nous dise ce qu'il en est ? Sûrement pas Gibbs, vu sa réaction.**_

· _**Oui, on dirait qu'il est déçu **__remarqua le jeune agent._

· _**Pas déçu, McGee, il est furieux. Il n'a pas été mis au courant mais devant le fait et ça ne lui a pas plu, on dirait.**_

· _**Et toi, Ziva, Tony ne t'a rien dit. Vous semblez pourtant être en bons termes depuis quelque temps.**_

· _**Ce n'est pas parce qu'on peut discuter sans trop se crisper le chignon qu'on peut se faire des confidences, Tim, tu sais **__lui signala la jeune femme._

· _**Crêper le chignon, on dit crêper. Et je pensais que vous discutiez d'un tas de choses, tous les deux. Vous avez des discussions plus sérieuses depuis plusieurs semaines.**_

· _**Pas du tout, Tony est et restera toujours Tony, un gamin dans un corps d'homme, trop immature. Jamais il ne sera capable de changer.**_

· _**Pourquoi être aussi sévère envers lui ? Il a bien su gérer l'équipe en l'absence de Gibbs, reconnais-le. Il a réussi à faire du bon travail, la directrice l'a laissé en place.**_

· _**Peut être mais à long terme, il n'aurait pas fait le poids, c'est moi qui te le dis. Bon, et puis, j'en ai marre, je vais voir Jenny et lui poser la question **__décida t-elle en pivotant pour sortir de leur espace. _

.

_Dans ce mouvement, elle se trouva nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle comptait interroger. Elle était accompagnée de leur collègue. L'italien se tenait deux pas derrière la directrice et salua d'un signe de tête ses anciens collègues. Et la pensée de Ziva fut pour se demander si Tony avait entendu ses commentaires. Elle sut vite lorsque l'expression de Tony changea légèrement pour redevenir neutre la seconde suivante. Mais elle ne put interpréter ce changement tant il avait été fugace et Tony prompte à reprendre un visage impassible._

.

· _**Tiens, justement, on voulait vous voir, Tim et moi. On voudrait savoir pourquoi tu as vidé ton bureau, Tony ? Tu as donné ta démission sans nous avertir. C'est vraiment pas courageux de ta part, tu t'en vas comme un lâche **__commença à débiter sur un ton furieux la jeune femme._ _**C'est pas une attitude digne d'un agent sérieux, tu le sais au moins. Tu n'as pas le moindre égard pour nous, tes collègues, c'est comme si on ne comptait pas pour toi. **_

· _**Je peux en placer une, Ziva, s'il vous plait. J'aimerais vous faire part d'une information importante au sujet de l'Agent DiNozzo **__intervint fort à propos la directrice._

.

_Ziva et Tim se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête pour donner leur accord à la directrice de leur parler._

.

· _**Bien **__fit-elle doucement._ _**Si l'Agent DiNozzo n'a rien dit le concernant, c'est que je ne lui avais pas donné mon accord pour le faire. Ce n'est pas sa démission qui l'a obligé à vider son bureau mais plutôt une promotion bien méritée.**_

.

_Shepard se tut le temps pour les deux autres de digérer l'information. A nouveau, les deux regards se croisèrent, incrédules._

.

· _**Une promotion ! Comment ça, une promotion ? Et pourquoi on n'a rien su ?**_

· _**Tony a été promu au rang de chef d'équipe. Il est désormais en charge de sa propre équipe **__expliqua Jenny._

· _**Quoi ? **__s'écrièrent les deux jeunes gens._

· _**Impossible **__rajouta l'israélienne._

· _**Pour quelles raisons, Officier David ? Vous pensez que l'Agent DiNozzo n'en est pas capable demanda la directrice. Il a pourtant démontrer le contraire avec brio il y a quelques mois.**_

· _**Non, bien sûr que non mais Tony, c'est un membre indispensable de notre propre équipe. Nous…**_

· _**Il me semble pourtant que vous ne l'avez pas spécialement épaulé durant le remplacement de Gibbs **__rappela Shepard. __**Je dirais même que ce fut tout le contraire. Et vous, Agent McGee, quelle est votre opinion ?**_

· _**Euh… ! Eh bien, à vrai dire, je…**_ _commença t-il en bégayant, __**je… je pense que Tony le mérite mais…**_

· _**Mais quoi… Agent McGee ?**_

· _**C'est trop tôt après… le départ du patron et… son retour **__réussit à souffler le jeune homme._

· _**Donc, pour vous, Tony ne peut quitter votre équipe pour vos propres désirs même si cette promotion est justifiée et méritée. Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu égoïste ? Vous devriez plutôt le féliciter et vous réjouir pour lui, il me semble**_ _les fustigea un peu Jenny._ _**Il est heureux que cette promotion ne dépende pas de vos avis personnels.**_

· _**Peut on savoir où il sera affecté ?**_ _demanda presque timidement Tim._

· _**Il reste ici, Agent McGee, à Washington**_ _annonça la directrice sans fioriture. __**Bien, maintenant que vous êtes informés, je vais vous laisser reprendre vos activités.**_

· _**Aurons-nous un remplaçant ?**_ _questionna malgré lui le jeune informaticien._

· _**La question reste ouverte, tout dépendra de l'avis de l'Agent Gibbs**_ _répondit Shepard avant de quitter l'espace toujours accompagné d'un Tony resté muet. _

.

_Durant toute la conversation, Tony n'avait montré aucune émotion, son visage était resté impassible. Il avait laissé à la directrice tout latitude pour diriger la discussion. Il ne souriait pas, son air était très sérieux comme si le fait de passer chef d'équipe l'avait déjà marqué d'une empreinte « à la Gibbs ». _

.

_Son langage corporel n'avait pas permis à Ziva de déceler l'humeur de leur « ancien » collègue. Rien, elle ne percevait rien venant de son ex coéquipier et cela la perturbait. Avait-elle perdu la faculté de le déchiffrer ou bien était-il devenu plus inaccessible qu'autrefois ? Elle ne pouvait pas opter pour l'une ou l'autre de ces possibilités. Elle enrageait de n'être pas capable de faire fi de cette situation. C'est vrai qu'elle avait pensé avoir fait un pas dans leur relation depuis quelque temps, elle ne pensait pas qu'il prendrait une telle décision sans lui en parler._

.

_Furieuse, oui, elle l'était et elle ne pouvait pas le montrer ici et maintenant. Mais également déçue de se rendre compte finalement qu'elle ne devait pas être tant devenue intime que ça avec l'italien s'il avait délibérément choisi de taire cette information surtout vis-à-vis d'elle. Qu'il ne se soit pas confié à Tim, elle pouvait le comprendre, le jeune agent était le souffre douleur de l'agent senior (même si cette attitude avait un peu changé au cours de cette dernière année). Mais, pourquoi pas à elle ? Elle recevait ses confidences indésirables sur sa vie amoureuse et là, alors que c'était une chose primordiale, rien, il n'avait rien dit. C'était tout bonnement inimaginable pour elle. _

.

.

_McGee, lui, ne savait que penser réellement de toute cette histoire. C'est vrai qu'il ne pensait pas Tony capable de diriger sa propre équipe, il le lui avait même laissé entendre de façon maladroite. Et Gibbs, qui l'avait entendu, lui avait fait comprendre son erreur lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que cette remarque avait blessé l'italien. _

.

_Puis Tony avait repris, peu à peu, son rôle d'agent de terrain même si, au début, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner des ordres comme s'il était toujours le patron. Il avait ensuite semblé ravi de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes, redevenir le trublion de service, l'amuseur de l'équipe. Son attitude était redevenue normale pour qui ne creusait pas trop la surface. _

.

_Savoir que finalement, il avait été si efficace que la direction l'avait proposé pour une promotion était une totale surprise pour Tim. Encore indécis quant à la réalité de ce fait, il ne savait pas s'il fallait se réjouir pour l'italien ou alors au contraire, déplorer son départ de leur équipe. C'est vrai qu'ils formaient, à eux quatre, un quatuor exceptionnel tant par les aptitudes personnelles de chacun qui se complétaient que par leurs caractères qui se contrebalançaient. _

.

_Au départ, il avait été ravi d'intégrer l'équipe, devenir agent de terrain était un souhait qui devenait réalité. Il en avait bavé auprès de Kate et Tony, ils lui avaient bien fait sentir qu'il était le nouveau et donc le « larbin » de service. Puis, au fil du temps, il avait acquis sa place, creusé son trou et devenu un membre à part entière. Il avait beaucoup appris au contact d'agents tels que l'ex agent du FBI et l'ancien policier. Il avait pris de l'assurance et de l'autorité parfois._

.

_Le départ de Gibbs l'avait secoué et laissé un peu orphelin. Il avait eu du mal à accepter Tony en tant que patron, surtout que le jeune homme avait copié son attitude sur celle de leur ex leader. Il avait été tellement influencé par leur boss qu'il avait inconsciemment pris ses manies et devenait un peu plus « Gibbs » que « DiNozzo »._

.

_Le retour de leur chef avait marqué la reprise d'habitudes qui n'avaient pas eu totalement le temps de s'effacer. Il avait été plus que ravi de cette situation, il ne savait pas géré un Tony patron sérieux et sévère. L'équipe était de nouveau réunie et plus unie que jamais. Il retrouvait ses marques avec joie._

.

_Alors quels étaient ses sentiments réels à l'annonce faite par la directrice ? Il n'avait pas encore le recul nécessaire pour répondre à cette simple interrogation. Il venait tout juste de retrouver ses repères que déjà, il devait affronter une nouvelle situation. Il lui faudrait un certain temps pour démêler le fil de ses pensées contradictoires concernant l'italien._

.

.

_Alors que ces deux agents étaient face à la directrice pour l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Gibbs savait d'instinct que c'était son rôle et même son devoir d'avertir en personne la laborantine ainsi que le légiste. Si d'aventure, Shepard avait réussi l'exploit de notifier ce changement au sein de leur équipe à Ziva et McGee, il se sentait une obligation morale de le faire pour les deux autres membres. _

.

_Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le labo de la gothique, il nota tout de suite un changement majeur. L'absence de musique tonitruante démontrait que la scientifique avait un moral en berne. Elle ne coupait le son que lorsque quelque chose la préoccupait. Il avança plus avant dans la pièce et ne trouva aucune trace de la jeune femme. Un tour rapide de la salle suivante lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas dans son labo. Alors, comme une évidence, il sut où la trouver. Il ressortit de la salle et reprit l'ascenseur pour l'étage en dessous. Il avait à pénétrer dans l'autre repaire du dernier membre pour être certain d'y dénicher les derniers membres de l'équipe._

.

_Les portes coulissantes lui livrèrent presque silencieusement le passage exception faite de ce léger chuintement caractéristique et il entra d'un pas ferme et assuré dans la morgue. La pièce principale était vide et celle conduisant au bureau entrouverte. Un murmure encore indistinct lui apprit ce qu'il voulait savoir, deux personnes conversaient entre elles à voix à peine audible. Il s'avança et poussa ladite porte pour apercevoir Abby et Ducky, les coudes sur le bureau, une tasse devant eux._

.

_Les visages qui se tournèrent vers lui étaient tristes. Selon toute vraisemblance, soit ils étaient au courant, soit ils soupçonnaient quelque chose. Un mince sourire de la part d'Abby accueillit Gibbs à son entrée. Ducky, égal à lui même, le salua d'un signe de tête. Puis d'un seul coup, la gothique se leva et s'encastra littéralement dans les bras que Gibbs eut juste le temps d'ouvrir. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mentor et le serra très fort un instant avant de le relâcher et de s'écarter._

.

· _**Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles du jour ?**_ _demanda finalement le médecin._

· _**Vous savez ?**_ _demanda Gibbs, retardant le moment de l'annonce._

· _**Quoi ? Qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Bien sûr, c'est dans l'air qui court dans les couloirs de notre grande maison**_ _rétorqua Abby. __**On ne sait pas ce qui se passe mais c'est sûrement grave parce que personne n'est venu nous saluer, aujourd'hui**_ _fit-elle, sa remarque sonnant comme un reproche envers son ami._

· _**Eh bien, la directrice m'a aimablement informé ce matin que Tony ne faisait plus partie de mon équipe**_ _avoua enfin l'ancien marine._

· _**Non**_ _cria aussitôt Abby. __**Non, Gibbs, c'est pas possible, Tony n'a pas décidé de nous quitter, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai**_ _le supplia t-elle presque au bord des larmes._

· _**Le jeune Anthony n'a certainement pas choisi une telle solution, Abigaïl, voyons. Si c'était le cas, il nous en aurait forcément parlé, du moins, je le présume**_ _se reprit le docteur en voyant le regard de Gibbs._

· _**Il nous en aurait parlé, tu crois çà, Duckyman ! Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne parle à personne en dehors du **__**travail. Et je me demande si ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec toi, Gibbs, parce que notre ami commun est maussade depuis que tu es toi même devenu taciturne**_ _l'accusa t-elle en pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine._

· _**Bon, alors, que devient notre jeune ami dans ce cas, Jethro ? Tu ne nous a rien dit**_ _rappela le légiste._

· _**C'est vrai, Ducky**__**.**_

.

_Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda tour à tour ses deux amis avant de se lancer._

.

· _**La directrice a offert une promotion à Tony **__lâcha t-il enfin peu certain de leurs réactions.___

· _**Eh ! Mais c'est super, çà. Tony le mérite bien, Gibbs, il a travaillé dur durant ton absence. Il a fait du bon boulot. Alors pourquoi tu sembles si… fâché, on dirait ?**_ _demanda la scientifique._

· _**Notre jeune amie a raison, Jethro. Il était temps que ton agent soit récompensé, il me semble**_ _ajouta également le médecin._

· _**Je le sais et je l'approuve aussi. Mais cette promotion signifie que DiNozzo n'est plus un de mes agents, il aura désormais sa propre équipe**_ _précisa l'ancien marine._

· _**Aïe**_ _fit aussitôt Abby. __**Ca veut dire qu'il va quitter Washington. Quelle sera sa destination, Gibbs ?**_

· _**Il reste ici, il ne sera pas muté ailleurs, du moins dans l'immédiat, je présume. La directrice n'a rien dit à ce sujet et j'ignore si Tony a demandé un poste en particulier**__**.**_

· _**Tu veux dire que vous n'avez pas discuté de tout ça, tous les deux ?**_ _s'étonna la jeune femme. __**Mais enfin, bossman, comment c'est possible, comment tu peux faire ça à Tony ? Je suis sûre que tout çà, c'est à cause de toi. Tu ne sais pas parler, même aux gens que tu aimes, tu ne sais pas exprimer tes sentiments. Alors comment veux-tu qu'ils puissent à leur tour discuter de choses de cette importance avec toi quand tu restes muet sur des sujets si primordiaux.**_

· _**Abby, je ne suis pas en cause, là. C'est Tony qui a décidé de se taire, je ne pouvais pas discuter de quelque chose que j'ignorais**__**.**_

· _**Ah oui ! Il me semble pourtant que notre italien cherchait à te parler depuis plusieurs jours, tu n'as pas arrêté de le couper, de le renvoyer à son travail ou carrément de l'ignorer. Ne le nies pas**_ _ordonna t-elle en voyant son patron prêt à réfuter son affirmation. __**J'ai déjà vu Tony triste mais là, c'était carrément la Bérézina. Jamais défaite n'a été aussi lourde à assumer pour lui, Gibbs. Tu l'as déçu, peiné et**_ _**envoyer paître de la pire manière qui soit et devant toute ton équipe par dessus le marché. Je comprends qu'il n'ait pas eu envie de te faire part de cette promo et je l'approuve, pour tout te dire. Tu veux que je te dises, tu me déçois aussi. Je suis de tout cœur avec lui et je vais aller le réconforter**__**.**_

· _**Abby… je ne penses pas que ce soit le moment, il est avec la directrice**_ _l'informa l'agent fédéral._

· _**Eh bien, je forcerais la porte du bureau si c'est nécessaire. De toute façon, je verrais Tony pour lui apporter mon soutien puisque toi, tu es incapable de l'épauler**__**.**_

.

_Et sur ces derniers mots, la scientifique quitta le bureau du légiste, laissant planté là un Gibbs plus que surpris par la tirade de la jeune femme. Elle prit la sortie et regagna ses pénates, en l'occurrence son laboratoire où, derechef, elle remit la musique à fond._

.

_Bon sang, elle avait mal pour Tony. L'italien ne méritait pas d'être traité de la sorte par son mentor. Il ne devait pas subir de cette façon la conduite inqualifiable de leur boss. Lui qui portait presque aux nues son patron ne devait pas comprendre son désintéressement pour ce qui lui arrivait, même si, aux yeux de certains, c'était une bonne nouvelle._

.

_Elle se souvenait d'avoir toujours apprécié le jeune flic qui avait débarqué un jour pour remplacer Stan. Il n'avait jamais été impolie avec elle, il l'avait mise à l'aise dès le premier jour. Pas une seule remarque déplacée sur son look, ses façons de travailler, ses propos parfois décousus, ses digressions sur les indices. Elle aimait aussi l'humour un peu décalé du jeune homme, si rafraîchissant et si caustique parfois qu'il faisait du bien. Ils avaient aussi en commun certains centres d'intérêt comme la musique, le cinéma, le sexe opposé, les expériences loufoques lorsque l'alcool les faisait délirer. _

.

_Tony avait su la réconforter dans des moments tragiques tout comme elle avait été son point d'ancrage à une ou deux reprises. Ils avaient partagé bien plus qu'une simple amitié au début de leur rencontre, ils s'étaient confiés leurs secrets personnels, leurs espoirs et leurs déceptions qu'elles soient amoureuses ou non, ils avaient traversé des épreuves en se serrant les coudes. Ils avaient gardé leur complicité pour eux seuls, c'était leur jardin intime, aucun de leurs collègues ne soupçonnaient que tous deux avaient des liens aussi étroits, même McGee ne l'avait pas deviné au contact d'Abby. _

.

_Elle espérait simplement que ce changement majeur dans la vie professionnelle de Tony ne l'éloignerait pas d'elle, qu'elle serait toujours une confidente privilégiée et une oreille attentive pour lui. Elle ignorait si elle serait amenée à travailler à nouveau avec lui mais elle se jura de ne pas le délaisser. Sur cette promesse personnelle, elle reprit enfin son travail même si le cœur n'y était pas. Elle espérait que l'italien passerait la voir le plus tôt possible._

.

.

_Tandis que la gothique avait fini son introspection, Ducky, lui, avait vu partir un Gibbs légèrement contrarié par les derniers propos de la jeune scientifique. Il ne pensait certainement pas que cette dernière le rendrait responsable de la situation et du morcellement de l'équipe. _

.

_Le médecin ne savait pas non plus que penser réellement de cette séparation. Bien sûr, il était content et fier que le jeune homme ait sa propre équipe, qu'il ait reçu une promotion montrait bien que le temps passé à remplacer Gibbs à la tête de l'équipe première du NCIS n'avait pas été du temps perdu. Il avait toujours su que l'agent ne montrait pas toutes ses capacités comme s'il avait peur de dévoiler une intelligence que d'aucuns ne pensaient pas lui attribuer. Il était plus connu pour ses fanfaronnades qu'il portait à l'excès que pour tout autre chose._

.

_Quelques semaines seulement après son intégration au sein de l'agence, le légiste avait vite perçu que l'ancien policier avait des aptitudes qu'il minimisait volontairement, comme s'il avait déjà connu des déboires à cause d'elles. Il avait remarqué que le jeune homme avait un esprit de déduction parfaitement vif mais qu'il taisait volontairement ses raisonnements, préférant paraître ignare alors qu'il était intelligent, joué les trublions alors qu'il savait être sérieux. _

.

_Il aimait bien le jeune italien qui avait su dérider Gibbs, le rendant plus accessible, plus humain. Ses facéties, son humour facile, son bagou, tout avait séduit l'ancien marine qui souriait plus facilement depuis que le nouvel agent avait intégré son équipe. Ses méthodes de travail n'étaient peut être pas toujours conventionnelles mais il savait où aller chercher l'information et comment dénicher des indices parfois anodins. Ducky avait aussi remarqué que le jeune homme vénérait son patron, il quêtait sans cesse son approbation, il quémandait sa reconnaissance en tant qu'agent de terrain senior comme si c'était un besoin vital pour lui. _

.

_Restait à savoir comment les deux hommes allaient gérer cette séparation et quel comportement ils allaient adopter l'un envers l'autre. Il était fort à parier que Jethro ne serait pas à prendre avec des pincettes durant quelque temps. Il aboierait sûrement beaucoup avant de s'amadouer, s'il le faisait. _

.

_Le légiste avait bien sûr noté que les deux hommes semblaient s'être rapprochés depuis la disparition tragique de leur collègue, l'agent Todd. Jusqu'à quel point avaient-ils poussés les choses ? Quelques sorties après le travail pour boire un verre ou un dîner au restaurant, guerre plus à son avis mais c'était déjà beaucoup connaissant l'ancien marine. _

.

_Ducky finit par secouer la tête, il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre totalement son ami malgré une amitié de plus de dix ans et l'ancien policier n'était pas non plus quelqu'un d'expansif. Il avait toujours pensé que les deux hommes s'accordaient assez bien en fait, tous deux très secrets sur leur passé et leur vie privée, peu communicatifs sur les choses importantes, aimant les femmes (l'un, très porté sur la gente féminine et l'autre sur les mariages fiascos)._

.

_Le proverbe disant que les contraires s'attirent ne les concernait pas mais celui qui stipulait que ceux qui se ressemblent s'assemblent pouvait éventuellement leur convenir parfaitement songea le médecin qui décida, finalement, de laisser les choses évoluer et de voir ce que l'avenir réserverait à tous les agents. _

.

_Un pincement au cœur lui vint quand même en songeant qu'il n'aurait plus sans doute de meilleur public que l'italien pour toutes ses anecdotes. _

.

_C'est avec ce regret en tête qu'il reprit son travail._

.

.

.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle donne

_Voilà le chapitre suivant. _

_-_

_En passant, je rappelle à mes lecteurs et lectrices que cette histoire est une **fiction** et qu'il est donc normal qu'elle diffère de la série télé et que les caractères des personnages ne soient pas forcément fidèles à ce qu'ils sont. C'est bien pour cette raison que l'on écrit des fictions, c'est pour que les histoires que les scénaristes n'écrivent pas le soient pas des fans comme moi._

_-_

_Je remercie les très rares lectrices qui me laissent un commentaire, elles ont le courage de dire et surtout écrire ce qu'elles pensent de mon histoire et j'en ai besoin pour savoir si vous désirez que je poursuive la publication. Alors, un com en fin de chapitre ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et fait plaisir. Ils nous encouragent à écrire et vous faire partager nos histoires._

_-_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et à vos claviers ensuite._

-

&&

-

**Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle donne**

-

_Alors que chacun tentait de faire face à sa façon au départ brutal de Tony, ce dernier faisait connaissance avec ses nouveaux équipiers. En fait, il avait déjà travaillé avec l'un d'eux, l'agent Balboa détaché provisoirement à son équipe ferait office d'agent senior. L'entente entre les deux hommes était plutôt bonne et l'agent avait expressément demandé son rattachement temporaire à l'équipe de Tony, histoire de voir venir et de savoir s'ils pouvaient se supporter avant une intégration définitive. _

-

_Balboa savait que d'avoir travailler sous les ordres de Gibbs avait préparé Tony à assumer les fonctions de chef d'équipe et que de l'avoir pour patron ne poserait aucun problème majeur entre eux. Les deux hommes se connaissaient peu personnellement, avaient collaboré sur plusieurs enquêtes, s'entendaient et s'estimaient relativement bien, n'avaient aucun a priori l'un envers l'autre. Il n'y avait aucun contentieux qui les avait réuni par le passé donc aucune raison majeur de ne pas les réunir au sein d'une même cellule de travail._

-

_Le second agent supposé être affecté à l'équipe était l'agent Lee mais devant la réaction de l'italien, le dossier fut écarté par la directrice. Il l'avait déjà assez supporté comme troisième membre de son équipe précédente, il ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience. De même la candidature de l'agent Jardine l'avait fait grimacé et fait sourire Shepard, les manières de la jeune femme agaçaient facilement. Même Gibbs n'avait pas tenu face à tous ses tics et surtout ses tocs._

-

_En désespoir de cause, le troisième agent à venir renforcer l'équipe fut un clone entre McGee et David, il savait se débrouiller avec l'informatique et ne déparait pas l'équipe puisqu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, l'agent Marjorie Kendall. Elle savait manier une arme comme elle se servait de sa langue, c'est à dire sans temps mort lorsque c'était nécessaire. C'était une grande bavarde parfois._

-

_Ainsi constitué, l'équipe fit plus ample connaissance durant la matinée, les méthodes de travail furent évoquées, les compétences de chacun exposées, les parcours professionnels rapidement relatés. Durant quelques jours, chacun prit la mesure de ses coéquipiers, des tests furent mis en place pour connaître la réactivité des membres, leur interactivité les uns par rapport aux autres, tester la chaîne de commandement au sein de l'équipe. Tout prit place peu à peu, sans heurts._

-

_Seul problème, l'agent Kendall, belle plante blonde aux formes avantageuses, se permit ouvertement de draguer son nouveau patron qu'elle trouvait terriblement sexy. Elle avait entendu parler de son goût pour les femmes et de ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines. Elle pensait qu'elle serait en mesure de réussir là où tant d'autres avaient échoué en épinglant l'italien. _

-

-

_Bien sûr, cette tentative de séduction ne passa pas inaperçue pour tout le monde. Gibbs en eut des échos en prenant un matin l'ascenseur, deux secrétaires en discutaient et firent un pari à ce sujet. En sortant de la cabine, Jethro bouillait de rage et d'impuissance. Il savait ne pouvoir rien faire pour mettre fin à cette situation. Il ne pouvait clairement pas afficher ou dévoiler son amour pour l'italien sans lui en faire subir les conséquences désastreuses qui pourraient en découler pour sa carrière qui venait juste de prendre un heureux virage pour lui._

-

_Il fit tout son possible pour refouler sa jalousie mais n'y parvint pas toujours avec succès. Lorsque son ancien agent sortit de l'ascenseur et s'avança vers son espace, Gibbs ne put que le dévorer des yeux. Il ne put non plus s'empêcher de l'espionner discrètement lorsque sa collègue le rejoignit. Et là, il put constater que l'italien ne semblait faire aucun cas de la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle portait pourtant ce jour là une tenue la mettant en valeur et s'évertua à se faire remarquer. _

-

_Amusé, Gibbs se rendit finalement compte que les tentatives de séduction envers Tony comptaient court et que, par contre, l'agent Balboa, célibataire, ne semblait pas insensible aux charmes de la blonde. A midi, l'agent Kendall comprit que son entreprise de séduction ne fonctionnait pas sur sa cible et osa un geste plus explicite. Et Gibbs regarda comment une seule phrase permit au nouveau chef d'équipe de remettre à sa place la blonde sans faire de vagues. Une grimace et un signe de tête, elle repartit vers son bureau, réajusta sa tenue et se saisit d'un dossier qu'elle se mit à étudier. _

-

_Le reste de la journée s'écoula entre discrets espionnages, de la part de Gibbs surtout, et allées et venues diverses des deux équipes. A aucun moment, Tony ne fit un geste pour venir saluer son ancienne équipe hormis un bref signe de tête à l'arrivée des différents membres des deux équipes. Une nouvelle réunion avec la direction occupa l'italien une partie de la matinée avant de le voir redescendre du MTAC peu avant midi._

-

_Puis l'équipe première vit Abby débarquée à leur étage et se diriger vers le bureau de Tony sans s'arrêter pour saluer Gibbs et son équipe. Elle vint embrasser son ami sur la joue tout en l'enlaçant faisant froncer les sourcils de Kendall et hausser ceux de Gibbs pris au dépourvu par l'attitude de la gothique. Elle lui faisait ainsi comprendre toute sa réprobation quand à son attitude envers Tony. Ce dernier dut percevoir quelque chose car il discuta un moment avec elle, batailler serait plus exact car Gibbs vit à plusieurs reprises Abby secouer la tête en signe de dénégation et Tony hocher la sienne pour l'inviter à obtempérer à sa demande._

-

_Finalement, Gibbs, Ziva et McGee virent Abby venir vers leur espace, les saluer d'un air maussade, s'excuser brièvement auprès du chef d'équipe avant de repartir rapidement vers Tony qui souriait en la regardant et sous le regard stupéfait de Gibbs. Voilà donc ce que Tony avait demandé à Abby ! Soucieux plus des autres que de lui-même, il ne voulait pas que la scientifique se brouille avec son équipe pour lui. Gibbs le reconnaissait bien là, toujours les autres avant lui-même. Il fit un bref signe de tête en remerciement pour Tony qui lançait un coup d'œil rapide vers le bureau de son ancien patron._

-

_Les deux jeunes gens, bras dessus-dessous, passèrent ensuite devant eux, pour sortir déjeuner sans doute. Gibbs réalisa soudain qu'il était l'heure et libéra ses équipiers pour faire de même. Il patienta quelques instants après leur départ et passa un appel téléphonique au poste de garde. L'agent de sécurité lui fit la réponse qu'il espérait et satisfait, il raccrocha et prit la direction de l'ascenseur puis celle de la sortie. Il allait jouer à un jeu qu'il ne savait pas vouloir pratiquer mais auquel qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se livrer : l'espionnage amoureux._

-

_Il réalisait soudain qu'il ne pouvait faire l'impasse sur sa relation avec Tony, il avait certes laissé la situation se dégrader sans lever le petit doigt pour la rétablir mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se désintéresser totalement de son amant. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait, l'avoir sous les yeux à tout moment aurait été mieux mais il devait faire avec ce qu'il avait. Le surveiller quand il en avait l'occasion lui donnerait l'impression de faire toujours partie de sa vie, même si ce n'était, en aucun cas, une situation idéale pour lui. Les indications fournis par l'agent de sécurité lui permirent de trouver la trace de Tony et Abby assez rapidement. Ils avaient choisi un petit restaurant non loin du bureau pour leur déjeuner en tête à tête. _

-

_Il lui suffisait de s'installer dans celui qui lui faisait face, de l'autre côté de la rue, pour les espionner discrètement. Il trouva une place près d'une fenêtre lui donnant vue sur la table de ses amis. Il voyait Abby gesticuler, signe qu'elle était engagée dans une vive discussion que Tony tempéra un peu en posant une main sur celles de la jeune femme et en posant un doigt sur la bouche féminine. Réduite ainsi au silence, la gothique pencha la tête de côté pour scruter son ami. Puis, sans se soucier du « quand dira t-on », elle se leva et vint embrasser Tony sur la bouche, son geste fit se crisper Gibbs qui s'était toujours interrogé sur les liens qui liaient les deux jeunes gens. _

-

_Loin de s'offusquer du geste de la laborantine, Tony la pressa un instant contre lui avant de la libérer, elle reprit sa place et termina plus sagement son repas tout en souriant souvent à l'italien. Une fois le repas terminé, ils se levèrent et prirent la direction de la sortie et le chemin du retour au boulot. Gibbs, lui, prit le temps d'un café pour leur laisser le loisir d'arriver avant lui. Dix minutes plus tard, il reprenait le chemin inverse et pénétrait à nouveau dans les locaux lorsqu'il aperçut Tony à quelques pas devant lui. _

-

_Une occasion de discuter avec lui s'offrait et Gibbs tenta sa chance mais le jeune homme, comme averti par un sixième sens, bifurqua avant qu'il ne le rejoigne et se perdit dans la foule des agents qui reprenaient le travail. Une fois le passage dégagé, Gibbs ne put retrouver l'homme et laissa tomber tout en poussant un soupir de dépit. Il repartit enfin vers son bureau tout en prenant au passage un gobelet de café dont il avait bien besoin. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir, trônant en solitaire sur son bureau… un autre gobelet de café fumant. Un tour d'horizon ne lui permit pas de savoir qui avait fait ce geste généreux. Abby et Tony n'étaient pas visibles et Ziva et Tim n'étaient pas encore revenus. Il sourit en secouant la tête, il arriverait bien à savoir._

-

_Les jours suivants, la même routine se répéta tant que les deux équipes n'eurent pas à se déplacer pour une enquête. Cependant, Gibbs remarqua vite que Tony montait souvent au MTAC, qu'il restait parfois plusieurs heures là-haut et il en conçut très vite un brin de jalousie. Jenny pouvait bénéficier de la présence de Tony sans vergogne alors que lui devait se contenter de quelques brèves apparitions dans son champ de vision, l'italien s'ingéniant à le semer dès qu'il faisait mine de l'approcher._

-

_Un jeu de cache-cache s'engagea entre les deux hommes à tel point que Gibbs finit par trouver ridicule leur attitude, l'un s'évertuant à fuir et l'autre s'efforçant de le coincer par tous les moyens. Ils se conduisaient comme des ados à leur premier émoi, l'un poursuivant l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas fait tant de chichis lors des débuts de leur relation. Au contraire, ils s'ingéniaient à passer tout leur temps libre ensemble afin d'apprendre à mieux se connaître, à découvrir le moindre détail sur l'autre. Il se souvenait des moments passés avec Tony, des fous rires qu'ils avaient eus face aux pitreries de l'italien. Il était nostalgique de ce temps béni._

_Puis le week-end arriva enfin au grand soulagement de l'ancien marine, l'occasion de passer chez Tony et de tenter d'amorcer un dialogue, lui qui n'aimait pas ça allait devoir se forcer pour arriver à renouer avec l'italien. Son souhait allait pourtant être vite déçu puisqu'un imprévu se présenta dès qu'il gara sa voiture à quelques mètres de l'immeuble de son ancien agent. Il vit en effet Tony descendre, une valise à la main et s'engouffrer dans sa voiture restée garée dans la rue. Un départ rapide permit à Tony de s'engager dans la circulation dense avant que Gibbs ne remettre le moteur en route. Il n'eut pas le temps de repérer la direction prise avant de le perdre de vue. _

-

_Il tapa sur le volant d'exaspération, tout se liguait depuis le début de la semaine pour l'éloigner de Tony, comme si le sort s'acharnait à lui tendre des embûches volontairement afin de l'écarter de sa route. Il n'avait jamais eu autant la poisse que depuis son envie de regagner l'estime et l'amour de son italien. Il commençait à se dire que le hasard seul ne pouvait expliquer une telle malchance, mis à part la volonté de Tony de l'éviter. Il savait, sans doute possible, que ce week-end s'annonçait clairement très long et ennuyeux, terriblement déprimant aussi. Il allait devoir s'armer de patience jusqu'au lundi matin avant de revoir son ex agent et de s'emplir les yeux de son image._

-

_Il reprit, frustré, le chemin de sa maison en ne cessant pas de s'interroger sur le lieu de destination de Tony. Etait-ce une femme qu'il allait rejoindre ? Leur relation homosexuelle ne dispensait pas l'italien de fréquenter des femmes, il était même certain qu'il ne se priverait pas de partager un lit féminin si l'occasion se présentait. Il devait bien se rappeler que l'italien n'était pas homo dans l'âme mais bien bisexuel. Et c'était bien cet aspect de la personnalité si complexe de Tony qui l'avait toujours retenu d'exprimer totalement ses sentiments envers le jeune homme. _

-

_Il n'arrivait pas à faire suffisamment confiance à l'italien pour être insensible au charme féminin. Il devait cependant reconnaître avec honnêteté qu'il était de mauvaise foi, jamais Tony n'avait trahi son amour ou sa confiance durant leur liaison et même encore maintenant. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler l'épisode avec Kendall pour comprendre que Tony n'avait peut être pas encore fait l'impasse sur son amour pour lui. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion d'oublier Gibbs dans les bras de la première femme venue._

-

_Quand bien même, il était lui-même logé à la même enseigne, sa bisexualité n'avait pas été une découverte récente. Il avait toujours admis avoir un faible aussi pour la gente masculine même s'il n'avait pas souvent laissé parler ce penchant. Et il avait respecté leur relation en ne fréquentant pas une seule femme depuis leur rapprochement. Il fallait bien admettre aussi que faire l'amour avec Tony était sans conteste très particulier. Il avait une façon d'aimer qui leur donnait l'impression de pratiquer la chose pour la première fois. Il savait être inventif, drôle, touchant, tendre mais aussi plus entreprenant et brusque lorsque les deux hommes recherchaient plus qu'un acte banal. _

-

_Il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir avoué son penchant homo à l'italien. Il avait trop attendu pour le lui dévoiler, ce n'est que lorsque Kate les avait quittés qu'il avait osé passer le cap et franchir la barrière. Il avait réalisé à la mort de la jeune femme qu'il aurait pu perdre Tony sans lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il avait déjà connu la mort non pas d'un être cher mais de deux et il savait ce que tout cela entraînait. _

-

-

-

-

_Voilà, la suite sera postée si vous prenez la peine de me laisser un com et m'indiquer que vous voulez la suite. _

_La timidité n'a pas de mise sur ce site puisque vous restez pour moi un ou une inconnu(e), je ne peux donc vous tenir rigueur de ce que vous pourrez dire. Et chacun a le droit à son opinion._

_Je me réserve simplement le droit de répondre à tout com qui serait insultant, grossier ou injurieux. Mais je ne pense pas que j'en arriverais à ces extrémités. A +. _


	5. Chapitre 4 : Introspection gibbsienne

Merci pour vos coms. Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu court, j'en conviens, mais il devait être écrit. Une petite incursion dans les pensées de Gibbs ne peut pas faire de mal, n'est ce pas ?

-

Rappelez-vous que l'on peut prêter certaines qualités à nos persos sans qu'ils collent totalement à la série. L'attitude d'Abby en est un exemple, je voulais bien montrer qu'elle désapprouvait celle de son mentor vis à vis de Tony. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'est jamais longtemps fâchée.

-

A Léa, attends donc la suite pour comprendre pourquoi elle est classée dans cette catégorie. Patience, patience.

-

Bonne lecture. Et par pitié, n'hésitez pas à faire vos commentaires.

-

-

-

-

_**Chapitre 4 : Introspection gibbsienne**_

-

_Gibbs traversa tant bien que mal le week-end, les heures défilèrent trop lentement à son goût, le café ne réussit que partiellement à le consoler, son bateau ne reçut pas sa visite. Il préféra partir à la chasse aux petites choses qui rappelaient le passage de Tony dans sa vie et sa maison, quelques babioles que l'italien avait oublié lors de son départ précipité. Un livre, une cravate de soie, une paire de chaussettes prirent alors une importance ridicule afin d'évoquer de bons moments entre les deux hommes. _

-

_En rangeant des livres, il eut l'incroyable surprise de trouver un carnet coincé derrière la rangée. Il réussit à l'extirper après avoir dû sortir les ouvrages. Un rapide examen lui permit de constater qu'il lui était totalement étranger. Il s'installa sur le divan avant de commencer à compulser le cahier. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction de découvrir un dessin au crayon qui le représentait travaillant sur son bateau ! Les moindres détails montraient la rigueur d'exécution de son auteur, le sujet devait l'avoir vraiment inspiré. _

-

_Il feuilleta ainsi rapidement tout le carnet et comprit que seul Tony pouvait en être l'auteur, les situations où il avait été dessiné étaient en effet des moments qu'ils avaient tous deux partagés. Les dessins le représentant étaient indéniablement les plus nombreux. Ils étaient aussi les plus travaillés, ils témoignaient également de l'excellente mémoire de Tony car il avait été représenté aussi bien dans leur vie quotidienne que sur des scènes de crime. Et là, on apercevait facilement plusieurs facettes de l'attitude de Gibbs durant une enquête._

-

_On pouvait sans conteste deviner l'humeur du chef d'équipe rien qu'en regardant les traits de son visage exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ou en étudiant son attitude. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le dessinateur était un artiste, jamais Gibbs n'aurait pu soupçonner que son corps pouvait exprimer tant de choses différentes et surtout que Tony ait réussi à capter ses différentes facettes. Il avait toujours su que l'italien était un tant soit peu profiler, qu'il masquait ses capacités de psychologue, que son intuition était presque aussi aiguisée que la sienne, qu'il lui cachait encore des secrets. _

-

_Se pouvait-il qu'il ait mésestimé Tony à ce point durant les trois ans de leur relation pour n'avoir pas découvert ce talent caché ? Où Tony était-il si bon comédien qu'il avait réussi l'exploit incroyable de berner ses coéquipiers sur bien des aspects de sa complexe personnalité ? Il avait décidément bien encore des choses à apprendre sur son italien._

-

_Secouant la tête, Gibbs réalisa que Tony ne lui avait jamais fait profiter de cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il avait toujours soutenu être un piètre dessinateur et que les scènes de crime étaient les seuls dessins qu'il soit capable de croquer. Cependant, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne pouvait se qualifier de brouillon, des esquisses délicates y étaient couchées, des paysages, des portraits si saisissants de ressemblance que c'en était proprement hallucinant. _

-

_Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient eu droit à leur moment aussi. Il retrouva ainsi trois dessins de Kate que Tony avait rendu à la fois drôle et émouvante, on sentait toute la sensibilité du dessinateur sur le dernier où la jeune femme était représentée sous les traits d'un ange. Une façon pour Tony d'expier sa culpabilité à la mort de sa coéquipière, il n'avait en effet cessé durant des semaines après sa mort de se reprocher de n'avoir pas su la protéger comme il l'aurait dû. _

-

_Ceux consacrés à Abby le firent sourire. Tout comme Kate l'avait fait un jour, il avait croqué la gothique sous les traits d'une chauve souris en compagnie d'un Tim tout aussi animal. Puis deux autres dessins d'Abby et là, Gibbs sentit son cœur faire un bond. Le décor était celui d'une chambre à coucher et la jeune femme était dans une tenue plus que légère. Quand donc Tony avait-il pu réaliser cette esquisse ? Avant, durant ou après leur liaison ? Et Abby avait-elle posé dans cette tenue ou le dessin était-il dû uniquement à l'imagination de son auteur ? Le mystère restait entier._

-

_Les pages suivantes étaient, elles, consacrés à Ducky représenté sur son lieu de travail, en compagnie de sa mère et de ses chiens. Ces dessins là étaient tout aussi bien exécutés que les autres, on y reconnaissait parfaitement le légiste. Les personnages suivants, dessinés avec autant de soin, étaient inconnus de Gibbs. Il nota qu'aucune date, ni même signature, n'accompagnait les croquis et pourtant l'ancien marine ne doutait pas que leur auteur fut le jeune italien. Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu laissé ce cahier chez lui, il recevait si peu de visites._

-

_Cette découverte le bouleversa durant une bonne partie de la journée du dimanche, elle fit remonter des souvenirs à la mémoire de Gibbs, des indices qui auraient dû lui sauter aux yeux. Il revit ainsi Tony gribouiller sur un cahier de dimension plus modeste lorsqu'ils partaient en promenade, lors de leurs déplacements hors de Washington pour les besoins d'une enquête qui durait plusieurs jours, même au bureau parfois. Un carnet que Tony refermait bien vite lorsqu'il s'approchait. Tout ça aurait dû l'intriguer et le pousser à en savoir plus. _

-

_Pourquoi donc avait-il laissé passer çà ? Pensait-il que leur relation était si bien établie qu'il n'avait plus d'efforts à faire pour s'intéresser à son compagnon ? En y réfléchissant bien, il devait honnêtement admettre qu'il avait effectivement compter sur l'indulgence de Tony pour laisser les choses aller à leur rythme, pour éviter de s'impliquer plus que nécessaire, pour continuer son propre train-train sans s'investir dans les centres d'intérêt de son amant. Il voulait l'italien dans son lit et dans sa vie dans une certaine mesure, du moment que tout ce qui le touchait était préservé. Il n'avait jamais accordé une place entière à Tony auprès de lui, tout au plus l'avait-il toléré._

-

_Quel monstre était-il donc pour avoir autant privé l'homme qu'il disait aimer de tant de choses qu'il devinait pourtant vitales pour lui ? Comment Tony avait-il pu rester si longtemps à ses côtés sans réclamer plus que ce qu'il recevait ? Jamais une plainte, une demande déraisonnable n'avait franchit les lèvres du cadet. Son enfance et son adolescence avaient-elles été si dures que l'italien avait appris à ne pas exprimer ses propres souhaits ou avait-il tellement été bridé qu'il ne savait pas exposer ses propres désirs ? Ou avait-il tout simplement peur de perdre le seul homme qui s'était intéressé un tant soit peu à lui pour enfouir au fond de lui ses envies personnelles ?_

-

_A le voir si exubérant et si bavard au travail, jamais Gibbs n'aurait soupçonner l'italien de savoir se taire ainsi. Il était peut être temps de lui laisser la parole, de lui demander de dévoiler ses espoirs, ses attentes, ses aspirations vis à vis d'eux, de leur vie commune, de leur relation et de leur liaison. Il était temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes. _

-

-

_Dès le lundi matin, Gibbs s'efforça de forcer le hasard et de tenter sa chance pour parler à Tony. Mais décidément, le hasard n'était pas de son côté et la chance l'avait abandonnée. Les deux équipes durent répondre à un appel et les enquêtes éloignèrent les différents membres dans des secteurs différents. Et tandis que celle de Gibbs était centré sur Washington, celle de Tony fut envoyée à New York, d'après le téléphone arabe. _

-

_Aucune communication de la part de la directrice pour confirmer ce fait et Gibbs enragea de voir qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour les séparer, comme si elle avait décidé, suite à leur altercation, de s'instituer protectrice de Tony. Durant trois jours, trois longs jours, Gibbs ne sut rien de Tony, pas une phrase n'échappa à la directrice qu'il croisa plusieurs fois. Ducky et Abby ne purent être d'aucun secours, ils n'avaient pas reçu de nouvelles ou de coups de fil. _

-

_En vérité, la laborantine n'osa avouer qu'elle avait eu un entretien téléphonique avec Tony la veille au soir. Il l'avait informé qu'il passerait sûrement le week-end à New York et il avait aimablement proposé à son amie de venir l'y rejoindre. Elle avait aussitôt approuvé sa proposition et sauté de joie à l'idée de passer ces deux jours seule avec son ami, loin de la pression du groupe et de la mauvaise humeur de leur boss._

Le suivant sera posté certainement mercredi ou jeudi avant mon départ en congés.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Confrontation houleuse

Merci pour vos coms, n'hésitez surtout pas à les laisser, ca fait énormément plaisir de savoir que vous aimez et voulez la suite de cette histoire.

_Ce chapitre vous permettra de mieux comprendre certainement la mésentente qui règne entre nos deux hommes. Et pourtant... _

_A Léa, ce chapitre répondra à ta question de savoir pourquoi cette histoire est classée en catégorie M (je ne suis pas forcée non plus de faire un lemon dès le prologue). _

_A quam, je n'aime pas plus que toi les death fics. J'espère que cette info répondra aussi à ton inquiétude sur la fin de cette histoire. Il suffit de relire l'épilogue de « Il était un papillon » pour t'en convaincre._

_-_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_-_

-

-

_**Chapitre 5 : Confrontation houleuse**_

-

_Il l'avait toujours su que, tôt ou tard, il serait dans l'obligation de se confronter à son ancien mentor. Il pensait, à tort sans doute, qu'il aurait pu affûter ses arguments et fourbir des armes suffisamment solides pour l'affronter sereinement. Il était dit qu'il n'aurait de tranquillité que lorsque son aîné aurait vidé son sac et tenté un dernier rapprochement. Il avait réussi à l'éviter à plusieurs reprises au cours des derniers jours, louvoyant pour esquiver toute entrevue qu'il savait ne pas vouloir et ne pouvoir soutenir sans colère._

-

_Apparemment, là, il n'avait pas le choix, ou plutôt plus le choix, lorsqu'il trouva Gibbs sur le palier de son immeuble, assis tranquillement sur la dernière marche face à la porte de son domicile. Il devait avoir encore battu des records de vitesse pour être arrivé si vite alors que les deux hommes avaient pratiquement quitté le bureau au même moment. Tony avait bien remarqué que son ancien boss quittait le parking juste deux ou trois minutes avant lui, le temps qu'il démarre son véhicule et passe le poste de garde._

-

_Il soupira discrètement et se passa, malgré lui, une main sur le visage. Sa fatigue était évidente pour qui le connaissait aussi bien que Gibbs. Ce dernier remarqua de suite les traits marqués et les cernes qui soulignaient les yeux émeraudes de son ancien amant. Malgré lui, il sentit son cœur se serrer devant la triste mine du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il avait travaillé tard ces deux dernières semaines, dormant même sur place. La directrice lui en avait fait le reproche alors que Gibbs était à portée d'oreille, une remontrance qu'il n'était cependant pas sensé entendre et elle lui avait fait comprendre lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue de sa présence. Tony n'avait pas prêté attention à ce fait, tentant vainement de se justifier auprès de Shepard. _

-

_Constatant que l'italien était toujours hésitant, son trousseau dans une main et son courrier dans l'autre, son sac à dos à l'épaule, Gibbs choisit pour lui en lui subtilisant sa clé et en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. Il la poussa, se tourna vers Tony et d'un geste l'invita à le précéder. Ebahi, l'italien le regardait sans bouger, alors il posa une main au creux des reins de l'homme et le propulsa dans l'entrée dont il referma vivement le battant. Il vit que, machinalement, Tony enleva sa veste, ses chaussures, déposa son sac et son courrier sur la tablette et s'avança vers la cuisine. _

-

_L'imitant, Gibbs se dévêtit, se déchaussa et le suivit vers la pièce à présent éclairée. Debout devant le comptoir, Tony le dévisageait d'un air toujours aussi incrédule. Son audace avait payé puisque le jeune homme n'avait pas protesté, ni encore mis dehors. Il devait profiter de ce bref répit pour prendre un avantage sur lui et le garder un moment, le temps de lui parler, de lui dire combien il lui avait manqué, que toutes les nuits qu'il passait seul lui pesaient, que de se réveilleur le matin et s'apercevoir que l'autre côté du lit était vide ne le réjouissait pas._

-

_Il n'avait pas su le dire au moment où Tony avait eu besoin de l'entendre, il n'avait pas su voir qu'il était aussi déboussolé que lui, il n'avait pas su le réconforter sur le coup, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était au bord du gouffre, il n'avait pas compris que lui seul était en mesure de le rassurer, qu'il était l'unique dont Tony accepterait les conseils et les reproches, qu'il était celui qui saurait le ramener du bon côté, du côté de l'homme qu'il avait su être depuis leur première rencontre, l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer._

-

_Un bruit ramena Gibbs à la réalité. Il s'aperçut qu'une tasse de café avait été posée sur le comptoir devant lui et que son ancien agent avait une bouteille d'eau à la main. D'un geste, il fit signe à son ancien boss de l'accompagner dans le salon où il prit place sur le canapé. Sa tasse à la main, Jethro le suivit mais demeura tout d'abord debout, observant Tony étancher sa soif. Ses gestes étaient lents, indiquant que la fatigue était bien là. _

-

_Pourtant, aux yeux de Gibbs, il était toujours aussi sexy en diable. Les cheveux en bataille, une barbe naissante, pieds nus (quand avait-il retiré ses chaussettes ?), les manches de chemise retroussées laissant voir les avant-bras musclés, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'ancien marine soit en émoi devant le corps ainsi exposé. Il prit finalement la décision de venir rejoindre l'italien sur le divan mais pas trop près de lui afin qu'il ne se sente pas menacé. _

-

_Apparemment, Tony n'était pas de cet avis car, aussitôt que son ancien patron prit place auprès de lui, il se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre dont il n'avait pas encore fermé le volet. Les lumières de la ville brillaient et éclairaient la nuit qui tombait de milliers de petits points lumineux de plusieurs couleurs. Ainsi debout et face à la vitre, il offrait son dos à Gibbs qui put admirer la chute de reins et les fesses de son homme tout à loisir, vue qui lui fit de l'effet._

-

_Malgré les semaines écoulées, Gibbs ressentit rapidement une envie de se blottir à nouveau au creux des bras de l'italien, de le laisser le caresser, de sentir ses mains parcourir sa peau, ses lèvres redessiner ses muscles puis s'emparer de son membre rigide, de se laisser envahir par le sexe fièrement dressé et de ressentir les coups de rein puissants taper contre sa prostate, de le laisser jouir en lui tandis que lui-même déverserait son plaisir sur sa main._

-

_En un éclair, il se leva et se planta au côté du jeune homme qui pivota d'un quart de tour pour le regarder. Son érection encore contrôlable ne fut pas une gêne, il pressa légèrement son bassin contre celui de Tony, ses mains vinrent entourer la taille masculine, son visage se rapprocha de celui de l'italien, ses lèvres se posèrent sur la bouche entrouverte sur un son muet, sa langue se glissa vivement dans la cavité buccale et partit jouer avec sa jumelle. Dans un bel ensemble, les deux corps se rapprochèrent comme aimantés, les gestes familiers reprirent entre eux comme lors de leurs ébats les plus fougueux._

-

_Puis soudain, Gibbs se retrouva planté debout mais seul. Tony s'était vivement écarté, reprenant difficilement son souffle et les yeux pleins de colère. _

-

· _**Tu crois que tu peux reprendre notre relation comme si de rien n'était**_ _jeta Tony très en colère._

· _**Tony, mon amour, je suis….**_ _tenta Jethro avant d'être brutalement coupé._

· _**Oh non ! Tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler comme ça, tu as perdu tout privilège sur moi. Tu ne peux pas me délaisser comme tu l'as fait et revenir ensuite comme si tu étais à nouveau en territoire conquis. Je ne suis pas un objet sexuel, Gibbs, enfonces-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses minables, je ne veux plus te voir sur les marches de l'escalier quand je rentre, je ne veux plus…**_

· _**Tony, ça suffit. Je ne voulais pas me comporter de cette façon mais tu es toujours si sexy et ton corps me fait encore réagir…**_

· _**Alors trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour te faire ramoner mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'aider à passer le balai. Je t'ai donné plusieurs chances de t'expliquer, tu m'as littéralement envoyé balader, tu m'as pratiquement insulté devant nos collègues, tu m'as humilié devant eux, tu m'as rembarré devant Ducky, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je n'avais plus rien qui pouvait t'intéresser. Maintenant, c'est moi qui te dis que tu ne m'intéresse plus, tu ne me fais même plus bander pour tout dire**_ _lâcha le cadet dans l'espoir de faire du mal comme on lui en avait fait._

· _**Tu as trouvé quelque d'autre, c'est ça ? Tu m'as bien vite remplacé pour quelqu'un qui disait avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie**__**.**_

· _**Et toi, ne m'as tu pas dit avoir retrouvé l'amour lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois ? Ne **__**m'as-tu pas déclaré que j'étais celui que tu attendais depuis bien longtemps pour recommencer à vivre à nouveau, que tu voulais finir ta vie à mes côtés ? Je vois que je n'étais pas si important que ça pour que tu me laisses tomber comme une vieille chaussette à la première difficulté. Je ne suis rien pour toi et je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un qui comptait pour toi**__**.**_

· _**Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça, tu sais bien que c'est faux. Tu as pris une place prépondérante dans ma vie bien avant que nous soyons devenus amants. J'étais déjà drogué de toi bien avant que nous nous aimions pour la première **__**fois**__**. **_

· _**Tu as vraiment une drôle de façon de montrer ton intérêt à quelqu'un, Gibbs, tu le sais ça. Je ne suis pas en mesure de me battre contre des moulins à vent, contre tes démons personnels, contre des fantômes que tu chéris toujours. Je suis là, en chair et en os, et bien vivant, tu vois. Je ne peux rivaliser avec des ombres qui te poursuivent depuis tant d'années. Je suis las de devoir lutter pour me faire une place entre elles et toi, pour réussir à m'immiscer dans le plus petit espace qui reste à combler dans ton cœur. J'ai besoin de savoir que je suis à ma place auprès de celui que j'aime, que je suis tout pour lui, que je suis le seul qui occupe la plupart de ses pensées, que je suis tout simplement désiré. Tu peux comprendre ça, Jethro, tu peux le comprendre et me l'assurer**_ _cracha l'italien qui, finalement, fit quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le corps secoué de sanglots. _

-

_Voir son amoureux aussi affligé fit réagir l'aîné. Il s'assit à son tour sur le sofa et une main sur l'épaule de Tony, il l'attira doucement dans ses bras. Sans force, le jeune homme se laissa faire, à cet instant, il avait besoin d'être consolé, d'être enlacé même par l'ancien marine, surtout par l'ancien marine, en vérité. Tony nicha sa tête dans le cou de Gibbs, comme il aimait le faire lors de leurs câlins, ses bras firent le tour de la taille de Gibbs. Les sanglots n'étaient pas encore taris mais avaient diminué d'intensité. _

-

_Tout heureux de sentir son homme contre lui, Gibbs le berçait doucement, se balançant d'avant en arrière sans brusquerie, des mots tendres murmurés à l'oreille. Le corps se relâcha sensiblement, signe que les pleurs avaient libéré la tension accumulée durant les dernières semaines. Un soupir accompagna une étreinte plus étroite et Tony finit par déposer un baiser sur la peau si sensible juste dessous l'oreille de son ancien amant. Un geste tendre qui fit comprendre à Jethro que la situation prenait un tour plutôt inattendu._

_-_

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient en pleine dispute et voilà que maintenant, ils étaient enlacés. Cette situation suffit amplement à l'homme aux cheveux d'argent pour se sentir à nouveau excité ; il n'avait jamais pu ni su résister très longtemps au corps de Tony pressé contre le sien, la tentation venait toujours trop vite de le déshabiller et de laisser la passion les envahir rapidement. Et là, à cet instant précis, c'est ce qu'il désirait faire. Retrouver ses sensations extraordinaires serait bien plus salutaires que de tenter maladroitement de faire comprendre à Tony qu'il lui manquait._

-

_Deux mains se glissèrent sous sa chemise, deux mains chaudes qui massèrent les reins, deux mains qui voulaient plus. Enchanté de voir que Tony avait pris l'initiative de lui prodiguer des caresses, Jethro lui laissa le contrôle des opérations. Il ne savait pas si l'homme voulait juste être apaisé ou serait partant pour plus que quelques caresses. La réponse arriva rapidement lorsque les mains glissèrent vers l'avant et déboutonnèrent la chemise, puis la ceinture et enfin le pantalon. _

-

_Les lèvres gourmandes de Tony vinrent jouer avec les tétons à portée de sa bouche, elles butinèrent un instant avant que les dents ne prennent le relais et mordillent les bouts de chair brune. Le gémissement qu'il poussa fit sourire Tony, il avait toujours su faire réagir son amant. Ses lèvres remontèrent pour venir se poser sur la bouche de l'aîné demandant implicitement le passage qu'elle lui accorda. Les deux langues se prirent dans un ballet endiablé qui finit lorsque l'air se raréfia et que la respiration devint urgente._

-

_Tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, les deux regards se croisèrent, se prirent et se mêlèrent durant quelques précieuses minutes qui permirent aux deux hommes de se sonder. Il était évident que tous deux ne demandaient qu'à poursuivre ce que l'italien avait si bien commencé, la séparation n'avait pas été suffisamment longue pour que leur besoin l'un de l'autre soit émoussé. Au contraire, ils se rendirent vite compte que les gestes familiers étaient toujours présents à leur mémoire. _

-

_Afin d'être plus à l'aise, Tony se leva et tendit une main à son amant l'invitant à le suivre dans la chambre. Là, il poussa l'aîné l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le lit. Et alors Gibbs réalisa que s'il était à présent torse nu et le pantalon ouvert, l'italien n'avait pas encore quitté un seul vêtement. Une erreur vite réparée par le senior qui entreprit de dépouiller son cadet de sa chemise, de son pantalon et de son caleçon._

-

· _**Depuis quand tu portes des sous-vêtements au bureau, Tony ?**_ _demanda Jethro, surpris et intrigué par cette attitude qu'il n'avait pas eu pendant toute la durée de leur relation._

· _**Depuis que j'ai une collègue qui pensait pouvoir m'épingler à son tableau de chasse pour un bon bout de temps**_ _ricana Tony. _

· _**Ah ! L'Agent Kendall est une bien belle femme, pourtant**_ _rétorqua Jethro amusé et surtout très curieux de savoir ce qu'en pensait son homme._

· _**Peut être pour certains à qui elle fait de l'effet mais pas à moi. **_

· _**Je sais, j'ai vu sa dernière tentative de séduction au bureau. J'ai été d'ailleurs intrigué. Que lui as tu dit pour qu'elle cesse de t'importuner ?**_

· _**Tout simplement qu'elle ne me faisait pas bander et que le balancement de ses hanches n'avait rien d'attirant pour moi.**_

· _**Ouille, c'est se prendre une sacrée veste pour une femme comme elle.**_

· _**Dis, on est là pour parler de Kendall ou on peut continuer ce qu'on avait commencé**_ _marmonna Tony tout en prenant en main le membre viril de son compagnon._

-

_Le simple fait de sentir la main du jeune homme sur son sexe mit Gibbs en émoi, le sourire moqueur que l'italien afficha aussitôt lui fit chaud au cœur. Et lorsqu'une tête brune se pencha pour être encore plus près de l'action lui fit dresser les poils des bras et courir des frissons dans le dos. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, qu'une bouche chaude vienne le prendre, l'engloutir dans toute sa longueur et lui prodiguer des sensations incontrôlables, de celles qui lui feraient voir des étoiles et lâcher son plaisir dans la cavité buccale si accueillante._

-

_Mais il devrait encore patienter, Tony avait décidé de jouer un moment avec son sexe, le parcourant de petites coups de langue sur toute la longueur, le mordillant délicatement avant de s'attaquer aux testicules qu'il prit en bouche, les faisant rouler à l'intérieur avant de les libérer. Il reprit ensuite ses mordillements jusqu'à revenir au gland qu'il lécha, sa langue alla même glisser sur la fente qu'elle trouva humide, une goutte de sperme solitaire fut avalée sans complexe avant que la bouche n'engloutisse enfin le membre raide. Les mouvements de va-et-vient d'abord au pas passèrent ensuite au trot avant d'entreprendre le galop, les hanches de Jethro se soulevèrent demandant encore plus au jeune homme qui accéléra encore la cadence. _

-

_Les soupirs et les gémissements de Gibbs indiquaient à Tony que son amant appréciait grandement le traitement qu'il recevait. Il tendit une main à Gibbs qui comprit ce que l'italien attendait. Gibbs se mit en devoir de sucer les doigts à sa portée afin de les humidifier au maximum, la salive servirait de lubrifiant. Tony osa alors glisser une main entre les fesses et partir à la conquête de l'entrée de service qu'il souhaitait ouvrir. Il voulait obtenir le droit de passage alors que ses doigts titillaient la peau fine et osaient mettre le bout de leurs phalanges sur le seuil de la porte encore fermée. _

-

_Mais le passage s'agrandit soudain laissant ainsi plus de liberté de mouvement. Alors un doigt prit d'assaut l'étroit accès en s'immisçant doucement et en s'agitant avant d'inviter un de ses semblables à le rejoindre. Un pas de deux joué en cadence permit à Jethro de caler son souffle avant qu'un troisième comparse vienne s'adjoindre à la fête. Le trio infernal joua un moment avant de céder la place à un autre compère beaucoup plus imposant. _

-

_Tony avait pris place entre les cuisses de Jet et entrepris de se glisser en lui. Le soupir que poussa Jet lui fit comprendre qu'il attendait son geste avec impatience. Alors lentement, il commença à bouger en lui, s'enfonça plus avant et vint buter contre sa prostate avant de se retirer presque totalement pour mieux replonger. Son amant lui fit comprendre qu'il en voulait plus en balançant son bassin de façon à venir s'empaler presque avec violence sur le sexe de son homme. _

-

_Tony réalisa, à ce geste, que l'homme ne voulait pas d'un rapport tendre, s'il avait écourté les préliminaires, ce n'était pas sans raison. Il souhaitait que les choses soient plus rapides et ses coups de bassin le prouvaient, il indiquait que Tony devait accentuer ses coups de rein, il voulait le sentir en lui plus vite et plus fort. L'italien augmenta ses coups et vint de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus fort. Les halètements de son amant l'excitait tant qu'il accentua encore alors que Gibbs le suppliait d'accélérer encore portant à son paroxysme son envie de le sentir plus profondément en lui._

-

_Jethro haleta de plus en plus fort, il osa même prier Tony d'aller plus vite, plus fort, plus loin tant et si bien que ce dernier répondit à sa demande. Tony porta une main sur le sexe tendu de son amant et entama des allers et retours qui firent crier l'homme qu'il était en train d'aimer. Et soudain, souhaitant faire durer ce moment magique, il ralentit le rythme, pencha la tête pour venir mordiller les tétons si tentants, laissa ses lèvres parcourir la peau du cou et ses dents mordre doucement la chair tendre de l'épaule faisant frissonner Gibbs avant de venir capturer sa bouche pour un baiser d'abord tendre puis avide et enfin gourmand. _

-

_Tous deux au bord de l'apoplexie, ils décidèrent de mettre un terme à ce baiser intense avant que l'italien ne reprenne les choses en main et en cadence, il bougea à nouveau à l'intérieur de son homme tandis que sa main s'agita autour du sexe qu'elle n'avait pas quitté. De nouveau, des soupirs, des gémissements retentirent avant qu'ils ne se transforment finalement en râles de plaisir lorsque Jethro se déversa dans la main de l'italien dans un grand cri de délivrance alors que Tony, lui, libéra sa semence en Jet en quelques coups de rein. Lentement, il se dégagea tout en douceur afin de ne pas blesser son amant. Il s'immobilisa ensuite, le corps tremblant, les bras tétanisés appuyés de chaque côté du corps de Jet, il tente de reprendre un peu son souffle. _

-

_Quelques instants plus tard, Tony se leva, partit dans la salle de bains et revint avec une serviette qu'il tendit à Jethro pour se nettoyer. Une fois fait, les deux hommes reprirent automatiquement leur position favorite, Tony lui tournant le dos, Jethro l'enlaça et rapprocha leurs deux corps, ses mains virent emprisonner celles de l'italien tout en entrecroisant leurs doigts. Ainsi positionnés, ils pouvaient s'abandonner au sommeil, ce qu'ils firent après avoir échangé un dernier baiser._

-

-

_Le lendemain matin, Tony se réveilla et bascula sur le côté pour découvrir qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il écouta les bruits de son appartement mais aucun son ne vint briser le silence. Il comprit rapidement que Jethro l'avait laissé et était parti depuis un bon moment, semblait-il, puisque les draps de son côté étaient froids. Il se redressa, consulta le réveil dont les aiguilles marquaient à peine six heures. Déçu, triste et en colère, Tony enfouit son visage entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux repliés. _

-

_Il ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus rien. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui avait tout compromis ? Ou Gibbs ne voulait-il qu'une nuit pour le sexe et rien d'autre ? Pourquoi toujours penser également qu'il était le seul fautif dans cette histoire ? Gibbs était largement aussi responsable que lui, sinon plus, d'avoir laisser la situation se dégrader de la sorte. Ses tentatives multiples pour lui parler avaient toutes avorté sans qu'aucune chance ne lui soit accordée de s'exprimer sur son malaise._

-

_Dans ces conditions, comment lui dire qu'il avait été promu au rang de chef d'équipe et que cette promotion devait être validée rapidement sous peine de devoir attendre encore quelques années pour obtenir sa propre équipe ? Comment lui demander son avis si chaque fois qu'il avait eu le courage d'aborder le sujet, son amant l'avait envoyé bouler ? Il n'avait pas été le seul à recevoir un choc, à se remettre en question, à douter de lui et de ses compétences. Il avait eu besoin de son homme et celui-ci avait répondu aux abonnés absents. La lassitude avait eu raison de son optimisme et Tony avait bientôt renoncer à tout ce qui faisait sa vie et son bonheur depuis plusieurs années. _

-

_Et hier, il avait repris espoir après avoir vidé son sac. Il avait finalement réussi à exprimer tout ce qui lui faisait mal. Et Gibbs l'avait, à sa manière, soutenu. Leur nuit lui avait laissé espérer que tout pouvait encore s'arranger, qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour sauver leur amour, que tout pouvait reprendre et s'améliorer. Quel leurre ! C'était sans compter sur l'égoïsme de son ancien patron. Il n'avait, comme toujours, songé qu'à lui et lui seul. Ca lui apprendrait à vouloir croire en la générosité des hommes, en l'amour de son homme. Il devait, coûte que coûte, apprendre de ses erreurs sous peine de connaître, encore et toujours, de cruelles désillusions._

-

_Tony se leva, enfila vite fait une tenue de sport, chaussa ses tennis et partit en claquant légèrement la porte afin d'éviter de gêner les voisins, un réveil brutal de si bonne heure lui vaudrait des plaintes. Il courut à perdre haleine durant une bonne heure avant de pouvoir estimer être suffisamment fatigué pour s'épargner de penser à cette nuit si merveilleuse et à ce réveil si douloureux. _

-

_Revenu à petites foulées vers son domicile, il rentra, fila sous la douche, se prépara et finalement, partit pour le travail, dernier endroit où pour l'instant, tout restait normal. _

-

_A aucun moment, il ne jeta un œil vers le véhicule stationné à quelques mètres de son immeuble, ni l'homme qui n'avait cessé de le surveiller. Le véhicule s'ébranla derrière la voiture de l'italien et la suivit de loin sans jamais se faire repérer. _

-

_Du moins, c'est ce que croyait le conducteur._

-

-

Alors, qui est la mystérieuse personne qui suit pas à pas notre italien. La suite dans les prochains chapitres (faut bien ménager le suspens, quand même).

Prochain chapitre posté vendredi ou samedi prochain dès mon retour, promis. Cette histoire est à présent terminée d'être écrite donc qui sait... si j'avance suffisamment dans l'écriture de la suivante. A+


	7. Chapitre 6 : Coopération prioritaire

_Voilà, je viens à peine de rentrer (il y a tout juste une heure) après 6 heures de route fatigantes et je pense à vous qui attendez avec impatience la suite de mon histoire. Je prends donc le temps de vous publier le chapitre suivant._

_-_

_Merci pour vos coms, ils font partie du plaisir d'écrire pour vous et voir vos interrogations ou vos attentes est vraiment un challenge même si je publie des fics entièrement terminées, histoire de ne pas décevoir les lectrices qui attendent toujours la conclusion._

_-_

_Ceci dit, que serait une bonne histoire sans enquête ou sans... mission sous couverture ? Et comme d'habitude, cette dernière est dévolue au champion en la matière. _

_-_

_Alors bonne lecture et pensez à donner votre avis._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Chapitre 6 : Coopération prioritaire**_

-

_Les semaines défilèrent faisant se croiser les deux équipes au gré des enquêtes. Tony et Gibbs n'avaient pas repris leur relation et l'italien n'avait pas non plus osé amorcer une tentative de rapprochement estimant que c'était Gibbs qui, cette fois, l'avait quitté et que c'était donc à lui de refaire le premier pas vers lui. Il ne referait pas l'erreur de souhaiter une réconciliation s'il devait encore être le seul à payer de sa personne pour finalement être déçu._

-

_Puis, un jour, la Directrice le fit demander dans son bureau. Elle souhaitait l'entretenir d'une question professionnelle portant sur une enquête aussi discrète que possible devant être menée dans le milieu du jeu clandestin contrôlé par une branche de la mafia italienne. Un marine avait été tué après avoir voulu flouer le patron d'un gang mafieux et son corps gisait à la morgue du NCIS, les pieds coulés dans un bloc de béton, les mains tranchées, les yeux crevés. _

-

_Le FBI avait tenté d'introduire un de leurs agents parmi le personnel du casino mais il avait été repéré à peine deux jours après avoir intégré son poste. Il n'était évidemment pas question de renouveler l'expérience même avec un agent venu d'une agence de la côte ouest. Il fallait agir de manière différente et placer un homme inconnu des mafiosi et de leurs hommes de main, un inconnu mais pourtant un homme de leur milieu, en un mot, un compatriote. _

-

_Une collaboration était donc envisagée pour régler l'affaire et elle avait besoin d'informations sur la mafia. Durant plus d'une heure, directrice et agent débattirent du projet et envisagèrent quelques solutions à apporter à cette épineuse affaire. Puis Shepard libéra Tony afin de s'entretenir avec son homologue du FBI et définir les termes de la collaboration entre les deux agences fédérales. L'italien regagna donc son bureau. _

-

_Gibbs et son équipe virent, quelques heures plus tard, débarquer l'Agent Fornell, suivi comme son ombre par l'Agent Sachs, ils traversèrent rapidement la distance qui séparait l'ascenseur de l'escalier menant au MTAC. Et quand le FBI se pointait, en général, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de franchir les quelques mètres jusqu'à la première marche que les deux fédéraux avaient atteint le sommet de l'escalier où les attendait la directrice. _

-

_D'un signe de tête négatif, elle fit comprendre à son agent que sa présence n'était pas requise lors de la réunion. Les trois personnes s'engouffrèrent à la suite dans l'ascenseur du MTAC où ils disparurent sans aucune explication. Aux aguets et durant une bonne demi-heure, Gibbs surveillait et attendait la prochaine réapparition de Shepard lui demandant de rejoindre le groupe. Une seule chose pouvait signifier la venue des deux hommes du bureau fédéral, une demande d'aide aboutissant à une enquête menée de concert. Et Gibbs comptait bien y participer._

-

_Cependant, ce ne fut pas lui qui monta rejoindre le trio mais bien l'Agent DiNozzo qui prit la volée de marches au pas de course et pénétra dans l'antre directorial d'un pas décidé. La surprise de Gibbs fut totale et sa colère s'accrut quand il comprit que sa présence ne serait pas sollicitée. Pourtant, celle de Tony voulait dire que quelque chose était en train de se tramer sachant combien l'italien n'appréciait pas le FBI pour l'avoir tourmenté à plusieurs reprises._

-

_Durant tout le temps de la réunion, Gibbs tourna comme un fauve en cage, allant chercher café sur café et ne desserrant les dents que pour répondre par monosyllabes à ses proches collaborateurs qui, eux, travaillaient sans oser se faire remarquer. Il spéculait sur la raison de cette soudaine rencontre avec l'agence honnie et sur le besoin de voir Tony y participer. En général, une enquête conjointe entre NCIS et FBI se soldait toujours par la victoire de la première mais la reconnaissance de la seconde. Et ce n'était jamais les agents du FBI qui s'exposaient bien évidemment._

-

_Deux heures plus tard, l'ancien marine vit sortir Fornell et Sachs suivis de la directrice et de DiNozzo. Ce qui surprit plus Gibbs fut que Fornell serra la main de Tony comme pour conclure un accord entre eux. Il salua ensuite Shepard avant de descendre l'escalier sans prêter autrement attention à lui, ni même venir le saluer. Il fut tenté de le suivre mais renonça lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son ancien agent. Il était visiblement en colère et pas contre Jenny apparemment. Gibbs comprit vite que c'est sa curiosité qui le contrariait mais il n'arrivait pas à faire l'impasse sur plus de sept ans de collaboration professionnelle et trois ans de relations intimes. _

-

_Il finit par coincer Tony lorsqu'il sortait des toilettes qu'ils réintégrèrent tous deux sous la pression de Gibbs. La discussion promettait d'être houleuse et ils n'avaient pas besoin de témoins. Tony fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui et ce simple geste serra le cœur de Jethro. Si son ancien amant ne supportait plus d'être aussi près de lui, il aurait bien du mal à le reconquérir. Il savait que son attitude, pour ne pas dire sa fuite, de l'appartement de l'italien lors de leur dernière nuit ensemble y était certainement pour quelque chose. _

_-_

_Il n'avait simplement pas pu supporter de le voir là, endormi et pourtant si inaccessible pour lui. Il avait réalisé que leurs nuits à deux lui avaient réellement manqué mais que leur retrouvaille n'était en définitive due qu'à un concours de circonstances fâcheux. Si Tony s'était effondré dans ses bras, ce n'était dû qu'au stress du boulot mais pas à son absence, au manque de son amour. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre et même dit qu'il ne comptait plus pour lui. _

-

_Il contempla Tony, appuyé contre le mur, son air las lui fit mal. Il n'avait pratiquement jamais vu son agent dans cet état, il faisait presque pitié tant il semblait n'être que l'ombre de lui-même, du moins pour lui qui l'avait souvent vu dans toutes les circonstances de la vie courante. Le regard de l'italien, son si beau regard, semblait éteint tant la flamme qui y brillait habituellement, qu'elle soit moqueuse ou malicieuse, était absente. Son attitude dénotait une certaine lassitude qu'il ne connaissait pas._

-

_Qu'est ce qui arrivait à Tony ? Etait ce dû à leur brouille ou à tout autre chose ? Perplexe, il regardait toujours son ancien agent qui évitait tant qu'il le pouvait de croiser le regard bleu de son ancien patron. Chacun des deux hommes tentait, à sa façon, de se soustraire à l'examen de l'autre mais sans grand succès. Alors, comme s'ils s'étaient finalement mis d'accord, ils s'affrontèrent et c'est Tony qui lança les hostilités._

-

· _**Qu'est ce que tu cherches, Gibbs ? Qu'est ce que tu veux, à la fin ? Tu n'es plus mon patron, je ne te dois plus rien. Il serait temps que tu te fasses une raison. Je suis assez grand pour me passer de ta surveillance**_ _cracha le brun en se passant la main dans les cheveux._

· _**Que tu le veuilles ou non, Tony, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de veiller sur toi, que ça te plaise ou pas. Tu es trop important pour moi pour que ton sort m'indiffère**_ _expliqua l'aîné d'une voix plus calme que celle de l'italien._

· _**Mais tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi, Gibbs**_ _rectifia le cadet avec véhémence. __**Tu l'as perdu lorsque tu as décidé de quitter mon appart sans même attendre mon réveil. Je pensais que tu saurais patienter que je sois éveillé et en mesure de discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Mais non, tu as décidé qu'il était préférable de mettre les voiles, de me tourner le dos encore une fois sans m'avertir, sans me laisser une chance de te parler… Et surtout arrêtes de jouer les anges gardiens ou alors changes de voiture, la tienne est reconnaissable.**_

· _**Tony, je suis vraiment…**_ _tenta Gibbs avant de se faire couper la parole._

· _**Ah non ! Surtout ne me dis pas que tu es désolé, ça n'est pas une excuse pour ce que tu as fait. J'avais cru que tu voulais renouer notre relation, repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais au juste ? Un miracle sans doute**_ _souffla désabusé le nouveau leader._

· _**Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je te le jure. Mais je n'ai pas cherché à te coincer aujourd'hui pour te parler de ça**_ _indiqua t-il finalement. __**Que voulait Fornell pour t'avoir fait convoquer chez le directeur ? **_

-

_Tony le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait bien compris que son ancien boss ne discuterait pas de leurs démêlés personnels sur leur lieu de travail. Mais de là à vouloir s'immiscer dans sa nouvelle vie professionnelle, il y avait un pas qu'il ne voulait pas le voir franchir._

-

· _**A mon tour de te dire d'aller te faire voir, Gibbs. Tu n'es plus mon patron, je ne te dois aucune explication sur mes futures enquêtes qu'elles soient internes au NCIS ou non. Ce que je ferais désormais ne relève plus de ta compétence. Tu as bien saisi, j'espère ?**_

· _**Tony, merde, écoutes-moi à la fin. Tu sais bien que chaque mission effectuée avec ou pour le FBI finit toujours par nous retomber dessus. Il n'est pas envisageable de les laisser te recruter pour un boulot qu'ils ne sont pas capables de faire et de s'en attribuer la gloire sans même penser à te couvrir en cas de besoin. **_

· _**Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je t'ai dis. Je ne veux plus que tu t'ingères dans ma vie, aussi bien professionnelle que personnelle**_ _clama son ex bras droit en élevant le ton. __**Bordel, fiches-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes. Je veux couper les ponts avec tout ce qui nous liait, je ne veux pas souffrir davantage par ta faute, Gibbs. Si tu veux te complaire dans ta vie actuelle, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je veux pouvoir passer à autre chose maintenant. Tu ne peux plus rien m'apporter, tu m'as déjà tellement pris. J'ai envie de connaître autre chose, de voir d'autres gens, de rencontrer un autre amour, qui sait ! Je… **_

-

_La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit soudain et un agent fit irruption dans la pièce. Sans rien savoir, il sentit tout de suite la tension qui régnait et décida de laisser les deux hommes à leur discussion tout en réprimant son envie de vider sa vessie. C'est à petits pas qu'il reprit le chemin de la sortie, son besoin pour l'instant bridé._

-

_Alors que la porte se refermait, Gibbs pivota pour faire à nouveau face à Tony. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que son ancien agent était parvenu lui aussi à la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir. Loin d'être ravi de cette fuite, Gibbs lui agrippa le bras dans l'intention de le retenir, estimant leur entretien loin d'être terminé. Mais d'un geste brusque, Tony se libéra et tira la porte afin de sortir._

-

_Gibbs suivit le mouvement et finit par rattraper l'italien dont il accrocha la manche de veste qu'il tira brusquement. Ainsi momentanément immobilisé, Tony stoppa, pivota et foudroya l'ancien marine du regard, un regard que Gibbs, ni même Jethro, n'avait jamais attiré sur lui. _

-

· _**Bon maintenant, ça suffit**_ _rugit littéralement Tony__. __**J'en ai marre de toi, Gibbs, de ton autorité déplacée, de ton insistance ridicule, tu m'écrases, tu m'étouffes, j'ai besoin de respirer loin de toi. Alors, tu me lâches, tu me laisses tranquille, tu vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de ton a… amitié, ni de rien d'autre venant de toi. **_

-

_Enervé, Tony avait bien failli commettre l'irréparable et prononcer des paroles qui auraient pu avoir des conséquences graves pour chacun des deux hommes. Il comprit qu'il devait mettre de la distance entre eux et quel meilleur moyen qu'une mission sous couverture qui l'éloignerait un temps de son mentor._

-

_Il ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction de toute cette souffrance qu'il ressentait encore après avoir constaté la fuite de Gibbs. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il s'était ainsi faufilé au petit matin hors du lit et de son appart. Il ne souhaitait pourtant, à ce moment-là, qu'une seule chose, revenir au bon temps de leur amour, de retrouver les bras protecteurs de son homme, de redécouvrir les joies de l'amour entre ses bras. _

-

_Mais il constatait que l'homme n'était pas dans les mêmes dispositions, il ne voyait pour le moment que cette enquête qui lui passait sous le nez, il n'était pas celui qu'on avait demandé pour la mener à bien et il était frustré. Il avait sans doute quelques craintes mais il n'allait pas tenter pour autant de convaincre la direction de renoncer à cette nouvelle collaboration, signe qu'il ne tenait pas tant que ça à lui. Il ne se faisait plus d'illusion sur l'amour que pouvait lui porter l'ancien marine. _

-

_Se retournant pour cesser toute discussion, ou plutôt dispute, avec Gibbs, Tony constata surpris que plusieurs têtes étaient tournées dans leur direction et que certains agents étaient tout simplement bouche bée devant l'altercation entre les deux hommes. Un seul regard farouche, non pas de Gibbs pour une fois, mais bien de Tony et tous détournèrent la tête et reprirent leurs activités sans tarder. _

-

_L'italien repartit vers son bureau d'où un appel téléphonique le tira quelques minutes après que Gibbs ait lui même regagné ses pénates. Il comprit aussitôt que la direction venait une nouvelle fois de solliciter l'italien et que ce dernier, loin d'avoir accordé un quelconque crédit à ses avertissements, allait se jeter tête baissée dans cette mission rien que pour lui prouver qu'il était capable de s'en sortir sans lui. Gibbs sentit aussitôt une angoisse lui étreindre le cœur, il ne pouvait se départir de cette terrible impression que son homme ne sortirait pas indemne de cette affaire. _

-

_Il ne pouvait pourtant pas la faire annuler sur de si vagues indices. Lui se serait moqué d'un tel pressentiment venant de Tony, alors pourquoi ce dernier ferait-il cas du sien ? Il restait à souhaiter que, pour une fois, son intuition lui fasse défaut et que tout se passe au mieux pour son ancien agent. Pourtant, il savait mieux que quiconque que certains espoirs pouvaient être déçus et des conséquences fâcheuses en découler._

-

_Il regarda Tony monter les marches en souhaitant presque que toute l'affaire tombe à l'eau, que tout redevienne comme avant, que leur vie reprenne le cours qu'elle avait avant cette fichue enquête qui avait déclenché catastrophe sur catastrophe. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ? N'était-ce pas suffisant d'avoir perdu deux êtres chers, il fallait encore qu'un dingue s'en prenne à un membre de son équipe qu'il avait appris à estimer. Et voilà que la fatalité s'abattait encore sur lui et lui prenait le seul être qui avait su faire vibrer sa corde sensible et lui redonner l'envie d'aimer, d'accepter quelqu'un dans sa vie et pas n'importe qui._

-

_« Mon Dieu, Tony ! Si tu savais comme j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais, un de ceux qui me tordent les boyaux, qui veulent me dire que tout ne se passera pas sans casse. Je ne veux pas te perdre de cette façon, pas en te laissant croire que tu n'es plus rien pour moi, pas en étant fâché. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire tant de choses et je ne sais pas comment le faire. Si seulement, on apprenait aussi à parler chez les marines et pas seulement à nous rendre invisibles et à nous cacher, je saurais comment m'y prendre pour t'avouer tout ce que tu représentes encore pour moi. »_

-

_Gibbs soupira, se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Il devait agir avant que tout ne foire, avant que la situation ne dégénère au point de ne plus pouvoir recoller les morceaux épars de cette vie qu'il avait tant attendue et tant aimée, avant que son bel apollon ne trouve un autre amant et ne le prive à tout jamais de son amour. Il devait dresser un plan de bataille pour sauver les restes de leur relation._

-

_« Un autre café m'aiderait sûrement à mieux réfléchir et à trouver une solution » pensa t-il en se levant pour aller s'approvisionner de son breuvage favori._

_-_

_-_

_Afin de maximiser la crédibilité de Tony, son identité factice fut étudiée dans les moindres détails. Ses origines italiennes lui assuraient déjà d'avoir un accès facile mais son curriculum vitæ devait lui valoir une place de choix auprès de leur cible. _

-

_Cependant, il ne suffisait pas seulement de présenter un casier judiciaire et de bonnes origines pour être admis dans le sacro-saint cercle restreint du mafioso. Il fallait un fait marquant et spectaculaire pour attirer l'attention de l'homme sur la personne qu'on voulait lui envoyer dans les pattes. Un sauvetage périlleux au vu et au su du chef serait donc organisé et mettrait en exergue le rôle clé que l'agent du NCIS devait jouer. Une souricière pour enlever le petit fils du parrain orchestré par le FBI et le cuisant échec résultant de l'intervention hasardeuse de Tony devrait lui ouvrir les portes de la demeure mafieuse._

-

_Il fallait également assurer la protection de l'appât, une fois la proie ferrée. Et c'est là où la technologie faisait merveille. Plutôt que d'équiper la taupe de gadgets à la James Bond, l'agent fédéral opta pour une technique plus subtile. Un système miniature implanté sous la peau servirait de balise, un GPS indétectable en quelque sorte que la scientifique préférée de Tony se ferait un plaisir de lui placer. Elle avait tellement rêvé de le faire une première fois lorsque Tony avait travaillé sous couverture sur l'affaire White. Il avait alors décliné l'invitation. Cette fois, l'enjeu était trop important pour refuser cette technique._

-

_C'est pour cette raison qu'un beau matin, Tony se dirigea vers le labo de son amie, l'air pas très réjoui mais déterminé cependant. Il lui fallait faire fi de son aversion pour les piqûres et laisser la gothique lui implanter sa balise. Parvenu dans l'antre de la scientifique, Tony sourit en la voyant qui l'attendait, les deux poings sur les hanches, son matériel installé sur la table devant elle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Elle avait l'air enchanté de procéder à l'opération. _

-

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient depuis la promotion de l'italien. Ils avaient gardé des contacts réguliers, en dehors du boulot principalement, mais aussi parfois lorsque l'agent de terrain devenu chef d'équipe avait besoin d'une info, d'un conseil ou simplement d'un soutien moral. Tony avait encore fortement tendance à douter de lui en tant que chef d'équipe. Son expérience au sein de celle que Gibbs lui avait laissé n'avait pas remporté tous les suffrages et bien des écueils étaient venus s'ingénier à lui pourrir un peu plus la vie, surtout par l'attitude de ses coéquipiers devenus ses agents qui ne lui avaient pas épargnés les soucis, les remarques désagréables ou blessantes._

-

_Tony s'avança lentement dans la pièce où la musique jouait en sourdine, pour une fois. La jeune femme se précipita finalement vers l'italien, les bras grand ouverts pour une étreinte pleine de force. Elle embrassa ensuite Tony sur la joue, juste au coin des lèvres, laissant une légère trace de rouge à lèvres. Puis elle s'écarta et planta hardiment son regard dans celui de son ami et sourit en voyant la grimace se peindre sur celle de Tony à la vue de tout l'attirail installé et prêt à l'emploi._

-

· _**Tu as l'intention de me charcuter ? On dirait même que ça t'enchante**_ _fit Tony._

· _**Je suis si excitée par ça, tu es le premier que je vais équiper de ce petit bijou**_ _assura Abby, tout en tapant dans ses mains._

· _**Tu ne devrais pas laisser plutôt Ducky m'ouvrir ? Il a l'habitude de se servir d'un scalpel**_ _demanda quand même le nouveau chef un peu inquiet._

· _**Tu insinues que je serais capable de rater mon opération ?**_ _gronda légèrement la gothique._

· _**Et bien, en vérité, je ne voudrais pas que tu abîmes mon corps d'apollon. Tu comprends, je ne serais plus en mesure de faire craquer les filles, dans ce cas**_ _railla l'italien._

· _**Aucune inquiétude à avoir, je serais pro jusqu'au bout des doigts et je vais te faire une cicatrice si petite qu'elle ne se remarquera même pas**_ _le rassura la jeune femme._

-

_Elle fit asseoir Tony sur la chaise installée à cet effet, le pria d'enlever sa chemise. La vue du torse bronzé et velu de son ami l'émoustilla un peu mais elle se reprit, planta la seringue contenant l'anesthésiant local sous le bras et attendit qu'il fasse effet avant de procéder à l'incision nécessaire pour insérer le petit objet sous la peau._

-

· _**Pourquoi le placer à cet endroit ? Tu aurais pu choisir l'épaule, le cou ou ailleurs…**_

· _**Oui, c'est vrai. Mais sous le bras, c'est parfaitement invisible pour qui ne cherche pas trop loin et n'éveillera pas de soupçons**_ _expliqua Abby._

· _**Oui, bien raisonné**_ _approuva Tony._

· _**Bon, tu respires un bon coup, Tony, je vais l'insérer**_ _l'avertit-elle tout en procédant avec douceur malgré l'anesthésique._

-

_Quelques instants plus tard, Abby plaçait un pansement sur la petite incision et rangeait tout son matériel. Tout occupé par l'opération, aucun d'eux n'entendit l'ascenseur se mettre en marche et remonter. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passage à son occupant qui, entendant des voix, stoppa sa progression avant d'entrer et tendit l'oreille pour écouter afin de savoir s'il pouvait faire connaître sa présence._

· _**Voilà, c'est fini **__assura la gothique._

· _**Abby **__fit Tony en la retenant par le bras._

· _**Oui ? **_

· _**Je voudrais te demander quelque chose qui concerne ton attitude envers les autres **__indiqua l'italien sans désigner nommément ceux dont il parlait sachant bien qu'elle avait parfaitement compris._

· _**Que veux-tu, Tony ? Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi **__lui rappela t-elle en souriant._

· _**Je le sais. C'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas te voir agir différemment avec ton équipe. Gibbs ne comprend pas ton attitude envers eux et je ne souhaite pas que tu leur tournes le dos de cette façon. **_

· _**Tony, ils ont agi de manière grossière avec toi, spécialement Gibbs d'ailleurs. Et tu voudrais que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Bon sang, je ne le comprends pas, j'ai beau essayé de lui trouver une excuse, je n'en trouve pas **__s'exclama t-elle vigoureusement._

· _**Abby, il existe une raison que seuls Gibbs et moi connaissons **__lui révéla à contre cœur le brun._ _**Ça**__** n'a rien à voir avec vos relations, tu ne dois pas lui tenir rigueur de ce qui se passe entre lui et moi. Promets, Abby, que tu cesseras de lui en vouloir.**_

· _**J'en sais rien, tu es mon ami et je ne t'ai pas traité comme eux l'ont fait **__soupira la jeune femme incertaine de l'attitude finale à adopter._

· _**Je sais mais nos rapports sont différents, tu es mon amie, ma confidente et je veux que tu le restes. Seulement, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de ceux qui te sont chers **__argua le nouveau leader__**. Tu as autant besoin d'eux que eux de toi et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu leur gardes ton amitié et ton amour, tout comme pour moi.**_

· _**Comment tu fais, Tony ? **__questionna t-elle au lieu de répondre à sa requête._

· _**Comment je fais quoi, Abby ? **__interrogea t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension._

· _**Pour me demander de te faire cette promesse sans être en colère contre eux. Tu es celui qui a été le plus mal traité et tu laisses faire. Je t'admires de pouvoir agir ainsi.**_

· _**Aucune raison à ça, Abby. Je leur en veux mais je ne leur suis plus indispensable contrairement à toi. Prends sur toi et redeviens la Abby que tous apprécient, ok ? Promets-moi cette fois, Abby **__supplia presque son ami._

· _**D'accord, de toute façon, je ne sais pas être fâchée éternellement. Mais toi, tu es un gars formidable et je voudrais qu'ils s'en rendent tous compte **__fit-elle en conclusion._

· _**Ne rêve pas trop quand même, ma jolie **__s'esclaffa l'italien sans joie__**. **_

-

_Plongés dans leur discussion et tous deux dos à la porte, ils ne virent pas Gibbs s'encadrer finalement dans l'ouverture et rester clouer sur place par le spectacle qu'il découvrit. Voir Tony là, torse nu, le dos bronzé et sa chute de reins si tentante lui fit monter une envie irrépressible dans ses propres reins. Il dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour se maîtriser et ne pas entraîner l'homme dans un recoin pour lui sauter dessus. _

-

_Il se reprit suffisamment pour se demander ce que l'italien faisait dans le labo et dans cette tenue. Abby et lui avaient-ils une aventure ? Après tout, ils savaient qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, notamment à l'heure du déjeuner et aussi et surtout en dehors du boulot. Son petit travail d'espionnage le lui avait appris, les deux jeunes gens passaient aussi parfois leurs nuits soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre. Et Gibbs savait parfaitement que l'appartement de Tony ne comportait qu'une seule chambre équipé d'un lit. Donc…_

-

_Il revint à la réalité en entendant la voix de la laborantine._

-

· _**Ca va, Tony ? Tu te sens bien. Tu devrais ressentir une petite douleur d'ici quelques minutes, l'anesthésiant était très léger**_ _**et son effet s'estompe rapidement **__précisait la jeune femme._

-

_Cette simple phrase permit à l'ancien marine de comprendre que la semi nudité de Tony n'était pas fortuite. Puis, il se rappela la conversation surprise entre Abby et McGee quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'elle lui fit part de sa joie d'équiper Tony d'une balise et que, cette fois, elle serait implantée sous la peau. _

-

· _**Dis, Abby, t'es sûre que c'est vraiment indétectable ? Je ne voudrais pas être repéré avant d'avoir commencer la mission**_ _s'inquiéta l'italien._

· _**Pas de risque, je t'assure. La puce est entourée d'une matière qui sert à la fois de protection et de filtre empêchant toute détection électronique. Tony, tu peux me faire confiance, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Aussi, j'ai déjà testé ce petit bijou avant d'en faire usage pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois découvert par ses malades surtout maintenant**_ _avoua Abby en le serrant dans ses bras._

-

_Son mouvement lui fit découvrir la présence de son boss dans leur dos. Elle s'écarta vivement de Tony, ce qui intrigua ce dernier qui pivota pour se trouver face à… Gibbs qui les observait, le visage impassible. L'ancien marine avait réussi, in extremis, à retrouver une expression neutre avant que Tony ne se retourne. L'air sembla soudain chargé d'électricité. _

-

_L'italien sourit légèrement, se tourna vers Abby qu'il embrassa au coin des lèvres et la remercia. Il contourna Gibbs pour sortir du labo apparemment insouciant de l'état d'esprit de son ancien patron. Gibbs eut tout de même le temps de voir la légère trace rouge sur le visage de son ami et pinça les lèvres. Qui avait embrassé l'italien pour lui laisser cette empreinte ? Sa jalousie s'éveilla soudain avant de laisser la place à tout autre chose alors que Tony s'engouffrait dans la cabine d'ascenseur__._

-

· _**Abby ?**_

· _**Oui, Gibbs ? Que puis-je pour toi ?**_

· _**Est-ce que c'est vraiment sans danger pour Tony de se balader avec cette chose que tu lui as implanté ?**_

-

_Sa voix ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer une légère trace d'inquiétude, ce qui fit dresser l'oreille d'Abby. Se pourrait-il que l'ancien marine soit vraiment inquiet pour son ancien agent ? Elle fronça les sourcils, ne connaissant pas ce côté de sa personnalité ou du moins, il ne le montrait pas assez souvent pour que ses agents se rendent compte qu'il pouvait s'inquiéter pour eux. Dans le fond, en y réfléchissant, Gibbs s'était toujours beaucoup plus inquiété pour Tony que pour les autres. Il avait donc une préférence pour son agent senior. Elle se résolut enfin à le regarder et à lui répondre. _

-

· _**Bien sûr que c'est sans aucun danger, sinon jamais je ne lui aurais proposé de l'en équiper, Gibbs **__répliqua t-elle un peu fâchée. __**Tu devrais le savoir, jamais je ne ferais du tort à Tony. Il est bien trop précieux pour moi.**_

-

_Abby n'osa pas émettre la moindre remarque sur la mésentente entre les deux hommes maintenant connue de tous depuis l'esclandre de la semaine précédente. Elle bouda cependant son patron en étant strictement professionnelle, elle informa Gibbs comme si elle était une quelconque laborantine et non une amie. Gibbs trouva cette attitude plutôt dure à supporter après ce qu'il avait entendu, il savait pourtant qu'elle n'était jamais longtemps fâchée, son naturel reprenant très vite le dessus. Sans doute bouderait-elle encore un moment avant de pardonner définitivement comme Tony lui avait demandé._

-

_Gibbs se demandait également jusqu'où Tony pouvait lui importer. Il se morfondait de savoir si les deux jeunes gens avaient franchi le cap de simples amis pour devenir plus. Perturbé autant par ses réflexions que par la discussion qu'il avait surpris, il repartit sans demander à Abby ce qu'il voulait. Il était décontenancé de voir que l'italien se souciait des rapports tendus entre Abby et son équipe et qu'il avait tenu à faire cesser cette brouille au point de lui en faire prêter serment._

-

_La jeune femme ne pensa pas non plus à lui demander l'objet de sa visite, trop surprise par ce qu'elle avait découvert sur son mentor. Elle qui pensait le connaître parfaitement réalisait qu'en fait, elle avait encore des choses à apprendre sur l'ancien marine._

-

-

Le prochain chapitre vous permettra de prendre connaissance de la mission et de voir les réactions et attitudes des différents membres du NCIS à cette nouvelle.

-

A+ si vous désirez continuer à me suivre.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Fastidieuse préparation

Merci à celles qui continuent de lire et de mettre leur com, ca fait très plaisir même s'il faut toujours déplorer qu'ils ne soient pas aussi nombreux que l'on pourrait l'espérer.

-

Voici un très long chapitre qui réserve quelques surprises, quelles mises au point aussi. Bonne lecture.

-

-

-

-

_**Chapitre 7 : Fastidieuse préparation**_

-

_Une fois Tony au fait des différents aspects de la mission confiée par le FBI, il fallut penser au plan et à la mise en scène pour introduire l'agent, il fallait une situation crédible mais fortuite pour inciter le mafioso à vouloir remercier Tony pour son intervention. Et c'est finalement l'italien qui proposa la solution la plus simple puisque, parmi toutes celles échafaudées par l'agence gouvernementale, aucune ne paraissait véritablement plausible et simple. _

-

_Il fallait avant tout que l'appât soit de taille pour qu'un poisson comme Luigi Marconi morde sans difficulté à l'hameçon tendu par les deux agences fédérales regroupées au sein d'une mission commune. Et Tony savait mieux que quiconque comment pouvait fonctionner une famille italienne. Les liens du sang étaient les plus forts et jouer dessus assurerait une bonne partie du succès de la souricière. _

-

_Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois que le FBI n'était pas à l'origine d'une idée aussi brillante, il réfuta la théorie de Tony arguant que le requin ne mordrait pas. L'idée était simple pourtant et plus la simplicité serait de mise, mieux se serait. C'est justement cet aspect qui causait problème au FBI, pour eux, c'était une idée stupide de vouloir procéder de cette façon. Il fallut l'avis de plusieurs italiens pure souche parmi les membres du FBI ou de la police pour que Fornell donne son accord à la souricière. _

-

_Tony avait noté que Marconi avait un seul et unique petits-fils qu'il chérissait comme la prunelle de ses yeux comme tout grand-père italien se le devait. Il était donc particulièrement important de jouer ce va-tout pour garantir que le côté protecteur du mafioso soit mis à contribution. Cet aspect même devait être totalement à la base de la mise en scène, plus l'intégrité du petits-fils risquait d'être malmenée et plus le mafioso serait reconnaissant à son sauveur. _

-

_Marconi savait que certains de ses ennemis n'hésiteraient pas à tout mettre en œuvre pour le déstabiliser et lui ôter le marché du jeu qu'il contrôlait. Jusqu'à présent, toutes les tentatives d'intimidation n'avaient donné aucun résultat. Tony suggéra donc de s'attaquer au seul talon d'Achille du mafioso, son petits-fils. Il suffisait de simuler une tentative d'enlèvement et un sauvetage in extremis pour mettre en confiance le truand, surtout si le bon samaritain refusait la récompense et qu'il ne faisait pas bon ménage avec la police._

-

_Les antécédents du gangster montraient notamment une propension à payer ses dettes vis-à-vis de ses débiteurs, il s'en faisait même un devoir. Il était connu pour savoir remercier ceux qui l'avaient aidé et punir ceux qui l'avaient mécontenté. Et la récompense était toujours à la hauteur de l'action. Il pouvait se montrer prodigue si nécessaire ou au contraire très pingre. Si l'offense était importante, la punition était en rapport. Ca pouvait aller de la simple mutilation jusqu'à la mort pure et simple après torture._

-

_Tony connaissait donc les risques encourus s'il venait à se faire prendre. En tant qu'ancien flic, il avait déjà enquêter sur des meurtres au sein de la mafia. Il savait que, dans son cas, il irait tout bonnement nourrir les poissons car c'était la manière favorite de Marconi de punir les italiens qui le trahissaient. Le truand estimait que ses compatriotes, mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, lui devaient le respect dû à son rang et qu'aucun italien n'ignorait les devoirs à rendre à un parrain de la mafia quel que soit le territoire qu'il contrôlait. _

-

_La mégalomanie et la paranoïa du chef mafieux allaient pour une fois servir les intérêts de la loi. Marconi avait mis presque toute sa famille proche sous surveillance constante et les gardes du corps étaient légion mais tous n'étaient pas aussi fiables qu'il le pensait. Certains n'hésitaient pas, malgré les risques, à fournir quelques informations aux forces de police en échange de certains avantages pour leur famille. C'est ainsi que le FBI avait appris que le petits-fils de Marconi était féru de football et qu'il avait intégré un club amateur depuis plusieurs semaines. L'un des entraînements du gamin allait servir de base pour introduire Tony auprès du mafieux. _

-

· _**Bien, j'espère que tout est en place désormais**_ _conclut Fornell après que Tony ait exposé tous les aspects du piège._

· _**Oui, veillez simplement à ce que vos gars ne tirent pas à tort et à travers et ça devrait aller**_ _lança Tony en guise d'avertissement et d'accord._

· _**Et vous, veillez à ne pas vous faire prendre dès le premier jour sinon tout ça n'aura servi à rien**_ _répliqua Sachs avec un rictus mauvais._

· _**Surtout ne vous préoccupez pas de mon sort, Sachs et tout ira bien. Je m'en sortirais mieux si vous tournez la tête dans l'autre sens**_ _lui renvoya Tony en souriant__**.**_

· _**Bon, les détails étant maintenant arrêtés, il serait temps de définir une stratégie en cas de problème**_ _rappela fort à propos la directrice._

_-_

_Elle assistait à la joute entre les agents en souriant de voir le FBI se faire moucher par l'italien. La coopération entre agences était peut être une volonté du gouvernement mais la réalité sur le terrain était tout autre et elle en avait encore la preuve ce jour-là. Le tout puissant bureau fédéral n'aimait pas devoir demander l'aide des autres agences et spécialement la leur. Il était évident que s'il avait pu éviter le concours de Tony, il se serait adressé ailleurs. Mais Fornell savait, lui, qu'il pouvait compter sur un petit nombre d'amis et que Gibbs en faisait désormais partie._

-

_Elle reconnaissait aussi volontiers que Tony était le candidat idéal pour la mission qu'elle avait à mener en partenariat avec le FBI. Il présentait pas mal de points en sa faveur et Gibbs n'aurait sûrement pas convenu pour cette tâche en particulier. D'une part, ses origines n'étaient pas les bonnes, d'autre part, il ne parlait pas italien, il ne connaissait pas le code d'honneur des ritals, il ne jouait pas au football… et la liste pouvait s'allonger encore. Il était évident pour elle qu'il ne pouvait tenir le rôle tout dévolu à l'italien qu'elle avait sous la main. _

-

· _**Tony, les tests effectués par Abby sur la balise sont-ils concluants ?**_ _demanda t-elle, le calme revenu._

· _**Oui, Madame, elle fonctionne parfaitement du moment que je ne suis pas enterré vivant sous une couche de béton**_ _répondit son agent._

· _**Il ne nous reste plus alors qu'à définir les modalités des rapports que vous nous ferez**_ _indiqua t-elle. __**Avez-vous prévu quelque chose pour çà, Agent Fornell ?**_

· _**Pas encore, nous n'avons pas encore défini cette stratégie tant que nous ne connaîtrons pas les habitudes du nouveau membre du gang**_ _argua l'agent fédéral._

· _**Ecoutez, dans la mesure du possible, j'essaierais de persuader Marconi que mon jogging quotidien est une nécessité. Il sera alors possible de communiquer à ce moment-là**_ _proposa Tony._

· _**De quelle façon procéderez-vous, DiNozzo ?**_ _interrogea Fornell._

· _**Je pense que faire mon rapport tout en courant serait la meilleure solution et Marconi ne suspectera rien.**_

· _**Tout en courant ! Et vous voulez peut être qu'on vous accompagne**_ _ironisa Sachs._

· _**Tout mais pas çà, un écouteur et une antenne parabolique devraient suffire, je pense. Vous devez bien avoir çà en magasin, non ! Sinon, je suis sûr que le NCIS pourra vous fournir le matériel**_ _le nargua Tony. _

· _**Oui, ça peut se faire **__convint Fornell avec un petit sourire, il reconnaissait la touche d'humour personnel de l'italien à sa juste valeur__**.**_

· _**Bien, puisque tous les points ont été passés en revue et approuvés par les deux parties, nous procéderons à la mise en scène dans deux jours. Le FBI se charge de vérifier la véracité des informations fournies, n'est ce pas, Agent Fornell ?**_

· _**Sans problème, Directeur Shepard, ces trois derniers jours, aucune entorse à l'emploi du temps du gamin. Il respecte point par point l'itinéraire et les horaires **__affirma Tobias__**.**_

· _**Tony, sans nouvelle de votre part dans les 24 heures qui suivent votre dernier rapport, nous procéderons à votre retrait de la mission si c'est possible. Etes-vous d'accord avec ce délai ?**_

· _**Tout à fait, Jenny à condition que ce ne soit pas le FBI qui vienne me chercher mais nos propres hommes **__précisa Tony avec le plus grand sérieux et en la fixant droit dans les yeux__**. **_

-

_Par cette simple phrase, Shepard comprit que Tony lui demandait d'envoyer la cavalerie du NCIS et en particulier l'équipe de Gibbs même si l'italien ne l'avait pas expressément mentionné. Elle savait que, malgré la brouille entre les deux hommes, chacun d'eux s'estimait encore suffisamment professionnellement pour compter l'un sur l'autre en cas de coup dur. _

-

· _**C'est entendu, je vous enverrai l'équipe de secours sans tarder **__précisa t-elle tout en gardant le contact visuel avec son agent avant de le rompre. __**Nous pouvons lever la séance et nous donner rendez-vous dans deux jours à 14 heures précises ici même pour les dernières infos. Lancement de l'opération à 15 heures si tout va bien. Messieurs, je vous raccompagne **__dit-elle en faisant un signe vers la porte__**.**_

-

_Les trois hommes précédèrent la directrice et apparurent sur le palier du MTAC au moment même où Gibbs sortait de l'ascenseur. Il leva les yeux et découvrit le groupe massé en haut des marches échangeant encore quelques paroles avant que Sachs ne descende les marches, que Fornell ne serre la main de Tony puis celle de Jenny et prenne à son tour l'escalier. Il scruta le visage de son ancien agent pour tenter d'y lire une indication quelconque sur son humeur mais l'homme détourna les yeux et sourit à la réflexion que venait de faire la directrice qui posait négligemment une main sur le bras de Tony._

-

_Voir la familiarité du geste broya le cœur de Jethro, il sentait qu'une nouvelle complicité s'était établie entre eux deux. Il se souvenait en particulier des lapsus de Tony lorsqu'il appelait la directrice par son prénom, il était persuadé que les deux membres de l'agence entretenait des rapports plus étroits que ceux d'un agent et d'un directeur sans pour autant qu'ils soient ceux de deux amants. Il savait l'italien suffisamment honnête pour ne pas lui avoir été infidèle durant leur relation. Tony détestait avoir à jongler avec deux liaisons simultanées et n'était de toute façon pas adepte de ce genre de technique._

_-_

_L'italien prit finalement l'escalier après avoir terminé sa discussion avec Shepard. Il faillit buter sur Gibbs qui atteignait le bas des marches au même moment, Gibbs qui s'était avancé pour se trouver directement dans la trajectoire de Tony. Nul doute que ce dernier allait tenter de l'éviter mais Gibbs ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait bien l'intention de coincer Tony et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la mission spéciale qui requérait la participation inattendue mais obligatoire de l'italien._

-

_Tony comprit à l'attitude de Gibbs que ce dernier mènerait son offensive à terme quelle qu'elle soit. Il se résolut donc à affronter son ancien patron et le dérouta comme il savait si bien le faire parfois en le saluant d'un ton amical pour désamorcer toute envie de dispute qu'il sentait poindre. Pas difficile de déchiffre l'humeur belliqueuse de l'ancien marine._

-

· _**Salut, Gibbs**_ _l'apostropha t-il donc d'un ton légèrement amusé._

-

_Cette attitude stoppa net Gibbs dans son intention de recourir à des mesures extrêmes pour soutirer quelques infos à son ancien agent. Ce ton le surprit tellement qu'il en oublia de réagir de façon brutale. Il scruta Tony de ses yeux perçants tentant par là même de le déstabiliser. Il oubliait cependant que l'italien l'avait pratiqué durant assez d'années pour l'avoir percé à jour et compris que son attitude belliqueuse avait un rapport avec la venue de Fornell et donc de la prochaine mission, encore…_

-

· _**Tony **__aboya l'ancien marine,_ _**faut qu'on parle tous les deux.**_

· _**Je ne pense pas être en mesure de t'accorder assez de temps pour çà, vois-tu. Je dois aller voir Abby et ensuite **__**le travail m'attend. Alors, excuses-moi **__fit-il en s'écartant pour le contourner._

· _**Tony **__rugit Gibbs mécontent de la réponse et de l'échappatoire de l'italien._

· _**Désolé, Gibbs mais je pense que, dans ton intérêt, mieux vaux en rester là. Je ne me rangerais pas à tes arguments, je ne suis plus sous tes ordres, rappelles-toi **__répliqua Tony en s'éloignant en direction de l'ascenseur._

-

_Interloqué, Gibbs en oublia de le retenir avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans la cabine. Alors, il se tourna vers l'escalier qu'il gravit rapidement avant de se diriger vers le bureau directorial. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Cynthia de prévenir sa patronne qu'il ouvrit et franchit la porte sans attendre. Jenny était installée derrière son bureau, lunettes sur le nez et plongée dans un dossier. Elle leva les yeux à l'entrée intempestive de son agent et fronça les sourcils à son air déterminé. Une bataille verbale allait s'engager entre eux, elle en était persuadée._

-

· _**Dis-moi, Jenny, pourquoi entraîner Tony dans une mission avec le FBI alors même que cette agence ne nous cause que des ennuis ? **__attaqua t-il brutalement._

· _**Jethro, heureuse de voir que tu sais encore frapper aux portes ironisa t-elle. Et pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre sur les missions dévolues à mes agents, qu'elles soient internes ou non au NCIS.**_

· _**Tu envoies ton agent au casse-pipe, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte au moins **__s'exclama t-il._

· _**Tu aurais sans doute préféré te voir confier cette mission ? **__questionna la directrice, un brin amusée par l'attitude protectrice de son ancien partenaire._

· _**Oui **__répondit sans hésiter l'ancien marine._

· _**Hum ! Parles-tu italien, Jethro ?**_

· _**Tu sais bien que non **__s'étonna t-il._

· _**Connais-tu les subtilités des liens familiaux italiens ?**_

· _**Pas assez à mon goût apparemment.**_

· _**Que sais-tu du code de l'honneur des mafieux ?**_

· _**Pas grand chose, je le reconnais.**_

· _**Donc, malgré toutes ces lacunes, tu voudrais que je te confie cette mission pour laquelle tu n'es manifestement pas le meilleur candidat **__argumenta Shepard._

-

_Un éclair de compréhension traversa rapidement les yeux de Gibbs et elle comprit qu'il venait de saisir les implications de ses questions._

-

· _**Tu envoies Tony dans les pattes de la mafia italienne **__s'écria t-il incrédule._ _**Mais quel est notre intérêt dans cette histoire, dis-moi ?**_

· _**La mort d'un marine te suffit-elle comme argument majeur **__répondit-elle avec colère._ _**Je te prierais de ne pas te mêler de cette affaire, Gibbs. Je suis sérieuse **__l'avertit-elle vivement._ _**Laisses-nous gérer cette enquête à notre façon. Pour une fois, fais confiance entièrement à Tony, il est parfaitement capable de la mener à bien, il est même le seul qui peut réussir à nous apporter les preuves nécessaires pour arrêter le commanditaire de ce meurtre.**_

· _**Ah oui ! **__fit Gibbs ironiquement._ _**Le seul agent qui soit à même de le faire ou le seul que tu juges capable de le faire, Jenny ?**_

· _**Parce que ça fait une différence ?**_

· _**Oh oui ! Une grosse différence **__confirma l'agent senior._

· _**Tiens-toi à l'écart de cette enquête, Jethro, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Non, je te l'ordonne même et ne désobéis pas à cet ordre direct sinon les conséquences pourraient être à ton désavantage **__indiqua t-elle furieuse._ _**Maintenant, si tu permets, j'ai du travail qui m'attend **__dit-elle pour mettre fin à la discussion._

-

_Gibbs comprit le message et prit la direction de la sortie nullement calmé. Il descendit rageusement les marches de l'escalier avant de regagner son bureau. Il passa devant ses deux agents, la mine renfrognée avant de prendre place derrière son bureau. Il ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de poing pour tenter de se soulager mais rien n'y fit._

-

· _**Gibbs, quelque chose ne va pas ? **__tenta de demander l'israélienne._

· _**De quoi je me mêle, Officier David **__lui répondit-il sans égard._ _**Continuez votre travail, c'est tout ce que je vous demande **__fit-il en se levant._ _**Bon sang, j'ai besoin d'un café **__soupira t-il en prenant rapidement le chemin de la sortie. _

-

_Tim et Ziva se regardèrent perplexes quant à la cause de son attitude si peu amicale. D'un bond, la jeune femme se leva et contourna son bureau._

-

· _**Bon, ça suffit comme ça, je vais voir de quoi il retourne **__fit-elle déterminée à avoir des réponses à ses questions._

· _**Tu vas où ? **__s'enquit l'informaticien._

· _**Voir Abby, elle en sait sûrement plus que nous **__l'informa t-elle._ _**Je suis sûre que toute cette histoire a un rapport avec le FBI et Tony. Toutes ces réunions sont bien pour quelque chose, non ?**_

· _**Sans doute. Mais je crois bien que nous devrions éviter de nous en mêler, Ziva **__l'avertit le jeune homme._ _**Si Gibbs l'apprend, on va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.**_

· _**Tant pis, il n'a qu'à nous mettre au courant, Tim. Bon, tu viens ou tu restes là ? **_

-

_En soupirant, il suivit la femme et prit le chemin de l'ascenseur. La cabine s'ouvrit libérant le passage à… Tony qui leur sourit tout en continuant son chemin sans s'arrêter pour discuter. Ziva tendit la main comme pour le stopper mais Tim lui agrippa le bras pour l'attirer dans l'ascenseur._

-

· _**McGee ! **__s'exclama t-elle._ _**Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Je voulais lui parler.**_

· _**Et Tony n'en avait pas envie. Allez, viens avant que Gibbs ne revienne.**_

-

_En soupirant, elle le laissa l'entraîner vers le labo de la gothique qu'ils trouvèrent occupée comme à son habitude. Elle faisait une recherche sur son ordinateur et concentrée, ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'arrivée des deux agents. Ce fut Tim qui l'apostropha d'un vigoureux appel par son prénom._

-

· _**Abby !**_

-

_La laborantine se retourna, surprise de découvrir ses deux amis dans son antre._

-

· _**Eh, Tim, Ziva, quel bon vent vous amène ici ? Gibbs n'est pas avec vous ? **__les interpella t-elle._

· _**Non et c'est tant mieux **__répondit Tim nerveux._ _**Si jamais il apprend qu'on se mêle de ce qui ne nous regarde pas, on va avoir droit à…**_

· _**A quoi, McGee ? A une belle réprimande sans doute et il aurait raison si vous venez pour ce que je crois **__poursuivit Abby._

· _**On veut juste savoir ce qui se crame dans notre dos **__fit Ziva._

· _**C'est sûr que ça va cramer lorsqu'il va l'apprendre mais l'expression est « ce qui se trame », Ziva **__rectifia la __scientifique. __**Et à quel sujet faites-vous allusion pour être sur des charbons ardents comme ça ?**_

· _**Tu le sais bien, Abby. Tony, le FBI et l'attitude de Gibbs **__jeta pèle mêle l'israélienne._

· _**Oh ! Je vois. Et si je vous dis que je ne peux rien pour vous, vous me laissez tranquille ?**_

· _**Allons, Abby, on sait que tu sais. Tu as dit à Tim que tu implantais une balise à Tony, c'est pas pour rien. Et si tu l'as fait, c'est que la mission risque d'être dangereuse. Alors, cache le morceau, tu veux **__ordonna t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda._

· _**Tu veux dire « crache » le morceau, Ziva. Et non, je ne peux rien dire, demandez à Gibbs si vous voulez savoir.**_

· _**Abby, je t'en prie. Que ce soit Tony, Gibbs ou Shepard, personne ne veut rien nous dire. Il y a aiguille sous roche de leur côté et j'en peux plus **__supplia la brune._

· _**Ben, même s'il y a « anguille » sous roche, ma chère Ziva, je peux toujours rien dire.**_

· _**Arrêtes de me corriger tout le temps et accouches, s'il te plait.**_

· _**Non, désolée, je suis tenue au secret. Vas voir ton amie la directrice mais moi, je dirais rien **__décréta Abby._

_-_

_Frustrés de voir une Abby inflexible et retranchée derrière le secret invoqué, les deux agents reprirent la direction de leur bureau, les épaules basses et le dos voûté. Mais ne s'avouant pas vaincue aussi facilement, Ziva s'avança jusque dans l'espace des bureaux de l'équipe de Tony. Ce dernier, seul encore au travail, leva la tête et planta hardiment son regard dans celui de son ex coéquipière. Il attendit qu'elle parle la première._

-

· _**Tony, je peux te parler, s'il te plait ? **__demanda finalement la brune, une note suppliante dans la voix._

-

_L'italien la regarda un brin moqueur, il avait compris que cette petite supplique n'était là que pour l'amadouer._

-

· _**Je t'en prie, poses ta question et je verrais si je peux y répondre, ce dont je doute d'ailleurs **__affirma l'homme assis tranquillement en face d'elle. _

· _**Quelle est cette mission qui met tout le monde en boule ? Que dois-tu faire pour le FBI ? C'est dangereux puisque Abby a prévu une balise de détection. **_

-

_Elle enchaînait les questions tant l'angoisse se faisant à présent ressentir même si elle s'efforçait de la brider._

-

· _**Ah ! Voilà la curiosité qui refait surface. Désolé, Officier David mais vos questions seront sans réponses. Ceci n'est pas de votre ressort. **_

· _**Bon sang, Tony, nous étions partenaires. Tu ne peux pas faire comme si ça ne nous regardait pas. Tu ne peux pas te lancer là dedans sans…**_

· _**Eh bien ! Maintenant que tu le dis, effectivement, ça ne vous concerne pas, je ne fais plus partie de votre équipe, je dirige la mienne quoi que vous en pensiez et je m'investis dans les missions qui me sont confiées. Si vous avez quelque chose à y redire, McGee ou toi, vous voyez avec la directrice. Et je vous prierais de ne plus vous mêler de mon travail à l'avenir sauf si nous venions à enquêter sur une même affaire. Suis-je suffisamment clair, Officier ? **__gronda Tony assez énervé de voir tout le monde tenter de le dissuader de faire cette mission._

-

_Et pour appuyer ses propos, il se leva et darda un regard flamboyant de colère vers l'israélienne. Cette dernière le dévisagea avec étonnement. Quel moustique le piquait pour réagir de la sorte ! Jamais, il ne s'était permis de la rabrouer de cette façon, même lors de l'intérim qu'il avait assurer quelques mois plus tôt. Son nouveau rôle de chef lui était-il monté à la tête ?_

-

· _**Non, ma promo ne m'est pas montée à la tête, Ziva **__fit-il comme en écho aux pensées de son ex partenaire._ _**Je suis excédé de vous voir tous tenter de me faire changer d'avis. Vous qui n'arrêtez pas de me voir comme un **__**imbécile, un gars juste bon à faire le pitre, vous ne supportez pas de réaliser que je peux être autre chose **__cracha Tony.__** Vous êtes-vous jamais posé la question de savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'avais ce comportement de débile, de gamin attardé, d'amuseur public ? Non, jamais vous n'avez cherché plus loin que la façade que je présentais. Aussi bien Kate, McGee que toi, vous n'avez jamais cru en mes capacités réelles d'agent de terrain. **__**Pour vous, tout ce que je trouvais était un coup de chance. Vous n'avez jamais reconnu mon travail au même **__**titre que le votre **__s'emportait l'italien._

-

_Tony, en cet instant précis, réglait ses comptes avec elle comme il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps. Le prétexte de cette mission lui en donnait l'occasion et il n'allait pas s'en priver d'autant qu'il savait McGee à l'écoute de leur discussion. _

-

· _**Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pour quelles raisons Gibbs me gardait dans son équipe, n'est ce pas, Ziva ? Pourtant, tu n'as jamais cessé de dire qu'il ne gardait que les meilleurs. Faisais-tu allusion à toi ? Non, je pense qu'il remboursait tout simplement la dette qu'il a envers toi, celle du temps d'Ari. Eh oui ! Moi aussi, je peux me montrer cruel **__fit-il lorsque la jeune femme sursauta au nom de son frère.__** C'est dur d'entendre la vérité, hein ? Dur de voir que je ne suis pas si futile, ni aveugle. Le fanfaron de service te salue bien, Ziva et te prie de le laisser terminer son travail **__conclut-il en reprenant place sur son siège._

-

_Ulcérée par l'attitude de son ancien équipier, la jeune femme lui tourna le dos et partit sans demander son reste. Elle réfléchit rapidement aux paroles de Tony et s'aperçut qu'il avait en partie raison. Personne n'avait jamais accordé le moindre crédit à l'italien, trop provocateur dans ses attitudes puériles. Elle regagna son bureau sous le regard navré de McGee qui avait assisté à la joute verbale entre les deux agents. Il ne savait pas ce qui motivait ainsi l'attitude de Tony mais il soupçonnait que la mission du FBI n'était pas étrangère à ce comportement._

-

_Un signe et il indiqua l'heure à Ziva, celle de quitter enfin les bureaux pour une soirée tranquille, du moins l'espérait-il. Donnant son accord, la brune le rejoignit et, après un dernier regard vers Tony, elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur sans rien dire. Son expression maussade n'incita pas Tim à lancer la conversation et c'est en silence que chacun regagna son véhicule et prit la route de son domicile._

-

-

-

-

Voilà, j'avais envie que Tony règle un peu ses comptes avec certains et qu'ils cessent de le voir en idiot. Je règle aussi,par ce biais, mes comptes avec les scénaristes qui nous présentent cet agent sous un jour parfois peu reluisant. Je voulais faire comprendre que Tony pouvait être autre chose qu'un grand gamin niais, occupé uniquement par les femmes. Il l'a prouvé lors de sa mission sous couverture pour la grenouille.

-

Si vous souhaitez me suivre pour le prochain chapitre, il traitera des pensées de Tony ; il fallait bien le faire puisque celles de Gibbs ont été passées en revue.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Remise en question

_Merci pour vos coms et je vais prendre le temps de répondre à certains. _

_-_

_A aurored, j'ignore si tu es déjà tombée amoureuse mais dans l'affirmative, as tu réussi à lutter contre tes sentiments pour la personne en question. Si oui, tu ne devais pas être profondément éprise. Tony est tombé amoureux de Jeanne et ce n'était pas stupide parce que, pour lui, c'était la première fois où il était si épris. Mission ou pas, il était avant tout un homme qui venait de rencontrer celle qui faisant battre son cœur pour la première fois. Ensuite, pour le côté stupide, je parle plus de son comportement vis à vis de ses collègues (le côté Peter Pan selon Kate). Enfin, si les persos ne sont pas capables de discuter, c'est que je l'ai voulu ainsi et puis Gibbs et Tony se sont pas connus pour être de grands bavards sur leur vie intime._

_-_

_A joy01, merci d'avoir la même vision que moi, je pensais être une des rares à penser que Tony était mésestimé. Avec cette fic, je règle un peu mes comptes avec les scénaristes, j'ai fait un portrait de Tony tel que je voudrais qu'il soit présenté. Mais ce n'est que mon désir personnel._

_-_

_Ceci dit, voici un nouveau chapitre dont je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Et comme toujours, vos avis sont les bienvenus._

_-_

-

-

-

_**Chapitre 8 : Remise en question**_

-

_Tony avait entendu l'ascenseur et supposé que ces deux anciens partenaires avaient enfin quitté les lieux. Il poussa un soupir et se passa les mains sur la nuque. Il n'en pouvait plus de les voir, les uns après les autres, défilés à son bureau pour tenter de le dissuader d'accepter la mission. Après Gibbs qui avait fait des pieds et des mains auprès de la directrice pour la persuader de renoncer à cette collaboration, la désapprobation muette de McGee et la tentative avortée de Ziva il y avait quelques minutes, il ne savait plus qui vouer au diable. _

-

_Ils avaient tous une bien piètre opinion de lui pour croire qu'il leur suffisait de quelques paroles pour le détourner de son devoir. Il n'y avait pas que Gibbs qui pouvait s'enorgueillir de respecter la foutue devise des marines sans jamais faillir. Bon sang, il n'était pas dieu le père, tout de même. Et même si ce slogan ne s'appliquait pas à Tony, il avait embrassé la carrière d'agent fédéral comme celle de flic dans l'intention de faire respecter la loi et de protéger ses concitoyens. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était civil au sein de la marine qu'il n'avait pas à cœur de retrouver les assassins de ses membres._

-

_Il avait très bien compris les raisons qui avaient amené Fornell à faire appel à eux. Son sens du devoir n'avait peut être pas la même origine mais le décès de deux agents fédéraux avait suffi pour le persuader de collaborer avec le NCIS. Il n'était pas autant réfractaire à cette union que Sachs qui, lui, ne pouvait pas le supporter. Leur première rencontre n'avait pas eu lieu sous les meilleurs hospices et Tony n'avait rien fait pour se faire apprécier de Sachs. Au contraire, le fédéral ayant décrété d'emblée que Tony était coupable, ce dernier avait tout fait pour l'agacer. Mal lui en avait pris cependant puisqu'il avait fini en prison pour un temps à la grande joie de Sachs._

-

_C'est avec remords aussi qu'il avait finalement accepté le poste de chef d'équipe que Jenny lui avait proposé. Autant celui qui devait l'envoyer à Rota ne lui convenait pas, autant celui-ci qui ne l'éloignait pas de la capitale lui avait paru plus intéressant. Il lui permettait de rester dans une ambiance qu'il avait appris à aimer. Et pourtant, depuis quelques jours, il se demandait si son choix était judicieux. Non pas que reconnaître son mérite en lui accordant une promotion ne le réjouissait pas mais l'avoir obtenu pour ensuite essuyer toutes sortes de remarques amères de ses anciens partenaires était quand même dur à avaler._

-

_Il pensait que chacun d'eux serait content pour lui et c'était tout le contraire qui s'était produit. Et par dessus le marché, McGee s'était à peine caché de dire qu'il ne le pensait pas capable d'assumer ce poste. Il l'avait déjà laissé entendre à une occasion mais là, le faire devant la directrice, il en avait été chagriné même s'il n'avait rien dévoilé de ses sentiments véritables devant McGee et Ziva. Il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour rester impassible sous les remarques exprimées par ceux qui, encore quelques jours auparavant, étaient ses collègues qui comptaient sur lui pour assurer leurs arrières._

-

_Finalement, il n'y avait qu'Abby qui s'était réjouie pour lui et lui avait dit. Elle avait passé sa première soirée de « patron » avec lui, ils avaient mangé dans un restaurant chic où Tony l'avait invitée. Ils étaient rentrés assez tôt, l'italien ayant raccompagné la gothique. Une fois chez lui, il avait saisi la première bouteille d'alcool qui lui était tombée sous la main et il avait tenté de se saouler mais même ça, il l'avait abandonné à la seconde gorgée. Le liquide ambré avait terminé dans l'évier de la cuisine et à la place, il avait choisi d'aller courir jusqu'à épuisement. _

-

_Sa première nuit en tant que patron d'équipe n'avait pas été joyeuse. Il n'avait pas passé une aussi mauvaise nuit depuis celle qui avait suivi son départ de chez Gibbs. Des pensées négatives ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans sa tête, toutes lui disant qu'il n'était pas fait pour être leader d'une équipe. Et puis, au petit matin, il avait décrété qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de prouver à tous ses détracteurs qu'il pouvait être aussi bon que Gibbs, même meilleur parce qu'il n'avait pas encore fourni la meilleure part dans son travail. Jusqu'ici, il s'était contenté de faire de son mieux pour obtenir l'approbation de son patron. Aujourd'hui, avec sa promotion, cet obstacle n'était plus là et il pourrait donner le meilleur de lui. _

-

_Sa rupture avec Gibbs l'avait certes mis KO mais il se devait de démontrer à tous, y compris à Gibbs, qu'il pouvait être fier d'avoir permis à son bras droit de monter en grade sans en rougir. Il savait qu'il était capable de faire beaucoup, il l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises au cours de sa carrière de flic. Il serait peut être capitaine, qui sait, s'il avait appris à fermer sa grande gueule un peu plus souvent. Mais ses fréquentes prises de position, pourtant justifiées, lui avaient plus d'une fois fait rater une promotion méritée. _

-

_Il devait reconnaître qu'apparemment, ces avancements avortés ne lui avaient pas appris à se taire. Sa tirade à l'intention de Ziva était largement méritée selon lui mais il ne voulait pas attristé sa consœur. Mais la piètre opinion que l'officier du Mossad avait de lui l'avait aussi ulcéré. Elle ne cessait de le mettre en boîte mais comme les autres, elle s'arrêtait à la façade qu'il donnait et ne grattait pas la surface._

_-_

_Même Gibbs s'était cassé les dents sur sa carapace. Jamais, il n'avait demandé à Tony quels étaient ses vrais centres d'intérêt en dehors de ceux qu'il étalait si largement au boulot. Seule Abby avait participé avec lui à certains de ses passe-temps. Elle avait gardé le secret promis et personne n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il était autre chose qu'une encyclopédie du cinéma ou un don juan pour ses dames. Il gardait encore plus lui deux ou trois choses que même la gothique ne connaissait pas._

-

_Il avait pourtant vendu la mèche avec Ziva en disant qu'il jouait du piano. Elle avait eu l'air de croire qu'il se vantait de quelque chose pour se faire mousser mais la réalité était qu'il pratiquait cette activité assidûment depuis quelque temps. Il jouait lorsque les enquêtes lui en laissaient le loisir et ses auditeurs étaient des plus exigeants. C'était son jardin secret, ce qui lui permettait de faire abstraction de bien des horreurs rencontrées au cours de son travail sur le terrain, une soupape de sécurité en quelque sorte. _

-

_Et cette petite parcelle était celle qui lui apportait à la fois beaucoup de joie et pourtant aussi beaucoup de chagrin. Il donnerait bien des choses pour soulager la souffrance qu'il voyait parfois poindre sur les visages des gamins qui luttaient avec acharnement pour survivre et affronter la maladie avec courage. A sa façon, il avait décidé de leur apporter un peu de bonheur en venant une fois par semaine jouer du piano pour eux. Voir les visages rayonnants levés vers lui lorsque la dernière note s'élevait dans le silence religieux lui était aussi précieux que l'amour que Gibbs lui avait donné en son temps._

-

_Qui avait jamais soupçonné que l'italien pouvait être capable de compassion au point de sacrifier certaines soirées au profit d'enfants souffrants ? Assurément, aucun de ses collègues ne le croirait assez désintéressé et généreux pour avoir un tel geste. Tous pensaient, à tort, qu'il était mal à l'aise avec les enfants, qu'il ne les supportait pas mais en fait, c'était tout le contraire. Mais pourquoi montrer cette facette de sa personnalité quand tout un chacun le croyait uniquement centré sur sa précieuse personne ? Du coup, il avait exagéré ce côté pour leur faire penser que tel était bien le cas._

-

_Alors, sous couvert de sortie avec une jeune femme, il cachait ce rendez-vous altruiste. Après tout, chacun de ses équipiers avait un secret caché au fond de son placard, il en était persuadé. Jamais Ziva ne lui avait expliqué d'où elle tirait ses cicatrices et ses brûlures, jamais Gibbs n'avait mentionné sa défunte femme et sa fille disparues, McGee n'avait jamais fait mention de sa sœur, Ducky avait certainement lui aussi quelques tâches troubles dans son passé et même Abby pouvait parfaitement tenir sous silence quelques actions._

-

_Pourquoi aurait-il à leur faire part de quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie de discuter, ni de leur faire partager ? Ces quelques heures de bonheur volées sur le temps étaient un bien trop précieux pour le gaspiller avec de soi-disant collègues qui ne l'estimaient pas à sa juste valeur. Il resterait le secret le mieux gardé par DiNozzo le bavard._

-

_Avisant soudain l'horloge de son ordinateur, il réalisa que le temps avait filé et qu'il était tard. Il éteignit son poste, prit sa veste et décida de descendre au parking. Parvenu à sa voiture, il monta, démarra et prit le chemin du retour._

-

_Silencieusement, un autre véhicule lui emboîta le train sitôt la barrière franchit. Comme l'ombre qu'elle était devenue depuis plusieurs jours, elle fila derrière la voiture de l'agent fédéral, restant à bonne distance afin de n'être pas repérée. Arrivé à destination, son conducteur se gara, coupa le moteur et attendit de voir l'italien passer la porte de son immeuble. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'appartement illuminé lui apprit que l'homme venait de rentrer chez lui. Deux heures s'écoulèrent avant que le guetteur estime que l'agent fédéral ne ressortirait pas._

-

_L'extinction des lumières lui donna raison mais par prudence, il resta en faction encore une demi-heure. Sans mouvement de la part de l'italien, il jugea qu'il pouvait quitter son poste d'observation sans trop de danger. Ce qu'il fit en jetant un dernier regard vers l'immeuble qui abritait sa cible. Il démarra son véhicule et n'alluma ses phares qu'à bonne distance avant de s'infiltrer dans la circulation fluide de cette fin de soirée. _

-

-

-

Après l'introspection de Gibbs, celle de Tony se devait d'être faite également. J'espère qu'elle vous aura permis de comprendre quelques petites choses.

Le prochain chapitre sera un nouveau face à face Tony/Jethro avec encore une très grosse surprise. A+


	10. Chapitre 9 : Mise au point

Mea culpa pour l'erreur commise au chapitre précédent en vous faisant miroiter le face à face entre nos deux hommes. Ce sera pour le chapitre 10, cette fois c'est certain.

-

Merci à celles qui ont laissé leur commentaire.

-

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, certes un peu court mais le suivant vous comblera par sa longueur (et son contenu...).

-

-

-

-

_**Chapitre 9 : Mise au point **_

-

_Ce jour-là annonçait une journée très chargée pour Tony. Il avait décidé de se lever tôt, de faire un jogging raccourci et de partir de bonne heure au bureau. Le jour se levait à peine qu'il arpentait déjà le parc dans une foulée rapide. Une demi-heure pour évacuer la tension qu'il sentait l'envahir, il reprit le chemin de son appartement. Une douche bien chaude, une tenue confortable (pas de costume aujourd'hui), un café frais et chaud, un bol de céréales et il fut prêt à prendre la route._

-

_Malgré l'heure matinale, il était tout juste 6 heures, il ne fut pas le seul à prendre place à son bureau avant le branle-bas général du matin. Son ancien patron, une tasse de café à la main comme à son habitude, arriva dix minutes après lui et marqua une pause lorsque son regard accrocha un mouvement et en reconnaissant Tony dans l'autre personne présente. Il hésita à aller le saluer et à sa grande surprise, ce fut l'italien qui le salua._

-

· _**Salut, Gibbs **__fit-il tout en refermant le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains._

· _**Bonjour, Tony **__lui répondit Gibbs._ _**Déjà là ?**_

· _**Oui, je vérifiais les infos… mais… **_

· _**Je sais, nous ne devons pas discuter de l'affaire en question **__souligna Gibbs en levant la main._ _**Je ne chercherai pas à savoir plus que ce que la directrice m'a dévoilé, promis.**_

-

_Tony lui lança un regard perçant et fronça les sourcils. Curieuse attitude de la part du marine alors que depuis plusieurs jours, il souhaitait visiblement le persuader de renoncer à la mission. _

-

· _**Promets-moi seulement de faire bien attention à toi. La mafia n'est pas réputée pour être un milieu facile.**_

· _**Je suis au courant, Gibbs. Et je ne vais pas me mettre à dos le clan Marconi même s'il se résume à quelques membres **__précisa Tony__**. Bon, désolé de devoir te laisser mais je ne vais pas tarder à voir débarquer nos amis pour une dernière réunion.**_

-

_Et Tony le laissa pour repasser par son bureau avant de monter l'escalier et se diriger vers le bureau de Jenny. Tout en montant, il se demanda quand même pourquoi Gibbs ne lui avait pas à nouveau conseillé d'envoyer le FBI au diable et leur mission avec. _

-

_« Aurait-il enfin compris qu'il ne fallait pas m'interdire quelque chose sous peine de me voir l'accomplir uniquement pour lui prouver que j'en étais capable ? »_ _pensa Tony en jetant un dernier regard vers son ancien boss avant de pénétrer chez la directrice. _

-

_Sur les coup de 7 heures, Fornell et un de ses agents rejoignirent la réunion. Les derniers détails de la souricière qui devait permettre à l'italien de s'assurer la reconnaissance de Marconi dans le sauvetage de son petit-fils devaient être mis au point et répétés afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise de dernière minute. En vérité, c'était cette partie de l'infiltration qui inquiétait l'agent du NCIS ; être sous la tutelle du FBI pour ce piège ne lui disant rien qui vaille. Il pressentait comme une tension, il s'attendait à ce qu'un grain de sable vienne gripper la belle mécanique qu'il avait eu du mal à faire accepter par leurs partenaires occasionnels._

-

_Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter le temps où Gibbs serait venu le voir et lui faire ses dernières recommandations, lui assurer qu'il couvrait ses arrières et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui en cas de problème comme lors de cette opération sous couverture qu'il avait faite avec Ziva. Qu'il s'était senti mal à l'aise de se retrouver au lit avec l'israélienne sachant que Gibbs supervisait les opérations grâce à la caméra placée par McGee. Les heures passées à faire semblant d'être un couple lui avaient pesées d'autant plus que Ziva ne savait pas jouer la comédie d'une femme amoureuse._

-

_Il avait souhaité, à ce moment-là, avoir Gibbs comme compagnon de mission. Il avait été ému de voir Abby se faire un sang d'encre pour lui et avait bien ri une fois tout le monde parti de voir débarquer un Gibbs tout fou d'avoir failli le perdre. Ils avaient passé une nuit à s'aimer à plusieurs reprises et à discuter du manque de talent de l'israélienne. Ils avaient ri de la réflexion de la directrice concernant sa tenue, du baiser maladroit que lui avait donné David. _

-

_Aujourd'hui, il ne devrait compter que sur lui pour s'en sortir sans dommage et si, par le passé, il avait réussi des missions plus dangereuses lorsqu'il était flic, cette fois, il ressentait comme un malaise, le sentiment que quelque chose allait faire foirer ce plan si méticuleux. Etait-ce dû au fait qu'il ne serait pas appuyé par une autre équipe du NCIS, ni même par la sienne ? Il allait naviguer en eaux troubles sans appui et sans recours possible en cas de pépin. Les seuls agents qui couvriraient l'opération seraient des collègues de Fornell, certes triés sur le volet mais quand même. Il ne fallait pas placer sa confiance dans n'importe quelles mains. Et la confiance de Tony dans le FBI était hélas très limitée._

-

_La directrice libéra tout le monde de bonne heure et leur donna rendez-vous pour le début d'après midi du lendemain, il fallait être en forme pour la mission prévue en fin de journée. Tony quitta le bureau directorial sur les talons du FBI et reprit place derrière son bureau sous le regard de son ancienne équipe. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à son bureau lorsque ses deux agents prirent place au leur et attendirent les dernières instructions de leur boss. _

-

-

_Depuis le sien, Gibbs piaffait d'impatience, leur propre enquête avançait à petits pas et l'inaction lui pesait. Il s'ennuyait ferme pour une fois, non pas que le travail ne l'intéressait pas ou plus, non, il se languissait de son homme et savoir que le lendemain était le jour J pour le lancement de l'opération du FBI lui donnait encore plus envie de voir Tony. Son angoisse face à cette mission qu'il ne sentait pas lui faisait un nœud à l'estomac. Et malgré cette douleur, il souhaitait que Tony puisse mener à bien cette tâche prouvant ainsi qu'il était un agent de terrain doué mais aussi un bon chef d'équipe s'il était besoin de le démontrer._

-

_Connaissant l'état d'esprit dans lequel devait se trouver son ancien agent, il décida de faire un saut chez lui le soir même, ne serait ce que pour le rassurer, lui prouver qu'il pensait un tant soit peu à lui. Il avait envie de lui remonter le moral et pourquoi pas, de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui apporter le réconfort dont il devait avoir grandement besoin. Restait à espérer que Tony lui laisserait la possibilité de refaire un pas dans sa vie, et ce n'était pas chose gagnée vu le speech qu'il avait sorti à Ziva, elle lui en avait touché deux mots, très chamboulée que Tony puisse avoir cette opinion d'eux. _

-

_A bien y réfléchir, Tony avait cependant raison, aucun d'eux n'avait accordé d'attention à leur collègue, le charriant plus qu'à son tour, le vannant à qui mieux mieux, laissant leur opinion première sur lui dominer sans jamais chercher à voir au-delà de ce que l'homme pouvait offrir. Ils avaient catalogué Tony comme un bouffon sans se préoccuper, une seconde, de savoir si son attitude était ou non véritable. Ils attendaient toujours qu'il les fasse rire, qu'il soit l'amuseur public et dès que le sérieux pointait son nez, ils s'empressaient de le tourner en ridicule. Dans ces conditions, il avait joué le jeu à outrance et s'était comporté comme ils s'y attendaient. Et aucun n'avait cherché plus loin._

-

_Et maintenant qu'il leur renvoyait en pleine figure leur opinion si peu flatteuse qu'ils avaient de lui, ils venaient se plaindre ! Gibbs, mieux que n'importe qui, comprenait que son homme ait pu en avoir assez de jouer un rôle si peu en accord avec sa véritable personnalité. Mais à vivre avec un masque et à en jouer depuis des années, il était concevable que de le quitter puisse représenter un effort considérable qu'il fallait faire pour une cause juste. Et Tony avait trouvé la force de le faire pour lui, Jethro, lorsque les deux hommes avaient décidé de réunir leur solitude en s'avouant leur amour. _

-

_Mais il avait aussi compris qu'il ne fallait pas forcer l'italien, le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements sous peine de le voir redevenir le libertin de service, le fou du roi de l'équipe. Il était évident que Tony ne voulait pas que certaines choses soient mises à jour et notamment, leur relation intime. Révéler cette nouvelle intimité à leurs collègues équivalait à s'attendre à de sérieux sarcasmes sur ses tendances sexuelles, des propos inamicaux peut être, des coups d'œil hostiles ou tout autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas affronter. Les réactions imprévisibles de l'équipe étaient ce qui le faisait hésiter à dévoiler les liens nouveaux noués avec son boss._

-

_Alors, il avait préféré pratiquer la politique de l'autruche. La tête dans le sable pour ne rien voir était une tactique comme une autre pour se préserver. Et c'était sans doute ce qui avait permis à Tony de tenir tout ce temps sans rien divulguer. Ses précédents aveux dans d'autres postes lui avaient amené bien des problèmes relationnels avec ses collègues et il avait donc maintenant tendance à préserver ce côté de sa personnalité. Dire de Tony qu'il était complexe était parfois un euphémisme tant l'homme pouvait posséder de facettes, tel le caméléon qui changeait de couleur au gré de son environnement. L'italien agissait de même, il se camouflait suivant son entourage._

-

_L'après midi s'écoula trop lentement au goût de Gibbs qui regardait constamment l'horloge de son ordinateur comme s'il pouvait accélérer le temps. Enfin, 17 heures s'affichèrent sur l'écran et il sonna alors la fin de la journée. Ses deux agents en furent étonnés mais ne demandèrent pas la raison d'une telle générosité. Ils prirent le poudre d'escampette assez vite comme s'ils craignaient qu'il ne les rappelle finalement. Un sourire étira les lèvres du senior lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leur manège. Il secoua la tête et se leva._

-

_Son mouvement lui fit remarquer que les bureaux des agents de Tony étaient eux aussi vides et que seul, le chef était encore derrière le sien. Mais apparemment, il s'apprêtait lui aussi à quitter les lieux puisqu'il venait d'éteindre son ordinateur, du moins Gibbs espérait que c'est ce qu'il allait faire et non pas monter dans les étages et rejoindre le bureau directorial. Il soupira discrètement lorsqu'il vit Tony s'engager vers la sortie. _

-

-

-

Le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant et plus... A vous de voir si vous désirez le lire.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Agréable détente

Merci pour les quelques commentaires laissées par des lectrices courageuses.

-

Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu, celui qui décidera de l'avenir de Tony et Gibbs. J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes. Bonne lecture.

-

-

-

-

_**Chapitre 10 : Agréable détente**_

-

_En passant à proximité de l'espace bureau de son ancienne équipe, Tony ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil et croisa le regard de son ancien chef. Il lui sourit doucement en marquant un imperceptible arrêt avant de continuer sa route. Gibbs comprit que Tony aurait bien voulu lui demander quelque chose mais qu'il avait retenu son geste. Il s'empressa de le suivre et atteignit les portes de l'ascenseur juste avant qu'elles ne se referment emportant l'italien. _

-

_Il se glissa adroitement entre les portes et parvint à se faufiler dans la cabine. Son brusque mouvement fit sursauter Tony qui était accolé à la paroi, la tête baissée. _

-

· _**Tu rentres tôt ce soir, Tony**_ _fit remarquer Jethro._

· _**Oui, Jenny nous a autorisé à partir de bonne heure et à revenir demain en début d'après midi pour le briefing de dernière minute **__l'informa son ancien agent__**.**_

· _**Ok. Tu devrais en profiter pour dormir un peu, tes yeux sont soulignés de cernes **__dit-il en caressant la peau fine sous les yeux de l'homme._

· _**Je sais **__répondit simplement Tony sans faire un geste pour s'écarter__**.**_

-

_La cabine s'arrêta et les deux hommes sortirent de concert. Gibbs avait bien envie de demander à Tony s'il l'autorisait à passer chez lui mais n'osait pas prendre le risque d'essuyer un refus. Et pourtant, il aurait dû savoir que son homme savait toujours quand quelque chose le turlupinait. L'italien se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avant de prendre sa main et d'en caresser la paume avec le pouce._

-

· _**Tu veux passer ce soir ? **__demanda t-il._ _**Je suis sûr que tu veux vérifier que je vais me reposer.**____**Et puis, tu pourras me suivre sans avoir besoin de prendre des précautions, aucune filature à faire ce soir et pas besoin non plus de faire une planque en bas de mon immeuble.**_

-

_Gibbs regarda Tony en fronçant les sourcils puis il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit._

-

· _**Je ne pensais pas te voir muet comme ça **__fit Tony__**. J'ai rien dit d'extraordinaire pourtant.**_

_**·**____**Comment sais-tu ? **__**fut tout ce qu'il demanda d'abord.**_

· _**J'ai une bonne vue, souviens-toi **__répondit simplement son ancien agent._ _**Et je connais bien ta voiture. **_

· _**Peut être mais j'ai quand même fait attention **__s'insurgea un peu l'aîné._

· _**Pas assez apparemment puisque je t'ai repéré dès le second jour **__lui apprit Tony._ _**Bon, tu fais quoi, tu m'accompagnes ou pas ?**_

· _**Décidément, tu es toujours aussi intuitif ; **__** j'allais effectivement te proposer de t'accompagner si tu le voulais bien. Tu as décidément toujours cette faculté de deviner ce que je veux, c'est fou **__s'étonna t-il en secouant la tête._

· _**Je te connais bien, c'est plutôt ça, tu ne crois pas plutôt qu'un don quelconque.**_

· _**Non, je pense que réellement tu as une capacité particulière, tu n'es pas comme ça uniquement avec moi. Tu **__**as déjà réagi de cette façon avec l'équipe, tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte mais les autres l'ont remarqué.**_

· _**Ah oui ! **__fait à son tour Tony surpris__**.**_

· _**Oui, Abby me l'a dit et Ziva l'a noté également même si elle n'a rien dit. Ducky s'en est aussi aperçu, il m'en a **__**parlé un jour en disant que ça te permettait de cerner certains suspects. Selon lui, tu ne l'utilises pas assez.**_

· _**Bon, on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien. Je prends le chemin du retour, tu peux me suivre si tu veux **__offrit alors l'homme__**.**_

· _**D'accord, Tony. Je te remercie et je te suis dans ce cas **__fit Gibbs, un sourire aux lèvres et il lui caressa la joue._

-

_A bien y réfléchir, Gibbs se dit que si Tony avait accepté si facilement de le laisser venir, il devait vraiment avoir des doutes sur la mission, être inquiet ou qui sait, il pouvait toujours l'espérer, vouloir le voir. Quelque soit la raison de cette invitation, il laisserait à Tony le choix pour la suite des opérations. Ne pas forcer les choses était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire s'il voulait reprendre un jour une place dans la vie de cet homme. Aussi accommodant que puisse être Tony, il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser, il l'avait appris à ses dépens en quelques occasions._

-

_Parvenu devant l'immeuble de son ex agent, celui-ci lui fit signe de venir se garer prés de sa voiture, ce que Gibbs fit sans poser de questions. Puis les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'immeuble, prirent l'ascenseur et enfin pénétrèrent dans l'appartement de l'italien. Aussitôt dans la salle, Gibbs remarqua les changements mineurs que son homme avait apporté à la décoration, la disposition des meubles était également différente. Il avait voulu, semble t-il, marquer une coupure nette avec la période où Gibbs venait volontiers passer une nuit ou deux ici de temps en temps._

-

_A peine entré, Tony se délesta de sa veste, de ses chaussures, de son sac et prit la direction de sa chambre tout en commençant à se déshabiller sans tenir compte de la présence de son ancien amant. Gibbs comprit qu'il allait se prendre une douche et enfiler une tenue confortable pour le reste de la soirée. Lui-même se rendit donc dans la cuisine pour se faire un café si possible parce que la machine de Tony n'était pas un modèle simple à utiliser. Il sourit en constatant que la bonne vieille machine qu'il utilisait avant trônait encore sur le plan de travail, signe que le cadet n'avait pas encore fait table rase de leur relation. _

-

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, Tony faisait sa réapparition dans le salon, il avait enfilé un jogging vert qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, la veste à demi ouverte laissait voir son torse nu. Les cheveux encore humides, il était si séduisant et si sexy que Gibbs sentit son érection se rappeler à lui. Il dut faire un immense effort pour se contrôler et maîtriser son envie d'allonger l'italien sur le canapé, de le déshabiller et de l'aimer comme il en avait terriblement envie. _

-

_Tony avait-il interprété son attitude équivoque ou avait-il lu sur son visage ? Il passa juste à côté de lui à le frôler, lui effleura la main de la sienne, la laissa traîner sur son dos avant de le contourner pour passer dans la cuisine. Gibbs faillit en lâcher sa tasse de café et s'étrangla avec la gorgée qu'il avait en bouche. Les effleurements lui avaient mis les sens en feu, il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il lui saute dessus et le prenne là, sans sommation. Qu'il était tentant de vouloir lui faire subir une séance de baise longue et épuisante pour combler ces semaines de frustration ! _

-

_Pourtant, à voir le visage fatigué du nouveau chef, il serait préférable de le laisser dormir tout son saoul afin qu'il récupère suffisamment avant la mission. Entamer une mission sous couverture dans un état de fatigue avancé ne serait pas bon du tout pour l'agent qui s'y risquerait. Mais avait-il le droit d'en faire la remarque à Tony ? Avait-il encore le droit de lui suggérer de faire quelque chose alors même que leurs vies s'étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre et ce, par sa faute ? _

-

_Il revint à la réalité lorsque Tony passa près de lui pour gagner le salon, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Il prit place sur le canapé invitant Gibbs à faire de même. Ce dernier s'avança et s'installa à ses côtés, gardant le silence puisque Tony semblait vouloir faire de même. Il évitait de trop lorgner sur le cadet et celui-ci, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres, avait compris son manège. Tony pivota, plia une jambe sur le sofa et laissa l'autre traîner sur le sol, une main sur le dossier, posa sa tête de côté de façon à voir Gibbs. Puis négligemment, sa main s'avança jusqu'à venir jouer avec les cheveux courts de l'aîné._

-

_Surpris par le geste, Jethro tourna la tête un peu vivement faisant sursauter Tony. Un faible gémissement maladroitement étouffé s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres. Une douleur passa dans ses yeux verts aussi rapide qu'un éclair et les paupières s'abaissèrent pour la masquer. Mais Gibbs avait eu le temps de voir. Il comprit aussitôt que l'italien souffrait, très certainement les muscles du cou devaient être si noués que le brusque mouvement avait réveillé la douleur. Et une migraine ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition car Tony se passait machinalement la main sur le front. Des petits gestes que Jethro avait appris à interpréter. Il se leva soudain, attrapa la main du brun et tira doucement pour lui faire comprendre de le suivre. Tony ouvrit des yeux interrogatifs vers lui._

-

· _**Viens, tu as besoin d'un bon massage, tes épaules te font souffrir et tu te prépares un mal de tête **__fit Jethro__**.**_

· _**Ca va aller, Jet **__répondit mollement Tony sans grande conviction__**.**_

· _**Je vois ça. Allez, vas dans la chambre, couche-toi et je vais te faire un massage. Mais d'abord, je vais te chercher**_ _**de quoi soigner ta migraine**_ _ordonna t-il doucement en tirant l'italien vers la chambre._

-

_Arrivé devant la porte, il le poussa dans la pièce et prit la direction de la salle de bains. Il espérait que Tony se laisserait faire pour une fois, il avait besoin que quelqu'un le chouchoute un peu et qui mieux que lui pour le faire. Il connaissait les points faibles d'un Tony anxieux ou sous pression. Sa santé était alors le dernier de ses soucis. Il agissait porté uniquement par l'adrénaline jusqu'à épuisement total. Et une fois la pression retombée, il lui restait alors à ramasser un Tony si vanné qu'il avait parfois du mal à le raisonner pour se reposer._

-

_Il revint dans la chambre et trouva Tony sagement assis sur le lit, l'attendant, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête posée dans les mains, les yeux fermés. Il attira son attention en posant une main sur son épaule et lui tendit le verre et le comprimé qu'il avait apporté. Une fois le cachet avalé, il fit signe à Tony d'enlever sa veste et de s'allonger tout en rabattant le couvre lit. Docilement, l'italien s'exécuta sans discuter, signe évident qu'il était au bout du rouleau. Gibbs attendit donc que Tony soit à plat ventre, il enleva ses chaussures, grimpa sur le lit et enjamba l'homme en plaçant ses genoux de part et d'autre du corps alangui. _

-

_Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer, prit dans sa poche le flacon d'huile qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bains, en versa sur la peau dorée. Tony frissonna un peu mais ne dit rien. Alors, lentement, Jethro commença ses mouvements en partant des épaules._

-

· _**Bon sang, Tony !**_ _s'exclama t-il__**. Pas étonnant que tu aies mal, tes muscles sont si noués que j'ai du mal à te masser.**_

· _**Ouais mais ça fait du bien quand même **__marmonna l'homme, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller__**.**_

-

_Consciencieusement, Jethro continua son massage, insistant sur les zones les plus douloureuses. Tony réagissait en grognant ou en soupirant, lui indiquant la façon de traiter les muscles. Il descendit ensuite le long de la colonne vertébrale pour atteindre les reins. Il osa même baisser le pantalon qui le gênait. Aucune protestation ne vint l'interrompre et il continua durant quelques minutes de malaxer la peau douce sous ses doigts. Il remonta ensuite pour venir passer ses mains dans les cheveux bruns, Tony adorait lorsqu'il lui massait le cuir chevelu. Ce qu'il fit donc pour se rendre compte que l'homme s'était endormi._

-

_Il cessa donc ses mouvements, contempla le corps au repos notant que Tony avait maigri, il avait bien perdu plusieurs kilos. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de l'état de son homme ? Il n'avait vraiment rien fait comme il fallait lorsque cette enquête maudite avait commencé à détruire leur relation et leur couple. Il faudrait bien un jour crever l'abcès et en parler, il le savait mais pour dire quoi !_

-

_Heureux de voir son homme se reposer, Gibbs décida de veiller sur lui, il s'allongea donc au côté de Tony. Une main vint prendre place sur le dos après qu'il ait rabattu le couvre lit sur le corps nu, il se doutait que l'italien ne serait peut être pas d'humeur à se rendre compte qu'ils avaient partagé son lit. Bien malgré lui, il vint se lover contre le flanc de son compagnon et respira son odeur, cette fragrance lui avait manqué. Le parfum naturel de la peau de Tony était déjà enivrant à lui seul mais son eau de toilette l'avait toujours fait chavirer, un mélange épicé que l'italien affectionnait tant qu'il avait acheté toute la gamme de produits dans cette senteur._

-

_C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se colla encore plus près de la chaleur de Tony. Qu'il était bon de retrouver cette sensation de bien-être qu'il avait toujours aimée lorsqu'ils partageaient un lit ! Un soupir lui échappa, il se languissait tant de ce temps enfui, ce temps heureux où ils faisaient gémir les ressorts du lit sous leurs assauts. Ils avaient dû changer le matelas à deux reprises déjà jusqu'à ce que Tony prenne les choses en main et fasse le choix lui-même. Depuis, ils avaient passé des nuits plus calmes et plus confortables. Cette dernière remarque clôtura là ses réflexions avant qu'il glisse doucement vers le sommeil._

-

_Un cri le sortit de son rêve, un cri strident et un brusque mouvement à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête et découvrit Tony assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains et le corps tremblant. Il s'empressa de s'asseoir et de tendre la main doucement voulant éviter de recevoir un coup. Tony avait tendance à être violent lorsqu'on le surprenait. En même temps, il appela doucement son homme._

-

· _**Tony, qu'est ce qui se passe ? **__s'inquiéta t-il__**.**_

-

_Au son de sa voix, Tony leva et tourna la tête vers lui, un étonnement peint sur le visage. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire en réalisant qui était à ses côtés. D'un geste spontané, il se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Jethro et se serra contre lui. Sous l'assaut, l'ancien marine vacilla et se retrouva allongé sur le dos, l'italien dans les bras. Il pouvait sentir ce dernier trembler toujours. Il resserra son étreinte et attendit calmement que le cadet lui fasse part de son cauchemar, puisque cauchemar il y avait apparemment._

-

_Durant encore quelques minutes, les deux hommes furent enlacés sans bouger, le temps que Tony se calme. Puis, ce dernier se releva, se pencha et posa sans façon un baiser sur la joue de Gibbs, surpris par le geste. Décidément, ce soir, c'était le ballet des gestes tendres, le troisième en quelques heures et sans contrainte, ni réticence. Etait-ce un message que Tony voulait lui faire passer ? Un appel à l'aide muet ? Tony savait parler et même parfois trop mais aussi de temps en temps, les gestes étaient une façon plus facile de dire quelque chose. Il avait remarqué que l'italien était quelqu'un de très expressif avec les mains mais aussi le corps lorsqu'il le voulait._

-

· _**Ca va mieux, Tony ?**_

· _**Oui, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça, ta présence me suffisait **__avoua t-il en croisant son regard__**.**_

-

_Et dans les yeux de Tony, Gibbs y lut non seulement de la reconnaissance mais aussi autre chose, une chose qu'il n'y avait pas vu depuis un bon moment. Tony se rendait-il compte de tout l'amour qu'il venait de lui montrer ? Sûrement que non parce qu'il ne bougea pas attendant un geste de Jethro peut être. Alors ce dernier osa, il avança la main et lui caressa la joue, son pouce vint jouer avec les lèvres et il sentit Tony y déposer un baiser léger. _

-

_Décidé, il attrapa la nuque et fit ployer Tony, sa bouche vint à la rencontre de la sienne et demanda le passage de sa langue. La bouche s'ouvrit et accepta l'intrusion de la langue de Jet et le baiser d'abord tendre se fit vite gourmand. Les deux hommes étaient littéralement avides, ils avaient soif de ce baiser, soif de sentir qu'ils avaient la même envie, celle d'aller un peu plus loin. En tout cas, c'était le souhait de Jet et pour lui, Tony n'était pas en reste à voir, ou plutôt sentir, ses mains commencer à se balader sur lui. _

-

_Il voulait quand même savoir si c'était bien le souhait de l'italien d'aller plus loin ou juste une façon de tromper l'angoisse qu'il avait perçu malgré le soin de Tony à la cacher. Il se sépara donc à regret et éloigna doucement Tony tout en lui caressant le dos pour le rassurer._

-

· _**Tony, tu sais ce qui va arriver si nous continuons…**_

-

_Un doigt sur la bouche de Jet et Tony sourit._

-

· _**Oui, je le sais, je ne te chauffe pas pour te laisser ensuite. A moins que tu veuilles arrêter avant ?**_

· _**Non, non, Tony**_ _soupira t-il__**. Il y a si longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien, simplement comme ça, dans tes bras…**_

· _**Ou plutôt de m'avoir dans tes bras serait plus exact, il me semble **__rectifia Tony__**.**_

· _**Oui, ce serait plutôt ça en effet. Alors, que faisons-nous ?**_

· _**On mange, tu restes et on verra !**_

· _**Ok, on fait ça **__récapitula brièvement Jet__**.**_

· _**En tout cas, merci pour tout à l'heure **__dit Tony en lui serrant la main alors que Jet la lui présentait pour l'aider à se lever._

· _**De rien, c'était avec plaisir. Tu avais besoin d'un soutien…**_

· _**Non, Jet, j'avais besoin de toi à ce moment-là et tu l'as très bien compris, n'est ce pas ?**_

· _**T**__**ony, n'est ce pas pour cette raison que tu m'as invité ce soir ?**_

· _**Pas seulement, Jet**_ _avoua Tony en sortant de la pièce sans autre précision._

-

_Et Gibbs était heureux, il l'avait appelé par son diminutif. Et il savait bien que Tony ne l'utilisait qu'à bon escient. Jamais il n'avait employé son surnom s'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher ou s'il était en colère contre lui. Dans ces moments-là, « Gibbs » sortait plus facilement de la bouche de Tony. _

-

_Il sortit de la chambre, le cœur plus léger et l'esprit tourné vers Tony. Si tout se passait bien, ils seraient réunis ce soir ou… Il verrait bien ce que la soirée leur apporterait, sûrement quelques moments câlins comme Tony semblait le vouloir. Et lui, qu'espérait-il avoir ? Une nuit blotti contre son corps dans un lit douillet ? Une nuit d'amour sauvage ? Une nuit à dormir sur le canapé ? Non, cette dernière option était la moins agréable à envisager._

-

_Tony préparait le repas, il mit donc la table pour eux deux et s'installa dès que son homme les servit. Le dîner se passa presque silencieusement, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Pourtant, Gibbs pouvait voir que Tony n'était pas tranquille, il avait certains tics nerveux qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler à celui qui avait partagé sa vie et appris à être à l'affût du moindre geste de son amant. Se pourrait-il que Tony appréhende lui aussi cette mission sous couverture ? Il avait appris à tenir compte des instincts de Tony tout comme des siens, le temps aidant, il ne pouvait en faire l'impasse. _

-

_Trop de coïncidences leur avaient permis, dans le passé, de se rendre compte que certains phénomènes ne s'expliquaient pas et le fameux instinct de Gibbs était l'un d'eux. Et pourtant, combien de fois Tony ne l'avait-il mis en garde contre quelque chose dont il n'avait pas tenu compte pour s'apercevoir plus tard qu'il avait eu raison. Il ne devait pas négliger ce détail surtout sachant que Tony était spécialiste des missions sous couverture, un de ses points forts en tant que flic, et qu'il était donc à même de réaliser les risques potentiels encourus en jouant un rôle inhabituel._

-

_Mais était-ce vraiment si inhabituel ? L'italien semblait si à l'aise au cours de ces missions qu'il était évident qu'il avait une grande pratique. Et Gibbs avait compris depuis longtemps que Tony se cachait de cette façon. Ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas découvert, même après toutes ces années à le côtoyer et à le fréquenter intimement, c'était la raison qui le poussait à agir de cette manière. Jamais Tony n'avait dévoilé le pourquoi d'une telle attitude. Et Gibbs, en bon stratège, n'avait jamais insisté pour savoir. Il augurait que l'italien l'aurait plutôt envoyer balader que de lui répondre._

-

_Une main posée sur son bras le ramena à la réalité et il posa son regard sur Tony. L'homme haussait un sourcil et semblait attendre quelque chose que Gibbs ignorait._

-

· _**Tu vas bien, Jet. Tu semblais à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Tu pensais à quoi ? **__interrogea le brun__**.**_

· _**A rien en particulier, Tony **__tenta d'affirmer l'aîné__**.**_

· _**A d'autres**_ _ricana Tony__**. Allons, ne me dis pas ça. Je vois bien que cette mission te perturbe toujours autant, je ne suis pas aveugle, ni si inconscient que ça, tu sais. Tu te fais du mouron, ne le nie pas. Je sais bien que vous pensez tous que je ne devrais pas accepter d'aider le FBI soit parce que vous m'en croyez incapable, soit parce que certains ont peur pour moi.**_

· _**Tony, nous avons tous peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Le milieu mafieux n'est pas réputé être un terrain de jeux facile pour tout agent infiltré, tu le sais très bien.**_

· _**Oui mais ce n'est pas ma première infiltration au cœur même de la mafia, Gibbs. Je sais très bien où je mets les pieds contrairement à ce que vous pouvez tous penser **__répliqua trop vite Tony__**.**_

-

_Gibbs le vit se mordre la lèvre comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit mais trop tard._

-

· _**Comment ? **__s'écria Gibbs__**. Je croyais que c'était la première fois que tu faisais ce type de mission dans ce milieu pourri !**_

· _**Faut croire alors que tu ne sais pas tout sur moi, Jet **__grimaça Tony__**. Tu n'as pas dû avoir accès à la totalité de mon dossier personnel pour ne pas savoir ça.**_

· _**Que veux-tu dire ? **__s'exclama Gibbs totalement désorienté par cette information qu'il n'avait pas et ne soupçonnait même pas__**.**_

· _**Désolé, Gibbs mais je ne peux t'en dire plus, je suis tenu au secret **__répondit Tony__**. Je n'aurais même pas dû te dire ça. Vaut mieux que t'oublies ce que je viens de dire **__suggéra t-il même__**. **_

· _**Oh non, mon vieux ! Tu en as trop dit pour te taire maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? **__insista l'aîné__**.**_

· _**Je t'assure, je ne peux rien dévoiler. Je le ferais si je le pouvais mais les personnes impliquées dans cette histoire ne peuvent pas et ne doivent pas être connues. Et… **__ajouta Tony en voyant Gibbs vouloir le couper,_ _**même sans donner de noms, tu reconnaîtrais forcément l'affaire donc je dois me taire.**_

· _**Ok, je n'insiste pas dans ce cas. Un jour, tu me diras ce qu'il en est, j'en suis sûr **__assura Gibbs__**.**_

· _**Oui, le jour où cette affaire sera jugée, rendue publique et les protagonistes tous morts, sans doute pas avant parce que je tiens à ma peau.**_

· _**Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de toi qu'ils se retrouvent au banc des accusés ?**_

· _**Ouais, je les ai dénoncés après plus de six mois d'infiltration avec une parfaite couverture. Je ne pense pas qu'ils pourraient me nuire à présent mais avec la mafia, on ne sait jamais **__avoua l'italien__**.**_

· _**Sûr, c'est aussi valable que pour les cartels de la drogue **__souffla l'ancien marine avec douleur__**.**_

· _**Et t'en sais quelque chose, boss, n'est ce pas ? Donc, tu peux comprendre que je me taise… **__fit Tony en ignorant le lapsus qu'il venait de faire mais qui fit sourire Jethro._

· _**Bien évidemment, Tony, je comprends parfaitement. Bon, je crois qu'il serait temps de songer à aller te reposer. Demain, tu vas avoir fort à faire**_ _remarqua son ancien patron__**.**_

· _**Tu restes ici cette nuit ? **__proposa le cadet__**.**_

· _**Si tu le veux bien, je préfèrerais….**_

· _**Tu restes **__imposa l'italien sans le laisser terminer de peur d'essuyer un refus. __**Et tu ne dors pas sur le canapé, surtout. **_

· _**Ok, si c'est ce que tu veux, je te suis **__capitula Jethro, heureux de la proposition de Tony._

-

_L'italien lui tendit la main et l'entraîna alors dans la chambre où, sans façon, il commença à se déshabiller. Et là, Jethro se surprit à rêver d'être revenu plusieurs mois en arrière. Il revit le temps heureux où certains soirs, il accompagnait son homme dans son appartement plutôt que de rentrer seul dans sa maison. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'une main le secoua doucement et l'invita à venir prendre place dans le lit. Alors, répondant à l'invite, il entreprit d'enlever ses vêtements et de s'allonger au côté de l'homme brun déjà couché. Il rabattit les couvertures et comme il le faisait auparavant, il laissa Tony venir poser sa tête sur son torse et passer son bras sur sa taille._

-

_Sentir le corps chaud de son italien contre lui, la main reposée sur sa hanche fit bondir le cœur de Jethro encore et surtout lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres douces venir taquiner ses tétons. Tony aimait le faire vibrer de cette façon, sa langue était un véritable instrument de torture parfois parce qu'il savait s'en servir pour autre chose que parler. Finalement, Tony cessa pour parsemer le torse de Jethro de baisers légers qui descendaient de plus en plus bas. Le souffle court, Jethro s'évertuait à tenter de rester le plus calme possible de peur de voir son ami arrêter ses délicieuses tourmentes. _

-

_Alors que lèvres et mains parcouraient sa peau, Jet osa caressait à son tour le dos à portée de sa main. Un grognement, de satisfaction supposa t-il, vint l'encourager à continuer alors que Tony s'enhardissait et glissait une main dans le boxer de son compagnon. Un gémissement accueillit cette initiative et bientôt le dernier rempart contre la nudité de Jethro se retrouva sur le sol. Une langue gourmande s'empressa de lécher le membre viril déjà bien excité avant de laisser la bouche l'avaler dans sa totalité. _

-

_Des va-et-vient d'abord lents puis plus rapides propulsèrent Jet dans un monde de sensations si enivrantes qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'il haletait et poussait de petits cris. Oh ! cette bouche qui le faisait dériver vers un océan de plénitude n'allait pas tarder à l'envoyer également au septième ciel. Et tandis que la bouche continuait ses mouvements rythmiques, la main de Tony vint jouer avec ses testicules augmentant encore le plaisir dispensé. Et Jet savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir tant son amant était expert dans l'art de l'amener au paroxysme du plaisir._

_-_

_Accélérant encore, Tony parvint à engloutir son amant aussi profondément que possible et Jet, sans s'en rendre compte, souleva les hanches demandant encore plus. Appuyant légèrement sur la tête de Tony, il lui fit comprendre que son plaisir n'allait pas tarder à jaillir et lui laissant ainsi le choix de recueillir sa semence dans sa bouche ou celui de le laisser jouir dans sa main. L'italien continua sur sa lancée augmentant encore la cadence lorsque soudain, Jet explosa et se libéra dans sa bouche en une longue plainte. _

-

_Lorsque Tony se redressa, Jet baissa les yeux sur lui et lui offrit un sourire de reconnaissance et l'invita de la main à venir l'embrasser. Les deux langues se mêlèrent et Gibbs se goûta en approfondissant le baiser. Ses mains se mirent à caresser le corps et la peau si douce de Tony. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir à nouveau promener ses mains sur la peau offerte sans retenue à ses caresses ! Il avait tellement eu peur que jamais il ne puisse le refaire, que Tony ne veuille plus le laisser l'approcher suffisamment pour avoir cette chance. _

-

_Il commença à rendre caresse pour caresse, les gémissements étouffés que poussait Tony l'enhardirent à tenter plus et ses mains reprirent leur ballet sur son dos. Puis celles-ci ne suffisant plus, il fit basculer Tony sur le dos et repartit à la découverte de ce corps comme son italien l'avait fait pour lui, à l'aide de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses mains. Il voulait que Tony ne soit pas le seul à avoir donné, lui aussi voulait lui faire savoir que cette nuit était peut-être celle qui sonnerait leur réconciliation, qu'elle ne serait pas seulement celle d'un réconfort passager._

-

_Il fit glisser ses lèvres du cou aux tétons tandis que ses mains descendaient toujours plus bas sans s'arrêter à l'endroit stratégique, elles allaient et venaient des cuisses aux hanches, à la taille sans jamais effleurer le membre viril qu'il sentait pourtant très excité. Les grognements de frustration de Tony lui firent comprendre qu'il était temps de s'occuper sérieusement de sa virilité. Il fit donc glisser sa langue le long de l'épieu de chair alors que son homme poussait un soupir de satisfaction. Il mordilla doucement les testicules un instant et les cris s'intensifièrent, il savait que Tony adorait lorsqu'il lui prodiguait cette caresse. _

-

_Un mouvement de bassin de Tony lui fit savoir que son impatience était à son comble, il se décida donc à dispenser ses soins particuliers au membre fièrement dressé qu'il prit d'abord en main. Ses lents mouvements de va et vient n'eurent pas l'air de satisfaire l'italien qui lança un « Jet » plutôt plaintif. Alors Jethro leva les yeux sur le visage courroucé de Tony avant de choisir de l'honorer en le prenant en bouche. Il emprisonna le membre un court instant avant de se décider à reprendre ses va et vient d'abord lentement pour faire durer cet instant puis plus rapidement avant de les accentuer lorsqu'il comprit que son amant était proche de la jouissance._

-

_C'est avec un cri et le corps soulevé et tendu à l'extrême que Tony se déversa dans sa bouche avant de retomber sur le matelas en murmurant le surnom de son amant. Abandonnant finalement la virilité de Tony, les lèvres de Jethro remontèrent du pubis vers le cou en dispensant de petites baisers sur la peau en sueur avant de venir cueillir la bouche pour une exploration en règle mêlant la salive au sperme. La saveur de la semence ajoutée à celle d'une larme unique qui vint mourir sur la bouche de Tony donna à leur baiser un goût plus salé qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est le besoin de respirer qui les obligea à y mettre fin. _

-

_Front contre front, Jethro pesant le moins possible sur Tony, les deux hommes commencèrent à reprendre leur souffle, le cœur ralentissant lentement leurs battements désordonnés. Puis Jet se souleva et s'allongea sur le matelas, sa main venant emprisonnée celle de son homme, leurs doigts entrelacés. _

-

· _**Ca va, Tony ? **__demanda Jet au bout de deux minutes de silence__**.**_

· _**Ouais, je… redescends sur terre**_… _**doucement**__ prononça t-il difficilement__**.**_

· _**Eh bien, on dirait que tu viens de courir un marathon **__plaisanta Jet._

· _**Manque d'entraînement sûrement **__avoua simplement Tony en grimaçant._

-

_Et, à ce simple aveu involontaire, Jethro comprit que Tony ne l'avait pas remplacé dans son lit. Il en conçut un tel bonheur qu'il ne put répondre. Il avait tellement eu peur que jamais il ne puisse refaire l'amour ensemble, que Tony ne veuille plus le laisser l'approcher suffisamment pour avoir cette chance. Il aurait cependant dû savoir que l'espoir pouvait jouer son rôle à long terme, Tony ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de la seule relation stable qu'il ait eue de toute sa vie. Il le lui avait dit pourtant à plusieurs reprises, les années passées ensemble étaient les plus belles qu'il avait vécues parce que son compagnon lui apportait bien plus que ses propres parents ne lui avaient donné. _

-

_Et Gibbs, dans un moment de confidence particulier, lui avait également confié être pleinement satisfait de leur relation, il avait même dit que Tony était sa drogue, son eau vive, son oxygène. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de son homme dans sa vie, il ne savait même pas comment faire depuis que l'italien l'avait quitté. Il avançait au jour le jour sans réellement vivre pleinement. Il devenait de plus en plus dur au fil du temps, ses aboiements faisaient fuir ses équipiers dès qu'ils en avaient la possibilité. Aucun ne s'aventurait trop près de lui sans nécessité. Il voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant, sa vie d'avec Tony, il le souhaitait ardemment._

-

_Et voilà que ce soir, quatre longs mois après son départ, ils étaient là, ensemble dans ce lit, et Tony lui avait fait la faveur d'accepter les quelques gestes d'amour qu'il avait bien voulu esquisser et lui avait même fait l'amour de son propre chef. Jamais il n'avait autant apprécier ces gestes même si ce tendre intermède n'avait pas connu l'accomplissement total. Il amorçait doucement un retour dans la vie de son homme, un retour qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer de peur de le faire fuir et cette fois, loin de lui._

-

_Il se tourna vers Tony pour s'apercevoir que l'homme s'était endormi, la bouche entrouverte. Il caressa doucement les longs cils sombres en déposant un baiser sur les paupières closes avant d'effleurer les lèvres douces. Tony soupira mais ne se réveilla pas. Jethro les recouvrit de la literie et vint se blottir contre le corps chaud avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil._

-

-

-

Fait chaud là, non ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Présage t-il une réconciliation entre nos deux hommes ? Est-ce juste pour Tony une façon de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Gibbs ? La suite vous le dira sans doute.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Infiltration épique

_**Chapitre 11 : Infiltration épique **_

-

_Le jour J était enfin arrivé et la tension qui habitait Tony se reflétait dans son attitude. Au fil des années, Gibbs avait appris à interpréter le langage corporel de son agent et même si ce dernier s'efforçait toujours de dissimuler ses états d'âme, certains signes qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser les exprimaient aussi bien que des paroles l'auraient fait. Et tous ces gestes, Gibbs les voyait là, en ce moment, ils apparaissaient les uns après les autres._

-

_Il pouvait voir ses épaules tendues, un mal de tête ne tarderait pas à venir s'ajouter à cette tension nerveuse. Tony se passait régulièrement la main dans les cheveux, autre signe d'une agitation extrême de sa part. Lorsqu'il parlait, c'était un débit saccadé et important qui sortait de sa bouche, les paroles se bousculaient. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas espérer l'apaiser par des paroles et les actes avaient toujours eu plus d'impact sur l'homme dans ces cas-là._

-

_Et c'est ce que fit à nouveau Gibbs, il attira Tony à lui, inclina sa tête sur son épaule, lui frotta doucement le dos avec la main tandis que l'autre caressait les cheveux bruns et soyeux. Il sentit la tension quitter peu à peu Tony lorsque les épaules s'affaissèrent un peu et qu'il poussa un soupir. Un léger baiser vint chatouiller le cou de Jethro lorsque Tony y posa ses lèvres. Les bras de l'italien vinrent encercler les hanches de l'ancien marine et rapprocha leurs deux corps. Pour l'instant, aucun des deux hommes ne pensaient à autre chose que se réconforter et aucune tension sexuelle n'était à déplorer. _

-

_Il était heureux que leur étreinte n'eut aucun témoin puisqu'ils étaient encore chez Tony. Plus l'heure approcherait et plus la tension serait palpable, aussi bien ici qu'au bureau où les deux hommes se rendraient bientôt. Pour une fois, Gibbs avait fait l'impasse sur la matinée de travail, informant Jenny qu'il serait là en début d'après-midi, sans donner aucune explication. Avait-elle compris qu'il était avec Tony ? Il n'en serait pas étonné mais elle ne soupçonnerait sûrement pas la nature exacte de cette absence. _

-

_Il repensa à la nuit que les deux hommes avaient passé, une nuit câline et amoureuse. Tony avait laissé de côté leur différent pour se laisser porter par l'instant, la soirée s'était déroulée sans heurts puisque Jethro avait décidé d'en laisser les rênes à Tony. La conversation tout comme les actes seraient ceux que Tony voulait et non ce que lui-même souhaitait. Il fallait que l'italien soit maître de la situation, qu'il ne sente aucune pression de sa part et les évènements se dérouleraient alors selon le hasard ou la providence si elle décidait de lui être favorable._

-

_Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour à proprement parler, pourtant leur jouissance avait été aussi intense que s'ils avaient connu l'accomplissement total. Mais les tendres caresses qu'ils avaient échangées étaient des prémices à une nouvelle redécouverte et qui sait, une réconciliation possible. Les quelques heures précédant leur retour au bureau se passèrent tranquillement, les deux hommes s'accordant pour parler de sujets neutres durant le petit déjeuner. Ensuite, Gibbs incitant Tony à aller courir pour se défouler et diminuer son anxiété. Il prit même sur lui de l'accompagner, empruntant des vêtements à l'italien._

-

_Revenus à l'appartement, ils partagèrent une douche chaude qui leur permit non seulement de rafraîchir leur corps moite mais aussi de se savonner mutuellement avant d'oser quelques nouvelles caresses qui firent s'envoler momentanément le stress latent qui couvait toujours chez Tony. Une petite sieste ensemble avant le repas du midi et l'heure de rejoindre les bureaux fut là. Chacun des deux hommes prit son véhicule pour faire le trajet, l'un suivant l'autre._

-

_Leur entrée simultanée dans l'espace des bureaux ne passa pas inaperçue. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux d'autant que Gibbs posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ancien agent avant que ce dernier ne prenne la direction du bureau directorial. Des sourires entendus et des hochements de têtes discrets approuvèrent cette apparente réconciliation. Ziva et McGee se jetèrent eux aussi un regard surpris, ils n'avaient pas soupçonner que les deux hommes puissent être ensemble et que c'était la raison de l'absence de leur chef. Ils n'osèrent cependant pas poser une seule question de peur de se voir rabrouer à la manière de Gibbs, sèchement et certainement agressivement, l'humeur de leur boss leur paraissait trop incertaine._

-

_Alors qu'il gagnait son bureau en silence après avoir salué ses agents, Gibbs ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en esprit auprès de Tony. Son souhait aurait été, bien sûr, d'assister à la dernière entrevue et de discuter des dispositions prévues pour la mise en scène du faux kidnapping mais il respectait enfin le souhait de son amant de le voir en dehors de cette mission. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne ferait pas l'impasse sur la mise en scène prévue par le FBI même si Tony l'avait mise au point, il restait toujours le risque que ça tourne mal. Il devait tenter de traverser le mieux possible les quelques heures qui les mènerait à engager l'action. Une boule à l'estomac lui prédisait un accroc tel qu'il annonçait une catastrophe et que c'était malheureusement Tony qui en ferait les frais. C'était le même genre d'angoisse qui le taraudait chaque fois que son homme mettait sa vie en danger. _

-

_Enfin, la fin d'après midi finit par arriver et Gibbs donna congé à ses agents, il voulait avoir les coudées franches pour surveiller l'opération. Les deux jeunes gens partis, il attendit de voir Tony redescendre du MTAC pour lui emboîter le pas. Même sans l'aval de la directrice, il avait décidé de superviser de loin la rencontre. _

-

_Tony descendit enfin et prit la direction de la sortie. Il jeta au passage un coup d'œil à Gibbs et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit que son amant était encore là et prêt, semblait-il, à lui coller aux basques puisqu'il le rejoignit à l'ascenseur._

-

· _**Tu vas bien ?**_ _demanda t-il lui même toujours aussi farouchement opposé à ce projet._

· _**Ca va aller, t'en fais pas, Jet**_ _répondit simplement Tony. __**Du moment que le FBI suit les directives même si elles viennent du NCIS, tout se passera bien.**_

· _**J'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. Fais gaffe à toi, surtout. Je ne voudrais pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère parce que le FBI aurait décidé de faire du zèle**__._

-

_Et avant que Tony ne puisse faire ou dire quelque chose, il stoppa la cabine et s'empara aussitôt de la bouche de son amant pour un baiser qui reflétait son état d'esprit. Surpris par la rapidité du geste, Tony se laissa faire sans protester davantage, il comprenait que Gibbs, même s'il avait cessé d'être son patron, le considérait peut être encore comme faisant partie de son équipe et surtout comme appartenant à nouveau à sa vie depuis la veille pour penser qu'il avait le droit de manifester son anxiété de cette façon. Il apprécia donc la marque de tendresse et rendit le baiser. Puis, une fois la cabine repartie, ils se séparèrent comme l'ascenseur terminait sa course, ils sortirent et prirent chacun la direction d'un véhicule, Tony devant emprunter celui mis à sa disposition pour le temps de la mission, il ne devait en effet pas utiliser sa propre voiture. _

-

_Préférant ne pas faire savoir à Tony qu'il comptait assister au traquenard, Gibbs le laissa prendre quelque distance avant de lui filer le train. L'un derrière l'autre, les deux véhicules s'acheminèrent vers le lieu de rendez vous, un terrain de sports où le petit fils de Marconi jouait deux fois par semaine. Tony arriva rapidement et se gara sur une place libre devant le terrain. Il attendit un moment avant de quitter la voiture puis sortit et marcha vers le stade. Gibbs trouva par chance une place d'où il pourrait observer sans mal toute l'opération. Il repéra rapidement les agents du FBI en place et nota avec déplaisir la présence de Sacks. Son attention se concentra ensuite exclusivement sur Tony qu'il suivit des yeux. Ce dernier s'installa sur un banc face au terrain de jeux et attendit patiemment la suite des évènements._

-

_Dix minutes plus tard, le ballon fonça vers la position de Tony et ce dernier le réceptionna avant de se lever pour le renvoyer. Sans préméditation, il s'immisça dans la partie en cours facilitant ainsi le premier contact. La partie devint vite plus sérieuse avec un ex joueur professionnel tel que l'italien et les gamins comprirent rapidement qu'ils avaient un excellent partenaire. Les passes se firent plus rapides et plus sérieuses et l'enthousiasme des gamins faisait plaisir à voir. Tony s'intégrait parfaitement dans le jeu prenant visiblement lui aussi plaisir à jouer. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la partie prit fin et les enfants commencèrent à s'éparpiller dans toutes les directions comme des moineaux effarouchés._

-

_Un garçon attendait de récupérer le ballon et s'attardait un peu aux côtés de Tony. Le contact avec la cible était établi et le gamin et l'adulte discutaient en se passant le ballon de l'un à l'autre. Deux hommes baraqués, des gardes du corps apparemment, montaient la garde et scrutaient les alentours à l'affût. Ils approchaient des deux hommes lorsque les agents du FBI entrèrent en action. Ils séparèrent rapidement le gamin de ses gardiens mais une tentative désespérée de ceux-ci pour protéger leur « patron » s'ensuivit. Des armes furent vite en main et des coups de feu retentirent. Comme convenu, les agents du FBI firent marche arrière et prirent la fuite comme le plan le prévoyait._

-

_Une fois l'agitation calmée, les gardes du corps s'occupèrent de revenir vers le gamin et là, ils découvrirent que celui-ci avait bénéficié de la protection d'un parfait inconnu. Ce bon samaritain avait servi de bouclier humain à l'enfant mais ne s'en était pas sorti indemne. Une blessure par balle ornait son bras gauche et saignait faisant couler le sang sur le sol. Le visage de l'enfant était d'une pâleur criante et il s'efforçait de se retenir de pleurer. Il fixait Tony avec de grands yeux effrayés tandis que celui-ci plaquait sa main valide sur son bras dans l'espoir d'arrêter le saignement. _

_-_

_L'un des gardes du corps vint à son secours tandis que l'autre s'empressait de couvrir l'enfant et de téléphoner. A peine plus de dix minutes plus tard, une luxueuse voiture noire vint se garer contre le trottoir et un homme distingué en sortit visiblement bouleversé. Il se précipita vers le groupe et examina rapidement l'enfant s'assurant de sa bonne santé. Une discussion houleuse avec les deux gardes du corps et il s'avança vers Tony installé sur le banc, le bras blessé soutenu par l'autre. Les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans une conversation et deux minutes plus tard, le chauffeur de la voiture vint rejoindre le groupe avec une trousse de secours. Des soins furent donnés à Tony qui fit ensuite mine de repartir vers son véhicule tout en faisant un signe d'adieu au gamin._

-

_Comme l'avait bien supposé Tony, le mafieux indiqua son propre véhicule du menton en invitant Tony à s'y installer. Ce dernier fit mine d'hésiter, de remercier et de s'en aller. Un des gardes du corps s'interposa et dirigea fermement l'agent fédéral vers la voiture de son patron. Il récupéra ensuite auprès de Tony les clefs de son propre véhicule qu'il tendit au second garde chargé de la rapatrier selon les instructions reçues de Marconi. Puis, l'une suivant l'autre, les deux voitures s'ébranlèrent et s'insinuèrent dans la circulation fluide de fin de journée. L'opération d'infiltration venait de se mettre en marche._

-

-

_Dans son véhicule, Gibbs avait suivi les différentes étapes. Il avait souri au moment où Tony s'était intégré au match en cours, la joie de son homme était si visible qu'il en était content pour lui. Il oublia un peu la mission tant il regardait Tony jouer avec plaisir, son homme était visiblement heureux de se mesurer aux gamins, sa joie se manifestait par de grands éclats de rire. Et les enfants appréciaient visiblement la participation de l'adulte qu'ils tentaient en vain de contrecarrer avec enthousiasme. Il vit également Tony se rapprocher furtivement du jeune Marconi sans en avoir l'air, lui passant le ballon plusieurs fois pour engager le contact. Son objectif fut atteint lorsque le gamin se mit à suivre plus volontiers Tony sur le terrain._

-

_Puis, soudain, le coup de sifflet final et il vit les enfants rejoindre leurs parents alors que les gardes du corps de Marconi s'approchaient à leur tour pour resserrer leur protection. Et là, tout s'enchaîna si vite qu'il eut du mal à cerner l'action de façon globale, les agents du FBI dont Sachs firent irruption et tentèrent de s'en prendre au gamin que Tony se mit en devoir d'écarter tout en se joignant à la bagarre entre fédéraux et mafieux. La détonation ne le surprit finalement que peu vu la tournure des coups échangés, il fallait forcément qu'un des attaquants saisisse son arme. Lorsque la mêlée se dispersa et que le FBI laissa comme convenu la place libre à Tony, il réalisa qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal._

-

_Son sang ne fit pourtant qu'un tour lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son italien était blessé au bras. Il eut bien du mal à ne pas sortir du véhicule et à traverser la rue pour aller voir ce qu'il en était. Tony se tenait le bras mais était encore sur ses deux jambes, signe que la blessure devait être bénigne. Rassuré mais furieux, Gibbs se promit de faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure au tireur qui qu'il soit et surtout si c'était un fédéral du type de Sachs, ce que seul son italien pourrait lui confirmer ou infirmer. Il connaissait la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes et espérait qu'elle n'avait pas mené à cet accident par vengeance mais qu'il s'agissait d'un simple accroc, certes malencontreux mais imprévu._

-

_Il regarda la limousine arriver, se garer, Marconi en descendre, discuter avec ses hommes et son petit-fils, être présenté au sauveur, puis tout le monde repartir dans les deux véhicules après les soins dispensés à Tony. A la tête que son homme avait faite lorsque le mafieux l'avait invité à prendre place dans la luxueuse voiture, il réalisa que l'opération d'infiltration venait de se mettre en marche. _

-

_Il soupira et souhaita que tout se passe au mieux surtout pour son amant, il n'avait définitivement pas envie de le retrouver flottant dans le port ou ramener dans un filet de pêcheur, un bloc de béton aux pieds. Il savait les risques encourus lors de missions sous couverture pour en avoir lui-même fait les frais. Mais là, la mafia était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sadique en matière de représailles au même titre que les barons de la drogue ; les deux milieux étaient sans conteste les plus innovateurs en matière de tortures._

-

_Il reprit le chemin du NCIS afin d'obtenir des explications sur la fusillade puisque Fornell avait été prié de faire un rapport sitôt l'infiltration de Tony confirmée. Il arriva dans le parking et avisa la voiture des fédéraux déjà garée. Il hâta le pas et à l'étage, il prit la direction de l'escalier et du MTAC sans même s'arrêter à son bureau. _

-

_McGee et Kate comprirent vite à son attitude que quelque chose avait dû se passer pour que leur chef fasse cette tête, il était prêt à étriper quiconque se mettrait en travers de sa route. Balboa supposa lui aussi la même chose et soupira, il ne souhaitait pas changer de patron aussi vite, l'entente entre les deux hommes était plutôt bonne et leur interaction particulièrement réussie. Kendall ne sut quoi penser de la fureur à peine contenue du leader de l'équipe première de l'agence, elle ne connaissait pas particulièrement l'homme ni même son propre patron, étant trop nouvelle dans l'agence. _

_-_

_Sans faire cas de l'état d'esprit des quatre agents, Gibbs passa comme un ouragan le barrage de Cynthia et fonça vers la porte du bureau directorial. Il l'ouvrit avec tant de force que le battant alla claquer contre le mur faisant sursauter les occupants de la pièce. Si Fornell et Shepard réussirent à contenir leur étonnement, la troisième personne se tassa dans son fauteuil, sans doute présageait-elle des représailles à son encontre. Et en effet, Gibbs s'avança directement vers elle et la saisit par la veste avant de cracher sa fureur._

-

· _**Dites-moi, Sachs, dites-moi que la blessure de Tony n'était qu'un regrettable accident ou je vous jure que je suis capable de vous faire regretter votre geste**_ _attaqua t-il sitôt pénétré dans la pièce._

· _**Agent Gibbs**_ _tenta Shepard pour minimiser l'incident. __**Agent Gibbs, nos collègues du FBI étaient justement en train de nous faire le compte rendu de cette mission. Si vous désirez y assister, vous êtes le bienvenu même si votre participation n'est normalement pas nécessaire, à condition de laisser l'agent Sachs nous relater les choses.**_

· _**Il a intérêt à être convainquant dans ce cas sinon je lui ferai passer l'envie de s'en prendre à Tony**_ _stipula l'ancien marine, un regard terrible fixé sur sa victime._

-

_Et durant les quelques minutes suivantes, Sachs relata en effet le déroulement de la tentative de kidnapping mise en scène. Il indiqua que les armes ne furent sorties qu'une fois que les gardes du corps eux-mêmes aient pointés les leurs et c'est en luttant pour en désarmer un que le coup était parti. Malheureusement, Tony se trouvait dans la ligne de tir puisqu'il avait également voulu dévier le revolver pour éviter justement que Sachs lui-même ne se prenne une balle. Le garde du corps avait pivoté au dernier moment et atteint Tony. _

-

_Puis Fornell intervint en faisant remarquer que ce malencontreux accident ne ferait qu'accréditer la tentative d'enlèvement et l'action héroïque de Tony pour sauver le gamin. Marconi ne devrait normalement pas faire l'impasse sur ce point et récompensera l'homme qui avait sauvé son unique petit-fils, la prunelle de ses yeux. Shepard en convint rapidement et conclut que, tout compte fait, l'opération d'infiltration était une réussite. Il restait maintenant à l'Agent DiNozzo à réunir assez de preuves pour incriminer Marconi dans le meurtre du marine. Elle rappela que le premier rapport de Tony se ferait certainement lorsque ce dernier pourrait regagner l'appartement qu'il lui avait été fourni pour sa couverture et qui était sous surveillance vidéo._

-

_Puis elle mit fin à la réunion, salua les agents du FBI leur spécifiant qu'elle comptait sur leur diligence pour lui faire part des rapports de Tony en temps voulu, leur rappela que c'était son agent qui risquait sa vie dans cette mission pour leur permettre de boucler leur cible. Fornell et Sachs quittèrent la pièce en saluant Gibbs d'un signe de tête. __La directrice suivit le mouvement et referma la porte de son bureau sur les deux hommes avant de se tourner vers son ancien équipier._

-

· _**Tu avais besoin de secouer Sachs de cette façon, Jethro ?**_ _demanda t-elle en reprenant place derrière son bureau._

· _**Oh bon sang, oui**_ _grogna Gibbs. __**Il ne devait pas sortir son arme, c'était bien le deal, non ?**_

· _**Comment connais-tu ce détail, Jethro ? Tu as tiré les vers du nez à ton ancien agent ? **_

· _**Bien sûr que non, Tony n'a rien dit. Je sais simplement que dans la mesure où cette opération avait pour témoin et sujet un enfant, il n'était pas question d'utiliser la force armée, à moins que ta politique ait changé sur ce point !**_

· _**Non, c'était en effet l'une des conditions stipulées par Tony lui-même. Apparemment, les gardes du corps n'avaient pas la même considération sur l'importance de la vie de leur protégé**_ _indiqua t-elle pour amoindrir les conséquences de cette petite bavure._

· _**Espérons alors que le jeu en valait la chandelle parce que si Tony se retrouve dans une position difficile, laisse-moi te dire que quelqu'un paiera pour ça **__avertit-il la directrice._

· _**Fais un peu confiance à ton ancien agent, Jethro. Tu l'as remarqué à différentes reprises, ses performances dans des missions sous couverture sont exceptionnelles et les résultats à la hauteur de sa réputation dans ce genre de mission.**_

· _**Peut être mais cette fois, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle mission et Marconi n'est pas réputé pour être idiot. L'homme est tout simplement parano, c'est bien la raison pour laquelle le FBI n'a jamais pu l'épingler. Il est bien trop malin pour se laisser berner par le premier venu… **__lui rappela l'ancien marine._

· _**Mais DiNozzo a quelques atouts qui lui confère un avantage certain par rapport à d'autres, Il réussira, je lui fais entièrement confiance là-dessus.**_

· _**J'espère que tes espoirs se réaliseront parce que, dans le cas contraire, Tony pourrait bien y laisser la vie et c'est une conclusion que je ne veux pas voir se produire. J'irais moi-même le sortir de là s'il le faut, même sans ta permission.**_

· _**Je le sais, Tu n'as d'ailleurs pas suivi mes ordres puisque tu t'es pointé sur les lieux de cette mission alors que je t'avais précisé de t'en tenir à l'écart. De toute façon, tu auras l'occasion de te rendre utile si la situation dégénère, Tony compte sur toi pour le tirer des griffes de la mafia **__l'informa t-elle, l'air de rien._

-

_Elle laissa Gibbs assimiler et digérer la nouvelle notant l'étonnement se peindre sur les traits de son agent. Apparemment, il était grandement surpris que son ancien bras droit ait souhaité que son ancienne équipe soit celle qu'il désirait pour le secourir._

-

· _**Tony a demandé… **__commença t-il._

· _**Oui, il a souhaité que ce soit nos propres hommes qui le sortent du guêpier si nécessaire et j'ai bien compris le sous-entendu dans sa remarque ainsi que le regard qu'il m'a lancé en disant ces paroles. Il compte sur toi, Jethro, donc, à toi de ne pas le décevoir.**_

· _**Oh ! Il n'est pas question que je le laisse tomber, Jenny. Il ne fait peut être plus partie de mon équipe mais il n'en reste pas moins un membre estimé de cette agence et il sera toujours pour moi un agent compétent, un ami précieux et… **__s'interrompit-il avant de lancer une vérité qu'il ne pouvait dévoiler concernant les liens intimes qui le liait à Tony._

· _**Et… quoi ? **__interrogea la directrice intriguée par le silence de son agent._

· _**Rien, je ne le laisserai pas tomber, c'est tout ce que j'ai à ajouter. Sur ce, je dois aller rassurer ses anciens coéquipiers ainsi que ses hommes sur sa santé.**_

· _**C'est ça, fais donc ça **__conclut Shepard._

· _**Tiens moi au courant, s'il te plait, Jenny **__formula t-il avant de quitter le bureau._

· _**Je n'y manquerais pas pour ma tranquillité d'esprit et pour éviter des scènes comme tout à l'heure **__lui répondit-elle en élevant un peu la voix comme il quittait la pièce._

-

_Elle soupira, heureuse d'avoir su gérer la crise sans trop de casse. Elle savait que son agent pouvait être un vrai bouledogue dès que la vie d'un de ses hommes était en jeu quelque qu'en soit la raison, il l'avait déjà démontré à plusieurs reprises pour son agent senior. Elle comprenait aussi qu'il ne puisse faire l'impasse sur presque six ans de collaboration plutôt fructueuse entre les deux hommes, leur brouille récente ne concernait pas le travail, elle l'aurait juré. Restait donc un problème personnel et privé qui était venu gripper leur amitié._

-

_Sachant qu'aucun des deux hommes ne serait à même de lui dévoiler les dessous de cette mésentente, elle ne pouvait que spéculer dans le vide. Elle les savait proches mais leur attitude respective au bureau ne permettait pas de déceler jusqu'où leur relation s'étendait. Ils étaient aussi secrets l'un que l'autre sur leur vie privée et si l'attitude de Tony sur ses relations féminines faisaient la une des rumeurs de l'agence parmi le personnel féminin, il n'en allait pas de même des informations qu'il distillait au compte goutte sur sa vie, son passé, son intimité. _

-

_Quand à Gibbs, si ses trois divorces étaient d'actualité, la révélation brutale de son premier mariage et de sa paternité montrait bien que lui aussi tentait par tous les moyens de préserver sa vie privée. Même la relation intime qu'ils avaient tous deux partagée un bref temps lors de leurs missions à l'étranger ne l'avait aucunement préparée à cette découverte. Comme quoi, leur liaison n'avait pas la même importance pour elle et lui, il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui faire part de ce fait. _

-

_Secouant la tête, elle reprit son travail en souhaitant toutefois que la mission de son agent se solde par une réussite plutôt que par un échec et qu'il s'en sorte vivant sinon elle ne présageait pas de la réaction de son ancien équipier. Il pourrait bien ruer si fort dans les brancards que le SecNav' en soit informé sans délai et en reporterait sur elle les conséquences qui en découleraient, la décision d'une collaboration venant d'elle._

-

-

_Gibbs, une fois le bureau directorial fermé, se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il se faisait du souci pour Tony, cette mission n'avait pas débuté de la meilleure façon qui soit. Heureusement que la blessure était apparemment bénigne parce qu'autrement, il aurait exigé de son entêtée directrice le retrait immédiat de Tony et l'arrêt de cette mission même s'il savait que sa demande aurait eu peu de chance d'être prise en compte. Il lui restait maintenant à faire un bref compte rendu à tous ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour son ex agent._

_-_

_En passant devant le bureau de Tony, son cœur se serra mais il se reprit pour faire signe à Balboa et Kendall de le suivre. Il fit de même pour Kate et McGee avant d'embarquer tout le monde dans l'ascenseur, direction le labo d'Abby où il convia également Ducky. Une fois tout le monde réuni, il relata la prise de contact de Tony avec l'objectif de sa mission indiquant que l'italien avait été légèrement blessé mais sans gravité puisqu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de se rendre à l'hôpital. Il avait suivi la voiture pour s'en assurer avant de rejoindre le NCIS._

-

_Ensuite, il enjoignit chacun à reprendre son travail avant de quitter lui-même Abby après l'avoir réconforté d'une étreinte amicale. Il repartit en direction de son propre bureau même si, fait plutôt rare, son enthousiasme pour son travail passait au second plan. Il s'attendait à ce que les jours et même peut être les prochaines semaines soient pénibles à vivre sans nouvelles ou presque de Tony. Il allait se languir de son amant qu'il venait tout juste de reconquérir et appréhendait aussi la suite de cette mission à haut risque._

-

-

-

On approche du cœur de l'opération. Tony réussira t-il sa mission ou sera t-il démasqué par la mafia et son chef parano ? Pour le savoir, demandez-moi la suite.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Mission ardue

_Une petite erreur s'est glissée dans le chapitre précédent et certaines d'entre vous l'ont relevée et signalée. C'est bien Ziva, le personnage féminin de l'équipe et non Kate comme indiqué. J'ai tenté de rectifier mais apparemment, mon chapitre ne s'est pas modifié. Merci à mes fidèles lectrices et encore pardon pour cette erreur._

_-_

_Avec ce chapitre, nous abordons la mission de Tony. Réussira t-il là où d'autres ont échoué ? S'en sortira t-il indemne ? Lisez et vous saurez. Bonne lecture et vos coms toujours attendus._

_-_

-

-

-

_**Chapitre 12 : Mission ardue**_

-

_Et tandis que le tout le monde spéculait sur la réussite de la suite de l'opération, Tony se voyait inviter par Marconi à le suivre dans son antre. Et la maison qu'il contemplait pouvait aisément passer plus pour une place forte qu'une simple habitation. Elle était perdue au milieu d'un parc boisé, les chiens dressés pour l'attaque et les hommes armés qui patrouillaient dénotaient la méfiance du parrain mafieux. Tout en suivant son hôte, Tony fit mine de s'étonner de tout ce qu'il voyait alors que le rapport du FBI en faisait état._

-

_L'habitation semblait assez vaste et quelques pavillons se profilaient également derrière la bâtisse. S'il fallait qu'il visite toutes les pièces pour trouver le repaire de Marconi, il allait devoir passer plus que quelques jours sur place surtout qu'il faudrait endormir la méfiance naturelle du vieil homme. Sa paranoïa devait être en alerte tous les jours vu le système de surveillance mis en place. Par chance, le mafieux le convia directement dans son bureau certainement pour un entretien plus poussé que leur première conversation sur le trottoir après la brève échauffourée avec les supposés kidnappeurs de l'enfant. _

-

_La poignée de mains échangée plus tôt lors de leur présentation lui avait laissé un sentiment bizarre. Rarement impression avait été aussi négative au premier contact, Tony étant un homme qui n'avait pas souvent rebuté les autres. Trop ouvert de nature, il ne jugeait pas sur une première rencontre mais là, l'homme lui avait vraiment fait froid dans le dos. Il réalisa alors que sa mission devait être menée à bien dans des délais relativement courts parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir cacher son dégoût très longtemps au mafioso._

-

_Domenico Marconi le remercia encore une fois poliment pour son sauvetage avant de prendre place derrière le siège de son grand-père, debout et les mains sur le dossier. Tony trouva cette attitude quelque peu trop dure, il n'avait pas encore l'âge d'assister aux entrevues professionnelles de son mafieux de patriarche. Il baignerait dans le milieu bien trop tôt à son goût selon l'agent fédéral. _

-

_Le maître d'hôtel vint apporter un plateau de boissons et servit son patron avant de se tourner vers Tony. Même s'il était tenté de s'enfiler un alcool fort pour faire passer la bile qu'il sentait remonter, il choisit un verre d'eau. Il ne devait pas oublier le but de la mission et se bourrer la gueule ne ferait pas avancer la chose. Il avait plutôt hâte de trouver des documents compromettants et de se tirer vite fait de cette forteresse. _

-

_Lorsque le vieil homme lui demanda son nom, Tony faillit répondre par celui que le FBI lui avait attribué mais se reprit et donna l'identité qu'Abby lui avait créée, identité beaucoup plus crédible._

-

· _**Franco Bartoldi, Monsieur. Et puis-je connaître le nom de mon hôte ?**_ _osa demander l'italien._

· _**Italien ?**_ _questionna Marconi vivement intéressé au lieu de répondre._

· _**En effet même si je suis né ici. Et vous êtes ?**_

· _**Luigi Marconi, jeune homme.**_

· _**Enchanté de vous connaître**_ _dit Tony en s'efforçant de paraître sincère._ _**Je voudrais rentrer chez moi maintenant si vous le permettez. **_

**·_ Un instant, je vous prie. Je voudrais vous exprimer ma gratitude pour avoir protéger et sauver mon petit-fils. Y a t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous remercier ?_**

**·_ C'est vraiment pas la peine, Monsieur, je vous assure. Je n'ai fait que ce que beaucoup d'autres auraient également fait, j'en suis sûr._**

**·_ Je ne pense pas, Franco. Vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir qui je suis réellement, n'est ce pas ?_**

· _**A vrai dire, Monsieur, vous devez certainement être un homme important vu votre maison mais à part ça, je ne pense pas avoir déjà entendu votre nom. Je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps **__ajouta Tony._

· _**Ceci explique donc cela**__remarqua le mafieux._ _**Avez-vous trouvé un logement, un emploi depuis votre arrivée ? **_

**·**___**Eh bien, j'ai réussi à me dégoter un petit appart miteux. Pour ce qui est du travail, j'en trouverai certainement sans peine, je suis capable de faire pas mal de choses**_ _stipula l'italien._

· _**Je vais donc vous faciliter la tâche en vous offrant du travail, un travail bien rémunéré et qui devrait vous permettre de vous faire une place parmi mon personnel **__l'informa Marconi. _

-

_Et c'est ainsi que Tony réussit à intégrer sans difficulté l'entourage immédiat du mafioso, parrain local de la ville et de la banlieue de Washington. Il s'était vu attribuer également un logement de fonction, un bungalow situé dans le parc et que Tony avait remarqué en arrivant. Il demanda, comme une faveur que Marconi lui sut gré de présenter, de pouvoir aller chercher quelques affaires dans son appartement. Il fut autorisé à s'y rendre avec une escorte, comme il se doutait que le mafieux méfiant lui adjoindrait depuis qu'il était devenu un de ses employés. L'un des gardes du corps de Domenico Marconi se proposa pour l'aider puisque sa blessure le handicaperait. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes s'en furent sous le regard aigu du mafioso._

_-_

_Aussitôt que ce déplacement fut connu du NCIS par l'intermédiaire de la surveillance dont Tony faisait l'objet via la balise d'Abby, une réunion au MTAC avec le FBI fut décidé à laquelle Gibbs se joignit d'office en suivant Fornell dès qu'il mit les pieds dans l'agence. Les caméras de surveillance et les micros permettraient de suivre les commentaires de Tony et Shepard et Fornell espéraient qu'il serait suffisamment libre de s'exprimer pour leur faire un court compte rendu de la prise de contact et si l'opération pouvait continuer ou bien être avortée. _

-

_Dès lors que Tony franchit la porte de son supposé logement, il commença à deviser avec son ange gardien. Ses répliques permirent d'informer les deux agences gouvernementales que son intégration dans l'entourage immédiat de Marconi était désormais effective. Son babillage incessant étourdit tellement le mafieux qu'il finit par sortir un moment pour aller fumer. Tony se rua donc dans la salle de bains pour parler plus librement. Il fit un rapide résumé de son entrevue avec le « parrain » indiquant qu'il serait parmi les plus proches hommes de main du mafieux dans la mesure où il serait le protecteur attitré de Domenico, en renfort dès que sa blessure le permettrait. Il serait d'ores et déjà convié à lui servir d'escorte pour ses déplacements externes._

-

_Son poste de confiance lui permettrait d'avoir accès à certaines pièces de la maison, notamment au bureau du patron où grand-père et petit-fils passaient du temps ensemble sous l'œil vigilant d'un garde du corps. Il pourrait donc obtenir plus facilement des informations vitales sur les activités du mafieux d'autant plus que Marconi voulait remplacer une partie du personnel de son casino et qu'il y intégrerait son nouvel employé si les formalités de passage étaient remplies, entendant par là, si l'enquête sur Tony était conforme aux attendes de Marconi. Sur ces quelques paroles, Tony quitta ensuite son faux logement pour investir la maison du truand._

-

_Ainsi était lancée la grande opération consistant à observer, à apprendre, à déduire, à mémoriser, à vérifier, à contrôler, à extrapoler, à prélever. Tony allait devoir faire à lui seul ce que son ancienne équipe entière faisait habituellement. Et surtout, réaliser tout ça sans que Marconi n'ait le plus petit soupçon sur les activités réelles de son nouvel employé. L'italien connaissait suffisamment les us et coutumes de la mafia pour savoir quel sort lui serait réservé s'il se faisait prendre. Il avait à cœur de remplir la mission non pas pour montrer à ses anciens collègues qu'il pouvait réussir mais pour se prouver à lui même qu'il était toujours capable de les bluffer et de si bien jouer la comédie qu'il pourrait concourir pour un oscar._

-

-

_Durant la première semaine, Marconi ne lâcha pas Tony du regard dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision. Bon juge des gens, il parvenait à capter les petits riens qui trahissaient souvent les agents du gouvernement sous couverture. Mais il n'arrivait pas à définir le sauveur de son petit-fils. L'italien était sérieux lorsqu'il protégeait Domenico, il se comportait comme un mentor avec son protégé, il devenait un vrai gamin farceur lorsqu'il côtoyait les gardes du corps ou les employés de maison, il charmait le personnel féminin en deux temps trois mouvements. Jamais le mafieux n'avait eu à faire à un homme au comportement aussi atypique. C'est ce qui faisait la force de Tony, il était inclassable selon les critères de Marconi et il avait tendance à se laisser également embobiné par l'attitude désinvolte de ce grand enfant dans un corps d'homme._

-

_La seconde semaine vit Tony participer un peu plus à la vie professionnelle de Marconi, il apprit les ficelles basiques du « métier » grâce au bras droit du mafieux. Il put ainsi avoir accès à des documents confidentiels que Marconi tendait à conserver dans un coffre fort dans son bureau. Le hic pour Tony serait de pouvoir les compulser ou au pire, les copier. Méfiant en ce qui concerne la technologie moderne (il rejoignait bien en ça son ancien patron, Gibbs), Marconi notait soigneusement ses opérations sur un antique cahier papier et non sur informatique. _

-

_Pourtant, Tony se disait que cette promotion était par trop rapide et qu'elle devait bien cacher quelque chose. Le mafioso soupçonnait-il la véritable identité de Tony ? Abby avait veillé au grain en lui confectionnant une vie sur mesure, petites délinquances durant sa jeunesse avec vols de voiture et usage de stupéfiants, une légère peine de prison assorti d'une remise en liberté pour bonne conduite, une nouvelle vie sans histoire mais rendue difficile par son passage en prison. Il n'y avait rien de bien troublant dans cette biographie et elle pouvait ressembler à celle de n'importe quel autre petit truand. _

-

_Les rapports qu'il faisait parvenir de manière irrégulière et par l'intermédiaire de différentes sources ne pouvaient satisfaire ni le FBI, ni le NCIS vers la conclusion prochaine de la mission. Il allait falloir frapper un grand coup pour découvrir des preuves accablantes des activités illégales de Marconi, ses accointances avec des personnalités publiques qui lui permettaient d'échapper depuis des années à toute poursuite judiciaire sérieuse. Plus l'infiltration durait et plus Tony courrait le risque d'être découvert. Et dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour deviner que le mafioso lui ferait cher payer sa trahison._

-

_Une opportunité inattendue allait permettre de débloquer l'impasse dans laquelle s'engouffrait la mission. Le petit-fils de Marconi allait fêter son anniversaire et le grand-père lui avait promis de lui offrir son baptême de l'air dans l'avion qu'il avait récemment acheté. Une sacrée aubaine pour Tony qui pourrait, sans problème, fureter dans la demeure. A l'occasion de cet événement, une partie du personnel avait été mis en congés, Stephano, le bras droit de Marconi était retenu au casino, les gardes du corps de Domenico le suivaient dans son périple en avion, tout ce petit monde allait fêter les 10 ans du gamin à New York. Quartier libre pour l'agent fédéral qui n'avait pas été convié à la fête._

-

_C'est ainsi que de bon matin et durant plus d'une heure, la vaste demeure résonna des cris de joie d'un enfant surexcité, des appels au silence d'une mère un peu exaspérée, des exhortations au calme d'un grand-père indulgent malgré tout, des allées et venues du personnel qui partait en repos, des dernières recommandations du chef à ses hommes de main restant sur place, d'un ballet incessant de voitures de toutes sortes avant que le calme ne regagne la maison. Les grilles se refermèrent sur la limousine patronale, les chiens furent lâchés sans façon dans le parc, les gardes commencèrent une ronde allégée en l'absence de leur patron. _

-

_Tony avait assisté à tout ce chahut en souriant, un brin amusé de toute cette agitation. Des souvenirs de moments semblables au manoir DiNozzo lui remontèrent fugacement en mémoire. Il suivit les préparatifs de départ de loin, il n'avait pas été sollicité pour aider et Marconi n'avait pas semblé prêter attention à lui, il était entièrement centré sur son petit-fils qui n'arrêtait pas de questionner son aïeul sur l'avion qui allait les emmener en ballade. Un signe d'au revoir et il rentra dans la maison, suivi des yeux par les gardes. Il devait profiter de cette journée pour recueillir des infos. _

-

_Il avait déjà réussi, grâce à un appareil photo numérique de petite taille confié par Abby, à prendre des clichés de Marconi et de quelques uns de ses invités surprise. Il avait bien failli se faire prendre d'ailleurs au cours d'une de ses virées photographiques mais le chien qui l'avait repéré s'intéressa bientôt à une femelle qui passait à proximité. Comme quoi, même un chien bien dressé ne pouvait renier sa nature profonde pour la gente féminine canine. La carte mémoire de l'appareil était si petite qu'il avait pu facilement la dissimuler. _

-

_Il avait remarqué que Marconi devait avoir un agenda téléphonique important, il vivait pratiquement avec son téléphone visé à l'oreille avec des correspondants très divers. Tony avait vu son patron partir mais le sacro saint téléphone ne l'avait pas suivi, oubli ou intention délibérée pouvait en être la raison mais l'italien ne creusa pas trop la question. Il savait qu'il devait profiter de cette occasion pour copier le carnet d'adresses du mafieux. Et il devait remercier pour cela la gothique qui avait passé plusieurs heures à lui expliquer la marche à suivre en la matière en le munissant du matériel adéquat. _

-

_De même, si le fédéral pouvait se targuer d'avoir un bon odorat et une excellente vue, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il possédait aussi une ouïe fine. Le coffre fort de Marconi n'était pas d'un modèle très récent et le forcer devrait être dans ses cordes. Malgré tout, il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour y parvenir et que les caméras installées un peu partout allaient être un handicap à toute action sérieuse. Et ce n'était pas les vigiles installés derrière leurs écrans qui allaient lui faciliter la tâche. Il serait sérieusement en mauvaise posture si le système de surveillance restait opérationnel._

-

_Et c'est là que toute l'ingéniosité d'Abby, secondée par McGee, allait faciliter les choses. Grâce à Tony, elle put entrer dans le système de surveillance de la forteresse mafieuse. Elle détourna les images des caméras de surveillance afin de les passer en boucle permettant à l'italien d'aller et venir sans que ces déplacements ne soient enregistrés et surtout espionnés par les sbires de Marconi plantés devant les écrans de contrôle. Avec précaution, Tony s'infiltra donc dans le bureau patronal, referma soigneusement la porte en la bloquant pour prévenir toute pénétration intempestive des gardes._

-

_Il repéra rapidement le téléphone posé sur le bureau, s'en empara, procéda à la copie de la carte comme Abby le lui avait montré, ouvrit le mobile, échangea la carte originale par la copie afin de conserver les données authentiques permettant d'authentifier les informations stockées, referma, essuya et reposa l'appareil à sa place. Puis rapidement, il se dirigea vers le tableau de maître dissimulant le coffre fort, vérifia qu'aucune alarme silencieuse n'était active, et collant son oreille le plus près du cadran, il entreprit de découvrir le code secret pour l'ouvrir. Sans précipitation, il fit tourner la mollette dans un sens puis dans l'autre jusqu'à entendre le cliquetis caractéristique indiquant que le chiffre venait d'être enclenché. L'ouverture révéla le contenu bien rempli d'un coffre de mafieux._

-

_Sous les yeux de l'italien, des piles de billets de banque bien rangés étaient alignées. La somme ainsi entreposée devait certainement avoisiner sinon dépasser le million de dollars. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce que Tony voulait subtiliser dans le coffre, non, ce qu'il convoitait était le livre de comptes que Marconi y déposait. Et c'est ce dont s'empara l'agent fédéral avant de repousser la porte, il feuilleta le carnet et constata que des noms, des dates et des montants s'étalant sur plusieurs années remplissaient presque la totalité du registre et étaient écrits de la main même du mafioso._

_Satisfait de sa trouvaille, il referma la porte du coffre, coinça le cahier sous ses vêtements, jeta un dernier regard sur la pièce, reprit le chemin de la sortie et s'assura de pouvoir s'esquiver sans problème en entrouvrant la porte du bureau. A pas de loup, il regagna la cuisine, fit mine de se servir une bouteille d'eau avant de sortir tranquillement et de regagner son bungalow. Une fois sur place, il glissa le registre de comptes, la carte SIM du téléphone et la carte mémoire de l'appareil photo dans une enveloppe préparée au nom de Gibbs qu'il scella avant de la replacer sous ses habits. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à poster la lettre au nez et à la barbe des sbires de Marconi sans se faire repérer._

-

_Si la chance était de son côté, personne ne soupçonnerait la supercherie avant le retour du mafieux et de sa famille soit le lendemain au plus tôt. Il espérait que sa sortie paraîtrait naturelle et qu'il pourrait quitter les lieux sans souci… Il était dit cependant que l'italien n'était pas dans les bonnes grâces de Marconi autant qu'il le croyait. Les gardiens lui refusèrent le droit de franchir les grilles de la propriété durant l'absence de leur patron. Il était donc confiné dans l'enceinte du parc avec interdiction de s'éloigner trop de la maison. A ces mots, Tony comprit vite que la confiance du mafieux envers lui était périmée et que son compte était bon s'il découvrait sa traîtrise._

-

· _**Merde, merde… Qu'est ce qui a cloché pour que je sois repéré aussi vite **__**?**__marmonna Tony.__**Stephano occupé, les caméras détournées, les gardiens n'auraient dû y voir que du feu. Bordel, faut que je me taille d'ici dare dare si je ne veux pas servir de déjeuner aux poissons du fleuve au lever du jour. **_

-

_Coûte que coûte, Tony devait vider les lieux rapidement. Il ignorait ce qui avait éveillé la méfiance du mafioso envers lui mais il ne devait pas rester sur place. Il lui fallait trouver une solution pour s'enfuir le plus tôt qu'il pourrait sinon il ne répondait pas de ses chances de survie dans les heures et peut être les jours qui viennent s'il prenait l'envie à Marconi de le torturer comme il en avait l'habitude avec ses victimes. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il réservait un traitement spécial à ses employés italiens et Tony avait conservé ses origines pour être accepté parmi le personnel du mafieux. Il allait falloir endormir la méfiance de ses geôliers ainsi que détourner celles des chiens mais pour ça, il avait son idée. _

-

_Il reprit le chemin de la maison principale et rendit une visite éclair à la cuisine où il préleva ce qu'il avait besoin, il ressortit vite fait, repassa par son bungalow. Il entra, fonça vers la chambre où il changea rapidement de vêtements pour s'habiller tout en noir. Il s'agissait non seulement d'éviter les chiens mais aussi de passer inaperçu des gardiens. Et rien de mieux qu'une belle diversion pour occuper tout ce beau monde et lui permettre de s'esquiver en douceur. Il attendit que la maisonnée soit plus calme pour mettre son plan à exécution, il s'agissait d'éloigner les gardiens et pas de les affoler pour les voir courir en tous sens, encore que ce serait certainement jouissif de les voir faire. _

-

_Il savait que son acte serait perçu comme une atteinte personnelle envers Marconi mais il s'en fichait si ça lui permettait de s'échapper sans dommage puisque le bungalow serait un tas de cendres. Il craqua donc sans remords une allumette et enflamma les rideaux de tulle de sa chambre qui s'embrassèrent en une fraction de secondes. Aussitôt fait, il ouvrit la porte de derrière et s'éloigna en longeant les autres pavillons. Tout en courant, il répandit le contenu des sachets qu'il avait prélevé dans la cuisine un peu plus tôt, les chiens n'apprécieraient pas ce traitement mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution pour les déboussoler. Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres en songeant qu'il avait bien souvent fait ce tour pendable aux chiens de son père rien que pour les voir tourner en rond. _

-

_Sa fuite passa inaperçue lorsque l'incendie prit de l'ampleur éclairant soudain la grande demeure d'une lueur orangée qui déclencha aussitôt une vive agitation parmi le personnel de garde. Les chiens affolés aboyaient à tout va, les cris des gardiens enflaient au fur et à mesure que le feu prenait de l'importance. Le système d'arrosage automatique des pelouses fut détourné et mit en route pour tenter d'épargner les autres chalets. Tony entendit au loin la sirène des pompiers, il savait qu'il allait pouvoir tenter une sortie de la propriété dès que la confusion serait à son comble, c'était le moment propice pour fuir sans risquer d'être arrêté par les sbires de Marconi._

-

_Les deux camions de pompiers franchirent les grilles toutes sirènes hurlantes et les chiens durent être retenus par les gardiens. L'effervescence était à son paroxysme lorsque Tony se faufila le plus discrètement possible dans le fond du parc et escalada le mur d'enceinte qu'il franchit grâce à un arbre dont il profita pour utiliser ses branches en guise d'échelle. Sitôt à cheval sur le sommet, il évalua la hauteur et le sol puis se laissa tomber en roulant pour amortir sa chute. Se redressant, il se dirigea vers sa voiture qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de garer en dehors de la propriété._

-

-

_Soulagé de s'en être tiré à si bon compte, il relâcha un peu sa vigilance. Il ne remarqua pas la voiture qui ralentit et le conducteur le dévisager avant de repartir. Il fonça directement vers son véhicule, l'ouvrit, prit place et doucement, s'éloigna de là. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, il jeta machinalement un œil sur le rétroviseur et observa le curieux manège de la voiture qui le suivait. Pris d'un doute, il entreprit de vérifier son intuition et comprit rapidement qu'il était suivi. Il lui fallait coûte que coûte semer son poursuivant et surtout envoyer à Gibbs l'enveloppe qu'il avait sur lui. Il songea alors à faire un détour par un quartier plus animé et fréquenté par les voitures des postes. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit que le courrier ne devrait pas tarder à être relevé, il avait enregistré ce fait en se promenant avec le petit-fils de Marconi, il savait qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de communiquer avec son agence. _

-

_« Un principe à retenir en mission sous couverture, toujours s'assurer des moyens de communication » __pensa t-il._

-

_Il avait déjà eu tellement d'occasion de travailler en infiltration qu'il avait fini par définir certaines règles à respecter pour rester en vie même si parfois il les mettait en veilleuse, il ne les oubliait pas pour autant. Et le service postal était un organisme dont les horaires étaient respectés qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il grêle comme disait la publicité. Et Tony put vérifier sa véracité lorsqu'il distingua au loin le véhicule postal garé le long du trottoir et l'employé des postes occupé à recueillir le courrier de la boîte aux lettres grande ouverte. Tony accéléra et se gara lui aussi rapidement afin de parvenir à déposer sa lettre avant le départ de l'employé. Il prit à peine le temps de stopper le moteur qu'il sortait en trombe de sa voiture._

-

_Il courut le plus vite qu'il put vers l'homme afin de lui tendre son enveloppe mais il se sentit soudain agrippé par la veste. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et aperçut Stephano et ses gardes du corps qui l'avaient pris en chasse le talonner et l'un d'eux l'avait rattrapé. Il se dégagea et prit une rapide décision, il devait se débarrasser de ces gêneurs. Et comme s'il était sur un terrain de football, Tony exécuta deux plaquages parfaits des hommes de main de Marconi, s'élança ensuite à toute vitesse et visant, lança l'enveloppe à travers la vitre ouverte du véhicule postal qui démarra aussitôt et se perdit rapidement dans la circulation dense de cette fin de journée. Il soupira de contentement, son courrier était parti. _

-

_Il venait à peine de se redresser qu'il se retrouva face contre terre, un genou dans le dos et un canon de revolver sur la nuque. L'un des sbires avait rapidement repris ses esprits et l'avait plaqué au sol. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter s'en sortir cette fois puisque trois paires de pied s'avancèrent dans son champ de vision au ras du sol. Il était pris, fait comme un rat et son compte était bon, il le pressentait. Stephano n'était pas connu pour sa mansuétude à l'égard de ceux qui trahissaient son patron. Il était un de ses tortionnaires préférés, ses méthodes étaient appliquées en fonction de la faute commise et celle de Tony était de celle qu'on pouvait classer comme hautement indigne, il était coupable de la trahison la plus ignoble donc la sentence serait fonction du degré que lui accorderait Marconi. _

-

_Tony fut remis sur ses pieds sans ménagement et conduit dans la voiture des mafieux où il fut jeté dans le coffre sans délicatesse. Il se cogna la tête sur la carrosserie et cela fit rire les deux sbires que Stephano dut rappeler à l'ordre. Le bruit du haillon qui se referme résonna lugubrement aux oreilles de l'italien, il savait que le coffre ne serait pas son tombeau et pourtant, il aurait mieux valu, selon lui, finir cribler de balles que jeter à l'eau avec un bloc de béton pour chaussures. Il savait que Stephano aimait recourir à cette ultime humiliation pour ses victimes lorsque son sadisme était épuisé. Il n'avait aucune idée des sévices qu'il pourrait encourir mais il n'imaginait pas le bras droit du mafieux le laisser sans sortir à si bon compte même si leurs rapports avaient été cordiaux durant ces deux dernières semaines. _

-

_Il songeait que si la directrice respectait son planning et ses instructions, il devrait endurer les jeux pervers de Stephano durant plus de 24 heures avant de voir arriver la cavalerie, en espérant qu'il survive jusque là. Les premiers sévices ne seraient que des mises en bouche pour faire plaisir au mafieux, le reste serait plus coriace, il aimait bien jouer des poings et du couteau, Tony avait vu des photos qu'il gardait sous le coude pour les produire au moment propice lors de l'embauche d'un « petit nouveau ». Restait juste à espérer qu'il ne parlerait pas sous la torture, il savait pouvoir résister un certain temps à la douleur, il l'avait déjà fait dans d'autres circonstances, mais comme tout humain, il avait ses limites et la patience n'était définitivement pas une des vertus que possédaient Stephano. Il voudrait savoir tout de suite quitte à se priver de ses jeux préférés parce que là, Tony avait fait fort en s'en prenant à la propriété de son patron._

-

_Le véhicule stoppa sa course et Tony comprit aussitôt que son calvaire allait commencer. Il souffla un bon coup en attendant l'ouverture du coffre qui ne tarda pas. Il fut hissé brutalement hors de la voiture et son genou rencontra par hasard la boule de l'attache de remorque. Un son étranglé passa ses lèvres, ce qui fit sourire méchamment Stephano. Il fit un signe à ses hommes de main et Tony fut traîné dans un hangar et jeté au sol comme un vulgaire paquet. A nouveau, son genou encaissa un choc et cette fois, la douleur lui fit pousser un cri qui réjouit le bras droit de Marconi. Le rital avait un sourire béat lorsque Tony tenta de se relever et qu'il retomba, sa jambe s'étant dérobée sous lui. _

-

· _**Alors, comme ça, tu pensais que ton petit manège serait passé inaperçu ? Depuis combien de temps pensais-tu à faire le coup ? L'argent du casino n'était pas assez important, tu voulais la caisse du coffre du patron. Il t'a accueilli, fourni un boulot et un toit sur la tête et tout ce que tu trouves à lui faire, c'est de le délester de quoi au **__**juste… quelques misérables billets en fin de compte. Ou alors tu as opté pour une autre méthode, les plans du casino sont dans le coffre, tu les as dérobé pour tes complices, c'est ça ? Avoue avant que je ne commence à te faire subir la correction que tu mérites**_ _cracha le mafieux__._

-

_Et d'un geste, Stephano désigna une chaîne qui pendait depuis une poutre et l'agent fédéral comprit qu'il ne resterait pas sur ses deux jambes bien longtemps, du moins pas comme tout humain normal. Une paire de menottes fut passée à ses poignets puis la chaîne glissée entre pour ensuite être hissée et Tony monta en même temps. La tension fut arrêtée lorsque l'italien ne toucha pratiquement plus le sol, les bras tendus au maximum. _

-

_La position était inconfortable au possible et elle ne pourrait qu'empirer au fil des heures, le propre poids de Tony contribuerait à augmenter la douleur des épaules puis des muscles dorsaux. Ses poignets allaient également déguster, la chair serait entaillée en deux heures tout au plus. Dans son malheur, il songea qu'il était heureux qu'il ait perdu quelques kilos dernièrement et cette pensée absurde en un moment pareil le fit sourire. Et ce petit sourire de dérision déplut à Stephano qui se chargea aussitôt de le lui faire passer en commençant à frapper Tony de ses poings nus. Le visage fut épargné au profit de l'abdomen que Stephano mit à nu en jouant avec son arme pour faire sauter les boutons de la chemise noire, il écarta les pans et posa le couteau, il fit craquer ses phalanges avant de passer à l'étape suivante. _

-

_Le bruit de la chair entrant en contact avec la chair fut le seul qui résonna dans le hangar avec celui, obsédant, du grincement de la chaîne retenant à peine l'agent fédéral. Tony avait encore pour l'instant la force de tenter de bander ses muscles pour éviter le plus de dégâts possibles mais il savait que bientôt, ce ne serait pas ses poings que le mafieux utiliserait. S'il était fidèle à ses habitudes, une ceinture de cuir ou une barre de fer viendrait les remplacer et contribuerait à augmenter la douleur, les dommages corporels seraient aussi en hausse parce que Stephano n'aimait rien de mieux que de donner toute sa force dans cet exercice. Il affichait déjà un sourire sadique en prenant la barre que lui tendait son homme de main. _

-

_Le premier coup fut porté sans trop de force juste pour donner un avant goût de ce qui allait suivre. Le second fit craquer un peu une côte, probablement fêlé mais pas cassée. Le troisième, donné à l'opposé, répéta le même scénario. Le quatrième, quant à lui, fut assené avec plus de force et là, malchance, la côte fut cassée sans doute possible. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas causé de dommages au poumon mais la respiration de Tony s'en ressentit. Stephano s'en aperçut et accentua son sourire sardonique. Il joua sur les nerfs de l'agent en faisant sauter la barre dans la main. _

-

· _**Tu vas te décider à me donner le nom de ton commanditaire, sale pourriture **__cria l'homme. _

· _**Tu peux toujours aller te faire voir **__fit Tony en le fixant droit dans les yeux._

-

_Des propos de Stephano, Tony déduisit que le bras droit de Marconi pensait que l'italien en voulait à l'argent de son patron. Il ne soupçonnait pas la véritable raison de sa présence chez son boss. Donc Tony ne s'était pas trahi. _

_-_

· _**Le patron pensait bien que tu n'étais pas tout blanc **__révéla alors Stephano.__** Tu n'avais pas le comportement d'un homme normal, ni celui d'un gangster. Le patron n'arrivait pas à définir ton attitude, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a demandé à ce qu'on garde un œil sur toi.**_

-

_« __C'était donc parce que j'ai trop bien joué son rôle que je me suis fait prendre. Quelle ironie_ _!__» songea Tony._

-

_Un coup de poing vint éclater la lèvre inférieure de Tony ; le sang y gicla et un goût ferreux se répandit dans la bouche de l'agent fédéral. Pour autant, Tony ne lâcha pas le regard du mafieux, le défiant malgré la douleur. Il ne __devait pas lui donner la satisfaction de baisser les yeux le premier, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait bien être attaché et en mauvaise posture, il avait toujours le choix, celui de se taire et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Jamais il ne devait craquer, ne pas lui donner l'information qu'il voulait, le laisser se poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait serait sa revanche, une revanche qu'il savait amère s'il finissait finalement au fond du fleuve mais il ne donnerait __pas à ce fils de pute le plaisir de le voir le supplier._

-

_Tony savait que Stephano attendait avec délectation le moment où il ne pourrait plus résister et demanderait pitié. Seulement le mafieux n'avait aucune idée de la détermination de l'italien à faire honneur à son mentor même si celui-ci ne saurait jamais à quel point il avait influencé son agent. Gibbs pourrait être fier de lui finalement s'il pouvait le voir, il avait appris du meilleur et surtout, il avait retenu le meilleur des leçons apprises au cours des années. Et son enfance l'avait préparé à recevoir tant de leçons se terminant par une réprimande aussi sévère que ce qu'il endurait aujourd'hui. Ensuite, son métier l'avait également endurci en ce que les missions sous couverture qu'il avait faites ne s'étaient pas toujours soldées par des parties de plaisir. Il avait plus souvent fini à l'hôpital que sur ses deux jambes et en un seul morceau._

-

_Durant plusieurs heures, Stephano s'amusa avec sa victime, tantôt essayant de la terroriser et tantôt la tabassant pour la faire parler. Mais la tête de mule d'italien qu'il avait en face de lui le narguait mais ne parlait pas. Et l'homme de main de Marconi savait que, s'il n'obtenait rien de lui, son patron ne serait pas tendre avec celui qui se vantait de toujours obtenir des aveux de ses victimes. Mais il avait beau faire, il reconnut sa défaite après une dernière tentative. Finalement, il renonça à tenter de lui faire cracher le nom de son commanditaire si toutefois, il y en avait un. Il porta un dernier coup de couteau dans l'abdomen de l'homme avant de faire signe à des complices et de leur donner ses ultimes et habituelles instructions pour faire disparaître le corps._

-

_Tony ne sut jamais ce que Stephano dit à ses acolytes, il sombra dans l'inconscience sitôt que l'arme blanche lui porta le coup qui devait l'achever. Les deux gangsters s'empressèrent de descendre la chaîne, de l'immobiliser en l'enroulant autour du corps inerte, de le porter dans le coffre de la voiture, amenèrent celle-ci sur le port, le transportèrent dans le bateau prévu pour le larguer au large. Tellement pressés d'en finir avec cette corvée et peu enclins à vérifier l'état de leur victime, aucun des deux gorilles ne s'aperçut que Tony avait repris connaissance et constatait sa piètre condition. Cette fois, il devait prier bien fort s'il désirait s'en sortir, _

-

_Le jour devait se lever dans une heure tout au plus, il leur fallait faire vite et pas le temps de procéder à la coutumière mise en scène et donc il fallait se passer de la sempiternelle méthode dite « des chaussures de béton » en coulant un bloc autour des pieds de leur victime. Ils se contentèrent de s'éloigner suffisamment du port et de larguer le corps vite fait puisqu'un bateau de pêche rôdait près d'eux en quête de leur moisson de poissons. Ils prirent l'homme qu'ils pensaient inerte et le balancèrent par dessus bord. Satisfait de la tournure des évènements, les deux hommes firent demi tour sans demander leur reste. _

-

_Ils rejoignirent Stephano et lui firent part de la réussite de leur mission. Puis tous trois regagnèrent le domicile de leur patron où ils firent un compte rendu des derniers désastres au mafieux rentré précipitamment de New York. Marconi se précipita dans son bureau et ouvrit vite fait son coffre, constata la disparition de son livre de comptes et tança Stephano pour n'avoir pas maîtriser son envie de faire la peau à leur traître. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir à qui avait été adressé le carnet mais Marconi ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il entendrait bientôt parler de chantage pour récupérer son précieux livre, le destinataire ne tarderait pas à lui faire savoir qu'il échangerait le document contre une forte somme. _

-

_Il congédia ses hommes et s'abîma dans une profonde réflexion sur sa frustration de n'avoir pu corriger et exécuter lui-même l'homme qu'il avait accueilli, nourri, logé et fait travailler et qui, au final, l'avait lâchement trahi et lui avait même fait l'affront de détruire une partie des dépendances de sa demeure. Pourtant, il devait reconnaître que l'italien avait eu un sacret toupet et salua son audace. Oser s'introduire dans son antre en s'attirant sa sympathie après son acte héroïque, réussir où là bien d'autres avaient échoué en pénétrant au cœur même du domaine et de la vie du mafieux par l'intermédiaire du membre le plus innocent, son petit-fils, gagner l'estime du parrain et en profiter pour le poignarder dans le dos, il fallait être fou ou inconscient des risques encourus pour oser tenter un tel exploit._

-

_Dommage finalement que cet épisode se soit terminé de cette façon, il avait appris – même si c'était à tort – à apprécier le jeune homme et son comportement vis-à-vis de Domenico avait toujours été correct. Il aurait fait un putain de bras droit de premier ordre, selon le mafieux qui songeait parfois à envoyer Stephano voir ailleurs la bonne marche des autres affaires du parrain._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Que va t-il advenir de Tony ? Gibbs va t-il parvenir à retrouver son agent et son amoureux à temps ? La réponse au prochain chapitre si vous le désirez bien sûr._


	14. Chapitre 13 : Couverture percée

Merci pour vos coms qui m'encouragent à continuer de publier et surtout d'écrire.

-

Un merci spécial à Reis64 que je n'avais pas vu depuis un moment. J'espère à mon tour pouvoir lire la fin des aventures de Tony très bientôt dans la suite de « Une fenêtre sur l'avenir ».

-

Voilà le chapitre suivant et je vous en souhaite bonne lecture.

-

-

-

-

_**Chapitre 13 : Couverture percée**_

-

_Une semaine, une semaine entière que Gibbs ne dormait plus. Il l'avait senti, il l'avait ressenti jusque dans ses tripes que l'infiltration ne serait plus sans risque. Et, comme toujours, son pressentiment s'avérait exact. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas la directrice qui mit l'agent fédéral au courant des dernières informations. Ce fut le téléphone arabe qui permit à Gibbs de savoir ce qu'il en était. Et plus précisément, les discussions dans l'ascenseur entre les deux subordonnés de Tony qui lui apprirent que ce dernier n'avait pas communiqué son dernier rapport._

-

_Il ne prit pas la peine de passer par son bureau, il monta directement à celui de la direction dont il snoba, comme d'habitude, le barrage de la secrétaire. Il fonça vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement, si brusquement qu'il fit sursauter les deux occupants de la pièce. Il stoppa net lorsqu'il constata que l'un d'eux n'était autre que Fornell. L'air coupable que ce dernier afficha lui fit comprendre aussitôt que Shepard devait être à l'origine de son silence. Cette dernière arbora un air de défi qui le conforta dans son opinion._

-

· _**Alors, que comptez-vous faire pour tirer Tony des pattes de la mafia ?**_ _s'enquit-il sans détour, ni fioriture._

· _**Ne nous affolons pas trop vite, Agent Gibbs. DiNozzo n'a raté qu'un seul rapport, ça ne signifie pas qu'il est en danger**_ _répliqua Jenny comme pour se couvrir._

· _**Dites-moi, Fornell, lorsque l'un de vos agents sous couverture a manqué son contact, qu'en déduisez-vous ?**_ _questionna Jethro d'un ton ironique._

-

_Tobias sourit et comprit aussitôt la manœuvre et c'est sans remords qu'il abonda dans le sens de son « ami ». _

-

· _**Que les carottes sont cuites et qu'il est temps de sortir notre homme de là avant de le retrouver au fond de l'Anacostia, un bloc de béton en guise de chaussures.**_

· _**Voilà une sage décision que notre direction ferait bien de prendre également avant de perdre un agent de talent**_ _riposta l'ancien marine._

· _**Je pense être à même de savoir quand prendre cette résolution et pour l'instant, il me semble qu'elle est prématurée**_ _insista Shepard._

· _**Et dans combien de temps serez-vous en mesure d'estimer qu'il est l'heure d'intervenir, Madame le Directeur ?**_ _la défia Gibbs._

· _**Sans doute lorsque le délai défini par l'Agent DiNozzo lui-même sera venu à expiration, Agent Gibbs**_ _affirma la directrice avec conviction. _

· _**Vous aviez donc prévu que cette infiltration pourrait foirer si vous avez prévu un tel délai. De combien de temps dispose encore Tony avant de songer à appeler les secours ?**_

· _**Vingt quatre heures environ.**_

· _**Tout ce temps ! Mais il a cent fois la possibilité de se faire descendre.**_

· _**Nous n'avons aucune confirmation que sa couverture ait été percée à jour. Si tel n'était pas le cas, la mission peut se poursuivre. Il serait dommage que trop de précipitation ne fasse éclater au grand jour le rôle de notre agent et gâche la seule chance que nous ayons eu d'infiltrer un homme dans leur organisation. **_

· _**Est ce que Abby peut le repérer grâce à l'émetteur qu'elle lui a implanté ?**_

· _**Comment êtes-vous au courant de ça, Agent Gibbs ? Mlle Scuito ne devait en aucun cas divulguer cette information.**_

· _**Oh ! Tranquillisez-vous, Madame, elle ne l'a pas fait. Vous venez juste de me confirmer que Tony porte un émetteur. Je vous pense assez intelligente pour ne pas l'avoir jeté dans la gueule du loup sans moyen de le retrouver**__**.**_

-

_Un mince sourire vint s'étirer à la fois sur les lèvres de Fornell mais aussi de Gibbs lorsque la directrice fut piégée. Il ne lui dévoila pas avoir presque assisté à la mise en place de la puce afin de ne pas griller Abby. Il avait compris que l'opération aurait dû se faire sans témoin et sans que personne ne soit au courant. Donc, il ne pouvait dire être au courant mais la directrice venait de se trahir épargnant un mensonge à l'agent senior. _

-

· _**Je vais de ce pas demander à Abby de tracer les derniers déplacements de Tony, avec votre permission bien sûr, Madame**_ _ironisa Gibbs._ _**Il serait temps de prendre la mesure de la catastrophe qui s'annonce parce que, connaissant la mafia, si Tony n'a pas fait de rapport, il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule explication logique et j'ai bien peur que votre délai n'aggrave son cas.**_

· _**Très bien, faites ça et je veux être mise au courant des recherches que vous entreprendrez, Agent Gibbs, c'est bien compris **__ordonna Shepard pour faire sentir à son agent qu'elle avait toujours les commandes de l'enquête._

· _**Sans délai, Madame, vous serez la seconde à être avertie **__lâcha t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

· _**Si vous permettez, je vais l'accompagner, Madame **__fit Fornell en se levant._

-

_L'agent du FBI n'attendit pas que la directrice lui donne son accord et suivit rapidement Gibbs hors du bureau directorial. Il pressentait qu'un orage ne tarderait pas à se lever si les deux membres du NCIS continuaient à se défier tant du regard que par les paroles. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que les liens qui unissaient Gibbs et son agent senior n'étaient pas des plus simples, ils avaient en commun plusieurs années de collaboration où chacun d'eux avait sauvé la vie de l'autre, ils avaient mené ensemble des enquêtes difficiles. Ils s'étaient soutenus, épaulés et consolés au besoin aussi, Fornell l'avait ressenti comme une évidence mais il ne pouvait définir exactement la relation complexe qui existait entre les deux hommes._

-

_Au fil des enquêtes qui avaient amené les deux agences à collaborer, Fornell avait bien remarqué que Gibbs devenait un véritable chien enragé lorsque la vie de ses agents était mise en danger mais il avait noté que son comportement devenait plus dangereux lorsque Tony était celui qui risquait sa peau. Il avait en mémoire le récit de l'affaire White que l'Agent Todd lui avait faite en aparté un jour et il avait compris que l'amitié qui liait les deux hommes était depuis longtemps remplacé par un sentiment plus fort, celui qui pouvait unir deux êtres qui partageaient des liens de sang. Pourtant, parfois, il avait un doute sur cette théorie mais il n'avait jamais cherché à interroger Gibbs sur sa relation avec DiNozzo, il se ne risquerait jamais à mettre en péril la fragile entente qui existait entre eux, elle était bien trop précieuse pour leurs agences respectives._

-

_De plus, l'ancien marine était bien trop secret pour oser avouer ce qui pouvait réellement le lier à son agent senior. Tout comme l'italien ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée et intime même s'il étalait ses conquêtes féminines comme des trophées, Fornell avait compris qu'il gardait pour lui tout ce qui le tourmentait. Les deux hommes étaient assez semblables sur ce point, ils ne dévoilaient que très peu leurs passés. Et même si Fornell avait partagé brièvement la vie de l'ex femme de Gibbs, il n'avait pas appris de choses bien croustillantes sur lui puisque celle-ci n'en avait pas à révéler, son mari s'était montré tout aussi mystérieux avec elle qu'avec les autres. Et Fornell avait tendance à penser qu'il l'avait été avec toutes ses femmes, même y compris avec la directrice, leur histoire ressortait parfois dans leurs attitudes._

-

_Parvenu aux termes de ses réflexions, il pénétra avec Gibbs dans le labo de la scientifique farfelue qui faisait partie de son équipe. La jeune femme était plantée devant son ordinateur, pianotant avec dextérité sur le clavier, elle se parlait aussi à elle-même tout en effectuant des recherches. Leur entrée ne la dérangea pas puisque la musique qui sortait des haut-parleurs de la chaîne était si forte que le chuintement des portes s'ouvrant ne s'entendit pas. Gibbs, comme à l'accoutumée, baissa le volume de la musique et aussitôt, la gothique pivota pour faire face à celui qui se permettait ce geste. A la vue des deux hommes, elle fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à son patron._

-

· _**Abby, nous avons besoin…**_

· _**De savoir si je peux repérer où se trouve Tony, j'imagine **__le coupa t-elle. _

-

_Fornell toussota et se tourna vers la brune._

-

· _**Comment…**_

· _**Je sais ce que vous voulez ? Parce que vous avez envoyé mon italien préféré dans les pattes d'un mafieux plutôt vindicatif, j'imagine **__répondit-elle ironiquement. __**Et je ne vous pardonnerais pas s'il lui arrive quelque chose par votre faute, je vous préviens**_ _ajouta t-elle comme un avertissement._

-

_L'agent du FBI comprit à cette remarque que la jeune femme ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt ce qui pourrait arriver à son ami. Il savait que tous les membres de l'équipe se serraient si fort les coudes que chacun ressentait douloureusement ce qui pouvait arriver à l'un d'eux. Il l'avait compris lors de la mort de l'agent Todd, lorsque DiNozzo avait été accusé à tort de meurtre par son agence, lorsque Gibbs avait failli mourir dans l'explosion de ce cargo. Sans être intime avec l'agence fédérale concurrente, il avait su écouter les quelques infos qui avaient filtré lors de conversations à bâtons rompus entre les divers membres de l'équipe ou lors d'enquêtes communes. _

-

· _**Abby, si tu revenais à ce qui nous préoccupe, s'il te plait **__demanda Gibbs, histoire de désamorcer le conflit qu'il sentait poindre entre les deux protagonistes de cette joute verbale._

-

_Et Abby comprit aussitôt l'importance de la demande de son mentor lorsqu'il l'accompagna de ces trois petits mots qu'il ne disait presque jamais. Elle dévisagea attentivement l'agent et comprit à son maintien rigide que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien surtout si Tony était concerné, il connaissait les liens étroits qui l'unissaient à l'italien et qu'elle se faisait toujours plus de soucis pour lui que pour n'importe qui d'autre, même si ses autres collègues lui importaient également, elle avait un faible plus prononcé envers Tony. _

_-_

_Elle se planta devant Gibbs et soutint le regard froid de son mentor. Il ne voulait définitivement pas lui laisser découvrir ce qu'il tentait de lui cacher mais elle aussi pouvait être coriace dans son genre. Les deux mains sur les hanches, elle resta un instant les yeux rivés sur ceux de l'ancien marine, la bouche pincée, les sourcils froncés. Fornell se faisait tout petit, il pressentait qu'ici aussi un orage pourrait bien éclater si ces deux-là se laissaient aller. Puis, brusquement, la jeune femme se tourna vers son ordinateur et pianota sur le clavier pour effectuer les recherches nécessaires à la localisation de son ami._

-

_Fornell vit les épaules de Gibbs se relâcher, il fit jouer sa tête comme si les muscles de son cou avaient besoin d'être soulager de la tension qu'il avait accumulée. Puis il fit un pas, un second et se rapprocha de la gothique qui se tourna vers lui avec un demi sourire lui faisant comprendre qu'il était pardonné pour l'instant. Cette complicité si flagrante entre eux fit un drôle d'effet à Fornell, il n'était quant à lui pas du tout habitué à ce genre de relations au sein de son agence et même de sa propre équipe. Il lui suffisait de se souvenir qu'une fois, il avait été accusé de trahison par ses propres hommes et que c'était l'équipe première du NCIS qui l'avait innocenté pour comprendre les liens particuliers qui réunissaient cette formidable équipe que Gibbs dirigeait._

-

· _**Bon, voilà **__annonça finalement la brune en montrant la carte sur l'écran plasma géant._ _**Voici les derniers déplacements de Tony durant la journée d'hier. Il est sorti de la propriété en fin de journée et son véhicule s'est dirigé vers cette avenue plutôt animée. Bizarre, il n'avait rien à faire là-bas **__fit-elle remarquer,_ _**l'appartement fourni pour sa couverture n'est pas dans ce secteur.**_

· _**C'est donc qu'il cherchait autre chose **__nota Gibbs._ _**Peux-tu accéder aux caméras de la sécurité routière ou de celles de la ville, Abby. Si nous pouvions suivre son itinéraire et voir des images, peut être pourrions-nous en savoir plus.**_

· _**Ca va prendre un moment, Gibbs **__l'informa t-elle tout en reprenant ses recherches. __**Ah tiens, je l'ai ici**_ _fit-elle soudain en montrant de nouvelles images._

-

_Et ils purent assister presque en direct à la fin de l'altercation de Tony avec les sbires de Marconi et virent qu'aucun passant ne vint porter secours à l'italien qui se faisait proprement enlevé sous leurs yeux._

-

· _**Abby, tu n'as rien avant ça ?**_ _ragea le chef d'équipe._

· _**Désolée, Gibbs mais la caméra pivote sur un angle de 180° et je n'ai que ça. **_

· _**Bien. Maintenant, nous savons que Tony a été repéré. Il nous reste à savoir où il est à l'heure actuelle. Abby, tu peux le localiser avec la balise ?**_

· _**Si elle est toujours active, sans problème sinon…**_

· _**Tu as bien dit qu'elle était indétectable, non, tu me l'as assuré, Abby **__fit vivement Gibbs en se tournant vers elle._

· _**Et je le maintiens. Seulement, j'espère simplement qu'elle n'a pas été… **__fit-elle sans pouvoir poursuivre, la peur faisait trembler sa voix._

· _**Abby**_… _insista son chef pour l'inciter à continuer._

· _**Gibbs, tu dois comprendre que je lui ai implanté la balise sous la peau mais pas trop profondément, ce n'était pas nécessaire**_ _expliqua t-elle. __**Si Tony a été repéré et qu'il est battu, il se pourrait bien que la balise soit endommagée et si c'est le cas…**_

· _**Nous ne pourrons plus savoir où il se trouve **__termina son chef. __**Fais de ton mieux et trouve-moi sa dernière position. Tu me la donnes dès que tu l'as trouvé. Je remonte et nous allons faire des recherches sur les divers lieux où Marconi pourrait le détenir.**_

· _**Compte sur moi, je vais faire tourner mes bébés et découvrir où ils ont emmené mon Tonychou **__lui promit-elle en reprenant ses recherches._

-

_Gibbs suivit de Fornell, reprit le chemin de son bureau. Il fit un geste de la main à Fornell pour l'inviter à prendre place dans son espace et poursuivit sa course vers l'espace des bureaux attribués à l'équipe de Tony. Ses subordonnés étaient là mais on voyait bien que les deux agents ne savaient que faire en l'absence de leur chef. Gibbs s'avança et leur fit signe de le suivre, il leur devait de les mettre au courant de ce qu'il avait appris et surtout, il voulait faire appel à leurs services, plus ils seraient à faire les recherches et plus ils trouveraient vite l'endroit où Tony pouvait être détenu. C'était désormais une course contre la montre qui allait s'engager pour tenter de sauver la vie d'un des leurs et il fallait absolument battre la mafia de vitesse même si les dés étaient pipés puisque leurs infos dataient de quelques heures maintenant. _

-

_Une fois revenu à son bureau, Gibbs passa un coup de fil à Abby pour qu'elle envoie les images piratées sur l'écran géant de l'étage. Et là, sous les yeux des agents des deux équipes, se rejoua la scène où Tony se faisait alpaguer par les sbires de Marconi en plein jour et sous le regard presque indifférent des badauds. Lorsque l'écran s'éteignit, il jeta un rapide regard sur les membres des équipes et ce qu'il put lire sur les visages lui appris ce qu'il voulait savoir. McGee et David étaient restés les yeux rivés sur l'écran comme si le film se déroulait toujours. Ils finirent par secouer la tête et reprendre leurs esprits. _

_-_

_McGee se tourna vers son patron, les traits légèrement plus pâles qu'un instant plus tôt, le jeune agent avait beau avoir une dent contre Tony, il restait quand même celui qui l'avait aidé à s'intégrer dans l'équipe, qui l'avait aussi formé à sa façon et qui l'avait également épaulé durant une épreuve plutôt pénible. Sans être de très grands amis, ils étaient partenaires et les constantes railleries de l'aîné envers son cadet n'étaient jamais véritablement méchantes, juste agaçantes. Et Tim avait finalement accepté que le surnom que Tony lui avait attribué était en fait plus affectueux qu'autre chose. Il ne soulignait pas sa condition d'incompétence mais plutôt celle de dernier venu dans l'équipe qu'il formait alors avec Kate. Il avait donc quand même à cœur de tout tenter pour retrouver son ancien collègue._

-

_Ziva avait regardé les images avec attention, les lèvres pincées. Elle avait toujours en tête la réplique cinglante que Tony lui avait faite mais elle devait reconnaître, si elle voulait être totalement honnête, qu'elle était quand même un peu méritée. Elle n'avait jamais entièrement adhéré aux infos que Tony savait dénicher, ni même approuver ses méthodes de travail et en ça, Tony avait raison. Elle ne le voyait que comme un horrible macho, un farceur juvénile, un charmeur impénitent mais sûrement pas comme l'agent doué qu'il savait être. Pourtant, Tony l'avait bien souligné, Gibbs ne gardait que les meilleurs donc il devait trouver quelque chose en l'italien qui faisait qu'il était un atout non négligeable pour son équipe. Elle se devait donc, pour son patron tout autant que pour son ancien collègue, de tout mettre en œuvre pour le retrouver. La rancune n'était pas de mise ici._

-

_La jolie blonde qui faisait partie de l'équipe de Tony ne se priva pas de pousser un petit cri vite réprimé lorsqu'elle vit son patron se faire agresser. Ce n'était pas en tant que femme qu'elle avait réagi mais plutôt en tant qu'agent fédéral, Gibbs l'avait compris. L'agent Kendall ne se trouvait sous les ordres de Tony que depuis peu, son expérience du terrain était nouvelle, elle ne pouvait donc être réellement affecté par cette situation de la même manière que les vétérans présents à ses côtes. Elle ne mesurait pas les conséquences possibles de la capture de Tony, sa vision des répercussions sur les chances de l'italien d'en réchapper était brouillée._

-

_L'agent Balboa, lui, parvint plus difficilement à faire face à ce qu'il avait vu, il connaissait les risques possibles d'une mission d'infiltration. Il avait travaillé à plusieurs reprises avec Tony et cette première collaboration ne se déroulait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il aimait bien son supérieur qui savait jauger ses subordonnés et les guider si nécessaire sans excès. Il savait également être un bon leader, un véritable meneur et surtout, il ne se prenait pas la grosse tête, il savait rester juste et cool envers ses hommes. Il était comme son ancien mentor, il prenait soin de ses hommes comme Gibbs le lui avait appris. _

-

_Gibbs donna ses ordres, il serait plutôt exact de dire qu'il les aboya englobant dans son équipe provisoirement élargie les deux subordonnés de Tony. _

-

· _**Kendall, Balboa, je vous charge de faire un inventaire de toutes les propriétés de Marconi dans un rayon de 75 miles autour de la capitale. McGee, tu vas aider Abby à retracer la balise de Tony ou les derniers déplacements que vous pourrez retrouver et que ça saute **__fit-il pour activer son agent._ _**Ziva, j'ai besoin de savoir où est Marconi, tu te charges donc de le dénicher. **_

-

_Une fois que les fédéraux furent au travail, l'ancien marine se tourna vers le dernier spectateur encore inactif._

-

· _**Fornell, je veux savoir ce que vos hommes connaissent des méthodes d'exécution des victimes de Marconi, je suppose que vous pouvez me fournir ça **__demanda t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de cachotteries._

-

-

_Et tandis que chacun vaquait à son travail, Gibbs décida de faire une pause et partit en direction du seul endroit où il savait qu'il serait en communion avec celui qui lui manquait, le toit du bâtiment fédéral. Il entreprit donc de grimper là-haut, portable en poche pour le cas où il serait besoin de le joindre, il ne voulait rien manquer des infos que ses agents pourraient trouver. Cependant, il avait besoin de se concentrer un instant sur ses sentiments personnels envers Tony. Il voulait croire que son ancien agent s'en sortirait, il soupira bruyamment et se passa une main lasse sur la nuque._

-

_Son instinct lui disait qu'il risquait de revoir Tony en piteux état si, même, il le retrouvait vivant. Selon toutes probabilités, l'italien avait été découvert, c'est ce qui ressortait des quelques images qu'Abby avait réussi à capter. Les sbires de Marconi n'étaient pas connus pour leur tendresse envers ceux qui avaient trahi leur patron et Tony, en tant qu'Italien, connaissait les us et coutumes du milieu comme le lui avait fait remarquer Jenny. Il avait déjà eu maille à partir à leurs méthodes d'après les quelques mots qui avaient échappé à son homme lors de cette fameuse soirée. _

-

· _**Bon sang, Tony, t'as intérêt à numéroter tes abattis parce que, si je te retrouve, je te jure que je te fais passer l'envie de te jeter tête baissée dans ce genre de mission suicide. Tu peux compter sur moi, petit père, pour que je te secoue suffisamment pour t'en faire passer l'envie **__marmonna Gibbs plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose._

-

_Il resta encore un bon moment perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait que si son ancien agent s'en sortait par miracle, il devra sérieusement songer à faire amende honorable, il lui devait de lui expliquer tout ce qui avait conduit à leur stupide séparation, à leur brouille temporaire, à cette incroyable réconciliation. Gibbs n'était pas réputé pour savoir parler, ses agents disaient même qu'il aboyait plus qu'il ne parlait, il allait donc devoir faire de gros efforts pour apprendre à communiquer. _

-

_Que ne donnerait-il pas pour savoir où se trouvait son homme en ce moment même ? Son âme au diable peut être ! Et encore, ce ne serait peut être même pas suffisant vu tout ce qu'il avait à se faire pardonner. Il avait vraiment tout fait foirer après cette maudite enquête. Et dire que, depuis plusieurs années, il avait compris que le jeune homme avait redonné un sens à sa vie, qu'il avait retrouvé avec lui un bonheur qu'il pensait à jamais enfui, qu'il avait redécouvert le plaisir d'aimer et d'être aimé. Son italien n'avait pas intérêt à se faire buter parce qu'il pourrait bien aller le rechercher en enfer pour lui faire passer l'envie de lui faire faux bond. Il s'était juré de veiller sur lui, de lui rendre un peu de l'amour que Tony lui accordait sans compter, de le choyer comme il ne l'avait pas été durant son enfance, de lui apporter soutien et affection dans chaque moment difficile. _

-

_Jethro secoua la tête. Son cœur se serra en réalisant que toutes ces belles résolutions n'avaient pas été mises en pratique, il avait certes invité Tony à pénétrer dans son cœur mais il ne lui avait jamais, ô grand jamais, déclaré son amour comme s'il ne le méritait pas. Merde, qui plus que Tony le méritait ? Les deux seuls personnes qui l'avaient déjà eu étaient mortes et enterrées depuis des années, il fallait qu'il pense aux vivants maintenant. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait revoir ses priorités s'il voulait pouvoir sauver quelque chose au milieu de tout ce fiasco qu'était sa vie depuis que Tony avait décidé de quitter sa maison. _

-

_Son portable sonna coupant du même coup le reste de ses réflexions. Un œil sur le nom lui apprit qu'Abby tentait de le joindre. Il ouvrit la communication et écouta la gothique le prier de le rejoindre. Il indiqua qu'il arrivait et prit la direction du labo de la scientifique priant pour que les nouvelles soient bonnes. Parvenu à l'étage, il entra dans le labo pour voir que Ziva, McGee et Balboa l'attendaient déjà en compagnie d'une Abby qui faisait grise mine._

-

· _**Gibbs, j'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles **__fit la brune en entrant dans le vif du sujet._

· _**Ta mine m'avait déjà renseigné, Abby. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?**_

· _**A vrai dire, j'ai retracé les déplacements de Tony depuis hier soir jusqu'à il y a quelques heures. Visiblement, la balise a été désactivée ou détectée ou…**_

· _**Elle a été abîmée par un violent coup **__suggéra l'ancien marine aux différentes options qui se présentaient._

· _**C'est possible que si Tony était en position pour que ça arrive **__contra la scientifique._

· _**Et j'imagine bien Marconi ou son bras droit faire suspendre Tony pour lui faciliter les choses **__grimaça Gibbs en songeant à la position plus que délicate dans laquelle devait se trouver son ancien agent._

· _**Ben, en tout cas, Tony était encore vivant il y a plus de deux heures**_ _rappela la gothique._

· _**Où l'as tu repéré ? **__demanda son mentor._

· _**Ici **__indiqua t-elle en pointant la carte de la capitale._ _**Une série d'entrepôts appartenant à Marconi sous le nom d'une filiale qui lui sert de couverture.**_

· _**Bien, je crois que notre prochaine destination est toute trouvée **__fit-il en se tournant vers ses agents._ _**Merci, Abby, bon travail.**_

· _**Tu me le ramènes vivant, Gibbs **__supplia Abby en le tirant par la manche._

· _**Autant que possible, Abby, j'espère que ce sera le cas.**_

· _**Moi aussi, je vais prier pour ça **__dit-elle en le laissant partir._

-

_Tout en remontant, Gibbs fit comprendre à ses agents qu'il faudrait être prudents une fois sur place, la mafia n'était pas réputée pour accueillir les agences gouvernementales avec des fleurs mais il espérait que Tony n'aurait pas dévoilé son statut d'agent fédéral. Il autorisa Balboa à les accompagner, il sentait que l'agent avait autant envie que lui de participer à cette enquête et que son intérêt envers Tony était sincère. Il confina cependant l'agent Kendall au bureau où elle ferait l'interface entre eux et au besoin le FBI. Devant les risques qu'ils encouraient, il ne voulait pas trop s'encombrer d'une novice en matière de procédure à respecter sur le terrain. Il serait toujours temps de la convoquer si nécessaire._

-

_Les voitures s'ébranlèrent l'une après l'autre et prirent rapidement la direction indiquée par Abby. A peine vingt minutes plus tard, les deux véhicules stoppèrent devant un grand bâtiment dont les grilles étaient entrouvertes. Avec précaution, les agents s'engouffrèrent par l'ouverture et s'approchèrent du hangar dont une porte était entrebâillée. Aucun bruit ne venait rompre le silence qui régnait dans la bâtisse. _

-

_Une fois qu'ils eurent pénétré à l'intérieur, ils se déployèrent afin de couvrir toute la superficie du hangar le plus rapidement possible. Ce fut Balboa qui fit la trouvaille intéressante, à savoir l'endroit où très probablement Tony avait été retenu. Du sang frais maculait le sol, Gibbs en demanda un échantillon pour analyse mais il ne se faisait visiblement aucune illusion, il s'agissait de celui de Tony. Restait à savoir si son agent était toujours en vie ou non. Pour l'heure, aucun indice ne permettait de le savoir._

-

_Les prochaines heures seraient certainement les plus dures à supporter, il le savait. Sachant Tony blessé mais ne pas connaître le sort qui lui était réservé serait pénible pour tous et spécialement pour Abby qui adorait littéralement Tony et plus encore pour lui qui ne pourrait montrer à personne l'étendue de son angoisse. Il ne devrait pas laisser ses sentiments personnels le submerger et transparaître devant ses subordonnées, ça ferait sûrement mauvais effet si le chef d'équipe se mettait à pleurer devant ses hommes. _

-

_Finalement, le destin décida de lui épargner une attente trop longue lorsque…_

-

-

-

-

Voilà, arriveront-ils à temps pour sauver Tony ? Là est toute la question. La suite au prochain chapitre si vous êtes toujours intéressées. A vos claviers pour vos coms.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Sauvetage périlleux

Merci pour vos coms, ils font toujours autant plaisir à recevoir et à lire.

-

Voici donc enfin pour toutes les impatientes, le chapitre traitant des retrouvailles de Tony et le début de surprenantes révélations sur notre italien si cachotier. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.

-

-

-

-

_**Chapitre 14 : Sauvetage périlleux**_

-

_Un appel de la police locale parvint au bureau du NCIS. Un officier avait reconnu l'Agent DiNozzo qu'il avait déjà croisé lors d'une enquête. Gibbs, en tant qu'ancien patron de Tony, fut aussitôt averti puisque le standard ne savait qui joindre mais connaissait l'ancien statut de l'italien. Aussitôt, l'ancien marine sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et son cœur se serrer d'angoisse. Il appela la morgue et demanda à Ducky de le rejoindre sur le port dont il lui donna le numéro d'embarcadère. _

-

_Il se leva ensuite dans l'intention de se rendre sur place, ses deux agents sur les talons. Cependant, il bifurqua vers les bureaux des agents Balboa et Kendall qu'il mit au courant et les invita à le suivre. L'angoisse latente chez les membres des deux équipes était palpable. Aucun détail ne leur avait été fourni par la police sur l'état de Tony et tous souhaitaient ardemment le retrouver en vie._

-

_Bougon, Gibbs ne desserra pas les dents de tout le trajet qu'il fit en un temps record. Les pneus crissèrent sur l'asphalte avant que la voiture ne s'immobilise violemment. Le fourgon du légiste s'arrêta lui aussi dans un crissement de pneus à croire que le médecin avait calqué sa conduite sur celle de leur patron. Le lieutenant Parker les salua, se présenta et les conduisit sur le site d'où un grand nombre de personnes étaient retenues par un cordon de police. Un bateau de pêche était amarré au quai et l'équipage était accoudé au bastingage scrutant le quai en contrebas._

-

_Ce que les agents fédéraux découvrirent les laissèrent pantois. Un filet de pêche pendait encore à son filin dans lequel on apercevait un corps à travers les mailles. Et quel corps ! On pouvait nettement reconnaître celui de… Tony mais aucun ne pouvait dire s'il était vivant ou mort. Avec célérité, Gibbs fit descendre le filet sur le sol afin de procéder rapidement aux premières constatations. Avec diligence et efficacité, tous les agents présents commencèrent leur travail sans échanger aucune plaisanterie douteuse, aucun bon mot sur la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Le corps enchaîné de l'italien était enchevêtré dans un filet de pêche. Il gisait au milieu des quelques poissons qui s'accrochaient aux mailles. _

-

_A la vue de l'état dans lequel il était, Gibbs sentit une violente haine enflée en lui. Son amour était en piteux état, du moins d'après lui. Avec appréhension, il s'avança tout en préservant les indices, il voulait s'assurer si l'homme étendu là était mort ou vivant. La main qu'il tendit pour chercher le pouls tremblait et il eut du mal à sentir si des pulsations étaient perceptibles. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois sans résultat avant de finalement laisser la place à Ducky qui venait de s'approcher et de lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Le médecin s'apprêtait à planter son instrument dans le foie de Tony lorsqu'un faible gémissement le fit sursauter._

-

· _**Gibbs, vite, apporte-moi ma sacoche, je crois que notre jeune ami est peut être encore vivant**_ _s'écria le légiste surexcité par cette possibilité._

-

_D'un seul bloc, tous les fédéraux se rapprochèrent suffisamment sans souiller la scène de crime pour avoir confirmation de l'annonce faite par le médecin. Celui-ci plaçait le capteur de son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de son patient avant de fixer les embouts dans ses oreilles puis écouta durant quelques secondes le cœur. Il releva vivement la tête et entreprit de déchirer, tant bien que mal à cause des chaînes, la chemise de l'italien sous les yeux ébahis de son public. Le torse de l'italien présentait des hématomes qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur origine : Tony avait été passé à tabac._

-

· _**Vite, appelez une ambulance, il est encore vivant**_ _ordonna le médecin en essayant de pratiquer un massage cardiaque._

· _**Balboa, trouvez-moi rapidement une pince qu'on lui enlève ces chaînes. Kendall, appelez les secours. McGee, **__**une couverture de survie, vite et vous, Ziva…**_

· _**J'ai besoin d'une seringue et d'une ampoule d'adrénaline, je dois stimuler son cœur**_ _l'interrompit Ducky._

· _**Je vous prépare ça, Docteur**_ _proposa Palmer en s'affairant tout en farfouillant dans la sacoche. _

_·__**Tu te balades toujours avec tout un arsenal de drogues, Ducky ? **__questionna Gibbs pour soulager la tension__**.**_

· _**J'ai simplement anticipé, Jethro sachant que notre jeune ami ne serait sans doute pas en bonne condition physique **__spécifia le légiste en souriant un peu. __**Et c'est peu de dire cela **__grimaça t-il ensuite._

-

_Moins d'une minute plus tard, la seringue fut plantée directement dans le muscle cardiaque et le liquide stimulant injecté. _

-

· _**Tenez, Docteur**_ _fit McGee en lui tendant une couverture de survie._

· _**Merci, Tim. Si nous pouvions enlever ces horreurs**_ _proposa le médecin en désignant les chaînes que portait toujours Tony. __**Et j'aurais besoin de l'oxygène et d'un masque, M. Palmer.**_

· _**Tout de suite, Docteur**_ _répondit son assistant en se levant pour aller le chercher._

· _**J'ai trouvé une pince coupante, Agent Gibbs**_ _dit Balboa en revenant muni de l'instrument. __**Le patron pêcheur nous l'a volontiers prêtée, il a l'air de se sentir coupable, j'ignore pourquoi.**_

· _**On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous devons faire vite, l'ambulance ne va pas tarder à arriver**__**.**_

-

_Balboa s'avança dans l'intention de procéder à l'opération mais Gibbs ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un geste de plus. Il s'empara de l'outil pour effectuer lui-même la délicate manœuvre consistant à couper les maillons sans faire souffrir davantage le jeune homme. La chaîne était si serrée qu'elle avait entamé la peau là où elle était positionnée. L'ancien marine avait peur de voir les dégâts causés à la chair dorée qu'il avait aimé tant caresser. _

-

_Un à un, il coupa les anneaux de fer. Il pratiqua cette opération dans un silence poignant et observé attentivement par les agents fédéraux. On n'entendait que les bruits environnants, tous autour de leur collègue retenaient leurs respirations jusqu'à ce que le dernier maillon cède. Délicatement, Ducky et Gibbs déplacèrent les bouts de chaîne et soulevèrent doucement le corps de Tony pour le délivrer du filet. _

-

· _**Une chance que nos ennemis n'aient pas pris la peine de lui faire des chaussures de béton**_ _nota Ducky distraitement tout en plaçant le masque à oxygène sur le visage de l'italien._

· _**Ils étaient sûrement pressés de s'en débarrasser et ils ont bâclé le travail**_ _remarqua Gibbs en enveloppant Tony dans la couverture de survie. __**C'est tant mieux sinon il n'aurait pas pu être emprisonné dans ce filet, il aurait coulé bien avant ça.**_

· _**En effet, c'est d'ailleurs curieux qu'il ait pu être capturé de cette manière**_ _observa Ziva qui s'était rapprochée._

· _**Le bateau de pêche a dû faire sa moisson sitôt le corps jeté à l'eau**_ _spécula Ducky._

· _**Ou plus probablement, le filet était déjà jeté et commençait son ramassage. Dans le cas contraire, ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de balancer le corps si près de témoins**_ _rectifia Gibbs qui caressait les cheveux de Tony sous les yeux amusés de certains des agents. _

-

_Au même instant, la sirène de l'ambulance se fit entendre. Quelques secondes supplémentaires et le véhicule se garait à quelques mètres du groupe. Deux infirmiers sortirent en trombe du fourgon et se précipitèrent vers leur futur patient. Les premières constatations furent facilitées par les explications données immédiatement par le légiste qui assistait les secours. _

-

_Puis, le corps inerte de l'agent fut hissé dans l'ambulance qui prit aussitôt le chemin de l'hôpital militaire de Bethesda comme l'avait demandé Gibbs, toutes sirènes hurlantes et bientôt suivie d'une voiture du NCIS dont le conducteur était manifestement enclin à couvrir la distance dans les plus brefs délais. _

-

-

_Une heure plus tard, toute l'équipe était réunie à l'hôpital qui, de ce fait, ressemblait furieusement à une annexe du NCIS plutôt qu'à un hôpital militaire. Si un silence de plomb avait succédé à l'agitation de l'arrivée de Tony, les uns et les autres commençaient à s'agiter ; l'attente sans nouvelles devenait trop longue. Afin de palier ce manque d'informations, Gibbs décida de poser une ou deux questions à Ducky, histoire de se rassurer._

-

· _**Dis-moi, Dr Mallard, quelles sont les chances de Tony de s'en sortir ?**_

· _**Difficile à dire, Jethro. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. J'ignore combien de temps il a passé dans l'eau mais le fait qu'il respire encore tient du miracle ou de la sorcellerie diraient certains. Personne ne peut ainsi se retrouver immergé dans une eau aussi glaciale et s'en sortir. Et ne parlons pas du manque d'oxygène qui peut avoir eu des conséquences sur son système nerveux. **_

· _**C'est l'apnée, Duckyman**_ _intervint Abby doucement._

-

_Etonnés d'entendre sa voix, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle ainsi que tout le reste du groupe. Suspendus aux lèvres de la gothique, chacun attendait avec impatience qu'elle veuille bien donner des explications plus détaillées sur cette surprenante information._

-

· _**Comment ça, l'apnée ? Que veux-tu dire, ma chère Abigaïl ? **__s'enquit le légiste soudain curieux._

· _**Tu peux expliquer ce que tu viens de nous apprendre, Abs ?**_ _poursuivit Gibbs._

· _**Tony, c'est un plongeur, un apnéiste. Il peut rester sous l'eau de longues minutes sans respirer, Gibbs. **_

· _**Euh… dans une eau aussi froide, il y a peu de chances, Abby**_ _nota Ducky._

· _**Pas vraiment, Duckyman. C'est un champion, il a participé à de nombreuses compétitions d'apnée et il a remporté pas mal de compétitions et de médailles. Son record est de plus de dix minutes et il a été homologué officiellement. C'est pas le champion national mais il se défend. Et il a souvent plongé et concouru dans des eaux tout aussi glaciales.**_

· _**Comment es-tu au courant ?**_ _questionna sauvagement Gibbs, irrité de ne pas du tout connaître cet aspect de la personnalité de son homme._

· _**Tout simplement parce que je l'ai accompagné à plusieurs reprises. Il m'a demandé de lui servir de coach à diverses compétitions ou lors d'entraînements lorsque tu lui faisais faux bond**_ _répondit simplement la scientifique, faisant pâlir légèrement son ami. _

-

_En effet, Gibbs se souvenait à présent que Tony avait essayé à diverses occasions de l'emmener avec lui se baigner et qu'il avait toujours refusé. Il venait de comprendre que l'italien ne voulait pas juste se baigner mais aussi lui faire partager sa passion et qu'il l'avait tout simplement rembarré en lui signifiant ce qu'il pensait de son passe temps. L'air malheureux de son amant aurait cependant dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, il n'aurait jamais boudé pour une simple baignade, non, pas Tony. Ce dernier avait préféré se taire plutôt que de lui dévoiler ce qu'il en était réellement. _

-

_A combien de choses importantes pour Tony avait-il répondu absent ? Trop sans doute, il faisait souvent passer son travail avant tout même durant leur relation ou alors considérait que cela n'avait pas suffisamment d'importance pour y consacrer du temps ou de l'énergie. Et Tony n'avait jamais expliqué ni même tenté de lui faire comprendre. Pour quelles raisons exactement avait-il préféré adopter cette attitude ?_

-

_« Mon dieu, faites qu'il s'en sorte pria t-il silencieusement. J'ai tant de torts à réparer vis à vis de cet homme, tant de choses à découvrir et à faire découvrir, tant de secrets à dévoiler, à apprendre et à partager. J'ai besoin de lui maintenant plus que jamais, j'ai à me faire pardonner trop d'indifférence, trop de négligence, trop de mépris, trop de silence. Je dois pouvoir réparer mes fautes envers lui, lui redonner goût à la vie, lui réapprendre qu'il est bon d'aimer et surtout d'être aimé. »_

-

_Et l'attente se poursuivit dans un silence moins confortable qu'auparavant, la révélation d'Abby avait jeté un voile d'incertitude sur les pensées des membres de l'agence. Chacun pensait à tort connaître DiNozzo et voilà que leurs certitudes venaient d'être ébranlées par une simple petite phrase. Combien de fois allaient-ils encore se voir jeter à la face le fait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas leur collègue ? Combien de secrets l'italien gardait-il en réserve ? Il était difficile de prévoir désormais l'attitude qu'ils adopteraient vis-à-vis de celui qu'ils pensaient avoir cerner et qui les avait si bien bernés. _

-

_Ce n'est qu'au bout de la seconde heure qu'un médecin daigna les rejoindre. Il indiqua simplement que Tony était toujours vivant mais dans un état critique, que les prochaines heures seraient décisives et détermineraient les chances de survie de l'agent fédéral. Il s'excusa de ne pouvoir leur en apprendre plus avant d'avoir parlé à un membre de la famille. Ducky vit aussitôt Gibbs prêt à s'insurger et prit donc les devants en signalant qu'il était le médecin traitant de l'italien, ce qui fit sourire l'interne. _

-

· _**Très bien, je vois que je ne pourrais pas y couper **__soupira t-il, vaincu par les regards tournés vers lui._ _**Votre agent a été sauvagement battu, il a reçu des coups non seulement à mains nues mais aussi avec, je dirais, une barre de fer, certaines marques sont caractéristiques de ce type d'objet. Il a le rein droit abîmé mais ça ne nécessite pas de l'opérer **__ajouta t-il précipitamment__**. **__**Une côte fêlée et deux cassées mais aucune d'elles n'a perforé le poumon, le foie a été également touché, une profonde lacération dans l'abdomen qui a causé des dégâts aux intestins et à l'estomac.**_

-

_Sa voix était moins vive au fur et à mesure qu'il énumérait les blessures de Tony. Il savait que tout n'était pas encore énoncé. Et l'agent Gibbs avait l'air d'avoir compris puisque son regard s'était fait plus farouche et ne quittait pas celui du médecin._

-

· _**Quoi d'autre, Docteur ? **__insista t-il en voyant l'hésitation de l'homme__**.**_

· _**Je pense que l'immersion prolongée dans une eau aussi glaciale ne sera pas sans conséquence pour ses poumons fragilisés par la peste. Une pneumonie pourrait bien se déclarer rapidement compliquant encore les choses. Il sera sous surveillance constante à ce niveau et le respirateur prendra le relais pour l'aider et le soutenir. **_

· _**Qu'en est-il pour son inconscience ? **__s'informa Ducky__**.**_

· _**Le choc dû à l'immersion brutale et le manque d'oxygène l'ont occasionné **__expliqua le médecin__**. Aucune blessure à la tête n'a été décelée lors de l'IRM que nous lui avons faite par précaution. Cependant, nous ne serons en mesure d'en connaître les conséquences que lors de son réveil, si…**_

· _**S'il se réveille un jour **__souffla Jethro au bord du gouffre__**.**_

· _**Agent Gibbs, il faut vous préparer au fait qu'il peut effectivement ne jamais se réveiller ou se réveiller et être dans un état végétatif permanent…**_

· _**Ou encore reprendre conscience et n'avoir aucune séquelle **__indiqua Mallard pour tempérer les sombres pronostics._

· _**C'est en effet également dans les possibilités**_ _avoua le médecin__**. Je vous suggère de vous préparer à tout ça. En attendant, j'autorise de courtes visites pour votre équipe, j'ai reçu des consignes du Dr Pitt à ce sujet **__indiqua t-il en voyant les regards surpris tournés vers lui._

· _**Merci, Docteur, nous apprécions **__fit Gibbs,_ _le cœur si serré qu'il était prêt d'exploser__**. **_

-

_Le médecin parti, Gibbs instaura les tours de visite auprès de Tony. Une infirmière vint leur annoncer que leur ami venait d'être transféré dans une chambre et que les visites étaient permises, une personne à la fois. Chacun se rendit donc à tour de rôle auprès de l'italien et repartit ensuite, seul ou accompagné. Abby eut du mal à laisser son ami ainsi et Gibbs dut l'assurer qu'il restait près de lui pour qu'enfin, elle consente à aller prendre du repos. Ducky resta un moment aussi auprès de l'italien et discuta de son cas avec le personnel médical avant de prendre à son tour le chemin de la sortie._

-

_Seul, enfin seul avec son homme, Gibbs laissa couler les larmes si difficilement retenues jusqu'à présent. Assis sur la chaise inconfortable, les coudes posés sur le bord du lit, il avait pris délicatement la main droite de Tony dans les siennes et son regard rivé sur le corps allongé, il s'abîma dans la contemplation du visage blanc. Il voulait que ce dernier ouvre les yeux, le regarde avec tendresse et envie et qu'à compter de ce moment, tout reprenne sa place dans leurs vies. Il le souhaitait si fort qu'il pria pour que cela se réalise dès le réveil de son amant, amant parce que pour lui, il n'était pas question d'autre chose entre eux._

-

_Il veilla le jeune homme durant de longues heures jusqu'à ce que la fatigue vienne le submerger et qu'il s'endorme, le corps courbé sur le lit, la tête sur le bras de l'italien. La position devait être inconfortable au possible mais apparemment le manque de sommeil était trop présent pour que l'homme n'y succombe pas et il lui importait peu d'être en si mauvaise posture. Il ne fut pas perturbé par le ballet incessant des infirmières venues contrôler les signes vitaux de leur patient, signe évident qu'il était plus que fatigué. _

-

_Au petit matin, ce fut donc un homme courbaturé qui s'éveilla et constata que son homme n'était toujours pas sorti de son inconscience. La journée s'étira en longueur pour l'agent fédéral qui n'était pas habitué à rester sans rien faire mais il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de laisser Tony seul pour l'instant. Il comptait bien être présent lorsque le jeune homme daignerait ouvrir les yeux et les plongerait dans ceux de son homme. Il voulait absolument être le premier dont il croiserait le regard à son réveil qu'il espérait rapide. _

-

_Chacun de leurs collègues passa un instant au chevet de Tony comme l'avait recommandé le médecin. Gibbs jouait son rôle de gardien le plus sérieusement en autorisant uniquement le temps accordé à chacun, Abby avait tenté de grappiller quelques minutes supplémentaires sans succès, il se montra aussi inflexible avec elle qu'avec les autres. Seul Ducky fut autorisé à prolonger sa visite et à lui donner ses impressions sur l'état de l'italien, son statut de médecin l'avait privilégié._

-

_Le second jour fut identique au précédent sans aucune amélioration. Gibbs s'absenta deux heures, le temps de passer chez lui se rafraîchir et se changer, puis il passa en coup de vent au bureau pour connaître les dernières avancées de l'enquête. Fornell n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez au NCIS, du moins à la connaissance des deux équipes mais Gibbs pensait que la directrice avait eu la primeur du rapport préliminaire de l'agence concurrente. Pour autant, pour l'instant, Gibbs n'avait pas envie de se coltiner une autre entrevue orageuse avec elle. Il se concentrait uniquement sur le bien être de Tony._

-

-

_Deux jours plus tard, lors d'une brève escale de Gibbs au NCIS, il reçut un paquet dont l'adresse de l'expéditeur était de la main de Tony, il reconnaissait sa façon si particulière d'écrire son nom. Il ouvrit rapidement l'emballage avec son couteau et le contenu le laissa pantois. Le colis contenait des documents, des originaux semble t-il, un livre de comptes s'il en jugeait correctement, une disquette informatique, une étrange chose qu'il ne savait pas définir et un de ses trucs qu'on mettait dans les appareils photos. _

-

· _**McGee ?**_

· _**Oui, patron**_ _dit-il en s'approchant du bureau de son boss._

· _**Dites-moi ce que sont ces machins ?**_

-

_McGee s'approcha du bureau, prit les deux objets et aussitôt indiqua. _

-

· _**La copie d'une carte Sim d'un téléphone portable et la carte mémoire d'un appareil photo numérique, patron. Qui vous a envoyé ça ?**_

· _**C'est Tony qui les a postés avant d'être découvert.**_

· _**Comment pouvez-vous être aussi affirmatif ? Il n'y a pas de lettre qui les accompagnait**_ _fit remarquer le jeune agent en inspectant le carton et les documents._

· _**Pas nécessaire, Tony savait que je reconnaîtrais son écriture et sa façon si particulière de noter mon nom **__expliqua Gibbs. _

· _**Donc, ça veut dire que, finalement, Tony a mené à bien sa mission**_ _déduisit Ziva d'un ton plutôt étonné._

_-_

_Gibbs lui lança un regard farouche qui l'obligea à se rasseoir et à se taire._

_- _

· _**Vous en doutiez, Officier David.**_ _**On dirait bien en effet, si tout ça se rapporte à elle, que Tony a fait du très bon boulot. McGee, voyez ce que contiennent ces cartes, s'il vous plait afin que nous en soyons sûrs.**_

· _**Peut être que le livre et l'agenda nous diront ce qu'il en est, Gibbs**_ _tenta l'israélienne._

· _**Je veux voir pour quoi Tony a risqué sa vie, Ziva. Je veux savoir que ce qu'il a si durement et chèrement réussi à nous adresser permettra de coffrer les responsables de son état. Ca vous va comme raison, Officier David**_ _répliqua t-il en colère. _

-

_La brune ne répondit rien, elle comprenait que Gibbs puisse en effet être avide de savoir ce que son ancien agent avait pu dénicher comme informations qui lui avaient pratiquement coûté la vie. _

-

_Tim avait inséré la carte dans le lecteur et allumé l'écran. La carte mémoire dévoila son contenu plus qu'intéressant, des photos de différentes personnes donc certaines étaient inconnues des agents du NCIS. Elles étaient de bonne qualité et permettaient de reconnaître certaines personnalités en vue (deux sénateurs, un juge de la cour suprême, un juge fédéral, deux avocats de renom, un commissaire de police, quelques policiers en uniforme), toutes accompagnées d'hommes dont l'allure laissait deviner qu'ils étaient armés._

-

· _**Qui sont toutes ces personnes, Gibbs ?**_ _s'informa Ziva._

· _**Quelques membres influents de la ville en compagnie d'hommes de main de notre clan mafieux, sans doute. Que donne la carte du téléphone, McGee ?**_

· _**Un carnet d'adresses bien rempli, patron et des numéros de téléphone souvent utilisés. Je suis sûr que nous découvrirons à qui ils appartiennent.**_

· _**Bien, faites une copie de tout ça et nous donnerons tous ces documents à Fornell**_ _ordonna le chef d'équipe. __**Je pense que ça lui revient même si Tony me les a adressés.**_

-

_Fornell débarqua moins de deux heures plus tard, il salua l'équipe et se tourna aussitôt vers Gibbs. Ce dernier fit un signe à McGee qui s'empressa de mettre sur l'écran les photos prises par Tony. Fornell siffla doucement en voyant les clichés, des preuves comme celles-là, il ne les espérait pas. DiNozzo avait vraiment fait du bon boulot. Et non seulement, il avait réussi l'exploit de faire des photos mais aussi celui d'avoir subtilisé un livre de comptes, une carte SIM de téléphone portable et tout ça, au nez et à la barbe des sbires de Marconi._

-

· _**Bien, ce sont de telles preuves qui vont nous servir à coffrer tout ce beau monde**_ _résuma finalement l'agent du FBI__. __**Je **__**peux voir DiNozzo, je voudrais qu'il me fasse son rapport avant que toute cette affaire n'éclate au grand jour**__**.**_

-

_Le regard que lui lança Jethro lui fit froncer les sourcils, il augurait des problèmes à venir. _

-

· _**C'est pour te fournir toutes ces preuves que Tony a risqué sa vie. Il est à Bethesda, en soins intensifs, entre la vie et la mort**_ _l'informa Jethro d'un ton sec._

-

_Fornell comprit qu'il le rendait responsable de l'état de son ancien agent. Et ce que Gibbs lui avait confié ne le surprit finalement qu'à moitié. Il savait que l'agent qu'il avait mis entre les pattes de Marconi risquait certainement d'y rester mais il pensait que DiNozzo était le meilleur candidat et qu'il avait bien plus de chances que n'importe qui de réussir une infiltration et une mission d'espionnage. Le résultat lui prouvait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, deux agents du FBI ayant échoué dans leur tentative avant d'être repéré. _

-

· _**Je suis vraiment navré**_ _tenta néanmoins Tobias tourné vers Gibbs pour qu'il voit bien que sa tristesse n'était pas feinte. __**Songes que, grâce à lui, nous allons mettre sous les verrous un mafioso qui le mérite ainsi que toute sa bande, des politiciens véreux et des personnalités douteuses. Je crois que l'on peut dire que c'est un sacré coup de filet.**_

· _**Tu peux le dire**_ _gronda Gibbs. __**Tu veux savoir comment on a retrouvé Tony ?**_ _interrogea Gibbs sur un ton qui perturba l'agent du FBI._

· _**Je suppose qu'il faisait les délices de quelques…**_

· _**Poissons, Tobias, un pêcheur l'a récupéré dans son filet, enchaîné et plus mort que vif. Alors ton coup de filet, tu peux le remiser. Et pour ta gouverne, il ne sera pas possible de l'interroger avant un bon bout de temps. Désolé si ça fout en l'air ton affaire mais tout ce que tu as devra te suffire. Il est hors de question que tu soumettes Tony à un interrogatoire façon FBI. Tu m'as bien compris, j'espère ?**_ _l'apostropha vivement Gibbs._

· _**Parfaitement clair, Jethro.**_ _**Tout ceci ajouté aux rapports de DiNozzo devraient satisfaire le juge le plus récalcitrant**_ _émit Fornell qui ne souhaitait visiblement qu'une chose, partir et laisser Gibbs à sa colère._

_-_

_Il remercia encore son homologue et prit finalement le chemin de la sortie sous les regards furibonds de Gibbs et ceux vindicatifs des autres agents. Il soupira en pénétrant dans la cabine dont les portes se refermèrent sur lui alors qu'il relâchait sa respiration, la tension quitta ses épaules et il serra comme un trophée les documents qu'il venait de se voir remettre. Il songea qu'il souhaitait vivement que l'italien s'en sorte parce que, dans le cas contraire, il savait que Gibbs le lui ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre, restait juste à définir de quelle façon sa punition serait administrée, il était persuadée que l'ancien marine y avait déjà songé._

-

-

-

-

Voilà, notre ami a été retrouvé, sa mission a été menée à bien. Quel sort attend maintenant le patient ? A vous de voir si vous désirez le savoir, vos coms m'indiqueront votre choix. A+


	16. Chapitre 15 : Surveillance rapprochée

-

_Merci pour vos coms._

_-_

_A Pandi : tu auras une réponse à ton interrogation dans ce chapitre. Et la façon dont Tony a été retrouvé (suspendu dans le filet) explique que personne n'ait cherché à savoir s'il était vivant ou mort. Et c'était fait exprès._

_-_

_Pour celles qui l'ont demandé, voici le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture et toujours vos coms pour m'indiquer si vous avez aimé ou non._

-

-

-

-

-

_**Chapitre 15 : Surveillance rapprochée**_

-

_Après cet intermède, l'agent fédéral reprit son poste auprès de son ancien agent. L'italien était toujours en soins intensifs, le respirateur encore en place lui permettait de respirer sans effort, le visage était encore très pale, une perfusion l'alimentait, deux électrodes posés sur la poitrine surveillaient son rythme cardiaque, d'autres sur les tempes et le crâne suivaient son activité cérébrale._

_-_

_Aucun changement notable dans l'état du patient depuis maintenant dix jours qu'il avait été repêché. Les médecins ne pouvaient toujours pas se prononcer sur les chances de l'homme brun de s'éveiller, de sortir de cet état sans aucun dommage cérébral ou neurologique. Plus son inconscience se prolongeait, plus les risques cérébraux augmentaient. Et Gibbs regardait impuissant l'homme allongé, pâle, amaigri._

_-_

_Depuis son admission à Bethesda, après avoir veillé sur lui durant trois journées entières, il passait ses soirées au chevet de Tony. Il avait entrepris de tuer un peu le temps en parlant de tout et de rien à un italien qui ne pouvait lui répondre et donc le contredire. Il lui promettait de tout faire pour que leur nouvelle relation soit bien plus satisfaisante pour lui qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant et que tous deux devraient avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert sur toutes ces choses qu'il avait préféré taire au lieu de les dévoiler. Il parla ainsi plus qu'il ne le faisait au bureau même lorsqu'une affaire exigeait qu'il donne des directives plus détaillées que de simples ordres aboyés d'une voix parfois coléreuse._

_-_

_Personne ne se doutait qu'il veillait soir après soir sur le sommeil de celui qui avait partagé tant de nuits blotti au creux de ses bras. Il partait une petite heure avant son horaire habituel d'arrivée au bureau. Il passait chez lui se rafraîchir et se changer, faire le plein de café avant de prendre la direction du NCIS. A sa demande, chaque visiteur qui venait pour voir Tony le soir était aussitôt signalé par les infirmières qui avaient reçu des consignes strictes pour l'avertir immédiatement. Chacun passait selon son emploi du temps puisque tous avaient repris le travail normalement, la vie continuait malgré tout._

_-_

_Tony aurait ainsi pu voir Abby venir plusieurs fois, Ziva faire un rapide tour à deux reprises, Tim passer en coup de vent à trois occasions et Ducky faire un passage éclair chaque jour. Balboa et Kendall firent également acte de présence mais ensemble et repartir de même. Mais le plus assidu était sans conteste l'ancien marine. Il passait même ses nuits installé confortablement dans le fauteuil spécialement apporté pour lui. Il l'avait rapproché le plus près possible du lit sans gêner et prenait la main inerte dans la sienne, souhaitant désespérément la sentir bouger et serrer ses doigts. _

_-_

_Souhaitant conserver cette surveillance secrète, il s'enfermait dans la salle de bains chaque fois que l'un de leurs collègues passait voir Tony. Aucun d'eux ne se douta que leur patron ou l'agent spécial était à quelques pas. Ils pensèrent plutôt qu'il ne venait jamais. La mésentente entre les deux hommes et la mission acceptée sans l'aval de son ancien patron avaient convaincu leurs équipes réciproques que l'ancien marine ne consacrerait pas de temps à venir visiter son ancien subordonné et bras droit durant son hospitalisation._

_-_

_Il faut dire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissant les liens intimes qui liaient les deux hommes, aucun ne pouvait le soupçonner de le veiller jalousement comme une femme le ferait pour son mari ou un amant pour son compagnon. Et il voulait que cela reste ainsi, il vivait dans le secret le plus total sur sa relation avec l'italien et il était, pour l'instant, hors de question de laisser transparaître leur vraie relation tant que le cadet ne serait pas sorti de son inconscience. Il ne saurait être question de lever le voile sur la nature exacte de leurs liens tant que les deux hommes n'en auraient pas discuté au préalable._

_-_

_Il se disait parfois que ce moment ne viendrait pas, que son homme pouvait s'éveiller et être finalement si handicapé que tout ce à quoi il aspirait ne verrait jamais le jour. Et ce serait sa faute, entièrement sa faute, pour avoir laisser tomber Tony au moment où il aurait eu tellement besoin de son soutien. Sans cette arrogance qu'il avait manifesté si souvent, il aurait conservé l'italien au sein de sa propre équipe et il aurait ainsi pu peser de tout son poids dans la balance lorsque cette foutue mission lui avait été proposée._

_-_

_Mais peut être se berçait-il d'illusions au vu des « petites » missions que la directrice avait assignées à Tony et que ce dernier avait menées à bien sous le nez de son patron sans qu'aucun soupçon ne lui effleure l'esprit. L'italien savait si bien joué qu'il en avait bluffé plus d'un puisque aucun membre de l'équipe n'avait compris et que chacun d'eux avait été surpris en apprenant ce détail. Il faut dire que son agent était tellement bon pour détourner les doutes en faisant le pitre que personne n'avait pu envisager ce cas de figure._

_-_

_Aujourd'hui pourtant, Jethro était convaincu que Tony s'était lancé tête baissée dans cette mission pour leur faire passer un message, celui qui disait qu'il n'était pas un guignol, qu'il devait être pris au sérieux et que son rôle n'était pas uniquement de faire rire la galerie. Il avait eu raison de leur faire comprendre ça, il fallait bien un choc pour qu'ils prennent tous conscience que leur collègue avait sa propre valeur et sa propre place au sein de l'équipe. Mais il était trop tard lorsqu'ils l'avaient réalisé, Tony avait choisi de leur faire comprendre son point de vue en abandonnant ceux qui l'avaient toujours pris pour un nul._

_-_

_Saurait-il regagner l'estime et le respect de Tony ? Devrait-il et pourrait-il faire l'impasse sur leur amitié, leur complicité, leur amour si l'italien ne voulait plus de lui ? Quelle serait sa priorité si Tony lui demandait de faire un choix ? Saurait-il rebondir et envisager de repartir sur des bases plus saines et plus solides ? Toute cette histoire leur serait-elle profitable ? Il fallait assurément faire table rase de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis quelques mois et concilier au mieux les désirs de chacun pour retrouver une vie harmonieuse à deux._

_-_

_C'est sur cet espoir que Jethro glissa dans le sommeil et qu'il rata de quelques minutes, le premier signe de vie que Tony donna en plusieurs jours. Les machines signalèrent un changement et firent accourir l'infirmière de garde qui, doucement, pénétra dans la chambre, constata que son patient semblait reprendre conscience, nota les différents paramètres sur le dossier médical, posa machinalement une couverture sur l'agent endormi qui veillait son ami et quitta la pièce en souriant._

_-_

_Le lendemain matin, il faisait déjà grand jour lorsque l'ancien marine ouvrit les yeux. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder l'heure, étonné de voir le soleil briller. Neuf heures s'affichaient à sa montre et il sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il était en retard avant de réaliser que ce jour-là, il pouvait sans complexe profiter de quelques heures au côté de Tony. Le week-end avait succédé à une semaine sans changement notable dans l'état de son homme et il savait qu'il passerait ces deux jours à le veiller jalousement. _

_-_

_Il avait souhaité tant de fois voir les yeux de Tony s'ouvrir et le regarder et tant de fois, il avait été déçu qu'il ne réalisa pas de suite que l'italien avait soulevé les paupières et le fixait. Ce n'est que lorsque Tony fit un mouvement de la main pour effleurer celle qu'il avait posée sur le lit qu'il comprit que quelque chose venait de changer. Il porta le regard vers le visage de Tony et souffla lorsqu'il croisa les yeux verts qui le fixaient. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de ceux de son homme et il se pencha pour amener son visage près de celui de Tony. Il caressa les cheveux bruns de sa main libre et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front à défaut de le faire sur la bouche toujours obstruée par le respirateur._

_-_

· _**Bienvenue parmi nous, Tony **__réussit-il à prononcer après quelques minutes._ _**Je vais appeler pour que l'on vienne t'examiner et le médecin pourra sûrement te délivrer du respirateur **__l'informa t-il tout en appuyant sur la sonnette d'appel._

-

_A peine une minute et une infirmière entra dans la pièce, suivie du médecin. Tous deux s'affairèrent auprès de Tony, le délivrèrent de l'appareil avant d'entamer une série de questions pour tester la mémoire et l'état du cerveau du patient. Les réponses indiquaient clairement que Tony était lucide bien qu'un peu confus, il ne parvenait pas à focaliser son attention sur l'interrogatoire dont il faisait l'objet suffisamment pour démêler le fin mot de son hospitalisation. Pour l'instant, le sujet préoccupant le médecin était son état mental et psychologique et au vu des réactions de l'agent fédéral, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude majeure à avoir de ce côté. Gibbs poussa même un discret soupir qui, cependant, fit froncer les sourcils de Tony qui fit pivoter sa tête dans sa direction._

-

_Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls quelques minutes plus tard. Les soins terminés, les pansements changés et les médicaments dispensés, l'agitation autour de Tony s'était calmée mais l'avait fatigué, ses yeux papillotaient mais il luttait contre le sommeil. Il avait besoin de réponse aux questions que Gibbs devinait dans ses yeux. Il posa un doigt sur la bouche libérée de l'appareil et Tony y déposa un baiser léger puis sourit. Jethro sentit l'étau qui broyait son cœur se desserrer, il n'avait pas oublié._

-

· _**Tu dois te reposer pour l'instant et je te raconterais ce que nous savons plus tard **__promit l'ancien marine._

· _**Jet, tu restes près de moi **__? demanda Tony d'une voix_ _basse._

· _**Bien sûr, pour cette nuit et demain aussi. J'ai repris le travail il y a quelques jours et lundi, je dois être au bureau **__indiqua t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux d'un geste tendre__**.**_

· _**Tu es resté près de moi durant plusieurs jours ou bien j'ai rêvé ? **__questionna encore Tony._

-

_Jethro fixa Tony d'un air plutôt curieux selon l'italien. Les yeux grand ouverts et la bouche à peine entrouverte sans qu'un seul mot ne sorte. _

-

_« Comment pouvait-il le savoir puisqu'il était inconscient ? » __songea l'ancien marine, perplexe__._

-

· _**J'ai senti ta présence **__ajouta l'italien devant la stupéfaction de son amant._

· _**Oui, je suis resté à tes côtés les trois premiers jours, ensuite, je t'ai veillé durant les nuits **__précisa Jet toujours intrigué par la révélation de Tony. __**Comment sais-tu que…**_

· _**Je l'ignore, je sais simplement que tu m'as parlé, j'ai reconnu ta voix **__souffla t-il avant de bailler__**.**_

· _**Tu devrais te reposer maintenant, tu es fatigué **__suggéra Jet, un brin amusé de le voir lutter malgré la fatigue__**.**_

· _**J'ai dormi durant plusieurs jours, je ne devrais pas être si fatigué **__s'étonna Tony._

· _**Tu étais inconscient et pas endormi, gros bêta, ça fait une différence **__expliqua Jethro en souriant__**.**_

· _**Tu me fais un câlin et…**_

-

_Jethro ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il enleva aussitôt ses chaussures et s'allongea délicatement auprès de Tony qui s'était poussé pour lui faire de la place. Le souffle de Tony vint chatouiller sa peau lorsqu'il nicha sa tête dans son cou en soupirant d'aise. Sa respiration se fit plus lente et Gibbs comprit qu'il venait de s'endormir lorsqu'il sentit les muscles se relâcher. Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux et resserra doucement ses bras autour du corps de Tony. _

-

_Il resta ainsi une bonne demi-heure savourant le plaisir de serrer son homme ainsi avant de décider de descendre du lit avant d'être surpris par un quelconque visiteur. Il remit ses chaussures et, après un regard tendre sur le lit où reposait Tony, il sortit à la recherche d'un café. Un instant, il s'appuya sur la porte refermée et l'infirmière s'avança vers lui._

-

· _**Vous allez bien, Agent Gibbs ? **__s'inquiéta t-elle__**.**_

· _**Oui, je vais bien, je vais très bien même **__assura t-il sincèrement__**. Je vais me chercher un café, s'il se réveille, dites-lui que je reviens, voulez-vous ?**_

· _**Bien sûr, je vais le surveiller depuis le bureau grâce aux moniteurs, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude. Allez prendre votre café et soufflez un peu **__conseilla la jeune femme en le poussant gentiment dans la direction de la cafétéria._

-

_Suivant son conseil, il partit à la cafét et se surprit même à se servir un dessert avec un café bien noir. Il prit place à une table libre et savoura son en-cas. Tout en buvant son café à petites gorgées, il remercia le ciel que Tony s'en soit sorti sans dommage et qu'il se soit aussi souvenu de leur intermède comme le montrait le fait qu'il lui ait demandé de le prendre dans ses bras. C'était ça ou il ne voulait qu'être rassuré ? Gibbs priait pour que la première hypothèse soit la bonne. Il ne tarderait pas à être fixé, au prochain réveil de Tony, il le saurait grâce au comportement du jeune homme. _

-

_Sa pause fut interrompue par le vibreur de son portable. Il décrocha l'appareil et l'ouvrit. Il nota que le numéro lui était familier et s'empressa de sortir de l'hôpital pour rappeler son correspondant._

-

· _**Ici Gibbs, je vous écoute **__fit-il à son interlocuteur._

· _**Merci d'avoir rappeler si vite **__répondit_ _son correspondant__**.**_

· _**De rien. Que voulez-vous, Tobias ?**_

· _**Savoir comment va Tony vous paraît absurde de ma part **__grogna l'agent du FBI._

· _**Non **__avoua faiblement l'ancien marine._ _**Il vient de se réveiller, les médecins sont optimistes.**_

· _**Tant mieux. Je n'ai jamais voulu que toute cette opération en arrive à cette conclusion, Jethro. Je savais pouvoir compter sur DiNozzo pour nous fournir les preuves qui nous seraient utiles. Je suis heureux qu'il s'en sorte.**_

· _**Et moi donc, Tobias **__souffla doucement Gibbs__**. **_

· _**Les arrestations sont en cours, le juge a été plus que convaincu par tout ce que nous lui avons fourni.**_

· _**Tant mieux, au moins, Tony n'aura pas risqué sa vie pour rien .**_

· _**Et je tiens encore à vous remercier d'avoir attendu que je sois disponible pour me remettre toutes les preuves en mains propres **__souligna Tobias__**. **_

· _**C'était la moindre des choses, vous avez demandé notre aide. Je sais aussi combien Tony vous respecte et le peu de confiance qu'il a en Sachs, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.**_

· _**J'avais noté ça durant les réunions **__gloussa Fornell__**. Mais DiNozzo est un sacré bon espion et un formidable agent sous couverture. Je savais que miser sur lui ne pouvait que nous être bénéfique. Transmettez-lui mes vœux de bon rétablissement. A une prochaine, Gibbs.**_

· _**A un de ces jours, Tobias.**_

-

_Gibbs n'était pas mécontent que cette affaire soit finie et le fait d'avoir à attendre pour remettre tous les indices recueillis par Tony dans les mains même de Fornell en damant le pion à Sachs n'avait pas été pour lui déplaire non plus. Absent de la capitale pour une affaire importante, l'agent du FBI avait supposé que le NCIS ferait déposer tout à leur bureau. Fornell avait donc été d'autant plus heureux d'en être le destinataire privilégié. Les deux fédéraux se vouaient un respect mutuel qu'ils n'avoueraient jamais en public._

-

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint dans la chambre où il trouva Abby installée auprès de l'italien toujours endormi. Les traits étaient moins tirés et le fait que le respirateur soit absent confirma à la gothique que son ami allait mieux. Elle se leva sans bruit et vint embrasser Gibbs qui la serra dans ses bras et lui indiqua que Tony avait repris connaissance un peu plus tôt. Des larmes de soulagement glissèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme qui étreignit l'ancien marine plus fort. Tous deux restèrent ainsi quelques instants, déchargeant ainsi l'angoisse accumulée durant les précédents jours. Le soutien que tous avaient montré envers Tony avait fait du bien non seulement à Gibbs mais aussi à chacun d'eux._

-

_Ce jour-là, Tony oscilla entre réveil et sommeil, il se fatiguait vite surtout s'il menait une discussion lors de ses périodes d'éveil. Il mangea un peu pour la première fois depuis son admission sous la surveillance féroce de Jethro qui l'encouragea à avaler la soupe de légumes et le yaourt qu'on lui avait apportés tandis que lui-même avait droit à un plat plus consistant qui fit saliver Tony. _

-

_Durant les jours suivants, les progrès lents mais notables de Tony apaisèrent Jethro quant à son rétablissement, le médecin était plutôt optimiste et les dommages cérébraux tant redoutés faisaient désormais partie du domaine de l'impossible. Tony avait passé les examens sans qu'aucune détérioration ne soit décelée. Il s'en tirait à très bon compte selon les spécialistes. Comme toujours, Jethro avait fait remarquer que son homme avait une sacrée chance ou une bonne étoile et Tony avait plutôt opté pour un ange gardien particulièrement efficace et les deux hommes avaient ri de n'être pas d'accord sur ce point. _

-

_Les visiteurs autorisés à voir Tony, soit les équipes des deux chefs et la directrice, furent favorablement impressionnés de voir la nouvelle entente qui régnait à nouveau entre Tony et Jethro. Si Gibbs se retenait d'avoir des gestes tendres envers Tony lors des visites, il n'en demeurait pas moins que les propos légers, les regards et les sourires qu'ils échangeaient parfois n'avaient échappés à aucun de leurs collègues. Malgré tout, une certaine réticence transparaissait dans leurs rapports. Et chacun de spéculer sur ce qui pouvait encore les séparer._

-

_Une semaine après son réveil, Tony commença à montrer des signes d'impatience et de nervosité palpables. Il ne tenait plus en place, il voulait sortir de l'établissement hospitalier et le feu vert tardait à être donné par le médecin. Voyant que l'état du malade n'allait pas s'arranger, Jethro choisit de prendre les devants et de solliciter une sortie anticipée sur la date prévue. Il choisit donc de lancer l'hameçon lors de sa dernière visite._

-

· _**Docteur, je souhaite ramener Tony à la maison avec votre accord, bien sûr. Il est grand temps qu'il retrouve son environnement habituel **__annonça t-il au toubib qui venait de finir sa visite._

-

_A cette requête formulée ainsi, le regard du médecin se fit un peu plus aigu. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer._

-

· _**A la maison ! **__répéta t-il néanmoins._ _**Agent Gibbs **__se décida t-il finalement à dire,_ _**je peux vous poser une question ?**_

· _**Bien sûr, Docteur **__répondit Gibbs un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres._

-

_Il se doutait parfaitement de la question mais laissa le médecin la poser sans détour. Il avait senti l'homme de science parfaitement à l'aise avec cette question notamment parce que ses gestes tendres envers Tony ne l'avaient jamais indisposé lorsqu'il en avait été le témoin._

-

· _**L'agent DiNozzo n'est pas seulement votre agent, n'est ce pas ? Je demande ça uniquement pour savoir quelles instructions je serais amené à vous donner et non par curiosité **__s'empressa t-il d'ajouter pour éviter toute équivoque._

· _**Tony n'est plus sous mes ordres, Docteur **__tint à préciser Gibbs pour clarifier la situation._ _**Il est chef d'équipe depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Et en effet, il n'est pas seulement mon ancien bras droit ou un ami, c'est aussi mon compagnon. Cette question est-elle importante ? Vous désapprouvez notre mode de vie, Docteur ?**_

· _**Aucunement, Agent Gibbs, j'avais bien senti qu'un lien particulier vous unissait et je n'ai absolument rien contre l'homosexualité. Je ne suis aucunement homophobe et dans mon métier, je me dois de ne pas l'être. Et oui, la question est importante dans la mesure où je vais vous conseiller de vous abstenir d'avoir des rapports sexuels dans l'immédiat**_ _l'informa un peu gêné le toubib._

· _**Docteur, je…**_

· _**Agent Gibbs, votre compagnon sort d'un état d'inconscience de plusieurs jours, un état aussi profond qu'un coma. Son organisme doit retrouver son plein régime, il doit reprendre des forces avant de pouvoir seulement songer à une activité professionnelle partielle. Durant une semaine ou deux, câlinez-le, chouchoutez-le comme vous voulez mais épargnez lui aussi tout effort inutile sauf si vous ne pouvez vraiment pas résister **__conseilla l'homme en souriant largement devant la tête abasourdie de Gibbs._

· _**Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis plutôt surpris par votre largesse d'esprit **__avoua Jethro suffoqué par cette approbation sans condition. __**Et je vais essayer de me maîtriser… dans la mesure du possible. **_

· _**Attitude courageuse voire insurmontable au vu du succès de votre agent auprès du personnel féminin et… également masculin à vrai dire**_ _confia le médecin en haussant les sourcils. __**J'ai dû parfois batailler ferme pour que personne n'en vienne aux mains pour faire ses soins.**_

· _**Eh oui ! C'est l'effet DiNozzo, ça **__assura t-il au médecin avec un certain amusement__**.**_

· _**Oui, sûrement **__approuva le toubib._ _**Vous avez un charmant compagnon, Agent Gibbs. Préservez ce que vous avez su construire avec lui, il le mérite malgré les doutes qu'il peut avoir à ce sujet. Ne soyez pas étonné **__ajouta t–il en voyant l'air surpris du fédéral,_ _**nous avons un peu discuté tous les deux lors de mes visites. **_

· _**Oh ! Je suis surpris en effet, Tony n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'extériorise facilement même s'il est capable de vous abrutir avec son bagout **__objecta l'ancien marine__**.**_

· _**Sans doute mais, mis en confiance, il s'exprime aisément… surtout avec un étranger. C'est plus facile lorsque l'interlocuteur ne juge pas **__expliqua doctement le médecin._ _**Enfin, je vous laisse le soin de lui signifier qu'il a mon autorisation pour sortir dans une heure. Les soins seront faits avant son départ et on vous remettra instructions et médicaments pour lui. Agent Gibbs, je vous souhaite de bonnes choses avec lui.**_

· _**Je vous remercie pour tout, Docteur, vous et votre personnel. En général, Tony et moi n'aimons pas les hôpitaux mais Bethesda a quand même notre préférence **__confia le fédéral en souriant._

· _**Et bien, j'en ferais part à mon personnel. Bonne chance à vous deux, je retourne à mes autres patients **__le salua t-il en lui serrant la main. _

-

_Le médecin partit dans la direction opposée et Gibbs le regarda un instant avant de regagner la chambre. Il pouvait apprendre la bonne nouvelle à Tony et il avait hâte de voir arriver la fin de la journée. Il avait à peine mis un pied dans la pièce que Tony se tourna vers lui avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Il avait aussi hâte que lui de sortir de là._

-

· _**Alors, j'ai la permission de sortir d'ici, j'en ai assez d'être allongé sans rien pouvoir faire. Gibbs, dis-moi vite si le toubib a signé ma feuille de sortie **__geignit Tony en grimaçant._

· _**Arrêtes de faire l'enfant, Tony sinon tu restes encore ici quelques jours, c'est moi qui te le dis **__l'avertit Jethro._

· _**Ca veut dire que je sors, hourra ! **__s'exclama l'italien._

· _**T'es vraiment pire qu'un gamin parfois, tu le sais **__constata l'aîné en secouant la tête._

· _**C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes **__répondit Tony__**.**_

-

_Penché en avant et occupé à mettre ses chaussures, Tony ne remarqua pas la surprise se peindre sur le visage de son ancien patron. Il soupira lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne parvenait pas à se chausser et se redressa avec un léger gémissement. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Gibbs, un regard qui avait vite repris son impassibilité coutumière mais dans lequel restait un petit quelque chose qui alerta l'italien. _

_-_

_Il fixa son compagnon quelques instants, se leva lentement, se planta devant lui et sans façon posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jethro qui entrouvrit la bouche sous la légère pression et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fit un bien fou à Gibbs. Tout n'était donc pas perdu si Tony venait de lui-même vers lui sans contrainte et pour l'embrasser spontanément qui plus est._

_-_

_Il plaça une main sur la nuque de son italien et caressa la peau avant de remonter pour l'enfouir dans les doux cheveux bruns tandis que l'autre reposait sur la hanche qu'elle finit par caresser dans un mouvement sensuel. Puis Tony se sépara, lui sourit, posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en poussant un énorme soupir._

-

· _**Tony, ça va ? **__s'inquiéta Jethro._

· _**Ouais, ça va aller, je sors d'ici et je vais retrouver mon chez moi **__assura son cadet._

· _**Euh… plutôt mon chez moi ou… notre chez nous si tu le veux **__murmura doucement Gibbs pas certain de l'effet qu'allait produire sa remarque._

· _**Tu veux que je revienne chez toi après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es sûr de le vouloir vraiment, Jet ?**_

· _**Oh oui alors ! Hors de question que tu restes seul et que tu sortes à nouveau de ma vie. Tu te reposes, tu te retapes comme il faut et on verra ensuite. Qu'en penses-tu ? **__proposa l'ancien patron._

· _**Ok, on fait ça si tu es certain de réussir à me supporter à nouveau **__approuva l'italien._

· _**Eh, Tony, j'ai attendu des jours que tu veuilles bien revenir parmi nous, que tu consentes à me reparler, que tu sois disposé à accepter mon aide, je ne vais pas te lâcher maintenant.**_

· _**Merci d'avoir cru en moi, Jet. J'ignore si j'aurai fait tout ça pour quelqu'un d'autre. **_

· _**Si, tu l'aurais fait, tu aurais peut être pris ton temps mais tu y serais parvenu **__affirma l'aîné avec conviction._ _**Bon arrêtons là toutes ces considérations philosophiques et rentrons.**_

· _**Tu as raison, j'ai envie de partir rapidement.**_

· _**Le temps qu'on vienne de refaire tes pansements et on s'en va **__l'informa Jet. _

-

_Il avait à peine prononcé la phrase que l'infirmière pénétra dans la pièce pour les soins qu'elle fit sous l'œil attentif de l'ancien marine promu au grade de soignant, sous la tutelle de Ducky, pour les soins mineurs. Le reste serait fait par une infirmière diplômée à domicile. Tony était si content qu'il n'arrêtait pas de babiller et de faire rougir la jeune infirmière qui ne savait plus où elle en était. Gibbs dut le calmer en lui claquant la tête et en le grondant. _

-

_Enfin, les papiers signés, les instructions et médicaments en poche, les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à partir lorsqu'ils virent un infirmier s'approcher avec un fauteuil roulant qu'il indiqua à Tony. Ce dernier allait réagir vertement lorsque Jethro le poussa dedans et fit signe à l'homme de le pousser. Le bagage de Tony dans une main et les médicaments dans l'autre, il les suivit jusqu'au parking où Tony fut officiellement libéré. Jethro lui ouvrit la portière et le laissa s'installer avant de faire de même. Une fois prêt, il mit le moteur en marche et s'engagea dans la circulation fluide de cette fin de matinée, heureux de le ramener enfin avec lui. _

-

-

-

-

-

Le chapitre suivant vous permettra de comprendre ce qui a conduit à la rupture entre nos deux hommes. A vous de voir si vous désirez savoir ce qui les a conduits à la dissolution de leur couple. A+


	17. Chapitre 16 : Retour aux sources

_Merci à celles qui ont laissé leur com. _

_-_

_Et pour celles qui ne sont pas encore en vacances et attendent de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent, voici le chapitre suivant qui vous dévoilera les raisons de la rupture entre nos deux hommes. _

_-_

-

_Dans ce chapitre, vous noterez quelques phrases en italien. Sachez que je ne suis absolument pas bilingue et que les traductions viennent du net avec tout ce que ça peut entraîner comme erreurs. Pardon aux puristes pour les fautes s'il y en a. _

-

-

-

-

-

_**Chapitre 16 : Retour aux sources**_

-

_Le retour se fit dans un silence relatif, Tony était calme et Jethro limita sa vitesse et adoucit sa façon de conduire. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes étaient arrivés à destination et sortirent du véhicule dans un bel ensemble. Gibbs prit le bagage de Tony et le devança pour ouvrir la porte et le laissa entrer avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la maison. Il déposa clés et veste dans l'entrée et pria Tony de faire de même avant de prendre la direction de l'escalier. Il s'agissait maintenant de définir l'orientation que Tony voulait donner à leur relation en le bousculant au besoin et pour ça, une seule solution, le mettre devant le fait accompli en l'invitant dès à présent à repartager son lit._

-

_Il accrocha la main de son homme, s'engagea dans le couloir, passa devant la chambre d'ami et continua son chemin vers sa propre chambre dans laquelle il entra tirant toujours Tony. Il déposa le sac de l'italien au pied du lit sans rien dire, il voulait que son homme comprenne qu'il attendait de le voir reprendre sa place dans son lit. Mais Tony stoppa net sur le seuil de la pièce forçant Jethro à s'arrêter. Ce dernier lâcha la main, pivota pour faire face à l'italien._

-

· _**Tony ?**_ _l'interrogea l'ancien marine._

· _**Jethro, je ne crois pas que je suis prêt à reprendre notre relation. Pas sans savoir où nous en sommes et où nous allons **__affirma l'italien sans détour, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son mentor._

· _**Je veux juste m'allonger et pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, juste te serrer, Tony, rien d'autre si tu ne le veux pas **__assura Jet avec calme mais détermination__**. **_

· _**Et moi, je ne sais pas si je suis capable de supporter encore la situation telle qu'elle est actuellement **__avoua Tony en soupirant._

-

_Gibbs regarda attentivement son ami. Il nota l'incertitude dans le regard, une expression qu'il avait déjà remarqué à diverses occasions. Il décida donc de prendre le temps de la discussion, il le fallait désormais, il sentait qu'il perdrait Tony pour de bon dans le cas contraire._

_-_

_« Alors, voilà, le grand moment des explications se présentait maintenant. Il allait lui falloir prendre son courage à deux mains et exprimer tout ce qui les avait conduits à cette rupture ridicule, de son point de vue bien sûr » pensa Jet légèrement paniqué._

-

· _**Très bien, je crois que tu as raison, il est temps de mettre les cartes sur table, de discuter sérieusement **__capitula Jet._ _**Je n'aurais même pas dû suggérer de dormir ensemble sans avoir au préalable mis les choses au point entre nous**__**.**_

-

_Sa main vint caresser tendrement la joue de Tony qui ne se déroba pas à cette caresse. Au contraire, il appuya un instant sa joue sur la main comme pour la retenir plus longtemps avant de la laisser le quitter._

-

_Jethro ressortit de la pièce, descendit l'escalier et pénétra dans le salon où il s'installa sur le canapé. Il y fut bientôt rejoint par l'italien qui prit place à ses côtés, suffisamment prêt pour indiquer qu'il était là mais pas trop pour ne pas tenter le diable._

-

_Gibbs posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se pencha légèrement en avant. Il soupira un bon coup, attendit quelques instants puis se redressa et fit face à Tony, les mains désormais sur les cuisses, hors de toute tentation._

-

· _**Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous ces trois derniers mois. Je ne pensais pas que les choses se dégraderaient de cette façon. Je suis entièrement responsable de ce qui est advenu de notre relation. Mon dieu, je n'ai pas du tout été à la hauteur de tes attentes, Tony, je t'ai laissé tombé**_ _avoua sans honte Jethro._

-

_Il n'était plus temps de se cacher, de se voiler la face, il devait à Tony d'être honnête sur ce qui l'avait éloigné de lui. Il ne pouvait désormais plus reculer pour s'expliquer sous peine de perdre définitivement son amour. Mais, dieu, que les mots étaient durs à dire, les sentiments difficiles à exprimer. Il puisa en lui pour faire sortir tout ce qu'il avait au fond de lui._

-

· _**Je sais que cette maudite enquête n'a pas seulement été pénible pour moi, j'ai oublié que tu avais vu tout comme moi ce qu'il en était. Et quand je pense que je ne t'ai même pas remercié d'avoir épargné çà à Ziva et McGee en les éloignant fort à propos. Il a suffi que Ducky et toi y aient été confrontés. Ce spectacle m'a littéralement labouré le cœur, j'en ai pourtant vu des choses horribles mais là, çà ne pouvait pas passer.**_

· _**Je l'avais compris, Jet. Je n'ai jamais admis qu'on puisse sans prendre à des enfants mais cette boucherie m'a autant répugné qu'à toi. Je ne peux nier le choc que j'ai ressenti en voyant ses gamins dans un tel état.**_

· _**Et moi, j'ai tout tenté pour oublier, Tony, pour occulter ce que j'ai vu. Je me suis persuadé que de ne pas en parler me le ferait oublier. Et j'ai eu tort.**_

· _**La mémoire est très bizarre pour çà, Jet. Elle te fait oublier les souvenirs que tu veux garder mais elle te rappelle sans cesse ceux que tu souhaites oublier**_ _énonça l'italien comme s'il savait parfaitement de quoi il retournait. _

_-_

_Gibbs lui lança un rapide regard mais Tony avait baissé la tête. Cependant, ses mains qu'il serrait l'une contre l'autre était un geste qui parlait autant que ses yeux. Et Gibbs comprit que Tony avait lui aussi des souvenirs pénibles en tête._

-

· _**Tu as pensé à Kelly en voyant la fillette, je parie **__spécula son homme mais d'un ton convaincu._

-

_Jethro plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux émeraudes de son ancien agent qui avait relevé la tête. Tony avait parfois le don de l'irriter quand il savait si bien lire en lui. Comment avait-il deviné ?_

-

· _**Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux lorsque tu es sorti de la maison**_ _répondit l'italien à son interrogation muette. __**Je voulais tellement te réconforter…**_

· _**Et je t'ai repoussé**_ _précisa inutilement Jet. __**Comment aurais-je pu me laisser consoler alors que je ne voulais pas admettre avoir été touché ? Bon sang, je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir quelle avait été ta réaction, Tony. J'ai commis l'erreur de ne pas voir ta douleur, ton malaise grandissant au fil des jours. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, qu'à mon fichu devoir de marine, à mon devoir de retrouver leur assassin. Et toi, je t'ai laissé tombé. **_

· _**Je l'avais compris, Jet, je savais que tu serais abordable le jour où tu aurais trouvé le meurtrier**_ _expliqua le cadet__. __**J'ai prié, moi qui ne crois plus en Dieu, j'ai prié pour que tu le retrouves rapidement. Et c'est ce que tu as fait. Je pensais alors que tu reviendrais vers moi, que tu me parlerais mais tu t'es tu. Tu t'es éloigné de moi, **__**je n'ai pas su te faire revenir.**_

· _**Non, Tony, tes efforts me sont allés droit au cœur. Il était simplement trop tôt pour que je parle de tout ça. Et tu as pris mon silence pour de l'indifférence à ton égard**_ _conclut l'aîné. _

· _**Que pouvais-je en déduire ? Tu ne me parlais plus, tu ne me touchais plus, tu passais plus de nuits dans ta cave **__**que dans notre lit. Tu me coupais la parole chaque fois que je tentais de te parler, tu avais cette attitude si peu **__**digne de toi au travail…**_

· _**Oui, pour ça aussi, je dois me faire pardonner. Je tentais simplement de me protéger comme je le pouvais. Tes attentions me faisaient mal parce que je ne pouvais pas te les rendre, j'en étais incapable à ce moment là. Il fallait que le temps fasse son œuvre **__indiqua le senior en soupirant._

· _**Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit alors ? Simplement me dire que tu voulais un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça, j'aurais pu te laisser le champ libre le temps de te ressaisir.**_

· _**Mais de cette façon, je te permettais de t'éloigner, c'était reconnaître que j'avais perdu la partie. Une défaite que je n'étais pas prêt à assumer.**_

· _**Tu as donc préféré laisser les choses perdurer pour épargner ton fichu orgueil. Mon dieu ! Et moi qui pensais que j'étais le fautif **__gémit l'italien d'un ton douloureux._

· _**Jamais, Tony, jamais tu ne m'as déçu et surtout pas à ce moment-là. Au contraire, j'ai admiré ton courage d'être resté si longtemps auprès de moi malgré mes coups bas envers toi au travail et dans notre vie. Me rendre compte que tu avais quitté la maison comme un voleur m'a fait un choc moins grand que celui de te voir faire tes cartons le lendemain au bureau. Là, j'ai finalement compris que j'avais vraiment merdé. Il était peut être trop tard pour te reconquérir mais perdre mon agent, je ne l'acceptais pas parce que je pensais malgré tout avoir assez de persuasion pour te ramener à moi, te voir regagner mon lit **__avoua t-il._

· _**Et tu ne l'as toujours pas accepté. Tu t'es mêlé de cette enquête un peu trop à mon goût**_ _grimaça Tony._

-

_Tony s'avança un peu sur le canapé, se rapprochant de Jethro. Sa main vint prendre celle de son homme._

-

· _**Nous nous sommes faits du mal mais il est encore temps de réparer les choses, non ? Tu voulais reprendre notre histoire, n'est ce pas ? Mais quels sont réellement tes sentiments pour moi, Jet ? Sont-ils toujours aussi profonds qu'il y a quelques mois ?**_ _voulut savoir Tony._

· _**Pourquoi penses-tu que je n'ai cessé de me mêler de ta mission, de vouloir savoir ce qui se passait, Tony ? Je voulais pouvoir t'aider, te protéger au besoin, de sauver s'il le fallait. Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer parce que tu m'avais quitté. Le temps n'a pas effacé mes sentiments pour toi, au contraire. Plus les jours passent et plus je ressens le besoin de te voir, j'attends toujours que tu poses les yeux sur moi, que tu me souris, que tu me fasses un signe, rien qu'une petite chose pour m'indiquer que tu penses à moi. Je suis comme un collégien qui attend un signe de sa belle pour accourir. Tony, je suis mordu de toi. Bon sang, tu entends ce que tu me fais dire !**_

· _**Je l'entends et je suis content que tu me le dises. Mais je n'imaginais pas que tu oserais ouvrir suffisamment ton cœur pour y découvrir tout ça**_ _s'étonna l'italien__**.**_

· _**Moi non plus, en définitive. Et dire que j'appréhendais cette discussion, moi qui n'aime pas du tout parler…**_ _répondit Gibbs, stupéfait d'avoir su dire tout ça._

· _**Oui, tu en as dit plus au cours de cette conversation que durant bien des jours. Comment es-tu arrivé à parler autant ?**_

· _**Peut être parce que j'ai compris qu'il fallait avancer et surtout que tu ne me laisserais pas d'autre chance. Notre amour a besoin d'un peu de compréhension, de beaucoup d'honnêteté, de tellement de sincérité pour retrouver son plein régime. **_

· _**Wouah ! Tu veux vraiment que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient avant toute cette histoire ? **__fit Tony totalement abasourdi._

· _**Oui, je le veux de tout mon cœur, Tony. Et toi, le désires-tu aussi ? **__demanda Jet anxieux de la réponse__**.**_

· _**Jet, je n'ai jamais cessé de le vouloir, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… **__souffla doucement un Tony sincère__**.**_

-

_A ces mots, le cœur de Gibbs fondit. Il n'avait jamais lui même prononcé ces trois petits mots, il pensait toujours que les actes valaient mieux que les paroles. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il lui fallait faire cet aveu, il lui fallait prouver à Tony combien lui aussi tenait à lui. Il attrapa les deux mains de son homme dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança._

-

· _**Tony, même si je n'ai fait que te le montrer, je ne te l'ai cependant jamais dit. Il est temps de réparer cet **__**impardonnable oubli. Je t'aime, Tony, si fort que pour moi, les mots n'étaient pas assez importants…**_

-

_Il leva la main pour stopper son ami qui allait parler._

-

· _**Je n'ai pas fini, je te dois bien de te faire une déclaration sincère.**_

· _**Ok, je te laisse finir**_ _sourit Tony impatient de savoir ce qu'il avait à avouer._

· _**Je n'avais pas utilisé ses mots depuis le décès de Shannon, je n'en voyais pas la nécessité. Mes ex femmes s'en plaignaient parfois. Je préfère montrer par des gestes que je tiens à quelqu'un. Pour moi, les actes dépassent les paroles. Mais pour toi, parler est bien plus important et primordial que les gestes, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'es pas italien pour rien. Les démonstrations ne suffisent pas toujours. Alors, il est vraiment temps que je fasse cet aveu**__**.**_

-

_Une pause avant de se lancer, une respiration profonde pour lui donner du courage. Et quelle façon de faire comprendre le message à Tony que de lui faire dans sa langue natale._

-

· _**Ti amo, Tony, sei il mio sole, la mia aria, la mia ragione di vivere. Ti amo di tutto il mio cuore, sei il mio amina gemella**__**. **_

_(Je t'aime, tu es mon soleil, mon air, ma raison de vivre. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu es mon âme sœur)._

-

_Lorsque Jet se lança dans sa confession en italien, Tony comprit aussitôt que cet aveu revêtait une très grande valeur pour Gibbs parce qu'il avait pris la peine d'apprendre les mots. Tony sourit en écoutant, son accent laissait à désirer mais quelle importance !_

-

_Tony suffoqua un peu lorsque Jet se tut. Et ses beaux yeux verts s'humidifièrent sans que les larmes ne coulent. Il voulait être digne de cette déclaration. Et Gibbs le comprit lorsqu'il vit son homme retenir ses larmes. Alors pour donner encore plus de force à ce qu'il venait de prononcer si laborieusement, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tony. Un baiser chaste pour une confession tardive et il amorça son retrait. Mais Tony ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il posa une main sur la nuque de son aîné et approfondit le baiser, leurs langues se mêlèrent bientôt pour faire de ce contact un baiser d'espoir, un baiser de réconciliation, un baiser d'amour tout simplement. _

-

· _**Ti amo, io anche, Jet. Sei quello che mi fa vivere. Senza te, non sono nulla**__**. **_

_(Je t'aime moi aussi – Tu es celui qui me fait vivre. Sans toi, je ne suis rien)_

· _**Tout doux, Tony, j'aimerais comprendre ce que tu me dis **__le coupa Jet__**. **_

· _**Je pensais que tu avais appris l'italien en mon absence pour me faire une telle déclaration**_ _sourit largement Tony pour le taquiner._

· _**En trois petits mois, tu plaisantes là**_ _protesta Jethro. __**Allez, mon amour**_ _supplia t-il doucement, __**traduis-moi ce que tu as dit.**_

· _**On verra ça une autre fois, Jet**_ _répliqua Tony tout en caressant la joue de Gibbs. __**Pour l'instant, j'ai envie d'autre chose que de discuter.**_

· _**Ah ! Et de quoi as-tu envie ?**_ _questionna Gibbs qui, lui, désirait fortement pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait envie avant d'entamer cette discussion._

· _**De me glisser dans ton lit, de me blottir entre tes bras, de dormir contre toi, de me réveiller sous tes baisers **__suggéra Tony ravi de voir que ces propos enchantaient son homme._

· _**Hum ! C'est un programme que j'approuve en totalité, Tony si c'est ce dont tu as vraiment envie**_ _dit Jet en souriant largement. _

· _**Oui, pour l'instant, j'ai envie que l'on reprenne notre relation pas à pas, sans forcer les choses si tu le veux bien.**_

· _**D'accord, laissons les choses évoluées d'elles-mêmes…**_ _décida Gibbs._

· _**Comme lorsque nous avons décidé de franchir le pas ensemble…**_ _poursuivit Tony._

· _**Ok, comme lorsque nous avons pris le temps de nous découvrir. Je suis partant, j'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur toi, des choses que j'ai ignoré durant notre relation, des détails que j'aurais dû voir et approfondir plus que de simplement les occulter parce qu'il ne me convenait pas de m'y attarder. Tu m'as fait bien des cachotteries sur tes loisirs, tes passions.**_

· _**Je n'ai jamais cherché délibérément à te les cacher, je n'ai simplement pas voulu te forcer à participer puisque tu n'en avais pas envie**_ _contra Tony._

· _**Non, Tony, tu n'as jamais expliqué ce qui te passionnait, ce que tu faisais pour te détendre. Pour ma part, ça m'arrangeait de croire que tu n'avais que des passe temps idiots comme le cinéma. Je t'ai négligé, trop à mon avis et je n'ai pas fait d'effort pour te comprendre mieux. Du moment que j'avais encore mes propres loisirs pour contrebalancer parfois toute l'horreur de nos enquêtes, je ne me suis jamais véritablement interrogé sur tes moyens de compenser tout ça. J**_'_**ai vraiment à me faire pardonner trop d'indifférence, de négligence, de mépris même et de silence à ton égard. Je suis impardonnable parfois. **_

-

-

_Après cette mise au point entre les deux hommes, les jours filèrent vite à partir du moment où Tony avait réintégré le domicile de l'ancien marine non plus en tant que convalescent mais en tant qu'ami et bientôt qu'amant. Chaque journée de travail qui les éloignait était un supplice pour Gibbs qui n'avait alors qu'une seule envie le soir venu : regagner ses pénates afin de retrouver son italien. _

-

_Son attitude plus détendue au boulot ne passa pas inaperçue et chacun de spéculer sur la raison. Certains, comme les anciens coéquipiers de l'italien, comprirent vite que le fait que Tony s'en soit sorti sain et sauf et que les preuves réunies aient servies à faire emprisonner à vie quelques personnages louches en était la principale raison. Aucun, même Abby, ne soupçonna que la raison en était Tony lui-même. Dormir à nouveau avec son homme blotti au creux de ses bras avait permis à Gibbs de reprendre goût à la vie, de retrouver le sourire qu'il arborait cependant toujours avec parcimonie._

-

_Pourtant, si sa vie reprenait le tour qu'il voulait qu'elle retrouve, il ne spéculait pas sur les désirs profonds de Tony. Il restait encore des choses à éclaircir, des choses à changer dans son comportement afin d'être en phase avec ses nouvelles résolutions. Il voulait à tout prix réussir à conserver Tony à ses côtés et ce, de façon définitive. Il n'était plus question que son maudit orgueil vienne entraver leurs relations. _

-

-


	18. Chapitre 17 : Passions partagées

-

_Me revoici avec la suite de mon histoire. Ce chapitre vous fera sûrement réagir mais certainement moins que le prochain, j'imagine. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit com. Je remercie celles qui l'ont fait pour le chapitre précédent._

-

-

-

-

_**Chapitre 17 : Passions partagées**_

-

_Ainsi qu'il se l'était promis, Jethro décida d'accorder du temps à Tony, s'investir dans les loisirs de son homme était une manière de l'aborder sous un angle différent, appréhender ses passions une façon de le connaître plus complètement._

-

_Le premier essai fut pour la course. Il sollicita l'autorisation de se joindre à lui lorsque Tony reprit le footing. Etonné mais enchanté, l'italien lui accorda de l'accompagner. Lorsqu'il incita Jet à s'échauffer, ce dernier fut surpris par le sérieux de son italien, il avait toujours pensé que la course était une manière facile pour Tony de draguer les filles qu'il croisait. Il comprit vite que c'était à la fois vrai mais aussi faux. Tony abordait cette discipline comme le meilleur moyen de dépenser son trop plein d'énergie. Bien préparés par l'échauffement, ils partirent à petites foulées. _

-

_Très vite, Jethro comprit que Tony avait vraiment besoin de se défouler, il le laissa donc prendre de l'avance sans le perdre de vue. Il le vit parcourir une grande distance à plein régime avant de le voir repasser à un rythme moins soutenu et de revenir vers lui. Il accompagna Gibbs durant un bon quart d'heure mais piaffait parfois sur place. Parvenu au parc, il laissa Jet courir à son propre rythme tandis que lui-même fonça vers la piste. Il parcourut ainsi deux fois le trajet croisant son homme, lui souriant avant de repartir à fond de train. Durant une heure, Tony se dépensa pour finalement revenir trottiner à ses côtés. Ils reprirent ensuite tranquillement le chemin de la maison._

-

_Cette première expérience avait ravi Jethro qui se promit de continuer sur sa lancée et de partager un autre des hobbies de son homme. Cette résolution se présenta plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait escompté mais ne le rebuta pas. C'est ainsi qu'un week-end, il l'accompagna pour un entraînement de plongée en apnée, une discipline qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout et qui allait lui révéler bien des choses sur son amant. La voiture chargée par les soins de Tony, le matériel casé dans le coffre et les deux hommes se mirent en route au petit matin, direction Burke Lake Park pour un plongeon qu'il attendait depuis plus de trois mois._

-

_Après plus d'une heure de route à grande vitesse sous la houlette de Gibbs, Tony indiqua le chemin pour garer le véhicule. Et à peine descendus de voiture, l'italien fut abordé par plusieurs personnes qui le saluèrent avec plaisir et enthousiasme. Gibbs le regarda se faire tapoter le dos, être enlacé et embrassé par tant de gens qu'il finit pas siffler doucement pour lui dire de vider le coffre qu'il avait si bien rempli le matin même. L'équipement sorti et déposé, l'italien s'avança vers une guérite où trônait un homme entre deux âges, un stéthoscope autour du cou. Pas besoin de plus pour reconnaître un médecin._

-

· _**Bonjour, Doc **__le salua joyeusement l'italien._

· _**Tony, quel plaisir de te revoir **__fit l'homme ravi en serrant longuement la main de l'italien._ _**Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas abandonné depuis le temps que l'on ne te voit plus. Quoi de neuf, alors ? Pas de problèmes médicaux qui seraient en contre indication avec la plongée ?**_

· _**A vrai dire… j'ai fait un séjour à l'hôpital il y a deux mois.**_

· _**Quelle raison ?**_

· _**Coma**__**.**_

-

_Le médecin scruta Tony pour deviner si sa réponse était sincère ou non. Gibbs qui s'était rapproché, l'entendit siffler doucement. Puis les questions et les réponses fusèrent à tel point que l'ancien marine se crut en train d'assister à un match de tennis dont la balle n'avait pas le temps de rebondir avant d'être relancée illico presto._

-

· _**Bien. Accident ?**_

· _**Non.**_

· _**Maladie ?**_

· _**Non.**_

· _**Cause ?**_

· _**Travail.**_

· _**Durée ?**_

· _**Dix jours.**_

· _**Séquelles ?**_

· _**Aucune.**_

· _**Médication ?**_

· _**Terminée.**_

· _**En forme ?**_

· _**Absolument.**_

· _**Bien, on va voir ça**__**. **_

_-_

_Et tout en souriant, il s'avança avec un tensiomètre qu'il plaça sur le bras de Tony avant de l'ausculter minutieusement._

-

· _**As-tu passé ta radio de contrôle pour l'y-pestis ?**_

· _**Bien sûr. Aucun souci de ce côté.**_

· _**De quand date t-elle ?**_

· _**Quinze jours avant mon coma donc ça fait presque trois mois.**_

· _**Ok, je te donne le feu vert pour plonger mais tu y vas doucement. Je vais t'adjoindre un surveillant pour éviter tout accident, il ne manquerait plus que tu retournes à l'hôpital.**_

· _**Dites, j'ai quelqu'un qui peut me surveiller, Doc. **_

· _**Oh ! Tant mieux alors. Tu as amené ta jeune amie gothique, je ne l'ai pas vue encore.**_

· _**Non, elle n'a pas pu venir. J'ai embarqué mon compagnon dans mon sillage et j'ai prévu un équipement de plongée pour lui**__**.**_

-

_A peine Tony avait-il fini sa phrase que le médecin braqua sur lui un regard acéré et interrogateur. Tony planta son regard dans le sien et hardiment, le questionna._

-

· _**Ca pose un problème, Doc ?**_

· _**Quel problème, Tony ?**_

· _**Je ne sais pas. Que j'ai amené Gibbs ou que je sois en couple avec un homme **__**?**_

-

_La franchise de la question désarçonna un peu le médecin qui en resta un court instant bouche bée. Puis, il secoua la tête et sourit._

-

· _**Non, Tony, aucun souci pour moi de ce côté. C'est juste que tu as tellement de succès auprès des femmes que je **__**pensais pas que tu puisses préférer les hommes.**_

· _**A vrai dire, je suis bi et non gay**__**.**_

-

_La réponse nonchalante de l'italien laissa le médecin abasourdi à tel point que Tony passa une main devant son visage pour le faire réagir._

-

· _**Eh, toubib ! Ca va ?**_

· _**Euh… ! Oui, Tony. Je suis plutôt surpris par ta franchise. En général, les hommes n'aiment pas avouer ce genre de choses.**_

· _**Ben, faut croire que je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne me vantes pas de cet aspect de ma personnalité mais vous êtes médecin, vous avez déjà dû être confronté à ce phénomène au cours de votre carrière. Je ne suis en aucun cas gêné de vous en parler. Mais bon, je ne m'attarde pas plus, Gibbs doit s'équiper et moi aussi. A plus, Doc**__**.**_

-

_Et Tony pivota, tendit la main à Jethro qui se trouvait tout près, croisa leurs doigts et prit la direction de la tente qui se dressait à proximité. Jethro resserra ses doigts sur ceux de son amant signifiant qu'il avait apprécié son aparté avec le médecin et le fait qu'il l'ait présenté comme son compagnon et non pas un simple ami. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé pour que Tony comprenne. Il rendit l'étreinte et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son homme au vu et au su de tous. Puis tous deux pénétrèrent dans l'abri pour se changer._

-

· _**On va s'équiper, enfin, tu vas t'équiper si tu veux m'accompagner. L'équipement de plongée est pour toi**_ _expliqua le cadet._

· _**Et toi, où est le tien ?**_ _demanda l'aîné en apercevant en effet qu'un seul attirail complet._

· _**Sur moi**_ _gloussa Tony. _

· _**Tony ?**_ _gronda Jet doucement._

· _**Je t'assure que je le porte sur moi, je n'ai besoin que de mon maillot de bains, Jet. L'apnée ne demande pas de matériel spécial sauf que je vais revêtir une combinaison, l'eau doit être un peu frisquette et je ne tiens pas à choper une pneumonie. **_

· _**Oui, tu ferais bien d'être prudent, je ne tiens pas à te veiller encore à l'hôpital en attendant que tu daignes recouvrer tes esprits. J'ai assez donné et je me suis fait assez de cheveux blancs pendant ces dix jours.**_

· _**Tu étais vraiment inquiet pour moi, Jet ?**_

· _**Comment peux-tu poser la question, Tony ? Tu es et tu resteras toujours important pour moi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser traverser cette épreuve tout seul. Je me devais de te soutenir même si tu ne t'en rendais pas compte.**_

· _**Tu sais, Jet, je crois bien que certains de tes propos me sont parvenus et ont percé la brume qui entourait mon cerveau. Je me souviens de t'avoir entendu me supplier de me réveiller, enfin… je crois ou alors j'ai rêvé**__**.**_

-

_Gibbs, une jambe dans la combinaison et l'autre en l'air, regarda l'italien avec un regard incrédule. Comment Tony pouvait-il avoir distingué cette prière parmi le flot de propos décousus qu'il avait tenus ? Secouant la tête sans s'appesantir sur cette incroyable information, il termina d'enfiler sa tenue et de s'harnacher de la bouteille que Tony vint l'aider à fixer. Masque et palmes en main, il suivit Tony à l'extérieur où les plongeurs et les accompagnateurs s'étaient rassemblés. Et soudain, dans une joyeuse cacophonie, tout le monde s'élança vers l'eau après avoir terminé de s'équiper pour les uns._

-

_Main dans la main, nos deux hommes progressèrent plus lentement avant de braver l'élément liquide qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Masque et détendeur ajustés, Jethro leva le pouce indiquant à Tony qu'il était ok pour plonger. Alors lentement, Tony s'avança jusqu'à ne plus avoir pied. Puis prenant une grande inspiration, il bloqua l'air dans ses poumons et s'enfonça sous l'eau. Jet le suivit immédiatement afin de ne pas le perdre de vue mais la combinaison fluo du plongeur limitait heureusement le risque. Durant un moment, Jet regarda Tony évoluer sous l'eau. Tel un dauphin, il nageait en cercle autour de son homme tout en descendant progressivement de plus en plus. _

-

_A dix mètres sous le niveau de l'eau, Tony stoppa et entreprit de nager un moment sous l'œil vigilant de son assistant. Puis il vint solliciter de respirer une bouffée d'oxygène à la bouteille de Jet qui lui passa le masque avant de le repositionner. Il ne le quittait pas longtemps des yeux même si Tony s'amusait à le rendre fou en tournant rapidement autour de lui. Une nouvelle descente de quelques mètres puis l'italien fit signe qu'il entreprenait la remontée par palier. La surveillance accrue exercée par Jet le rassura tout en l'agaçant un tantinet, la confiance de son homme dans ses capacités d'apnéiste n'était apparemment pas à l'ordre du jour. L'ancien marine aurait fort à faire pour comprendre tous les aspects de ce sport._

-

_Puis, les deux hommes entreprirent de regagner la surface, de quitter l'équipement, de se doucher et se rhabiller, de saluer l'assemblée et de quitter les lieux, direction la capitale. En route, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger dans un petit restaurant que Tony connaissait et où son entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. La patronne, son mari et le cuisinier vinrent le saluer à grands renforts de claques dans le dos et de gestes de la main alors qu'ils parlaient tous en italien si vite et si fort que Gibbs en avait la tête qui tournait alors que Tony souriait largement._

-

_Le repas se révéla très bon et copieux à tel point que Gibbs cala alors que Tony se resservait une seconde assiette. A sa décharge, l'ancien marine reconnut que l'exercice physique qu'il avait pratiqué avait dû lui ouvrir l'appétit. Le reste du trajet passa rapidement vu la vitesse à laquelle Gibbs roula. Il sentait que Tony fatiguait car il dodelinait de la tête à chaque virage. L'arrêt du véhicule sortit son ami de sa somnolence, il ouvrit la porte et descendit du véhicule d'un pas mal assuré et Gibbs s'empressa de venir le soutenir et l'aider à gagner la maison._

-

_Cette nuit-là, les deux hommes osèrent quelques caresses un peu plus appuyées sans toutefois passé au stade suivant. Gibbs montrait une patience qu'il ne savait pas posséder mais pour Tony, il était prêt à se satisfaire de miettes pour le moment si c'est ce qu'il souhaitait. Chaque fois, leur intimité grimpait d'un cran et il était certain que bientôt, ils pourraient à nouveau faire l'amour. Il était inutile de vouloir aller trop vite au risque de braquer l'italien et de le faire fuir._

-

-

_Une routine s'installa ensuite entre eux lorsque leur week-end de repos coïncidait, ce que Gibbs arrivait très bien à régler (même si Jenny râlait parfois à ce sujet sans en connaître la raison). A tour de rôle, ils choisissaient l'objet de leur activité, le lieu si besoin et faisaient ainsi découvrir à l'autre ce qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé lors de leur précédente liaison. Ravi, Tony appelait cela : un échange de bons procédés. Et tant que cet échange fonctionnait bien, Gibbs ne s'en plaignait pas. Ils réapprenaient à se connaître et à compléter les énormes trous qu'ils avaient tous deux laissés s'agrandir._

-

_Après avoir permis à Gibbs de connaître ses hobbies, ce dernier s'appliqua à apprendre à son italien comment travailler le bois en lui accordant le droit de l'aider pour son bateau, son précieux passe-temps. Et Jet de mettre en garde son homme de modérer son tempérament et de travailler lentement et doucement._

-

· _**Tu vas voir, Tony, il suffit parfois de pas grand chose pour que le bois soit nivelé juste ce qu'il faut **__indiqua Jet en lui faisant voir le mouvement à faire._

· _**Et toi, tu sais qu'il y a ce que l'on appelle une ponceuse électrique pour faire ce boulot**_ _répondit Tony tout en suivant les directives de son homme. _

· _**Le plaisir ne serait pas le même. Lorsque nous naviguerons sur ce bateau, tu seras fier d'avoir participé à sa construction, tu verras**_ _répliqua son homme en souriant._

· _**Ouais, si je vais jusqu'au bout parce que le travail du bois, c'est pas mon truc et j'ai peur d'abîmer plus que de construire, tu vois**__._

-

_Une tape sur la tête et un grognement firent écho à cette affirmation._

-

· _**Tu y arriveras, je te le garantis. Suis mes instructions et tu verras le résultat. Tu es un élève brillant dans d'autres domaines, tu le seras aussi dans celui-ci **__affirma Jet avec force._

· _**Comment peux tu être aussi affirmatif sur le sujet ? Tu ne m'as jamais vu travailler de mes mains, Jet**_ _objecta Tony._

· _**Peut être mais lorsque l'on est doué comme toi dans d'autres domaines, je peux affirmer sans crainte que tu feras des merveilles aussi, j'en suis sûr. Allez, fais-moi plaisir et concentre-toi **__le houspilla t-il gentiment._

-

_Et Tony reprit son ponçage sous l'œil attentif de son aîné. Les deux hommes s'étaient mis en tenue décontractée et Gibbs avait remarqué avec un plaisir évident que Tony ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt qui laissait deviner sa musculature. Il pouvait voir les muscles jouer chaque fois qu'il bougeait pour poncer, il s'arrêta même pour le regarder intensément, presque avec avidité. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son dos._

-

_Tony dut sentir le regard de son ami car il se retourna et ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux le stupéfia. Le désir était si présent qu'il en fut retourné. Il se mordit la lèvre de le faire attendre ainsi mais il avait encore des doutes, non pas sur l'amour que Gibbs lui portait, ni même sur ses sentiments mais sur ses propres réactions face à leur nouvelle intimité lorsqu'ils seraient à nouveau amants. Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, ni à le dire à Gibbs. Sa peur se lisait dans son regard et Jet, qui le croisa à ce moment-là, la perçut et s'en inquiéta. _

-

_Cependant, Gibbs savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de brusquer son homme pour avoir une réponse sincère à ses questions, Tony n'aurait sûrement pas envie d'être cuisiné et surtout, il le sentait encore si indécis quant à la tournure de leur relation qu'il préférait laisser les choses évoluer petit à petit._

-

_Il tendit une main vers Tony et lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui. Il l'entraîna avec lui d'abord dans la salle de bains pour une douche à deux où les mains avides de Jet purent à loisir caresser la peau de Tony même si ce n'était que pour le savonner. Tony se prêta volontiers à cet intermède, il sentait que Jet avait besoin de ce contact même s'il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir et réprimer son envie de lui montrer qu'il avait aussi un autre désir latent._

-

_Puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre où le lit les attendait même si, et Jet le supposa sans mal, ce ne serait pas pour transpirer lors d'une séance intensive de sport amoureux. Il ne fallait pas trop espérer que leurs relations seraient redevenues aussi intenses que quelques mois plus tôt. Il allait lui falloir reconquérir son amant peu à peu et finalement, il devait bien le reconnaître, ce n'était pas si déplaisant. La frustration physique était présente et c'était toujours le cas lorsque Tony était près de lui, il devait cependant prendre le temps de rassurer l'italien. Rien ne vaudrait plus que la patience, une extrême patience pour retrouver pleinement leur entente d'autrefois._

-

-

_Après ces premiers essais réussis, Jet décida d'initier Tony à un autre aspect des loisirs qu'il avait lui aussi laissé un peu tomber. Un week-end, il entraîna donc son homme à quelques kilomètres de la capitale, dans un ranch tenu par un de ses amis. Il voulait apprendre l'équitation à Tony ou du moins, il voulait le voir à cheval et pouvoir partir durant quelques heures en promenade avec lui. Alors, un beau matin, un week-end de congés, il pria son italien de se préparer de bonne heure et tous deux prirent la route après le petit déjeuner._

-

_Etonné, Tony voulut connaître leur destination mais obstinément, Jet se tut. Il voulait observer les réactions de Tony lorsqu'il comprendrait où il l'emmenait. Et Jet ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'il vit Tony se redresser aux abords des premiers pâturages où de beaux chevaux galopaient librement. L'italien se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Mais Jet ne sut pas à quoi attribuer cette réaction, la surprise ou le plaisir. Tony fit descendre la vitre du véhicule et se pencha, les avant-bras sur la portière, pour admirer de plus prés les étalons s'ébrouer ou galoper, crinière au vent._

-

_Parvenus près de l'écurie, Gibbs stoppa la voiture et tapota l'épaule de Tony pour l'inciter à descendre. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à réagir tant il était subjugué par la vue de ces superbes bêtes. Il finit par sortir lentement et rejoignit Jet qui discutait avec le propriétaire qu'il avait salué amicalement, signe qu'ils se connaissaient tous deux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers l'écurie pour choisir une monture sans attendre Tony. Tandis que Gibbs et Taylor, le proprio, partaient d'un côté, Tony se tourna vers l'opposé et fit lentement le tour des boxes où des chevaux tous plus superbes les uns que les autres passaient la tête par dessus la porte de leur paddock. _

-

_Et c'est ainsi que Tony tomba en arrêt devant un superbe étalon noir qui le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes. L'homme et l'animal se rapprochèrent et se contemplèrent un moment avant que Tony n'avance la main pour le toucher et que le cheval ne hennisse de plaisir sous les caresses. Absorbés l'un par l'autre, ils ne virent pas les deux autres hommes venir vers eux et Taylor s'affoler un peu tout en pressant le pas obligeant Gibbs à allonger ses enjambées pour se maintenir à son niveau sans courir._

-

· _**Qu'est ce qui se passe, Mike ? Un problème ? **__demanda aussitôt Gibbs._

· _**Oui, cet étalon est le plus ombrageux de l'écurie. Il est plutôt farouche et je ne l'ai jamais vu se laisser caresser comme ça. D'habitude, il rue dans les brancards et mord celui qui cherche à le toucher. Et là… **__fit-il très étonné en faisant un signe de la main__**, c'est presque miraculeux.**_

· _**Non, c'est plutôt l'effet DiNozzo, vois-tu. Il arriverait parfois à faire rire un sourd et rigoler un muet **__affirma Gibbs en regardant avec amour son homme._

· _**Et bien, dis donc **__fit son ami éberlué__**. On dirait que tu en pinces pour lui.**_

· _**C'est le cas, Mike **__révéla Jethro sans sourciller__**. **_

· _**Oh ! **__ne sut que répondre son ami__**.**_

· _**Eh oui ! Je suis tombé sous son charme moi aussi, il y a quelques années déjà **__lâcha t-il négligemment et sans aucune honte cette info même si son ami ne connaissait pas son inclinaison sexuelle envers les hommes._

· _**Il doit avoir effectivement quelque chose de particulier pour avoir réussi à te faire virer de bord **__sourit Mike__**.**_

· _**A vrai dire, j'ai toujours été attiré par les femmes autant que par les hommes mais je n'avais jamais laissé ce côté de ma personnalité dominer **__confessa Jet à son ami très simplement__**.**_

· _**Et qu'a t-il de spécial pour t'avoir fait craquer ? **__voulut savoir le rancher__**.**_

· _**A ton avis ? Il suffit que je le regarde pour avoir envie de le mettre dans mon lit. Pourquoi ? Un tas de raisons sans doute mais grâce à lui, je revis comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis la mort de Shannon et Kelly. J'ai redécouvert le plaisir d'aimer à nouveau quelqu'un **__avoua t-il sans détour__**.**_

· _**Dans ce cas, je comprends en effet que tu aies pu craquer pour lui. Et à vrai dire, il est plutôt bel homme, il faut le reconnaître **__ajouta Mike en regardant Tony plus attentivement__**.**_

· _**Eh ! Pas touche, il est à moi **__gronda Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils devant la mine gourmande de Mike__**.**_

· _**Ok, ok, je ne vais pas te le disputer mais si un jour, tu te lasses de lui, pense à moi **__précisa t-il quand même._

· _**Il gèlera en enfer avant que ce ne soit le cas **__l'avertit Gibbs__**.**_

-

_Puis les deux hommes mirent fin à la discussion en s'approchant doucement du box. Tony tourna la tête en souriant vers Jet et là, Mike comprit que les deux hommes devaient effectivement être amoureux lorsqu'il croisa le regard intense que l'italien planta dans celui de son ami tout aussi profond. Il réalisa alors véritablement que cet inconnu avait bien redonner le goût de vivre et surtout d'aimer à son ami qu'il avait vu anéanti à la mort des deux femmes de sa vie. Il avait bien pensé qu'un jour, on lui annoncerait sa mort brutale plutôt que de le voir débarquer un beau jour avec comme amoureux un homme, et quel homme ! L'italien était plutôt bien foutu de sa personne et son sourire ravageur devait en faire craquer plus d'une… et d'un dans son cas._

-

_Mike s'avança et se présenta officiellement à Tony qui lui serra la main tout en gardant un œil sur Jethro. Il avait remarqué le pli qui avait barré son front quelques instants auparavant alors qu'ils discutaient ensemble. Sans conteste, leur discussion tournait autour de lui puisque les deux hommes s'étaient tournés vers lui au même moment. Vint le moment de choisir une monture et sans surprise, Tony demanda à monter l'étalon. Mike jeta un regard vers Gibbs avant de donner son accord sur un simple signe de tête de ce dernier._

-

_Les montures scellées, les deux hommes les enfourchèrent et Gibbs prit la tête suivi d'un Tony calme mais attentif à sa monture. Si l'italien ne se sentait pas à l'aise, c'est que l'équitation était un domaine où il avait peu pratiqué depuis son adolescence, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Gibbs apparemment puisque ce dernier semblait en adéquation avec sa monture. La promenade s'effectua d'abord au pas, le temps pour Tony de s'habituer à l'étalon et à Gibbs d'évaluer son aptitude à cheval. Contrairement aux craintes de Mike, le cheval se laissa dominer par son cavalier sans chercher à le désarçonner et Gibbs se fit la réflexion que son italien devait parfois avoir des pouvoirs cachés._

-

_Durant quelques heures, ils firent le tour du vaste ranch tantôt au trot, tantôt au petit galop et les deux hommes apprécièrent ce dérivatif. Gibbs avait aussi savourer le fait de pouvoir monter une bête superbe et de partager ce moment avec Tony, il avait oublié combien c'était apaisant de pouvoir ainsi chevaucher sans rien d'autre à faire que d'apprécier le paysage et le compagnon qui l'accompagnait. Tony l'avait vraiment impressionné encore une fois, sa maîtrise n'était pas parfaite mais il savait sans conteste monter à cheval. Il l'avait entendu discuter avec l'étalon en italien et chose plus curieuse, l'animal avait semblé attentif à ses propos. Etait-ce dû à la musique de la langue italienne ou aux mots eux-mêmes, Jet ne le savait pas mais ça fonctionnait.._

-

_En fin de matinée, c'est un Tony épuisé qui rentra à l'écurie, fatigué mais souriant. Et Gibbs se jura de retenter l'expérience très bientôt. Pour l'heure, les deux hommes prirent possession du bungalow que le rancher avait mis à leur disposition pour les deux jours. Et Tony n'avait qu'une envie, s'effondrer sur le lit et relaxer les muscles qu'il sentait tétaniser après tant d'efforts inhabituels. Il ne s'interrogea même pas sur le fait qu'un seul lit occupait la pièce._

-

-

-

Voilà, ce chapitre présage de la fin prochaine de cette histoire. Il reste deux chapitres pour voir arriver la conclusion et j'espère que vous me suivrez jusque là. Donc, à plus pour la suite... si vous le voulez bien sûr.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Amour retrouvé

_Comme promis, voici un chapitre plutôt chaud et attendu par certaines avec impatience, j'imagine. Les véritables retrouvailles entre nos deux hommes, Alors bonne lecture et pensez à mettre un com._

_-_

-

-

-

-

_**Chapitre 18 : Amour retrouvé**_

-

_Mais Jethro avait autre chose en tête. Il laissa quelques minutes à son homme pour souffler et fila dans la pièce attenante dont il referma la porte soigneusement. Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard pour trouver son italien assoupi en travers du lit, il secoua la tête et s'avança résolument. Il tapota l'épaule de Tony pour le réveiller même si son cadet avait bien besoin de récupérer, il fallait néanmoins s'occuper d'abord de réparer un peu les dégâts occasionnés par une si longue chevauchée. Il aida son homme à se lever et l'enjoignit à se déshabiller tout en faisant la même chose._

-

_Encore un peu groggy, Tony obéit sans discuter et c'est nus que les deux hommes prirent la direction de la salle de bains que Jet avait préalablement préparé. Quelques bougies parfumées avaient été disséminées dans la pièce et allumées, l'eau du jacuzzi attendait juste que les baigneurs viennent s'y relaxer et Jet y poussa doucement Tony. _

-

· _**Ben, dis donc, en quel honneur tout ça ?**_ _demanda finalement Tony en faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux._

· _**Tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire de l'équitation et si tu veux éviter des muscles durs comme la pierre dès demain, un bon bain et un massage ne sont pas superflus**_ _expliqua l'aîné._

· _**Ouais, c'est vrai que je ne les sens presque plus déjà**_ _avoua l'italien._

-

_Jet se faufila lui aussi dans l'eau à la suite de Tony, il allongea ses jambes un instant avant de faire signe à l'italien de venir s'installer entre elles, le dos contre son torse. Sans se faire prier, Tony obtempéra et vint se blottir entre les bras tendus qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui tandis que des lèvres douces déposèrent de tendres baisers dans ses cheveux puis son cou. Jethro avait bien l'intention de profiter de ce moment pour réamorcer plus que quelques caresses, il voulait faire l'amour à Tony et la situation lui en donnait l'occasion même s'il avait contribué à organiser les conditions idéales. _

-

_Il attendit un moment que le bain détente Tony avant d'oser laisser ses mains glisser sur le corps humide. Tony plaça ses propres mains sur les cuisses de Jet de façon à ne pas gêner les gestes de son homme, il se laissa totalement aller contre le torse et le corps signifiant ainsi son acceptation de ce qui allait inévitablement suivre. Et Jet sourit de son geste, ses mains partirent à la redécouverte du corps mince, l'italien avait perdu un peu de poids mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, ça lui allait plutôt bien. Et depuis qu'il avait repris le sport, ses muscles avaient retrouvé leur tonus, il les sentait sous ses doigts, ils étaient durs. _

-

_Doucement, ses mains dérivaient vers leur but ultime tout en traçant des arabesques sur la peau si douce, peau qui réagissait en frissonnant tandis que Tony soupirait et collait son corps encore plus étroitement dans l'étreinte de Jethro. La langue de l'aîné traça un chemin entre le cou et la clavicule à sa portée alors que les doigts continuaient leur ballet excitant avant de venir se poser sur le membre viril qu'ils enveloppèrent et serrèrent doucement massant de la pointe à la base avant de s'emparer des testicules avec lesquels ils jouèrent. _

-

_Désormais, Tony haletait et poussait de petits gémissements qui se déversaient directement dans l'oreille de Jet et le faisaient frissonner. C'était si troublant et aussi si jouissif d'entendre ainsi la réponse de son homme à ses caresses qu'il en déglutit difficilement. Puis tandis qu'une main restait s'occuper de sa virilité, l'autre glissa entre les fesses et de concert, elles se mirent en devoir de faire monter la pression. Maintenant, Tony pressait son bassin contre celui de Jet demandant ainsi plus que ce qu'il avait déjà._

-

_Et Jet s'empressa de le combler en insérant doucement un premier doigt dans son intimité faisant soudain gémir son amant tandis que ses va-et-vient sur sa virilité s'accentuèrent. Un second doigt puis un troisième s'insinuèrent à leur tour pour augmenter encore le plaisir, ils trouvèrent la prostate qu'ils excitèrent faisant cette fois crier Tony qui raffermit sa prise sur les cuisses de Jet si fort que ce dernier émit également un léger cri de protestation. La prise se relâcha tandis que Tony se redressait et, tout en s'accrochant au bord du jacuzzi, invitait Jethro à venir le pénétrer. Lui saisissant les hanches, Jet se cala contre son bassin, s'insérant entre ses fesses et d'un coup de rein, il s'enfonça profondément glissant facilement dans l'intimité détendue par l'eau chaude. _

-

_Les mains quittèrent les hanches pour remonter vers le torse et venir jouer avec les tétons alors que Tony se frottait contre son amant qui comprit et commença à se mouvoir en lui. Et tandis que Jet se retirait pour revenir avec encore plus de force, les mains redescendirent vers la virilité fièrement dressée et gorgée de sang qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention avant de libérer le précieux liquide blanc à grands jets. Les muscles anaux se contractèrent au même instant envoyant une telle onde dans les reins de Jet que ce dernier s'enflamma aussitôt et, tout en criant son plaisir, il se déversa à son tour dans l'étroit fourreau qui l'accueillait si chaleureusement._

-

_Encore étroitement noués, les deux hommes glissèrent sur les genoux au fond du jacuzzi, l'eau les enveloppant de sa tiédeur. Puis, pour ne pas le blesser, Jet se retira doucement alors que sa bouche déposait de petits baisers sur le dos de l'italien qui finit par se retourner et prendre la bouche de son homme pour un baiser plein de tendresse avant de devenir plus avide. Ils s'enlacèrent un moment avant finalement de décider de sortir de l'eau et de s'envelopper dans des draps de bain moelleux et chauds tout juste retirer du porte serviette chauffant. Jet se pencha pour débloquer la vidange du jacuzzi avant de suivre Tony dans la chambre où il le trouva déjà allongé sur le lit dont il avait ouvert la literie. _

-

_Sans façon, Jet laissa tomber la serviette au sol et se glissa auprès de son homme. Il colla son corps à celui de son cadet et nicha sa tête dans le cou calant son menton au creux de l'épaule. Ses mains dessinèrent des dessins imaginaires sur le torse avant de caresser le fin duvet qui le recouvrait. Il sourit en voyant l'excitation tendre à nouveau le membre viril et en entendant Tony soupirer et gémir._

-

· _**Jet, tu veux m'épuiser pour me forcer à me reposer ? **__gronda Tony._

· _**Non, je veux savourer nos retrouvailles et les sceller de la meilleure façon qui soit, en t'aimant et en te laissant m'aimer à ton tour **__chuchota Jet_ _dans le creux de son oreille._

· _**C'est pour ça que tu me chauffes ? Fallait simplement dire que tu voulais que ce soit un week-end spécial gym en chambre, je me serais entraîné **__rigola le cadet._

-

_Puis redevenant sérieux, il fixa Jethro et se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser, un baiser qui enflamma les sens déjà bien excités de l'italien et que Jet contribua à augmenter encore en se frottant contre lui. Puis il sentit la main de Jet venir envelopper sa virilité qui recommençait à être active à la grande joie de son amant dont les lèvres vinrent taquiner les tétons avant de laisser les dents en mordiller doucement les bouts. Les mains de Tony ne restaient pas inactives mais Jet les repoussa lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur lui, il voulait amener son homme au bord de l'explosion sans le laisser franchir le cap décisif et il savait si bien le faire._

-

_Tony avait compris que Jet allait le solliciter jusqu'à l'extrême limite du supportable sans le laisser jouir et il adorait lorsque son amant prolongeait ainsi son supplice. Il savait jouer de ses lèvres et de ses mains tel un violoncelliste avec l'archet de son instrument. Les gémissements de Tony indiquaient à Jet que le jeune homme était très réceptif à ses caresses et qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante sous peine de l'amener à céder à sa jouissance et il n'était pas lui-même prêt à ça. Il voulait qu'ils connaissent le plaisir ultime ensemble, une façon de célébrer le retour de l'amour dans leur vie._

-

_Saisissant le tube de lubrifiant, il le tendit à Tony qui le regarda étonné. Il le saisit néanmoins et s'enduisit les doigts avant de commencer une exploration en règle de son amant. Le premier doigt joua en solitaire juste assez de temps pour permettre à Jet de s'y habituer avant d'être rejoint par le second et quelques instants plus tard, le troisième fit son entrée. Ensemble, ils s'appliquèrent à préparer soigneusement l'étape suivante jusqu'à ce que le senior fasse comprendre qu'il était prêt. Mais au lieu de s'allonger lui-même, il se redressa, repoussa Tony sur le lit et lui enjamba les cuisses. Puis, prenant appui sur la tête de lit, il se mit en position au dessus du membre viril fièrement dressé et guidé par son homme, il s'empala dessus l'engloutissant au plus profond de lui._

-

_Les mains de Tony, d'abord positionnées sur ses fesses pour le diriger, prirent ensuite place sur les hanches de Jet. L'homme commença ensuite à aller et venir abandonnant presque la totalité du membre avant de redescendre plus vite, ses allers et retours prirent à chaque fois plus de vitesse alors que Tony l'aidait à bouger en cadence avant de soulever son bassin pour venir encore plus profondément dans l'étroit tunnel de son amant. La rapidité des va et vient imposée par Jet fit monter leur plaisir assez vite et les deux hommes étaient proches de jouir à nouveau alors que Tony s'emparait du sexe de Jet pour lui imposer une cadence effrénée. Leur rythme s'accéléra jusqu'à ce que l'aîné déverse sa jouissance sur le ventre de son amant tandis que Tony faisait de même, leurs cris jaillirent simultanément. _

-

_Jet resta quelques instants encore dans sa position, le temps de savourer cet instant magique puis lentement, il se redressa et s'allongea auprès de son homme qui peinait un peu à reprendre son souffle, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu l'aîné. Un geste de la main de Tony le rassura cependant un peu, il posa une main sur le cœur de l'italien afin de sentir ses battements s'apaiser lentement. Une fois totalement rasséréné, il laissa sa main dériver sur le torse, joua à passer ses doigts dans la toison brune comme il aimait le faire, les doux poils lui chatouillaient la peau. Puis, il se redressa et vint embrasser tendrement son amant qui doucement, s'enfonçait dans le sommeil, ce qui fit sourire Jethro, un brin attendri par la vision de son homme nu et les traits détendus._

-

_Aucun des deux hommes ne soupçonna que leur dernier ébat avait eu un témoin involontaire en la personne du rancher. Venu apporter des provisions à ses visiteurs qu'il déposa sur le pas de la porte, il surprit quelques sons qui l'alertèrent mais ne l'incitèrent pas à rebrousser chemin. Un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre ouverte et la vision des deux corps nus en pleine action suffit à lui faire perdre l'envie de quitter les lieux. Il lorgna une seconde fois les amants et put vérifier la véracité des dires de Jethro sur le physique avantageux de son compagnon, l'italien était déjà bien appétissant habillé mais l'était encore bien plus déshabillé. _

-

_Et cette vision le fit réagir, à voir Gibbs chevaucher le jeune homme, il sentit son érection gonfler rapidement et inexorablement et d'un geste rapide, dégagea son membre viril de sa prison de tissu. Tout en matant les deux amants, il entreprit de se masturber si rapidement qu'il prit, lui aussi, son plaisir en les regardant atteindre la jouissance dans un bel ensemble. Il attendit un moment de reprendre suffisamment ses esprits, se réajusta et silencieusement, quitta les lieux remerciant intérieurement les deux hommes pour cet intermède sensuel._

-

-

_Le lendemain, une dernière promenade entraîna nos deux hommes vers une destination isolée et abritée des regards curieux. Arrivés prés d'un bouquet d'arbustes, ils mirent tous deux pied à terre et Jet attacha les chevaux. Saisissant la couverture fixée sur sa selle, il entraîna Tony à l'abri du bosquet, étala la couverture et s'y allongea invitant l'italien à le rejoindre. Une fois près de lui, il entreprit de déshabiller son homme lentement tout en déposant des baisers sur la peau au fur à et mesure qu'il écartait les vêtements._

-

· _**Oh ! Bon sang, Jet, tu es insatiable depuis hier**_ _constata Tony en souriant largement tout en le laissant faire._

· _**Tu t'en plains peut être ? Tu veux que j'arrête et qu'on rentre ?**_ _suggéra t-il sans conviction. _

· _**Ca va pas, non**_ _s'écria aussitôt son homme et d'un ton plaintif qui fit sourire Jethro._

-

_Tony le laissa terminer son effeuillage avant de le regarder se déshabiller à son tour, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à cette espèce de strip tease de la part de son amant. Il en apprécia toute la saveur au fur et à mesure que le corps se dévoilait à son regard avide. Et en voyant Tony attentif, Jet fit durer le plaisir en ralentissant le rythme, les yeux rivés sur le visage de son italien qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer ses gémissements. _

-

_Une fois nu, il reprit place près de Tony. Puis les deux hommes oublièrent tout ce qui les entourait pour se donner l'un à l'autre, chacun donnant puis recevant à tour de rôle avec tendresse, prenant le temps de se redécouvrir, s'attardant pour faire durer les préliminaires, la fièvre qui les avait pressé la veille avait disparu au profit d'une langueur qui les unit aussi intensément. Leur ébat se fit cette fois sans témoin, exception faite des deux chevaux qui passaient à proximité. _

-

_Ils reprirent le chemin du ranch repus et comblés. Jet souriait franchement en voyant Tony trotter devant lui, il avait enfin retrouvé son homme et pleinement goûté les retrouvailles qu'il avait contribuées à rendre plus amoureuses que prévues mais il ne s'en plaignait pas du tout. Leur entente sexuelle était toujours aussi satisfaisante, plus intense aussi sans doute due à l'abstinence qu'ils avaient observée durant leur séparation. Et Jet devait bien admettre qu'il ne se serait pas arrêté si Tony n'avait pas demandé grâce en riant. Il l'avait prié de lui laisser quelques forces pour le soir même, prière que l'ancien marine s'était engagé à honorer._

-

_Une fois les bagages chargés, les adieux faits sous l'œil gourmand de Mike envers Tony, ce qui fit gronder Jet, les deux hommes quittèrent le ranch et rejoignirent la capitale. La maison fut investie comme d'habitude, Tony prit la direction de la salle de bains seul avant d'être rejoint bientôt par un Jet tout émoustillé qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête, basculer son amant sur le lit et satisfaire ses moindres caprices. Ce qu'il s'employa à faire lorsque Tony réussit à les exprimer quand Jet cessa de le torturer par des chatouilles qui le laissèrent sans souffle. La nuit fut courte puisque les deux amants s'aimèrent à plusieurs reprises avant de songer à dormir quelques heures avant de reprendre le travail._

-

-

_Une semaine venait de s'écouler et Gibbs souriait à nouveau. Son humeur au bureau s'était nettement améliorée et si leur attitude était toujours correcte lorsqu'ils s'y croisaient, les saluts et les regards qu'ils échangeaient prouvaient bien que leur mésentente n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir comme si la mission que Tony avait effectuée et l'issue presque fatale qu'elle avait eue avait réussie à réconcilier les deux hommes. _

-

_Il secoua la tête tout en préparant le café, il était heureux d'entendre l'italien chantonner sous la douche, signe incontestable qu'il était de bonne humeur. Il plaisantait volontiers mais le senior ne voyait toujours pas revenir LE sourire, ce sourire si caractéristique d'un Tony heureux. Que fallait-il faire d'autre pour le combler comme il méritait de l'être ? Se pourrait-il que l'italien ne soit pas parfaitement heureux d'être de retour chez lui ? _

_-_

_Pourtant, qu'il était bon de voir à nouveau Tony évoluer dans sa maison, leur maison. Non… pas leur maison mais bien sa maison à lui. Jamais Tony n'avait fait la moindre remarque concernant leur domicile mais il n'avait jamais complètement investi la demeure de son homme. Il avait gardé son appartement et apportait ses affaires personnelles au gré de ses besoins. Il devait penser, à juste titre, vivre chez son compagnon mais pas chez eux. _

-

_Cette soudaine constatation fit réfléchir l'ancien marine. Avait-il besoin de garder cette demeure en particulier. Elle lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs qu'il avait donc du mal à laisser de côté. Il fallait peut être passer à autre chose, quelque chose de neuf pour leur nouvelle vie. Il devait réussir à mener cette seconde chance que Tony lui accordait vers une issue heureuse, définitivement. S'il laissait passer cette occasion, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de troisième essai. Sans le lui dire explicitement, l'italien le lui avait laissé comprendre._

-

_Profitant du passage de son homme dans la salle de bains, il fonça vers la cave et chercha désespérément son portable qu'il savait avoir laissé là. Enfin, après quelques minutes de recherche, il appela un numéro et entama une conversation de quelques secondes avant de raccrocher et d'appeler un nouveau correspondant. Cet entretien dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Gibbs surveilla anxieusement la porte de son antre souhaitant que son homme n'en franchisse pas le seuil. La providence fut avec lui, Tony apparut en haut des marches à l'instant où la conversation s'acheva. _

-

_Poussant un discret soupir, Gibbs se tourna vers lui et l'accueillit d'un sourire. Un autre lui fit réponse mais pas encore celui qu'il désirait découvrir sur les lèvres de l'homme brun. Il attendait, patientait mais se sentait frustrer de ne pas être le destinataire privilégié de ce sourire mais plutôt d'une grimace destinée à tout un chacun. Il devait sans doute regagner l'estime de son amoureux avant de pouvoir prétendre au sourire qui illuminait si bien les traits aimés que les yeux brillaient tels deux émeraudes exposés aux rayons du soleil. _

-

_Comme souvent, Tony s'installa sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et regarda Jethro dans l'attente de le voir travailler sur son bateau. Mais à la grande surprise de l'homme, l'aîné s'avança, lui prit la main, le tira vers lui et l'entraîna dans l'escalier via l'étage supérieur de la demeure. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas nécessaire de gaspiller du temps à poncer son bateau, il voulait consacrer cette période à la redécouverte de l'homme de sa vie. Tant pis si durant quelques semaines, son bateau ne sentait pas le ponçage habituel, il avait vraiment d'autres centres d'intérêt à explorer et à faire découvrir. Et surtout des semaines privées d'amour à combler._

-

_Il avait adoré le week-end au ranch et pensait y retourner avec son homme très bientôt. Tony avait pris quelques leçons d'équitation dans un centre à quelques kilomètres de la capitale et ses muscles ne protestaient plus autant que la première fois. Il avait demandé à Jethro d'y retourner, il se languissait un peu de l'étalon et des promenades qu'ils pouvaient faire mais surtout des pauses amoureuses en pleine nature. Jethro l'avait vu rougir comme jamais lorsqu'il lui avait fait cet aveu, spécifiant qu'il n'avait jamais autant adoré faire l'amour au grand air. Il avait donc pris la décision de l'y ramener le plus tôt possible dès que leur emploi du temps respectif serait suffisamment au point pour leur accorder un week-end de repos au même moment._

-

_La directrice lui avait lancé un regard sévère lorsqu'il avait fait modifier les tours de garde des équipes de façon à ce que celle de Tony et la sienne soient de repos plus régulièrement, sollicitant de ce fait d'autres équipes qui n'avaient jusqu'à présent que très peu rempli ce rôle. Elle avait voulu des explications et comme d'habitude, Gibbs lui avait simplement rétorqué qu'il fallait ménager les meilleurs de la même façon que les autres. Il ne savait pas si elle avait été convaincue et il s'en fichait du moment que Tony et lui soient ensemble deux week-ends sur trois était déjà un gros avantage. Restait encore à lui soutirer une période de vacances commune avant d'aller plus avant pour harmoniser leur travail respectif et les nouvelles responsabilités de Tony pourraient s'intégrer dans leur vie et leur nouvelle relation._

-

_D'un commun accord, ils avaient finalement décidé de taire leur liaison à leurs collègues surtout parce que Tony n'envisageait pas de supporter les railleries et autres quolibets qui accompagneraient inévitablement cette annonce lorsque d'autres agents découvriraient leur réelle relation. Il avait très mal vécu le fait dans ses emplois précédents pour n'avoir pas envie de le subir au NCIS et surtout d'être obligé de démissionner si leur homosexualité était révélée à la direction. Tony avait même illustré cette décision par une maxime qui voulait tout dire : « pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ». _

-

_Les responsabilités les avaient séparés mais les enquêtes les réunissaient parfois au gré des lieux. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient croisés à plusieurs reprises à Norfolk n'hésitant pas à braver les regards curieux de leurs équipes respectives pour dîner ensemble et parfois même passer la nuit ensemble à leur insu. Et dans d'autres cas, ils étaient séparés durant quelques jours voir une semaine lorsqu'une enquête exigeait de rester sur les lieux du crime ou les envoyait faire des recherches en dehors de la capitale. Ces moments là étaient les plus pénibles à supporter et même les heures passées au téléphone le soir ou la nuit ne suffisait pas à combler le manque de leur homme. _

_-_

_En secret, Tony avait même initié Gibbs à l'usage intensif de la messagerie instantanée sur son ordinateur portable et celui de la webcam afin de pouvoir rester en contact lors de leurs déplacements prolongés. Et Jethro reconnaissait que ce moyen de communication l'aidait à prendre son mal en patience jusqu'aux retrouvailles qui s'avéraient alors toujours intenses. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, une seule hâte les habitait, rentrer à la maison le plus rapidement possible et la nuit de sommeil qui suivait était souvent très courte. _

-

_Ils avaient aussi institué quelques jeux coquins qui leur permettaient de supporter leur séparation, à l'initiative de l'italien, il va s'en dire. Jet s'était insurgé au début affirmant qu'il n'en était pas partisan pour finalement changé d'avis lorsqu'il avait vu Tony lui faire un strip tease par caméra interposée. Une semaine de séparation et le week-end devait les réunir sauf qu'à la dernière minute, un incident obligea Tony à rester sur place. La frustration de Gibbs n'avait d'égale que celle de l'italien et pour faire patienter son amant, il avait commencé à se dévêtir tout en l'abreuvant de paroles sulfureuses. Et bientôt, Jet avait senti son corps réagir à la vue et aux paroles de Tony et ses caresses l'avaient finalement amené à la jouissance sans qu'il ne se sente coupable de se donner du plaisir de cette façon._

-

_Et lorsque Tony était revenu et que leur première nuit leur avait permis de se retrouver pleinement, il avait fait remarquer que Jet s'était libéré en quelque sorte. L'ancien marine abordait leurs rapports physiques de manière plus décontractée, plus aventureuse aussi au grand plaisir des deux hommes d'ailleurs. Et Jet de lui faire remarquer que Tony avait lui même initié ce changement en acceptant de l'aimer au ranch et en plein air. Il avait simplement voulu rendre à son tour la pareille pour finalement découvrir qu'en matière d'amour physique, l'italien était de loin le plus expérimenté et le plus téméraire. _

-

_A présent, ils n'hésitaient plus à discuter que ce soit sur leurs enquêtes respectives lorsque l'un d'eux butait sur un détail, lorsqu'il s'agissait de choisir le programme de leur week-end, sur les informations qu'ils regardaient parfois ensemble, sur les matchs sportifs que Jethro visionnait sur l'écran du salon confortablement installé avec Tony sur le canapé. Jet laissait Tony envahir sa vie de plus en plus jusqu'à le laisser choisir quelques vêtements pour lui, son homme avait tellement bon goût et le connaissait tant qu'il n'avait jamais regretté les achats effectués. Les compliments qu'il avait reçus l'avaient d'ailleurs fait rire intérieurement puisque Jenny avait même osé prétendre que Tony devait avoir déteint sur lui. _

-

_Il restait juste un détail que Gibbs s'efforçait de corriger et sa patience commençait à s'émousser. Il tentait de garder pour lui cette frustration pour ne pas alerter Tony, il voulait lui faire la surprise et ne rien révéler avant le grand jour. Il avait hâte de voir aboutir son projet pour découvrir si la joie illuminerait les traits de son homme. Un nouveau foyer pour un nouveau départ, il fallait bien çà pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Un atout supplémentaire pour réussir à coexister et à vivre pleinement leur nouvelle vie à deux, plus intense, plus fructueuse, plus rassurante surtout pour Tony. Il fallait bien quelque chose de spectaculaire pour lui faire comprendre l'importance qu'il représente désormais à ses yeux._

-

_Il était sûr que Tony comprendrait que le fait qu'il abandonne pour lui le lieu où s'étaient déroulées les quelques meilleures années de sa vie avec les femmes qui avaient le plus comptées pour lui voulait forcément dire qu'il accordait à son homme une place particulière dans sa vie et son cœur, du moins il l'espérait. _

-

-

-

********

_-_

_Cette histoire se terminera avec le chapitre final, un épilogue qui clôturera cette fic agréablement, du moins c'est ce que j'ai tenté de faire. Donc, si vous m'avez suivi jusqu'ici, ne manquez pas la fin de l'aventure de nos deux hommes. A bientôt._


	20. Chapitre 19 : Epilogue

_Voici donc l'ultime chapitre de cette aventure NCIS. Bonne lecture à vous toutes._

-

-

-

-

_**Epilogue**_

-

_Après bien des recherches et des visites solitaires, l'agence lui avait fait visiter une maison correspondant enfin à ses souhaits. Il avait finalement trouvé la perle rare, le choix s'était avéré ardu parce qu'il voulait tant que tout soit parfait et qu'aucun aménagement important ne soit à faire. Il voulait que chacun des souhaits secrets de son homme soit une réalité et cette fois, il pensait bien être arrivé à concilier ses désirs et ceux de Tony. Chacun d'eux aurait son domaine réservé pour satisfaire à ses loisirs particuliers sans gêner l'autre et sans se cacher._

-

_Trois longs mois avaient été nécessaires pour trouver, acquérir et aménager le nouveau nid qui allait abriter leur amour. Il avait fait des efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses projets, s'occupant de tous les détails lorsque leurs enquêtes respectives étaient aux antipodes l'une de l'autre. Ainsi, il pouvait prendre quelques heures par-ci, par-là pour surveiller les travaux de rénovation mineurs qu'il voulait exécuter. Tapisseries et peintures furent refaites dans toutes les pièces, des placards intégrés remplacèrent les penderies vieillottes, une grande cheminée vit le jour dans l'immense salon, une cuisine aménagée fut installée afin de faciliter les futures compositions culinaires de Tony sans efforts inutiles._

-

_De nouveaux meubles furent livrés, un séjour complet en cuir brun prit place sur un côté de la cheminée. De même, une bibliothèque fut installée dans le salon. Elle abriterait l'impressionnante collection de DVD de Tony le moment venu et verrait bientôt une télévision dernière génération se nicher dans l'espace prévu à cet effet. Il avait décidé de faire cette surprise à Tony pour lui prouver que ses passions ne seraient pas bridées dans leur nouvelle demeure. Il ne restait plus qu'à réceptionner le dernier élément qu'il voulait ajouter à la pièce et non des moindres, le piano. Tony ignorait encore que Gibbs connaissait son dernier secret, le récital de piano qu'il donnait à l'hôpital pour enfants. Il était enfin temps que chacun des deux hommes puisse s'adonner à ses propres loisirs. _

-

_C'est ainsi qu'il avait également pensé à faire aménager une pièce entière pour Tony. Elle regrouperait à la fois ce qu'il fallait pour l'inciter et l'encourager à dessiner tout son saoul et comporterait également tout un matériel de sports que l'italien pourrait utiliser à sa guise. Il avait fait encadrer certains des dessins qu'il avait trouvés dans le carnet de croquis de Tony et les tableaux ainsi réalisés étaient accrochés sur les murs de son futur domaine. Il espérait simplement que Tony ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur d'avoir ainsi pioché dans son cahier pour fignoler la décoration de son antre._

-

_Enfin, le clou de cette nouvelle demeure, la pièce maîtresse qui avait requis tous ses soins : la chambre. Un savant mélange des goûts masculins des deux hommes s'y retrouvaient. Les couleurs dominantes, le brun et le beige, se partageaient harmonieusement les murs où les lais de tapisserie alternaient, les épais rideaux chocolat permettaient de masquer la vive clarté matinale. Un immense placard courait le long d'un mur permettant de ranger une garde robe importante, celle de Tony plus que la sienne._

-

_Adossé sur le mur opposé, un large lit en pin miel composait un mélange plutôt curieux mais qui rappelait les deux passe-temps de leurs propriétaires, la tête de lit s'ornait de motifs à dominante marine tandis que le pied de lit présentait des gravures sur le thème de la musique et du cinéma. Ainsi, chacune des tables de chevet était également estampillée au goût de son propriétaire. _

-

_Mais là aussi, il avait voulu une décoration digne de l'artiste qu'il avait découvert en Tony. Le tableau qui avait pris place juste au dessus du lit les représentait tous les deux, se faisant face, le visage légèrement de biais permettait de voir leurs sourires heureux. Il avait déniché ce portrait quelques semaines auparavant lorsque Tony avait repris ses dessins, lors de sa convalescence. Comme toujours, l'italien ne lui avait pas montré ce chef d'œuvre qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulé au fond de la penderie de son appartement. Un heureux hasard lui avait permis de l'en extirper en cherchant des vêtements pour Tony. _

-

_Il avait craqué sur ce tableau non pas réalisé au crayon comme les autres mais au fusain lui avait expliqué l'expert qui l'avait encadré. Il avait tellement été subjugué par le rendu qu'il avait décidé de fabriquer le cadre, de le sculpter avant de le donner pour l'encadrement. L'expert l'avait félicité pour le travail de qualité du dessinateur et de l'ébéniste. Il lui avait même proposé de le lui acheter, ce que Gibbs avait bien sûr refusé. A présent, il était suspendu là où il le voulait._

-

_Ne restait désormais plus qu'à décider Tony à changer de domicile. Il ne savait pas comment amener la chose puisque l'italien lui avait soutenu à plusieurs reprises ne pas vouloir l'obliger à quitter sa maison. Mais il savait bien que Tony ne lui en ferait jamais la demande tout en étant légèrement mal à l'aise chez lui. Il avait donc pris la précaution de faire déménager les effets personnels de Tony jusqu'ici et résilier le bail de son appartement. _

_-_

_La maison avait été mise en vente déjà depuis quelques semaines et ce week-end, ils dormiraient dans leur nouveau chez eux. Encore fallait-il que son homme l'y suive. Têtu comme il l'était, le déménagement aurait pris des lustres, aussi avait-il décidé de le mettre devant le fait accompli en le faisant réaliser durant son absence. Le camion venait donc de quitter l'allée gravillonnée depuis à peine quelques minutes que l'agent immobilier, M. Barker, qui s'était occupé de lui depuis la vente pointa son nez à la porte et demanda la permission d'entrer. Sur son invitation, il pénétra dans la maison à présent remise à neuf._

-

· _**Bonjour, M. Gibbs **__fit l'agent immobilier en tendant la main__**. Je venais voir si tout était à votre convenance.**_

· _**Oui, je vous remercie **__répondit Jet en rendant la poignée de mains__**. Les travaux sont terminés et réalisés selon mes souhaits. Les déménageurs viennent juste de partir et, comme vous pouvez le constater, ils ont rangé chaque pièce. Nous pouvons dormir ici ce soir.**_

· _**Vous avez fait réaliser de superbes aménagements **__le complimenta M. Barker en faisant le tour des différentes pièces. __**J'ai l'impression de voir une toute autre demeure**_ _ajouta t-il._

-

_Et comme le propriétaire de la galerie, il tomba en admiration devant le tableau de la chambre. Son expression suffit pour rassurer Gibbs quand au choix qu'il avait fait de sélectionner ce dessin et de le placer là. _

-

· _**Je viens vous faire signer les papiers pour la vente de votre maison, l'acheteur s'est décidé ce matin**_ _dit-il en tendant les documents pour la signature._

-

_Jethro apposa son paraphe sans un regret, il tournait la page de son passé pour vivre un avenir radieux aux côtés de son amant retrouvé. Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, une décision mûrement réfléchie et facilement réalisée. Il avait suffit de si peu qu'il ne perde définitivement Tony que tous les arguments en faveur de cette solution l'avaient bien aidé à faire, de son rêve, une réalité._

-

_L'agent parti, Jethro fit un dernier tour des pièces qu'il referma l'une après l'autre. Il sortit dans le jardin et contempla la demeure avec un sourire radieux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller chercher Tony au bureau où il avait demandé à Abby de le retenir. Il avait même demandé à la laborantine d'immobiliser le véhicule de l'italien pour éviter qu'il ne parte avant son arrivée en cas d'imprévu de dernière minute. _

-

_Curieuse, Abby avait cherché à connaître la raison de sa requête mais il avait fait la sourde oreille. Personne ne savait que les deux hommes étaient liés par autre chose que leur amitié retrouvée et il entendait que les choses restent ainsi si Tony le désirait. Il était désormais décidé à obtempérer aux souhaits de Tony dans la mesure du possible et faire de leur vie une association harmonieuse entre leurs desiderata respectifs._

-

_Il referma la porte d'entrée, empocha les clefs et s'engouffra dans sa voiture, direction le NCIS. Il arriva comme Tony franchissait les portes, la veste sur l'épaule et discutant avec Balboa. Se garant rapidement, il héla son homme inquiet de le voir s'en aller vers le véhicule de son second. Tony salua son agent et se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire peint sur le visage._

-

· _**Eh ! Gibbs, tu tombes bien. Je suis en panne de voiture. Ce serait sympa de ta part de me ramener au bercail **__lança t-il joyeusement__**.**_

· _**Sans problème, Tony **__indiqua Jet__**. Tu as fini ou tu dois repasser par le bureau ?**_

· _**Non, j'ai terminé et ma demande de congés a été dûment approuvée par notre directrice. Je suis en vacances dès ce soir. Et toi ?**_

· _**Moi aussi bien que ça n'ait pas plu à Jenny. Elle doit se poser des questions **__sourit-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture._

· _**Oui, tu crois qu'elle n'a pas compris ce qu'il y a entre nous ? **__questionna le cadet__**.**_

· _**Elle ne connaît pas ce côté de ma personnalité, Tony tout comme elle ne connaît pas le tien. Pourquoi devrait-elle soupçonner quelque chose ? Et tranquillises-toi, je lui ai dit que nos différents devaient être aplanis et que nous avions besoin pour ça d'un peu de temps seuls tous les deux.**_

· _**Jet **__gronda Tony__**, tu veux qu'elle en déduise quoi ? **_

· _**Rien, je lui ai fait mon plus beau sourire, je l'ai embobiné comme tu sais si bien le faire avec les femmes et le tour était joué **__se justifia le senior tout en conduisant de façon plus lente qu'à l'ordinaire__**.**_

· _**Eh ! On va où, là ? **__s'inquiéta soudain Tony en regardant le paysage__**. C'est pas le chemin de la maison, tu m'emmènes en promenade ?**_

· _**En quelque sorte, Tony. J'ai une surprise pour toi, une agréable surprise, je l'espère. Mais tu en sauras plus dans quelques minutes **__fit-il en voyant son homme piaffer d'impatience sur son siège__**.**_

· _**Une surprise ? **_

· _**Oui, je devrais même plutôt dire un cadeau pour te remercier d'avoir accepté de faire à nouveau partie de ma vie **__avoua Jethro__**.**_

· _**Eh ! Tu deviens sentimental, là. Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner, il mio amore **__demanda t-il en plaisantant à son homme tout en posant une main sur la cuisse à sa portée._

· _**Pas du tout. Je veux juste que nous repartions sur des bases solides, notre nouvelle vie mérite que l'on fasse quelques concessions mineures **__indiqua mystérieusement Jethro__**.**_

· _**Dis-moi ce que c'est, Jet ? **__le pria Tony en serrant sa prise sur la cuisse__**.**_

· _**Non, tu peux me tenter, je ne dirais rien **__souffla Jet un rien perturbé par la main de Tony qui remontait lentement vers son entrejambe__**. Et arrête ça tout de suite si tu veux éviter un accident **__fit-il en déplaçant la main fermement._

· _**T'es pas marrant, là, Jet **__bouda l'italien__**. On arrive quand ?**_

· _**Nous y sommes **__indiqua Jet en garant la voiture dans l'allée de la maison__**.**_

· _**Chez qui on est, Jet ? Des amis à toi ?**_

· _**Viens et tu verras **__fit Jet en lui tendant la main, les clefs de la maison dans l'autre__**.**_

-

_S'avançant jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit avec le trousseau, il invita Tony à le précéder sans rien dire. L'italien, intrigué, franchit l'entrée et attendit patiemment que Jet le rejoigne. Ce dernier entra à son tour, referma la porte, déposa les clefs sur le guéridon installé là. Tony fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le meuble et jeta un regard soupçonneux à son aîné. Puis, pris d'une subite inspiration, il fonça vers le salon mais ne reconnut pas le mobilier. Il visita ainsi la cuisine, la salle de bains puis s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la chambre à coucher. Son regard venait de tomber sur le tableau accroché au-dessus du lit. Il ouvrit la bouche sous le choc de la découverte mais ne put émettre le moindre son._

-

_Sans parvenir à dire plus, il se tourna dans les bras de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis, il serra Jet dans ses bras si fort que ce dernier comprit à ce geste toute la reconnaissance que l'italien ne pouvait exprimer par des mots. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir que son idée avait fait mouche. Il attendait de voir la réaction de Tony à la vue de la pièce suivante qu'il avait entrepris de découvrir après l'avoir lâché. Jethro, qui l'avait suivi, vint se coller à lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule. _

-

· _**Ca te plait, Tony ? **__demanda t-il une légère note d'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix__**.**_

· _**C'est magnifique, Jet **__souffla Tony__**. Je… **_

-

_Et son obstination à faire de cette pièce ce qu'elle était fut récompensée lorsque Tony pivota vers lui. Les larmes aux yeux, son homme ne savait pas où poser son regard sans qu'elles ne menacent de couler. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Tony ne soit capable de prononcer le moindre mot._

-

· _**Pourquoi… ? Comment… ? **__fut tout ce qu'il put articuler__**.**_

-

_C'était suffisant pour que Jethro comprenne ce que voulait savoir son homme. Il lui agrippa la main et l'entraîna dans le salon, lui fit signe de prendre place dans le canapé et se rendit à la cuisine où Tony l'entendit faire quelques préparatifs avant de le voir revenir, un plateau entre les mains. Un seau, une bouteille de champagne, deux flûtes et quelques amuse-gueules étaient disposés dessus. _

-

· _**C'est notre nouveau foyer **__lâcha tout d'un coup Tony comme si c'était une évidence._

-

_Gibbs, sans répondre, lui présenta une coupe de champagne qu'il venait de verser, prit la seconde et s'installa face à Tony sur le canapé. Il tendit la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Tony._

-

· _**Je trinque à toi, Tony, à toi qui a accepté de m'accorder une nouvelle chance, à nous pour avoir su mettre à profit une situation désespérée et d'en faire une réussite, à notre nouveau foyer qui abritera notre amour retrouvé. Notre nouvelle vie méritait bien un nouveau cadre digne de ce départ pour une longue suite d'années heureuses.**_

· _**Ta maison, tu abandonnes ta maison, Gibbs, pour moi ! **__s'étonna l'italien__**. Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter…**_

-

_Un doigt vint stopper les mots qu'il allait prononcer._

-

· _**Si, Tony, tu mérites bien que je sacrifie quelques souvenirs pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. Jusqu'à présent, notre relation n'était qu'à sens unique. C'est toi qui a emménagé chez moi, c'est toi qui a fait l'impasse sur tes loisirs **__énuméra sans complaisance Gibbs__**. Tu m'as donné plus que moi, je ne t'ai offert. Je répare mes torts vis-à-vis de toi.**_

· _**Jet, je n'ai jamais considéré que tu avais tous les torts **__le coupa Tony__**. Je n'ai pas cherché à te tromper, seulement à te laisser ton environnement habituel. Moi, j'ai toujours su rebondir à force de devoir passer d'un endroit à l'autre. Je suis comme les chats, je retombe toujours sur mes pattes, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais autant voulu donner à quelqu'un qu'à toi.**_

· _**Et c'est maintenant mon tour de t'offrir et à toi de recevoir. J'ai voulu que cette nouvelle demeure soit le reflet **__**de nos passions respectives, qu'elle marque le tournant que nos vies ont pris depuis peu. Grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé un bonheur que je pensais à jamais oublié, tu m'as redonné le goût d'aimer, de penser à quelqu'un, de pouvoir vivre pour un autre et pas seulement pour moi. Alors, à nous **__fit-il en levant sa coupe, la choquant contre celle de Tony avant de la porter à ses lèvres__**.**_

· _**Tu sais, Jet, n'importe quel endroit où je me réveillerai à tes côtés sera mon endroit de prédilection, mon havre de paix, mon « sweet home » parce que, toi, tu y seras également **__confessa un Tony rougissant. __**Et tu vois que ce n'est finalement pas si dur de parler, tu le fais très bien d'ailleurs**__ souligna t-il en caressant la joue de son homme._

_· **C'est pas une raison pour espérer que je vais le faire très souvent **nota l'ancien marine en grimaçant._

· _**Pas besoin, tu commences à expliquer et je prendrais le relais **__suggéra l'italien. __**Pas question de pareille mésentente se renouvelle, je tiens trop à ce que nous avons réussi à reconstruire pour laisser une telle chose se reproduire.**_

· _**Tout à fait d'accord avec toi **__approuva Jethro. __**Je ferais donc un effort pour parler**__**et non plus espérer que les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes. Ceci étant dit, je compte sur toi pour m'aider au besoin.**_

· _**Pas de problème, je ferais ma part de ce marché **__indiqua Tony avant de se pencher pour embrasser légèrement Jethro sur les lèvres comme pour sceller ce pacte. _

· _**Alors, à nous **__fit ensuite Gibbs en levant sa coupe, la choquant contre celle de Tony avant de la porter à ses lèvres__**.**_

-

_Il sourit de voir l'italien l'imiter ensuite, le regard rivé sur le sien lui permettant de lire tout l'amour qu'il lui transmettait par l'éclat de ses yeux si verts à cet instant. Jet resserra encore ses doigts toujours entrelacés et reprit la parole après avoir posé sa flûte._

-

· _**Et j'espère sincèrement que tu me pardonneras d'avoir pillé ton carnet de croquis mais lorsque je l'ai découvert, j'ai compris pas mal de choses **__avoua l'aîné__**. Je n'avais jamais cherché à passer outre la poudre aux yeux que tu nous jetais allégrement à tout va au bureau. Mais ces dessins, Tony, ces merveilles que tu as dessinées montrent tout l'intérêt que tu attaches à ceux que tu aimes. Ils reflètent si bien les émotions que tu caches au fond de toi. Feuilleter ce cahier m'a permis de tenir toutes ces semaines où nous avons été séparé.**_

· _**Où l'as tu trouvé ? **__voulut savoir le cadet__**. Je pensais bien l'avoir perdu mais je ne savais pas que tu l'avais déniché.**_

· _**Il était coincé derrière les livres de la bibliothèque. Tu as dû le poser là et l'oublier ou le faire glisser sans y prêter attention. Je l'ai découvert quelques jours après ton départ.**_

· _**D'accord pour le carnet mais quand est-il de celui qui a servi pour le tableau de la chambre ? Il ne faisait pas partie du bloc de dessin. Tu as fouillé chez moi pour le trouver ? **__demanda le cadet en souriant._

· _**Non, pas du tout, je l'ai découvert lorsque je suis allé chercher des vêtements pour toi. Il était dans le placard de la chambre, tu l'avais simplement roulé et posé dans la penderie et il est tombé lorsque j'ai pris un costume **__expliqua Jet._ _**Il est si beau que je n'ai pas hésité longtemps avant de savoir où il aurait sa place, une place d'honneur bien sûr.**_

· _**Il n'était pas prévu pour ça, il devait servir pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, c'est pour cette raison que je l'avais dissimulé **__révéla l'italien gêné de l'avouer à son homme qui avait cru bien faire en le prenant._

-

_Sa déclaration provoqua un raz de marée en Gibbs qui avait là encore une preuve de la délicatesse qui caractérisait son homme. Il ne lui faisait aucun reproche, tout juste s'il ne s'excusait pas de l'avoir laissé à sa portée. _

-

· _**Bon sang, je suis désolé, Tony. Je pensais que, comme pour les autres, tu ne voulais pas que je sache mais je n'ai pas pensé que tu puisses lui réserver un usage particulier **__fit-il en posant sa main sur celle de Tony._

· _**Pas grave **__répondit Tony en haussant les épaules__**, je serais quitte pour en faire un autre et avec la pièce que tu m'as installée, je n'aurais pas d'excuse de ne pas le faire. **_

· _**Tu es vraiment un amour de le prendre aussi bien **__approuva le senior._

· _**Tu as cru bien faire et de toute façon, il était destiné à devenir ce que tu en as fait. Seul le moment de le suspendre là n'était pas le bon **__affirma le cadet sans grand regret apparemment. __**Dis, Jet, ton bateau, tu l'as mis où ?**_

· _**Dans le seul endroit qui lui convenait, voyons, Tony **__dit mystérieusement l'ancien marine._

· _**Pas dans la cave, il n'y en a pas.**_

· _**Non en effet mais tu n'as pas fait le tour complet de la maison. Tu verras ça demain, ok. Ce soir, l'intérieur est plus intéressant.**_

· _**Allez, dis-moi **__supplia Tony._

· _**Sacré tête de mule, tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que tu ne sauras pas, n'est ce pas ? **__gronda t-il amusé malgré lui._

· _**En effet, sinon je boude et tu fais ceinture ce soir **__le prévint-il._

· _**Pas question, nous devons baptiser cette maison et tu n'y couperas pas **__annonça t-il en souriant devant l'air exaspéré de son vis à vis._

· _**Jet, tu me dis, s'il te plait !**_

· _**Ok. Un cabanon dans le jardin suffisamment grand pour le contenir. Il est dedans à l'heure qu'il est. Le double garage sera donc réservé à nos voitures **__conclut-il._

· _**Combien de temps as-tu consacré à dénicher cette maison ? Et comment as tu réussi à faire ça dans mon dos sans que je ne soupçonne rien ?**_

· _**Trois mois pour trouver la maison et j'ai fait appel à une agence immobilière qui était chargée de faire les recherches selon mes critères**_ _avoua facilement Jet._ _**J'ai effectué les visites durant tes absences. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?**_

· _**Je dis que je vais me plaire ici, tu as trouvé l'endroit idéal pour nous **__certifia sincèrement Tony et ses yeux reflétaient tellement son plaisir qu'il n'y avait aucun doute quant à son affirmation._

-

_Le soulagement qu'en ressentit Jet fut certainement visible car Tony lui fit un sourire, LE SOURIRE qu'il désespérait de revoir sur les lèvres de son homme. Il comprit alors que son cadeau était apprécié et que son sacrifice n'était pas vain s'il lui permettait de retrouver celui qu'il avait bien cru perdre à jamais il y avait quelques mois parce qu'il n'avait pas su ouvrir son cœur et son âme à celui qui le comblait d'amour. Et Tony dut sentir son malaise parce qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser dissipant ainsi ses derniers doutes._

-

_La soirée fut mise à profit pour découvrir pièce par pièce les aménagements que Jet avait fait faire, à prendre leurs repères, à décider de garder les meubles dans leur configuration ou de les changer de place, à modifier ce qui ne leur convenait pas trop. Puis, l'heure du repas approchant, Jet invita Tony à faire usage de la nouvelle cuisine où il prit plaisir à le voir évoluer tel un virtuose allant d'un placard à l'autre, farfouillant comme un gamin qui découvre son nouveau terrain de jeu. _

-

_Malgré l'heure, il tint à leur préparer un festin avec les moyens du bord et les deux hommes finirent par travailler de concert pour leur premier repas dans leur nouvelle demeure. Puis, une fois la cuisine rangée, le lave vaisselle plein et en marche, Jet entraîna Tony devant le piano et lui demanda de jouer pour lui. _

-

· _**Comment as-tu su ? **__demanda simplement Tony._

· _**Par hasard en rendant visite à un marine hospitalisé, j'ai entendu prononcer ton nom et le gamin qui voulait te voir m'a permis de découvrir ce que tu faisais. J'ai compris que tu cachais une douleur profonde lorsque tu regardais ces gamins avec des yeux tristes…**_

· _**Mon seul copain de classe est tombé malade lorsque j'étais gosse. Il a séjourné à l'hosto durant des mois, il **__**s'ennuyait beaucoup et j'avais pris l'habitude de le distraire en jouant du piano pour lui **__expliqua Tony d'une voix triste._ _**Il est mort d'une leucémie. J'ai toujours essayé de consacrer quelques heures à faire partager la musique aux gamins hospitalisés dans les différents postes que j'ai occupés. **_

· _**Tu veux bien jouer pour moi, ce soir ? **__implora presque Jet pour dissiper la tristesse qui s'était emparé de son italien._

· _**Bien sûr. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?**_

· _**Non, je te laisse jouer ce que tu veux. Je sais que, de toute façon, j'apprécierais parce que je t'ai déjà entendu et que j'ai aimé ce que tu interprétais.**_

· _**Bien, installe-toi et écoute alors **__proposa Tony en prenant place sur le tabouret._

-

_Il joua quelques accords pour vérifier la sonorité des sons puis il se lança. Le répertoire était varié, aussi bien du classique que du jazz. Le pianiste était plongé dans sa musique et durant une bonne heure, les airs se succédèrent pour le plus grand plaisir de Jet qui n'avait pas soupçonné un seul instant le réel talent de l'italien avant de le surprendre à l'hôpital jouant pour des enfants si enthousiastes qu'ils regrettaient lorsque Tony mettait fin à la récréation. Ce premier récital prit fin et Tony poussa un tel soupir qu'il fit rire Jet de bon cœur et sourire Tony de voir son homme si joyeux._

-

_Il était temps désormais pour eux d'inaugurer leur nouvelle chambre à coucher et c'est avec application qu'ils étrennèrent la pièce, leurs ébats durèrent une bonne partie de la nuit au plus grand plaisir des deux hommes qui soupirèrent, crièrent et exprimèrent leur amour haut et fort à plusieurs reprises avant finalement de reposer leurs corps repus d'amour et de caresses et c'est blottis l'un contre l'autre qu'ils reprirent leur souffle. Puis, Tony vint se caler entre les bras de Jet, la tête sur son torse avant de sombrer dans le sommeil bientôt suivi de son amant._

-

-

_Durant cette semaine de congés partagée, les deux hommes prirent le temps de baptiser chacune des pièces de leur nouvelle demeure en faisant résonner les murs de leurs soupirs de satisfaction, de leurs gémissements de plaisir et de leurs cris de jouissance. _

-

_Ils pouvaient désormais dire que c'était leur maison, elle était sanctifiée de leur amour qu'elle avait vu et entendu dans toutes les phases du plaisir, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit parfois._

-

_Et le clou de ce nouveau départ fut l'écho du rire joyeux de l'italien se répercutant sur les murs lorsque son homme le chatouillait par mégarde au cours de leurs ébats charnels. _

-

_Ils avaient finalement réussi à parler, à s'expliquer, à pardonner. Ils avaient compris que peu importait les écueils que la vie leur mettrait en travers du chemin, du moment qu'ils étaient deux, ils pouvaient s'en sortir à condition de savoir amorcer le dialogue à temps, de ne pas se voiler la face derrière une façade de froideur. Leur force résidait aussi dans leur fragilité et c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient toutes les chances de vaincre._

-

_Cette évidence leur permettrait de s'épauler tout au long des années qu'il leur restait à vivre. Et ils avaient bien l'intention de respecter le pacte tacite qu'ils avaient passé. La chance leur avait souri, charge à eux de l'entretenir afin qu'elle puisse les accompagner encore très longtemps. _

-

-

_**Le destin n'est pas prédéterminé, il se façonne aussi. Et ce sont nos choix quotidiens qui lui permettent de faire de nous ce que nous sommes et non une quelconque présence divine (Chtimigirl).**_

-

-

_FIN_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Comme pour ma précédente fic, je remercie infiniment toutes celles qui ont bien voulu mettre leurs commentaires. Elles m'ont soutenue tout au long de la publication et encouragée à terminer de poster._

_-_

_Maintenant, je vous laisse la parole et vous demande de me donner votre avis général sur ce second essai. Donc, celles qui jusqu'ici n'ont pas souhaité faire un com, voici l'occasion de réparer. De vos coms dépendra mon choix pour publier la prochaine ou de m'abstenir. Sachez quand même que j'ai plusieurs fics en cours d'écriture. _

_- _

_La prochaine aura un thème tout à fait similaire (désolée, je suis tombée dans le slash et, après avoir bien hésité, je me suis lancée et désormais, j'aime bien écrire sur ce type de relations) et aura toujours pour couple vedette, nos deux hommes. Il me reste à déterminer si ce sera un cross over ou une pure NCIS, tout dépendra de l'avancement de l'écriture de ces deux fics. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous souhaitez un cross NCIS/SG1, un cross NCIS/Largo Winch ou une pure NCIS._

_-_

_Je vous rappelle que je ne publie aucune histoire qui ne soit pas terminée, trop frustrée de lire de bonnes fics qui ne sont pas menées à terme, je ne veux pas décevoir mes lectrices. Il se peut donc que ma prochaine ne soit pas publiée de sitôt._

_-_

_A bientôt_

_Chtimigirl_


End file.
